


One Thing We All Share

by regulus3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azerbaijan GP 2017, M/M, Martian
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 124,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: In order to make up for the chaos they made in Azerbaijan,  two high ranking angels Lewis and Sebastian were send to save two innocent souls which were about to lose their faith and fall into darkness, Nico and Max’s.Apart from the foolish, selfish, totally ungrateful human beings, there seems to be more trouble waiting for them.On top of all that, they say those demons have the sweetest smile.





	1. 神的爱

在天堂连年考核第一的天使Lewis因为被同样非常优秀的Sebastian在阿塞拜疆引发事故产生的后果所累，为挽回他们两岌岌可危的考核他们被派去人间分别拯救两个无辜的灵魂，即将坠入黑暗而又不自知的Nico和Max。  
除了那些愚蠢、自私、完全不懂得感恩的人类，似乎还有更大的麻烦在等待着他们。  
而Lewis则发现了一些关于自己的真相，那曾经失去的记忆。  
到底天堂有没有彻底对他们说实话？Lewis和Sebastian能不能全身而退？Nico和Max的灵魂能不能被拯救？神的爱能不能化解一切悲伤和痛苦？

 

1、神的爱

 

“神啊，我想要新出的滑冰鞋！求求你了，让我妈妈给我买吧！”

“哦，我不想吃花椰菜，阿门。”

“最最最最伟大的神，你能够帮忙告诉圣诞老人一声吗？今年我不想再要那些愚蠢的礼物了，我希望能去秘鲁旅游。哦，还有，我希望威廉姆斯能够获得车队总冠军。对了，如果可能的话，让我的物理老师下个礼拜感冒从而取消小测验好吗。”

“去你妈的神，Felipe居然和Rob在一起了，那我怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊！我再也没有机会了！Puta！我讨厌你我讨厌一切我讨厌世界！我再也不去教堂了！”

 

天堂的全息投影室内每天24小时不间断地播放着全世界人们对神所说的话。

没错，现在天堂也已经是数字化管理了。

同时，人们对于神的问候也大大突破了从前的固定场景，已经不仅仅限制于感谢神赐予他们所有美好的东西。

可以说，这个年代，神和人的距离似乎被人为地拉近了不少。

虽然听到人类声音的地方已经进化成了高科技的专业部门，但是这仍然是神圣的场所。

对于每一条信息都有记录，甚至可以通过VR技术身临其境地体会祈祷者当时的场景。

直到今日，神始终无条件地爱着每个微小的灵魂。

 

“什么？！”然而这圣洁之地的门外，现在却传来了不和谐的声音。

“镇定下来Lewis。”

“你在跟我开玩笑。对吗？告诉我Christian，告诉我你在开玩笑。”被称为Lewis的高阶天使绝望地说道。

也许，这个年代的天使也和拉斐尔、波提切利、提香这些杰出的大师们在那么多年前所描绘的有点不一样了，眼前这位Lewis Hamilton穿着休闲皮夹克和牛仔裤，脖子里戴着炫目的项链，钻石耳钉在圣洁的光芒中闪烁，耳机被他随随便便地挂在肩膀上。

“没有，因为之前阿塞拜疆发生的悲伤的事实，该事件的两个直接责任人，你和Sebastian都将被直接派去人间执行任务。”

难以置信。阿塞拜疆的事情根本就是Sebastian一个人的责任，Lewis作为天堂五年考核第一的优秀天使，当时已经彻底掌握了全局。

每件事本来都已经在朝着计划的方向发展了！

然而他怎么能忘记呢，在天堂和他各种明争暗斗的另一位天使——四次考核第一的Sebastian Vettel，最近几年业绩虽然比不过Lewis，但是始终在和他竞争。

他们之间的竞争导致了几次不大不小的事故，所幸局面基本都得到了控制。

然而Sebastian在阿塞拜疆不仅仅搅和了Lewis本来已经非常顺利的任务的，而是造成了更严重的后果，使得那个可怜的灵魂最终落入了恶魔的手中。

这是一次恶性事件。

当场他们两都受到了严厉的训诫。

然而，显然Lewis以为这件事已经过去了的时候，他们两的责罚还是出现了。

 

“我才不想去！我要和Helmut说话！”这时候他听到了罪魁祸首在那里哀号。 

“和谁说话都没有用了。”Christian无情地说道，“这次Helmut也帮不了你了，这次是神的意志。”

 

没有人直视过神的形态，没有人知道他在哪里，大多数时候他只是一道强烈圣洁的光芒。

但是大家都知道他的意志就是绝对。

没有人会去质疑他的决定。

神的安排自有道理。

神的意志就是一切。

 

说到这里，即使Sebastian也知道更多的争辩只能是徒劳，于是他们跟着Christian走进了聆听世界上所有祈祷的房间。

Christian交给他们两个准备好的文件夹，“这里面就是你们这次的任务，我们要拯救两个岌岌可危的可怜灵魂，他们都在失去信仰的边缘。”

他将银色的文件夹交给了Lewis，蓝色的文件夹交给了Sebastian。

“第一个是个刚进入大学不久的年轻人，他过着一成不变的生活，用校园语言来说，他是个不折不扣的nerd，他的交际圈子很窄，他的朋友也不是学院里受欢迎的家伙。但他目前正在经历一场精神上的巨大磨难…”Christian说道。

“另一个比较困难，他是一个看上去应有尽有的年轻人，他的家世、能力、交际和前途全都非常优越…”Christian一边说Lewis一边看着自己手里文件夹里的材料，显然目前说的这个人类就是他的任务，比起之前那个人来说…

这个人更严重，他想要结束自己的生命。

曾经他们都笃信神的恩泽，如今却已经一点点失去了希望。

Lewis看着这个有着自杀倾向的年轻人的材料，照片上那个金色头发的年轻男子的侧脸看上去非常英俊。

他浅色的眼睛目视前方，那目光中似乎有着无限的期待。

他实在想象不出这样一个年轻人会有什么想不开的。

他在知名学府、年轻帅气，他父亲是社会知名人士，他本该被所有人所簇拥所追求，为什么，他会产生轻生的想法呢。

真是令人费解。

更令他费解的是，不知道为什么，看到这个人照片的那一瞬间，他觉得自己周身涌起一股难以解释的熟悉感。

总之，一向掌握一切的Lewis，这次有种忐忑的不安。

这种感觉始终萦绕在他心头，挥之不去。

这个年轻人的眼神摄住了Lewis的心。

他将视线移到最上面，Nico Rosberg，金色的字体如同这个人给他的第一感觉一样。但Lewis确定自己是第一次见到这个名字。

“所以我的任务更加幼稚，只是为了去帮一个为情所困的青春期小子。”Sebastian无聊地翻看着文件夹里的资料。

这种小鬼世界上的每个城市的每个大学里都有一大堆，为什么偏偏要去拯救这一个？

他看着照片上的那个年轻人，他的照片是一张正面照，明澈的目光直视着Sebastian，看上去很倔强的样子。

“Max Verstappen，今年秋天刚升入大学，成绩优异，学的是机械专业。”似乎没有什么特别的。

好吧，Max，我会好好照顾你的。

 

“为你们伪造的档案已经上传到系统里，你们明天就可以直接去了，不会有人发现你们真实身份的，好好干吧小伙子们。”

“但是我要提醒你们的是，你们很久没有执行实际任务了，之前那些都是遥测指挥，今时不同往昔，现在的人类已经不像曾经那样敬畏和虔诚，他们对于天堂的态度已经变化了太多了。”Christian提醒他们道。

虽然不情愿，但是Lewis和Sebastian也只能想办法尽快解决掉这个任务了。

毕竟，神的安排是不会错的。

 

“幸运的是这两个可怜的灵魂都在同一个学院里，Max是新生而Nico则处在硕士阶段，这样你们两个也可以互相照应。”

“哦，拜托，他的‘照应’除了考验我的危机处理能力之外就是在拖慢我的进度而已。”Lewis摊开双手。

“嘿，小心你说的话！”他的同僚抗议。

“反正我先给你说清楚，你这次要是在人间再来破坏我的事情，影响我完成任务。我是绝对不会对你客气的。”Lewis希望自己能在开始之前先把话说在前面。

“嘿，你先把你自己的事情搞定再来对我指手画脚好吗？”Sebastian不服气地说道。

然而Christian并没有兴趣站在那里听他们拌嘴。

“你们要小心，人类非常的脆弱，我指的不仅仅是物理上，也是精神上。你们一定要好好地保护他们。”Christian特地关照道。

让他们感受到，神的爱。

然而他这两位得力天使显然都没有认真听他说话。

 

第二天上午

都灵理工大学（Politecnico di Torino）

 

“你自己去找你自己的任务，你跟着我干嘛？”Lewis嫌弃地看着他身边穿着全套正规西装的Sebastian。

“你不是助教嘛？我和你走在一起也很正常啊。”Sebastian说道，“你打算怎么去找你那个Rosberg？”

“你都说了，我是电气工程专业Lowe教授的助教，我去找他的研究生有什么奇怪吗？”依旧穿着时髦的Lewis说道，“你一个机械专业新来的转学生跟着我才奇怪吧。”

“好吧，那我先去找我的任务啦，我们回头见。”

正在Lewis打算呛声说“最好不要这么快见”的时候，就看到前面的路口突然转出来两个年轻人。

其中之一，就是文件夹上的那个人。

Lewis和Sebastian对视一眼，默默加快了脚步。

“Pierre， 我必须得到礼拜六晚上的邀请函，我必须去那个派对！”Sebastian的任务——Max Verstappen正手舞足蹈地对他身边一个戴着框架眼镜的同龄人说道。

“可是我们要怎么才能得到呢？那邀请有多少人在争夺你知道吗？只有学院里最受欢迎的人才能去。”被称为Pierre的年轻人说道。

后面的话他不必说出来，他们两个显然不在“学院里最受欢迎的人”之列。

“我也不知道，上次你帮他做作业那个Perez那边能搞到吗？”Max问道。

“我可以去问问。”Pierre说道。

“你知道问题在哪里吗？今天已经是星期四了，而且Daniil Kvyat今天上午在我面前向我吹嘘他手上有邀请。”Max的声音中有难以掩饰的失望。

“狗屎，我不相信！”Pierre大声说道。

“我也不信，但是…”但是Max的话被打断了，不仅仅是他，周围所有的人几乎都抬头看着…

 

一只飞过的鸟。

但那不是一只普通的鸟。

那是一只非常罕见的，雪白的找不出一丝杂色的乌鸦。

吸引了所有人的目光，从所有人头顶上低空飞过去。

“Lewis你快看，这只鸟好奇怪！”Sebastian忍不住喊道。

引起了走在他们前面的Max和Pierre的注意，他们转过头来看了一眼Sebastian和Lewis，忍不住被Sebastian正经的打扮吸引得又看了他一眼。

“嘿，少大惊小怪的，你是新来的吗？”Pierre说道。

“呃…”Sebastian忍不住有些脸红，他没想到第一次见到自己的任务Max会是眼下的情形。

但是他立刻顺便调整过来，顺势搭话，“你们好，我确实是今天第一天转学来的，你们可以叫我Sebastian，我是Newey教授的学生。不过这只鸟确实十分特别，这是我第一次见到白色的乌鸦。”

Max皱眉看着Sebastian伸出的手，他没有接，“那只是你少见多怪而已。”

“听上去你们好像认识它。它叫什么名字，Snow-White？”一直在旁边听的Lewis忍不住插话道。

“你连那都不知道？你也是新来的吗？那只无与伦比的雪白乌鸦可是那个人的宠物。它的名字叫Nico Hulkenberg，全学院没有不认识它的！”Pierre说道。

当他说到“那个人”时语气中的神往扑面而来。

“快走吧，我下节课快要迟到了。”Max显然并不想和他们多废话，连声催促Pierre，两人一起转向左边的分叉路快速离开了。

Sebastian没有来得及跟上去，他愣在原地，“那个人，Hulkenberg…”

 

然而他身边的Lewis只看到那只白色的乌鸦在空中盘旋了两圈之后落了下来，直接落在了远处一个穿着藏青色夹克衫的年轻人肩膀上。

那个背对着他们的年轻人突然转了过来，脱下了戴着的太阳镜，露出一个快乐的表情来。

那人五官看不出什么特别之处，但是他微笑起来的时候，眼睛里仿佛散落了天上的星辰，连Lewis都忍不住觉得心情轻松了起来。他回过头来，远远地直视着Lewis和Sebastian，说了一句话。

他说得虽轻，但是Lewis却听得清清楚楚，然而周围的人似乎都没有注意，他说：

 

“我知道你们是什么。”

 

 

*这个故事的标题取自被迪斯尼魔改的圣母院主题曲someday:  
There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share


	2. 天使的邀请

2、天使的邀请

 

——越是可怕的恶魔，越是带着最甜美的笑容。

 

“我知道你们是什么。”

什么？！ 

Lewis只感觉到胸口如同遭受重击！

他不用转过头去看身边Sebastian同样震惊的表情。

这个人！不，他也许并不是人类…

他怎么会知道？

但是那个有着温暖笑容的年轻人已经带着他的宠物，那只雪色乌鸦，转身离开，消失在了人群之中。

 

“要小心一点，这里也许还有其他东西存在。”Lewis压低声音对他身边的Sebastian说道。

“好的，我去找我的任务，你去找你的，顺便我们要低调地打听一下学院里的情况。”

 

Lewis则打算去到电气工程专业的档案室去找一下自己那个任务的详细资料，午后温暖的阳光遍洒，图书馆后院的庭院如同任何漂亮的小花园，中庭的复古喷泉在金色阳光下如同四散的水晶一般夺目。

娇艳的花朵肆意地盛开，空气中充满了鲜花的香气，几只彩色的小鸟在庭院里啁啾旋舞。

可能是午休时间，整个庭院里空无一人，Lewis忍不住被这美好和静谧所吸引驻足。

 

然后他发现了，这个美好的院子里并不止自己一个人，远处的柱子边靠坐着一个人，那人似乎正在温暖的午后阳光中安静地看书。

他有着几乎完美的侧颜，他金色的头发细碎地垂落在他额前，他穿着白色的衬衫，在光芒中整个人似乎都在发光。

Lewis被面前这一幕震慑在当地，这就是他的任务，Nico Rosberg比档案中的照片更加更英俊。

他的任务整个人靠在柱子上，一条腿微微曲起，一阵清风拂过，他额前垂落的发丝轻轻飘动，Lewis下意识地屏住呼吸，不忍心破坏这一幕。

然而被他观察的人类似乎突然意识到了自己并不是独自一人，他猛然抬起头来，Lewis瞬间撞进了那抹碧色。

他有着如同午后天空那样清澈的眼睛。

“对，对不起。”Lewis不由得有点窘迫，他不是故意站在这里盯着对方看的。

然而，Nico的表情瞬间变化，他露出惊讶的神色，“Le…Lewis？”他不确定地问道。

“你认识我？”Lewis难以置信地问道。

这怎么可能？

“不，我只是，我…”奇怪，我也不知道为什么刚才会脱口而出…

“哦，是Paddy告诉你的对吗，我猜就是了。”Lewis笑着说道。

不，这件事绝对没有这么简单，这个任务现在看来比我们最初想象中的要复杂很多。

Nico没有回答，只是静静坐在那里抬头看着他。

Lewis也看着他，无论如何，这都是一个什么都不缺，拥有大好前程的天之骄子，为什么他会想要结束自己的生命呢？

Lewis开始后悔昨天没有在那件能听到世间所有祈祷的房间里听一听这位Nico对神所说的话了。

“所以，你是…”

“没错，我是新来的助教，后续我们恐怕就要常常见面了。”Lewis走上前去，“这个院子真是个漂亮的好地方。”

“是啊，我很喜欢呆在这里，虽然这里不大，但是非常安静。” Nico微笑着说道。

“安静…”比起之前那个白色乌鸦主人的笑容，眼前这个人类的微笑，就仿佛此时此刻拂过廊柱的微风，吹动了天使心中的湖面。

Lewis只觉得心中仿佛被激起的涟漪，那么柔和又那么无法抑制。

他好想就这样沉溺下去。

那一瞬间他甚至忘记了自己的任务。

“是啊，你知道的，大学里总是各种吵吵闹闹。我不想让他们找到我。”Nico对他一眨眼睛，站了起来。

毕竟，随便想想也知道Nico肯定是学院里极受欢迎的人物。

“我可以为你保守这个秘密。”Lewis说道，“但我只有一个条件。”

“是什么呢？”Nico微微皱起眉头。

“我想要…”Lewis故意止住了话头，看到对方似乎有些迫切的神色。

他不忍心再逗这个可爱的人类，于是说道，“我想要你允许我也来这个庭院。”

和你一起。

对，没错，这是为了任务，绝对不是为了自私的愿望，我是无私的天使，我只是想要查明为什么这个人类会想要离开这个世界，然后拯救他的灵魂而已。

仅此而已。

“啊？可是，我没有权利决定你能不能来到这里啊？”Nico惊讶地说道。

午后温暖的阳光庭院，一切都那么美好。

“这是公共的庭院，任何人都能够…”Nico的话被徒然靠近的Lewis打断，Lewis将手指放在他的嘴唇止住了他的言语。

“是，你有权利。”他缓缓说道，“你允许我吗？”

Nico睁大眼睛看着近在咫尺的Lewis，一瞬间似乎有什么东西从他眼前闪过，他感觉到一种难以描述的感情，但是却令他无比的安心。

Nico连忙点了点头。

而刚才两人接触的那一瞬间，Lewis仿佛看到纷扰的画面一瞬间闪现。这是，怎么回事？

Lewis稍稍退开了一些，“谢谢。”

 

他正打算继续说什么，就听到急匆匆的脚步声从外面传来，伴随着“啊，Nico，谢天谢地总算找到你了，你怎么躲到这里来了？”

就看到一个高个子的男人快速走了过来，他说话带着浓重的口音。

Nico转过去看着几乎小跑过来的男人，“Toto？”

“Nico你说过今天要到我们那里去的。”眼前这个人似乎都没有注意到在场的Lewis，他满怀期待地说道。

“抱歉，我突然有点头晕。”Nico却似乎对这个男人显而易见的情绪无动于衷，对自己的爽约非常的敷衍。

“哦。”这个男人语气里的失落已经完全不加掩饰了，“那、那明天呢？”

“明天我恐怕要和这位Lewis讨论一下论文的事情，对吧，Lewis？”Nico看着Lewis说道。

“呃，啊，是啊，是的，没错。”被突然袭击的Lewis虽然不知道为什么Nico要这么拒绝这个男人，但是他还是决定配合。

 

“所以你是？”眼前的男人问道。

“哦，我是Lowe教授新的助教Lewis Hamilton，你好。”Lewis伸出手去。

“我是艺术学院的副院长Toto Wolff。”原来这个人是艺术学院的教职人员。

“抱歉我真的有些头晕，失陪一下。”Nico似乎对这些交际并无兴趣，快速向外走去，“Lewis，别忘了明天图书馆见。”

举手之间Nico的袖口似乎在阳光下折射出炫目的光芒，一闪而逝。

“好的。”Lewis微笑挥手，然后他一转过头，就看到刚才艺术学院的副院长皱着眉头看着自己。

“我有什么能帮助你的吗？”Lewis说道。

Lewis，他也是个人类。神爱人类，也就是说你也必须同等地爱他。

“年轻人，也许，我该给你点忠告。”Toto走近一步，利用身高优势微微低头看着Lewis说道，“他对每个人都是这样的，在你以为你取得了什么超过旁人的优势的时候，你又会发现，那只是你的错觉。”

“噢？你发现自己的错觉了吗？”Lewis说道，没有等对方回答就走出了这美丽的庭院。

吸引Wolff的也许只是Nico美丽的外表，而我关心的是他的灵魂！

Toto看着他消失的方向，挫败地叹了口气，他站了几秒钟后也离开了这个庭院。

 

空无一人的庭院里，一棵开着花的石榴树枝头上，站着一只白色的乌鸦。

 

大草坪

到处都是三三两两坐着午休或者吃东西的学生。

Sebastian正在汇总他到目前为止收集到的消息，他看着面前iPad上的资料，照片上那个触动人心的温暖笑容。

Daniel Ricciardo，白色乌鸦的主人。

机械专业二年级的学生，秋天刚刚从帝国理工转入本校。但是立刻成为了整个大学最受欢迎的人物。

每个人都认识他，每个人都喜欢他，每个人都想成为他的朋友！

连Newey教授都对他赞赏有加，他是唯一一个在Newey教授课堂上迟到了，Adrian非但没有把他驱逐出课堂，还微笑着问他是不是不舒服，要不要回去休息的人。

 

随便翻翻校园匿名社区的留言，就可以看出他的影响力。

“我能不能通过投喂Nico Hulkenberg来引起Daniel的注意！”

“没用，那乌鸦挑剔得很。”

“上次Lando想要摸它一下，被它啄得手臂都出血了。”

“Jemma说今天下午三点在Castello del Valentino西翼的礼堂举办的‘论文艺复兴中前期北意大利绘画作品中的地狱形象描绘’讲座，Ricciardo在网上预约了。她认识后勤部的Simon，他告诉她的。”

“消息准不准啊？上次我就已经白跑了一趟！”

“那你可以不去！我反正正在赶去抢位子的路上。”

“神啊！礼拜六晚上Ricciardo的派对，谁有邀请函的，我请他/她吃一个学期的午饭！”

“做梦去吧，我从礼拜一开始挂着的offer是请吃一个学期的午饭加晚饭，都没有回应。”

“天哪，我想转去学机械。”

“去年Newey教授手下补考的人数是26个，仅供参考。还不包括直接重修没有资格补考的。”

“我看到Daniel穿了花袜子，于是我今天也穿了花袜子，感觉自己比昨天帅了不少。”

…… 

 

天哪，这些人类，一天到晚都在干什么呀？

年轻人无处释放的热情令Sebastian有些始料未及。

他的那个人类呢？

也许我该去关心一下自己的任务了。

 

他向着骇进系统里获得的Verstappen的课表上所显示那个年轻人下面一堂课的位置走去。

然后就看到那个年轻人和他的伙伴Pierre Gasly正和另外几个年轻人在一起。

“…他还说让我不必那么客气，我可以叫他Daniel。他甚至说：‘天哪，我们的名字好相似，那我就叫你Dany好了。’”一个高高瘦瘦的男生趾高气扬地说道。

“就凭你？谁信啊？”Pierre翻白眼道。

然而那个Dany从口袋里取出一个巴掌大小的东西，从Sebastian的距离看不太清楚，似乎是个黑色的信封，上面烫着金色的花体字。

他在Pierre和Max面前一扬，“那，我是怎么拿到这邀请的呢？”

Pierre仿佛被人打了一拳，他吸了口气，但是最后什么都没有说。

“羡慕吧？就凭你还想去参加礼拜六的派对？我看你们还是躲在房间里玩FIFA吧，nerds！”旁边另一个男生笑了起来。

“嘿，我们玩的不是FIFA，是F1 2019好吗！”Pierre高声争辩道。

又引来了一阵哄笑。

Max连忙抓住他的胳膊阻止他继续说下去，Pierre愤愤不平地将后半句，“然后选红牛车队打败梅赛德斯和法拉利”咽了回去。

“回去玩游戏去吧，傻瓜们。我们走。”那群男生笑着走开了，只剩下Max和Pierre两人站在那里。

 

“然后那家伙还在我们面前炫耀，真是气死人了。”Pierre推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜道。

Max叹了口气，但是那也没有办法的事情。

能拿着整个学院哄抢的派对邀请函，确实有资格在任何人面前炫耀。

Max狠狠踢了一脚地上的草，忍不住想要骂人。不，他不打算忍了！

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”

“年轻人，不可妄用主名。”

“又是你，你想干嘛？”看着不知道从哪里冒出来的Sebastian，Max觉得自己的耐心已经快到头了。

“也许，那个人人想去的派对并没有什么意思。也许，这个Ricciardo对你并没有什么好处。作为一个充满了未来的年轻人，你要做的只是远离毒品，不要滥交，好好学习。相信我，这对你的灵魂有益。”

“你能不能别再来烦我！”Max忍不住想要咆哮。

“小子，我正在阻止你犯下人生中最大的错误。”Sebastian好声好气地说道。

忍住要骂人的冲动，Max翻了个白眼说道，“如果你所谓的最大的错误念作Daniel Ricciardo，那么，没问题，任何时候我都很欢迎这样的错误！”

何况！这个“错误”并不是任何人想要犯就能犯的好吗？

抢手得很啊！

“小伙子，你根本不知道你在说什么？”

“那你呢，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我正在试图拯救你的灵魂，你知道…”

“还有！”Max迅速打断对方，“如果要拯救灵魂必须穿成你这样…我宁愿让灵魂去到最黑暗的地方。”

 

“你对黑暗一无所知。”Sebastian突然严肃下来的语气，他肃穆的神情似乎令周围的温度都徒然下降。

Max不由自主地后退了一步，怎么回事？

 

好吧，这些无知的人类，也许越是不让他们做什么事情，他们越是想要去做。也许，我该改变一下方式。Sebastian想到。

“好吧，既然如此。如果你真的很想去礼拜六晚上的派对的话，我可以带你去。但是你最好…”

“你是说你可以帮我们弄到礼拜六晚上派对的邀请？”Max显然只关心着一件事。

“你确定知道自己在说什么吗？你确定可以把我们带进Daniel的派对里去？”Pierre满脸写着不信任。

这个看上去就不是学校里受欢迎人物的诡异转学生，真的能做到吗？

“是的，我说了，我可以。”

“哦，天哪，太好了，想想Kvyat在那里看到我们时候的表情！”Pierre高声说道。

而他身边的Max脸上也露出了开心的神色。

“神啊，他妈的你终于还是听到了我的…”

“嘿，神不管这种事情。”Sebastian打断他。

现在的人，对于神的敬意，都去了哪里？

然而他面前两个兴奋地年轻人根本没有在意，他们笑闹着开始向课堂走去。

 

“还有，如果你礼拜六要去的话，请你一定穿得稍微像样子一点。”Max最后转过头来对Sebastian说道。他可不想还没走进派对现场就丢脸。

“好吧。”虽然不觉得自己的着装有什么问题的Sebastian答道。

也许，我该去问问Lewis，到时候穿什么衣服去。

我这算是，有进展了吗？Sebastian忍不住想要问自己。

 

Sebastian从贴着心口的内衬里摸出了他一直随身携带的那件东西。

那是一片并不是特别大的白色羽毛，但是内芯处有一道血红色。

“Mark…”

 

在他们身后的，停在树枝上白色乌鸦如同玻璃珠一般的眼珠倒映着他们离去的身影。


	3. 人类的灵魂

 

**3、人类的灵魂**

力量越是强大的恶魔，他/她的外表越是和人类无异。

 

Pierre一下课就跑着赶去了象棋社团了，Max一个人抱着书走在校园里，他正在赶去湖边的路上。

并不是他对那里的景色有什么偏好，只是他对那个人一周里每天的行程都了如指掌。

其实，Max所有做的一切都只是偷偷看着那个人而已。

真的，真是太可悲了。

就像个情窦初开的少年。

好多次，Max最后看着那个人离去的身影，对自己说，“明天！明天我一定上去和他说话！”

他在入睡前向神祷告，请他赐予自己勇气和力量。

然而，第二天他的勇气又荡然无存。

 

就在他再一次迷失在自己的思绪之中时，突然感觉到头上似乎被什么东西击中了。

然后他发现了，他并不是被击中了。

而是有一只挺大的鸟突然落在了他的头上。

他伸出手想去赶走自己头上还在扑腾着翅膀的鸟儿。

等一下，这不是普通的鸟。

这是，Nico Hulkenberg！

我的…

这是什么情况！我该怎么办！

Max只觉得自己已经浑身僵硬了，他甚至不敢去赶走这只白乌鸦。

 

“嘿，Hulk你在那里！”然后Max就听到了…

他僵硬地慢慢转过脖子。

就看到Daniel正在向他这边走过来。

Daniel独自一人，周围一个人都没有，这真的非常少见。

你好，Daniel。Max在心里向他打招呼，但是他没敢说出来。

“嘿，快回来。”Daniel对着自己的宠物说道，但是Hulk没有飞回去，只是从Max的头顶跳了下来，Max机械地伸出双手托住了这只乌鸦。

“谢谢你，是你帮我找到了他吗？”走到Max面前的Daniel微笑着说道。

一瞬间，Max觉得自己浑身的血液全部冲上了自己的脑袋。

“我想是的。”Max好不容易找回了自己的声音。

“你是？”Daniel礼貌地微笑着说道。

天哪，他的笑容真是太棒了，Max觉得自己整个人都温暖了起来，他微微弯起来的眼睛，正在看着我。

上帝，我的头发，我的头发是不是有点乱？Max用尽浑身的意志，克制住自己伸手去抚摸自己头发的冲动。

今天是这个礼拜，不，这个月最赞的一天，回去之后我要在日历上把今天标成红色！

看他傻乎乎地盯着自己看，都没有回答，Daniel微微侧了一下头，“你…”

“哦！”Max差点跳起来，又忍不住有些失落，之前我们遇到过三次，甚至还有一次我跟在那堆人里点过头，报过自己的名字的。

 

他果然不记得了。

Max伤心地想到。

“呃，我叫Mattium不不不不不！我的意思是，我叫Max！Max Verstappen，你可以叫我Max。请叫我Max！”

“好的，我的名字是…”

“我知道！”Max抢着说道。

“好、好的。”Daniel似乎有些迟疑。

他没有让我叫他Daniel，Max站在原地，不由得有些失望。

“走吧Hulk。再见，Max。”Daniel一眨眼，Max手里的乌鸦就飞了起来，于是Daniel转身离开。

“再、再见。”Max站在原地，看着他一点点消失在自己的视线中，白色的乌鸦在他身边飞行。

“再见，Daniel。”Max知道对方是听不到的。

 

他也没有邀请我去礼拜六晚上的派对。

但他还是和我说话了，我又一次告诉了他我的名字！而且中午那个傻瓜说可以带我进去派对。

耶！今天还是这个月最棒的一天！

Max又高兴了起来。

也许，神确实听到了我的祈祷。

 

“那小子已经彻底鬼迷心窍了。我真不明白天堂为什么要派我来拯救这样的灵魂。”Sebastian靠在礼堂外的柱子上发着牢骚，“你呢，你有什么进展吗？”

“我相信我不需要向你汇报。”

“对了，但是我真的需要你帮忙，你有什么可以让我穿着去派对的衣服吗？” 事实上，Sebastian至今还不是太确定自己做了正确的事情，他告诉自己 与其让Max付出其他难以挽回代价去获得邀请不如让自己带他去，到时候也方便近距离保护他。真是讽刺，这个脆弱的人类，通过天使的邀请，去参加恶魔的派对。神啊，请引导我！

Lewis没有答话，他只是转过视线将Sebastian从头到脚看了一遍，露出了戏虐的笑容。

“我这个装扮叫做得体。”Sebastian强调。

“哈哈。”Lewis笑了起来。

“你知道，我试图联系了…上面。”Sebastian说道，“但是Christian根本不接电话，我在Whatsapp上给他留言了，但是他也没有回复。”

“很明显，人间的事情要靠我们自己。”

“认真的说，你觉得那个Ricciardo，他真的是那个吗？”Sebastian压低声说道。

“我也不知道。”Lewis表情也严肃起来。

他说，他知道Lewis和Sebastian是什么。

难道他真的是？

 

“恶魔在人间是没有任何力量的，他们能够利用的只有人类的贪婪和欲望。”Lewis说道。

他们往往拥有着美丽无辜的外表，和最最致命的谎言。

“人类就是他们用之不竭的力量源泉。”Sebastian黯然说道。

而神的影响，却在一天天的降低。

 

 

与此同时

图书馆主建筑副塔楼顶层阁楼

 

“Verstappen的灵魂是我的，谁都别想来从中作梗！”图书馆塔楼顶层阁楼上，Daniel看着楼下草坪的人群，他在其中认出了Max。

他身后的墙上，挂着卡拉瓦乔传世之作《七件善事》（Sette opere di Misericordia）。

然后就看到那雪白的乌鸦从窗外直接飞进了打开的窗子，落到地上直接变成了一个身材高大的成年男子样子，他站起身来靠着旁边的桌子，伸手整理了一下自己的头发，Nico Hulkenberg有着脏金色的头发和浅绿色的眼睛。

“看样子你是志在必得。”他笑着对依在窗口的Daniel说道，他的语调带着一些德国口音。

Daniel没有答复，他的思绪还在那个大学新生身上。

他知道，事情正在向着自己所期望的方向发展。

但是，恶魔绝对不能操之过急。

否则将会功亏一篑。

 

——Verstappen必须自己心甘情愿地说出那句话。

只有这样才行。

只要他亲口说出了那句话，就算神本人亲临，也无能为力。

这世上堕落的灵魂随处都是，但是只有这样曾经虔诚的灵魂坠入深渊才能给予地狱更强的力量，这也是恶魔在人间所追寻最至高无上的珍宝。

他必须曾经坚信不疑。

他必须未经人事。

他必须心甘情愿。

 

“这小子简直恨不得扑到你身上了，你只要动动手指就可以手到擒来，何必继续和他玩游戏呢？”Hulk走过来看着窗外忍不住说道。

“你懂什么？”Daniel嗤笑道，“人类敏感而又渴望被认同的心理如此的微妙，我们只能去引导。”

如果轻易给了他们希望，他们又怎么能体会到患得患失之间灵魂所受到的煎熬呢，他们的精神越是不稳定，我们对他们的影响就越强大。

“他越是得不到，就越是难以自拔。”Daniel微笑的嘴唇说出最终的判决。

他非常享受这种看着人类被自己的欲望所煎熬的快感。

人类，都是经不起诱惑的。

 

“至少他觉得自己已经彻底爱上了你。”Hulk说道。

“爱？”Daniel笑了起来，“那只是荷尔蒙而已。”

“愚蠢的人类。”Hulk笑着说道。

“如何诱惑人类我自有主张，你只需要去盯着那些碍事的天使们就行了。”Daniel不耐烦地说道，并不想再和Hulk纠缠。

他盯上这个目标已经有一段时间了，快要得手的时候，却偏偏遇到了碍事的天使。

“好吧，我只是想要…”Hulk靠近过来，“帮你的忙而已。”

“我不需要。”Daniel直视前方说道。

“我知道你不需要。”Hulk故意压低声音，他无视前者的无动于衷，更靠近过去，将两人之间的距离进一步缩小，他能看到Daniel领口露出的锁骨之下那镶嵌着红宝石吊坠的古老项链。他吐出的舌头形状如同蛇信，几乎舔到Daniel的耳朵，“听说，你曾经诱惑过天使。”

Daniel脸上的血色退得干干净净，他猛地一把推开面前的身形高大的男子。

而后者非常享受Daniel这一瞬间的失态。

 

“你去盯着Vettel，至于另外一个天使，他还完全不知道他所面对的是什么呢？我们不需要特地想办法去对付他。这一次，他自己才是他真正的敌人。”Daniel努力克制自己的情绪，过了几分钟他淡淡地说道。

Hulkenberg没有再说话，他点了点头，直接一翻身跳出了窗口，下坠的瞬间他变回了白色的乌鸦，展翅消失在晴空之下。

 

 

在图书馆前的广场上，Nico抬起头看着这只奇异的白色鸟儿飞过。

不知道为什么，他总是忍不住回想起下午在庭院里遇到的那个Lewis。

那种熟悉的感觉，当他在我身边的时候，那种简单的快乐。

我这是怎么了？

 

 

太阳一点点沉落下去，Daniel 依旧靠在顶层阁楼的窗前，看着那如同鲜血一般红的落日。

连天使都可以诱惑…吗？

他至今还记得，被天使洁白的翅膀包围住的感觉，那片片羽毛如同无数锋利的钢刀将他割得遍体鳞伤，而天使身上神圣的光芒则阻止了伤口的愈合。

那清醒的痛苦如此强烈。

直到那一刻！

天使的羽翼那如同白昼一般强烈的光芒逐渐散去，那雪白的翅膀逐渐腐朽，天使的躯体化做淡淡的星辉一点一点消散在空气之中，黑暗再一次笼罩了一切。

清凉的夜风吹开塔楼顶层如薄纱一般的窗帘。

从塔楼窗外射入的皎洁月光之下，跪倒在地的Daniel，向着那银色的光芒伸出双臂，他的手已经恢复成了最完美的人类双臂的样子。

Daniel在月光下微微转动自己的手，上面所有如同被无数利刃所割破的千万道伤痕已经全部消失，又恢复成最初的样子。

唯有天使的眼泪在他肩膀上留下的那个伤痕不曾消退。

但是天使已经死去了。

那已是一百年前的往事。

那是他心中不可触碰的禁忌。

百年来，这个可怕的梦境时不时会来造访，那种感觉如此逼真，就好像当时一模一样。

如同那句早已尘封的咒语。

我一定要得到那个人类的灵魂，就算天使，也无法阻止我！

 

 

下章预告：

 

“你想知道你所丢失的东西吗？”Daniel带着最打动人心的微笑，对Nico伸出手去。

Nico迟疑地看着他，有个声音似乎在他耳边诱劝他，去相信去屈服。

…你也非常好奇吧，为甚么在那个人身边的时候，会看到奇怪的场景？你也很想找回自己记忆中失落的那一部分吧？

为什么，在他身边总是忐忑不安，却又莫名的安心呢？

他缓缓向着Daniel伸出自己的手。

“不行！”

\--------------

那人突然转过来对他一笑，“Pierre，你不记得我了吗？我是Charles啊。”

“C、Charles？”Pierre觉得自己的心跳突然加速。

 

基础的阵营分割，后续会随着人物登场完善

**ANGEL：**

Hamilton

Vettel

Sainz Jr

（Webber）

**HUMAN：**

Verstappen

~~Rosberg~~

Gasly

Wolff

Kvyat

Bottas

**DEMON：**

Ricciardo

Rosberg

Leclerc

 

其实最开始就已经暗示了3是恶魔阵营了哈，说阿塞拜疆5搅黄了本来44非常顺利的任务（领跑），于是灵魂（冠军）被恶魔拿去了XD

卡拉瓦乔《Sette opere di Misericordia》

 


	4. 天使的困惑

天使的困惑

 

清晨

学院较远一角的小礼拜堂

 

这里空无一人。

Lewis坐在长条凳上，抬头看着面目慈祥的圣母子像，试图理清自己的思路。

就在昨夜，他到达人间的第一晚，他就做了很多奇怪、混乱、没头没尾的梦。

感觉是很多零散的碎片。

那些杂乱的片段中，他仿佛看到年幼的自己，在天堂的大树下，在取泉水的地方，在隐秘的只有自己的知道的秘密基地，无忧无虑地徜徉。

但他不是独自一个，他的梦中出现了伙伴，和他年龄相仿的伙伴，和他一样，穿着所有小天使都穿着的纯白色衣服。

 

他金色的头发，他粉红的嘴唇，真的，很难不令人联想到他目前正在执行任务的主人公——Nico。

 

醒来的Lewis躺在床上看着雪白的天花板，一动不动。

他的记忆里不可能有这么一个伙伴，但是仔细一想，他却很难想起自己处在梦境里那个时间段所确切做过的事，去过的地方，交往过的伙伴。

那些梦里闪现的片段和地方，都是他长成之后去惯了的，但是最初他是如何在那些地方玩耍的记忆却仿佛笼罩在迷雾之中，不甚清晰。

他突然也觉得自己需要和“上面”打个电话了。

 

“请指引我。”他轻声地祈祷。

 

整个礼拜堂里空无一人，只有Lewis期待着神的光辉。

他想起离开天堂之前Christian说过的话，神的安排自有道理。

 

三小时后

图书馆底层公共区域

 

Lewis特地戴了一副金丝边的眼镜，希望他自己能看上去更加学术一些。

这个时间这里的人还不是特别多。

他一眼就看到独自坐在最深处的Nico。

Nico似乎在认真地写着什么东西，他面前放着一本摊开的书，旁边还叠着几本书和笔记本。

阳光从窗外照射进来，透过旁边的架子，给整个画面添加了亮色。

 

Lewis深吸了一口气，向着坐在那里的Nico走去，“你已经到了。”

Nico诧异地抬起头来，看着站在他面前的Lewis。

“哦。”然后他想起来自己昨天撒的谎，“啊，你真的来了。我只是，我当时只是想要摆脱他而已。”

说着，Nico也有些不好意思的样子。

果然，我只是他当时用来摆脱别人的道具而已。也许艺术学院的副院长说得有一定道理，在我以为自己比起其他人有一些优势的时候，在Nico心里其实大家都是一样的。

但Lewis可不是那些被幼稚的情绪冲昏头脑的愣头青，他到这里是有任务的。

于是他轻轻搬开Nico对面的凳子坐了下来，对着他眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得我还是找到你比较好，免得万一昨天那个人又跑来纠缠你，而你又没有了借口。”

自己也无法解释的，Nico为这句话笑了出来，他接着说道，“你忘了问了。”

“忘了问什么？”Lewis诧异地说道。

“你忘记问我，是不是允许你坐在这里了。”Nico稍稍伸过头，低声说道。

“哈哈。”Lewis轻声笑了起来，“我不怕你不允许，因为这里是图书馆。”

他四下看了一眼，远远还是有零星的学生散落在周围的。

现在毕竟还是上午，这里的人还不多。

看着Nico疑惑的眼神，Lewis补充说，“就算你不允许，你也不敢叫出声来。”

Nico瞪大眼睛，假装恼怒地看着他。

过了半晌，他说，“但我可以跑掉。”

Lewis看着他的眼睛，说：“我赌十块钱。”

“什么？”

“我赌十块钱你不会跑掉。”Lewis的眼睛一瞬也不瞬地看着他。

Nico愣在那里，半晌没有说话。

过了好一会儿，他终于说，“你真的很奇怪。”

“怎么奇怪呢？”Lewis问道。

“你和我之前认识的人都不一样。”Nico说道。

“我以为每个人都是不一样的。”Lewis说道。

“但你却尤其的不一样。”Nico说道。

“是往好的方向的不一样吗？”Lewis问道。

“难说。”Nico侧过脑袋仿佛在思索这个难题。

Lewis看着他近在咫尺的脸庞，他还是难以想象，这样一个有着大好前途的年轻人，会想要结束自己的生命。

他到底遇到了什么？

 

“那个，昨天那个副院长…”他忍不住开口。

“你是说Toto？”Nico说道。

“对，他经常这样来纠缠你吗？”Lewis问道。

就算不是Nico，作为普爱世人的天使，Lewis也绝对不允许任何他知晓的利用职务或地位诱迫现象的存在。

“他？”Nico轻轻一笑，“他也不过是那些人中的一个而已。”

“有很多人都来…呃，打扰你吗？”Lewis不得不谨慎地选择自己的用词。

“不不不，别误解，Toto是个很和善的人，他帮助我和其他学生…”Nico连忙解释说。

“但你并不喜欢和他独处这个念头。”Lewis直接了当地说道。

他或许已经有很多年没有来到人间，但是昨天的情况他可是看得清清楚楚的。他明白艺术学院副院长到底在干嘛。

“你有没有过这种感觉，明明在人群之中，却感到自己孤身一人。”Nico似乎在对他说又似乎在对自己说。

“孤身一人吗？”

“对不起，我对你说了这么莫名其妙的话。”Nico连忙说道。

“不，你可以对我说任何话。”Lewis宣布，并抓住面前人的手。

Nico盯着他们握在一起的手，却没有把自己的手抽回去。

他能够感觉到，从肌肤接触之处，传来的坚定和支持。

这个人，和那些各有所图的人，都不一样。

他感觉到，莫名的安心。

“你应该知道在，在这个世界上你始终不是孤独的，神的爱，始终伴随着你。”Lewis缓缓说道。

“神的爱？”Nico忍不住说道。

呃，也许，我也有点操之过急了，Lewis想到。

“但是你可以告诉我，不论你想说什么，我都会倾听，我向你保证。”Lewis还依旧抓着Nico的手，诚恳地说道。

“你…”然而Nico的话却被他突然震动起来的手机打断了。

 

他看了一眼，似乎是讯息，然而电话接踵而至，刚想动却发现自己的手还被Lewis抓着。

Lewis看到了他的视线，连忙窘迫地放开了Nico的手，“抱歉。”

Nico摇了摇头，轻声接起了电话，Lewis能听到对面是个有些雀跃的声音，但他也只能捕捉到只言片语，“别忘了，Nico你上次答应过的…你要是不去多少人会失望，对…他跟我说了！别忘了，礼拜六晚上…那我们到时候见。”

Nico都没来得及答复一声，那边就干脆地挂断了电话。

“是有什么紧急的事情吗？”

“嗯。”Nico摇了摇头，似乎并不愿意多说。

Lewis也没有追问，他希望这个人类能够慢慢地信任他。

 

然而，就好像突然想到什么似的，Nico自己问出来之后也觉得自己简直有点莫名其妙，“呃，Lewis， 你明天晚上有空吗？”

当然，Lewis到都灵理工之后只有和Nico有关的事情他是永远都有空的。

但他没有表现得太急切，他顿了一下之后说道，“礼拜六的话暂时我还没有其他安排。”

“有个派对，嗯，应该就是个小规模的聚会吧。如果你没有其他安排的话，也许…”

“我很乐意陪你一起去的，Nico。”Lewis温柔地说道，能越多了解这个人类的生活对自己尽快完成任务越好，“毕竟，到了这里之后我还基本上什么人都不认识呢。”

“没关系，你很快就会熟悉起来的。礼拜六的派对是Daniel召集的，你认识Daniel吗？”

Daniel？

难道，是昨天那个Ricciardo，白色乌鸦的主人？

Lewis不由得警觉起来。

“你是说那个…”Lewis迟疑着一边说一边抬起右手在自己脑袋上转了几圈形容那个年轻人头上卷发的样子。

“当然，还有哪个Daniel的派对能引起整个学院的轰动。”被他的动作逗笑了起来的Nico说道。

果然！

“很可惜，我还没有真正被引见给这位著名的Daniel。”Lewis做出惋惜的表情。

他难以克制地想到昨天，他第一天到达学院的时候，这位Daniel从人群中转过来对他和他的天使伙伴说的那句话——我知道你们是什么！

他竟然能看穿我们的身份，他究竟是谁？

“那就说定啦，明天晚上9点，在体育馆门前见面。”Nico微笑着说道。

 

眼前这个人类的笑容，可以令Lewis心甘情愿地踏入恶魔的派对。

 

下章预告：

（不好意思本来是+3的，结果因为一些调整先+1，所以之前预告的没追上）

 

“你想知道你所丢失的东西吗？”Daniel带着最打动人心的微笑，对Nico伸出手去。

Nico迟疑地看着他，有个声音似乎在他耳边诱劝他，去相信去屈服。

…你也非常好奇吧，为甚么在那个人身边的时候，会看到奇怪的场景？你也很想找回自己记忆中失落的那一部分吧？

为什么，在他身边总是忐忑不安，却又莫名的安心呢？

他缓缓向着Daniel伸出自己的手。

“不行！”

\--------------

那人突然转过来对他一笑，“Pierre，你不记得我了吗？我是Charles啊。”

“C、Charles？”Pierre觉得自己的心跳突然加速。

\---------------

Sebastian站在那里，他身后的圣母子神像低垂的双眸，似乎在怜爱世人。而阳光从顶端的窗口射入，在天使周身投下圣洁的光芒。


	5. 恶魔的派对 突入

 

**恶魔的派对 突入**

 

礼拜六

22点30分

 

进门就看到四个穿着夸张，容貌极其美丽的少女在那里跟着音乐的节奏扭动自己的身体。

几乎震荡人心的鼓点，五光十色的场所，简直令人不敢直视的年轻躯体。

但是Sebastian依旧认出了，在整个大厅深处的墙壁上，挂着一幅巨大的卡拉瓦乔的作品：《胜利的爱神（Amor vincit omnia）》。

 

显然，Sebastian并没有邀请函，他也没有想办法去获得。

当他在约定的地点碰到等在那里的Max和Pierre，Pierre对着他上下打量了好几眼，“总算，你今天没有穿要去成工作面试的样子。”

Sebastian事实上还是对自己这身带着铆钉和流苏的皮夹克有些不自在，但这是他告诉Lewis自己要去参加派对后对方给他找出来的衣服里面他最能接受的了，至少是低调的黑色。

而Lewis则和他分享了一下互相的信息，双方都会和各自的任务一起出现在这个派对上。

“小心一点。”Lewis对他说道。

“我明白，我也想去探一下那个Daniel的底细。”Sebastian答道。

到底，他是不是…

 

“是啊，否则别人会以为你是我的外公。”Max说道，他们两都在简单的圆领T恤外穿着休闲的夹克衫。

“邀请函呢？”Pierre直截了当地问道。

Sebastian摇了摇头。

“什么？你现在告诉我你没有！”Max几乎咆哮起来，“我早说过不该相信他，他这个书呆子怎么可能被邀请！”

“嘿！你小子是准备挨揍还是…”Pierre情绪也激动了起来。

“镇定，镇定，小伙子们！”Sebastian连忙高声说道，“我没有那玩儿不代表我不能把你们带进那个派对里去。”

“难道你认识工作人员，可以给我们开个后门？”Max恍然大悟。

“不，请相信我，我们走吧。”Sebastian自信地一笑。 

他们三个人正常走到入口，只看到之前入场的人都出示那个黑色的小信封，就好像那天Kvyat展示的一模一样，周围还围着一大堆没法进去又想在那里碰碰运气的学生。

天哪，这些人真是打扮得奇形怪状啊，Sebastian感觉自己受到了很大的冲击。

Pierre站在那里感觉坐立不安，“我的上帝，从正门吗？我们会被揍一顿，然后丢出去，彻底沦为整个学院的笑柄的！”

“安静！”Max低声呵斥，现在逃跑也来不及了，只能相信这个夸下海口的傻瓜的了。

然而不知道Sebastian用了什么魔力，当他走到门口的时候，门卫只是看了他一样，就轻易地将他和他身后的两个年轻人放了进去。

“你是如何？”Max忍不住怀疑道。

“商业机密。”Sebastian微微一笑。

天使继续说道，“进去之后请跟我待在一起…”，然而他正在说的时候内侧的门被推开了，里面传出震耳欲聋的乐声，不要说Max和Pierre了，连他自己都听不清自己再说的话。

里面灯光非常昏暗，整个笼罩在深紫色的光线下，然后还有灯光师在不断用各种彩色的舞厅光在整个空间里旋转，令人目眩神迷。

Sebastian只看到进门的地方，在那四个扭动自己身体的少女上方，用金色的字潦草地写着“所罗门王之夜”，旁边还画着两朵红色山茶花。

他再次确定，主办者肯定就是恶魔了。

神啊，这些堕落的生物，仗着人类的无知，已经明目张胆到了什么地步了？

他转过身去，想要看紧跟着自己后面走进来的Max和Pierre，却发现他们两人都已经不见了，如同一滴水彻底蒸发在了热闹的人群中。

在他的上方，那只雪白的乌鸦掠过了所有人的头顶。

这只鸟居然丝毫没有被喧闹的环境、吵嚷的人群、混杂的气味和震耳欲聋的贝司声给吓跑。

这已经有些违反普通生物的行为规律了，对吧？

Sebastian觉得自己必须立刻找到他要拯救的那个人类。

带他来，也许从头开始就是个错误。

 

从仰头看着Hulk飞过之后转过视线的Pierre想要对和自己身旁的Max说话…

“呃，糟糕，一转身Max跑到哪里去了？真是的。”Pierre一边抱怨，一边四下张望，想要找到刚刚还走在他身边的Max。

然后他突然看到前面一个戴着一顶和发色近似的半边贝雷帽的年轻人，他清秀的侧面似乎非常的眼熟。

正在Pierre努力思索的时候。

那人突然转过来对他一笑，“Pierre，你不记得我了吗？我是Charles啊。”

“C、Charles？”Pierre觉得自己的心跳突然加速。

“你一个人来的吗？”Charles走上前来笑盈盈地看着他。

“我…” Pierre觉得自己其实已经不是太清醒了。

他明明只喝了半杯酒精含量不是特别高的饮料。

然后他感觉到了，Charles伸出手来拉住了他的手，轻易地把他扯了过去。

 

0：15分

穿行在不断发出欢笑的拥挤人群中，独自一人的Lewis四下寻找，他没有和Nico一同抵达这个派对。

傍晚他收到了Nico发来的信息，告诉Lewis他有些事情可能没法按时和他一起来，但是已经把他的名字告诉了主办者到时候Lewis自己先去就可以了。

于是，穿着绣花牛仔外套的Lewis现在就已经在这里，在欢乐的人群中，这堕落的派对和他所想的一样。

他看到Sebastian的任务Max正推开一个几乎黏在他身上裙子短到几乎没有的金发女孩子，并独自一个人向着大厅深处走去；他还看到这个年轻人的伙伴Pierre正和一个戴着帽子的年轻人坐在一起，他们的身体几乎无法找出缝隙。

看样子，在夜色的掩饰之中，有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

Lewis发现自己已经走到了派对大厅的深处，一个穿着荧光色塑料质感宽大外套戴着半边耳机的年轻人在那里打碟。

 

在他的身后，一副被放得比原作尺寸要大出至少三倍的画占据了整个墙面。

在一张铺着白色帐幔的桌子前，丘比特的形象作为一个静物被描绘出来。他看起来并非从天上降落——因为作品上半部分的色彩十分灰暗，而画中人体的重量显得与尘世紧密相连。他看起来似乎是刚从床上爬下来，然后站到了桌子旁。小男孩左侧大腿上的翼尖尤其令人印象深刻。作为一种无声的艺术形式，绘画艺术无法发出声音，也无法运动。画中的丘比特小心翼翼地伸出一只脚，仿佛为了试探紊乱的世俗法则。画家甚至还通过画笔表达出了某种触觉元素，仿佛可以感知到翅膀对抗肌肤所发出的温柔的沙沙声。

“当时的人们很难接受这件作品所传达出的浓烈而又暧昧的现实性，画布上的丘比特同时又是Cecco。”就在Lewis沉浸在这幅画作当中的时候，旁边突然有一个声音说道。

他转过头去，只看到在他面前站着的Daniel穿着一件黑色的衬衫，袖子都卷到手肘部位，他敞开的领口若隐若现一条极细的链子，有红色的光芒在他锁骨下似有似无。

但是他胸前别着一朵尚未开放的红色山茶花。

这是Lewis第一次这么近距离地观察这位雪白乌鸦的主人，学院里的风云人物，这场派对的主办者。

声称“我知道你们是什么”的Daniel。

在派对半明半暗的灯光中，这个年轻人看上去眼睛里带着一丝迷醉的色彩，他手里拿着一杯酒，并没有看着Lewis，视线集中在墙上的画。

“在那个精神被禁锢的年代，想象一下这是一幅多么大逆不道的作品。”Daniel继续说道。

“卡拉瓦乔被称为恶魔。”Lewis看着他的侧脸说道。 

但是Daniel还是没有转过来，“因为他的作品有一种神奇的力量。”然后他缓缓将眼神从丘比特的箭簇上转向自己身边的Lewis，他脸上还带着令人愉快的笑容，“能够蛊惑人心。”

Lewis直视着对方的眼神，“人类的意志，太过于薄弱了。”

“是吗？”Daniel说着将手里的酒杯抬起到自己的嘴唇，浅浅地喝了一口。

他抿嘴唇的样子…

Lewis转过头去仰头看着墙壁上的画作，这个丘比特不再是无知的儿童，他成了懵懂的少年人。

“不觉得很奇妙吗？”Daniel看着他，又仿佛看着杯子里的晃动的淡金色液体，“画家将肉欲和神圣的个体如此有机地结合起来。”

“奇妙…”Lewis发现自己的视线计划不能离开这副作品。

“Amor vincit omnia…”Daniel说道。

爱战胜一切。

是的，为了更清晰表达画家自己世俗的观点，亦或是大众对于艺术杰作的认知在岁月中的不断演进，这个名字同样广为流传。

画家仿佛通过这件作品向世间宣告，人类只需要服从于自身的欲望，而不必遵守任何法律、制度和道德的约束。爱是人的一种肉体需求，虽然它是世俗的，但却有强大的征服力，它的能量远高于那些虚伪与繁琐的所谓知识。

然而他的陪伴者却无意继续鉴赏，Daniel向他一抬酒杯，“失陪一下。”便转身离开。

Lewis转过头去想要看看派对的主人走向了哪里，却迟了一步，只见他一转身便消失在了不甚明朗的光线当中。

他嘴角的笑容一闪而过。

 


	6. 恶魔的派对  纠缠

 

**恶魔的派对  纠缠**

 

Lewis站在通往下一层的楼梯前的门前看着门上的装置，有些烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。

密码锁，该死的，如果Sebastian在这里就好了，这类科技的东西他最擅长了。

这时候他身边突然走过来一个白衣白裤的高个子男人，这个脏金色头发在昏暗的派对现场还带着一副茶色镜片的年轻人笑着对他说道，“怎么，你忘了密码了吗？不是在邀请函的背面写着的吗？”

这人一边说着一边自说自话地在门上的虚拟键盘上随手敲了一串密码…

 

五分钟之前

一走进这间屋子，Nico就发现了诡异之处，这是一间很普通的休息室，现在也是干干净净的，和外面大厅里昏暗的光线以及五光十色的射灯相比，这里安静而温馨，整个房间里都被墙壁上橙黄色的壁灯温暖的灯光照亮。

奇怪的是屋子里各处都放了大小各异的玻璃花瓶，透明的玻璃花瓶，里面装着清水。

每个花瓶里都插着或多或少的山茶花，红色山茶花。

违背季节地或者开放或者含苞。

然后，他看到坐在那里翻动一本画册的派对主办者，对方坐在长沙发的一头，注意力都在书页上，似乎完全没有注意到走进这间屋子的自己。

天晓得Nico只是觉得有些吵想要兜出外面呼吸一下新鲜空气不小心走错路走进了旁边的休息室而已。

Nico正不知道如何引起对方的注意，还是干脆就再这样退出去，就听到了一阵翅膀拍动的声音。

下一刻，他看到那只著名的白色乌鸦从不知道哪里飞了过来，越过自己向着坐在沙发上的Daniel飞去，最后停在了茶几前面一张椅子的背上。

Daniel听到声音抬起头来，正看到站在那里的Nico，并向他点头示意。

 

“要来一杯吗？”Daniel拿起放在沙发旁边茶几上的杯子喝了一口，并问面前的Nico。

“你的宠物名字也叫Nico，你是不是喜欢我？”Nico看着停在旁边一只椅子背上的雪色乌鸦突然没头没脑地说道。

他也不知道自己为什么会这么说，他们两个互相认识，但是也并没有太深的交际，Nico向来对于自己的受欢迎并不在意，甚至有些厌烦。此时此刻作为打招呼的话说出来他自己都有些诧异。

那只乌鸦似乎听懂了他的话，歪过脑袋看着它面前的Nico，又转过头去看着靠在房间另一头的Daniel。

Daniel正在端起杯子，几乎被自己的酒呛到，他笑着说：“你确实很可爱，我能理解喜欢你的人多到你自己可能都记不住。不过我想声明的是：这真的只是一个美丽的巧合。Nico Hulkenberg一直以来就叫这个名字，早在我来到这个学院之前，早在我认识你之前，甚至，可能早在我认识它之前。”

那只白色的乌鸦飞了过来，直接停在了Daniel曲起的食指上。

Daniel亲昵地凑近去用脸贴了他的宠物一下，然后一抬手，那雪白的乌鸦又飞了起来，围绕着屋子转了一圈后，从旁边飞了出去。

“抱歉，我太冒昧了。”Nico说道。

“没事。你知道，我一直对你非常好奇。”Daniel说道。

Nico没有回答。

“你是一个非常典型的案例，你有着所有人艳羡的一切，你非常受欢迎。可是，你似乎又非常烦恼。照理来说你应该很快乐才对。”Daniel放下手里的画册，站了起来。

“我总觉得，自己…似乎缺失了，一些什么？”Nico并不愿意将自己的烦恼告诉眼前的Daniel，他随口说了些似是而非的话。

然而，他的答案却似乎正中对方的下怀。

“你想知道你所丢失的东西吗？”Daniel带着最打动人心的微笑，对Nico伸出手去。

Nico迟疑地看着他，有个声音似乎在他耳边诱劝他，去相信去屈服。

…你也非常好奇吧，为什么在那个人身边的时候，会看到奇怪的场景？你也很想找回自己记忆中失落的那一部分吧？

为什么，在他身边总是忐忑不安，却又莫名的安心呢？

Nico看着面前的Daniel，他看上去温柔可爱，带着令人安心的笑容。

他缓缓向着Daniel伸出自己的手。

 

“不行！”

 

Nico吓得一下子缩回了自己的手。

Daniel神色微变，和Nico一齐转头看着猛冲过来，还有些气喘嘘嘘的Lewis。

Lewis冲到他们面前，才觉得自己的行动有些怪异。

然后Lewis才发现刚才自己情急之下喊出来的话，现在Nico是不是会觉得他脑子有毛病，毕竟无论怎么看Daniel也只是个和周围人无异的大学生。

人类的眼睛太容易被表现所迷惑。

难道我还能告诉Nico，他面前这个带着最最可爱笑容的年轻人是恶魔吗？

说实话，要不是那天他自己找上门来，Lewis和Sebastian也不会发现学院里还隐藏着这个黑暗的使者。

 

“我有什么能帮你的吗？”Daniel似乎毫不气恼，礼貌地问他。

然而，那一刻，仿佛如梦初醒的Nico却不由得从心底里感谢突然出现的Lewis，他感到如释重负。

他也很难解释，为什么那一刻自己全身心地想要去相信Daniel对自己说的话，为什么自己会动摇到这个地步。

难道，我真的，丢失了什么…吗？

但是无论如何，Nico还是很高兴Lewis的突然出现，他的注意力已经完全到了Lewis的身上，Lewis穿着时髦的牛仔刺绣夹克衫和深色的修身裤子，还带着闪烁的金链子。

虽然Nico从来不喜欢这些花哨的装饰品，但是不知道为什么，他就是觉得装扮在Lewis身上看上去非常顺眼。

“呃…”Lewis楞了一下，“也许可以来杯喝的。”

派对的组织者点了点头转过去给他倒了杯香槟。

“Lewis是我带来的。”Nico觉得自己似乎有义务做一下解释。

“是吗？”Daniel将手里的香槟递给了天使，“新朋友真是令人兴奋。Lewis你是从哪里来的？”

“从一个挺远的地方来的，那里…”Lewis仔细斟酌怎么表达才能既让恶魔明白自己的意思又不会太引起人类的诧异，“那里，有很多美好的东西。”

“美好，往往是谎言和欺骗最堂而皇之的外衣。”Daniel说道。

“尼采。”Lewis点头说道，他相信他们彼此都懂得了对方的意思。

 

“抱歉，我想出去透一口空气。”Nico说道。

“我和你一起去。”Lewis说道。

Nico点了点头，并转向派对的主办者，“谢谢你Daniel，非常有趣的派对。”

“等一下。”他身后的Daniel出声道。

只见Daniel从放满整个屋子各色玻璃花瓶里那么多的红色山茶花中，拿出一朵，唯一的一朵洁白的山茶花。

这朵白色的花和其他一样都被插在盛了清水的透明玻璃花瓶里，但它是独一无二的白色。

然后就看到他走上前来，将这朵完全盛开的白色山茶花递给了Nico。

Nico看着他的动作，忍不住伸出手去接过那朵花。

Lewis看着他们，无法说出反对的话语。

“留着它。”Daniel柔和地说道。

Nico点了点头。

然后和Lewis一起并肩走了出去。

 

这时，Daniel放在茶几上的电话突然震动了起来，他垂目看了一眼，只见到显示着“Christian”的来电，但是Daniel迅速将其挂断了。

 


	7. 恶魔的派对  夜色

**恶魔的派对  夜色**

 

0：45分

Max在五光十色的派对里流连，这真是太棒了，和他所想象得简直一样，天哪，只有全学院里最酷最潮的人才能踏足的派对果然没有令人失望。

他一边随手接过旁边人递过来的饮料，一边跟着音乐瞎晃，这里的人未免有些多了。

Pierre这家伙也不知道跑去了哪里，不过现在还早，今天一定要玩到天亮才算够本。

并无目的瞎逛的Max走着走着发现了一道靠近舞池尽头的转廊，他跑去一看，只见到一扇没有关上的门。

本来Max看了一眼就打算走开，但是他突然发现旁边的虚拟键盘，还有一行字标注着不要随便进入。

他已经是大人了，他不再需要别人告诉他该干什么不该干什么了，他已经离开了爸爸的身边。

他倒要进去看看，这里面有什么不得了的东西…

如果说这个世界上有什么东西能够诱惑人类，“不要去做”是不是最好的助燃剂？

 

将手机重新放回茶几上的Daniel刚想拿起自己之前的杯子，就被突然走进来白衣白裤的Hulk接了过去一饮而尽。

“派对真的不错，我发现好多漂亮的女孩子。”白色乌鸦舔着自己的下唇说道，“当然，还有那两个天使，他们都来了。”

“那个天使不就是你放进来的吗？”Daniel眼神一转。

“我以为你并不害怕天使。”Hulkenberg不置可否。

“看来，今夜我们还有其他贵客要来造访。”Daniel突然说道，他一挥手，Hulkenberg立时变回了白色的乌鸦。

 

Max一走进来就愣住了。

他万万没有想到这扇门背后这个看似与整个派对格格不入的休息室里，居然遇到了今夜派对的主办者。

“Max， 我没有记错吧。”Daniel看着他说道，眼睛里带着笑意。

“是的。”Max不由得为自己的表现叫好。镇定一点，今天我穿得很够格。

“那么，作为我邀请的客人，你想要来点什么呢？”Daniel说着站了起来走到吧台那里开始动手，似乎丝毫不在意Max并不在被邀请之列。

“呃…”没有想到被提出这样一个问题的Max顿时紧张了起来，用力想Max，他在脑中命令自己；但是另一方面，他又不希望自己喝错了东西在Daniel面前犯蠢，“呃，来点红牛就好。”

然而在那里调酒的Daniel似乎对他的答复毫不在意，他直接拿出马丁尼杯开始操作，Max站在那里几乎忘记了自己的存在，他呆呆地看着对方的动作，干净迅速，在他甚至还没有意识到的时候Daniel已经将杯子推到了他的面前，“Vesper，我不喜欢橄榄所以我没有加橄榄。”

Max盯着杯子里的柠檬，不知道该怎么回答。

他之前在大厅里已经喝了两杯酒，他不想喝得太多。

“呃，我还是…”Max没有伸手去接。

“冰杯的效果很快会过去。”Daniel似乎根本没有听到他说的话，又将杯子往前推了一寸。

见鬼！我才不在乎！

Max一把抓过杯子一仰头将里面的液体一饮而尽。

“怎么样？”Daniel似乎真的就像一个非常在意客人评价的酒保那样看着他问道。

看着他弯起的眼睛，Max忍不住说道，“如果你去调酒，那么很多骄傲的调酒师将会失业。”

“你真是所有的主人最喜欢的那类客人。”Daniel说着又递给他一杯酒。

这一次Max连拒绝的话都没有来得及说出来，他没有任何力量，也没有任何意愿能够拒绝眼前的这个人。

 

然而Daniel却绕回沙发那里坐了下来，“那么，告诉我Max，你对今夜这个小小的派对怎么看，你喜欢吗？”

Max跟着他走过去，坐在他旁边，留出了一定的距离，手里还握着刚才又被自己一口喝干了的杯子。在今夜之前如果有人向他描述此时此刻的情形，Max一定会觉得那人是个疯子。

“有人告诉我，你是一个错误。”Max看着对方说道。

神啊，我说了什么话！这是酒精在让我乱说话！

“哦？那，你觉得，我是一个怎么样的错误呢？”Daniel反而笑了起来，似乎觉得这种说法非常的有趣。

他的语调中，有一种懒洋洋的感觉。

“你是一个，至少是一个，很可爱的错误。”Max忍不住说道。

蠢话！双重的愚蠢！在他看来我和学院里那帮没脑子的傻瓜也没什么区别了吧，你可是天才少年啊Max，你看看你都干了些什么？

“错误，往往意味着代价。”Daniel说着微微前倾过来。

“一定有很多人争着想要去付出。”Max再次确定目前自己处于酒后胡言乱语阶段，但是他又不得不佩服自己胡扯的本事，也许没有那几杯酒壮胆他现在会瞠目结舌什么都答不上来。

“那你呢？”对方却不给他任何后退的余地。

这，这和我想象中的似乎不太一样啊？Max整个人愣在那里，脑子里却突然闪过Sebastian的样子，他的话语——我正在试图拯救你的灵魂…

这是怎么回事？这也是酒精的副作用吗？

这个世界上还有比我更会煞风景的人吗？为什么在这样的时刻偏偏会想起那个傻瓜。

但是他脑海中的Sebastian简直和现实中的一样顽固，挥之不去——也许，那个人人想去的派对并没有什么意思。也许，这个Ricciardo对你并没有什么好处…

才不是，这个派对超有意思，是我这辈子参加过的最有趣的派对，Daniel比我想象中的更可爱，而且他又那么亲切。他调酒的样子，他看着我的样子，天哪，我可以当场死去。

Max觉得自己的脑袋快要爆炸了。

“告诉我，你想要…”Daniel却更近地靠过来。

 

恶魔，必须且只能被人类的嘴唇来召唤！

 

Max看着Daniel近在咫尺的面孔，他的眼睛里仿佛有着火焰在燃烧。

“我…”他突然就明白了为什么那些有着美丽翅膀的飞蛾要那样义无反顾地投入火中。

这是他最后一个清晰的思绪，然后他的视线突然模糊起来。

 

Daniel看着突然滑下去睡着了的Max，他没有想到人类的酒量居然这么浅。

但他似乎并不懊恼，他看了眼整个人侧躺在沙发上，现在已经睡着了，脸上红彤彤的Max，然后站起身来向外走去。

却在门口见到一个正在向里面走来的不速之客。

“我邀请过你吗？”Daniel靠在门框上看着面前的天使。“我记得这是个私人的派对，而我是派对的组织者。”

“我邀请了我自己。”Sebasitan说道。

“你想要干嘛？”Daniel毫不客气地问道。

“问题是，你想要干嘛？”Sebastian踏上前一步，他是天堂来到人间的使者，他有责任，保护世人不受伤害。

然而对方并没有和他硬碰硬。

“你的朋友在里面，如果他是你朋友的话。”Daniel对Sebastian说道。

“你对他做了什么？”Sebastian不由得有些懊恼，今夜他真的不该带这两个人类来。

“如果我已经做了什么，你觉得你现在到来还有什么用吗？”恶魔轻轻一笑。

“恶魔，你要小心…”Sebastian盯着对方的眼睛警告道。

然而他的话还没有说完Daniel突然凑近过来，靠近他的耳朵用只有他们两人能听到的声音说道，“你才要小心。人类，才是最难以捉摸的生物。”

Sebastian注意到他胸前别着的那朵含苞待放的红色山茶花，似乎闪烁着妖异的光芒。

然后Daniel迅速离开，留下Sebastian一个人站在门口。他迅速跑进门去，发现了躺在沙发上的Max。

Sebastian只觉得心下一紧，难道，我真的来晚了？他冲上前去，却发现那个傻小子只是在那里睡着了。

“臭小子害我吓了一大跳。”Sebastian一边说一边试图去把这个喝醉的人类扛起来，“还挺沉。”

不仅如此，对方身上的酒味也令天使皱起眉头。

然后他发现了，站在椅背上看着自己的雪色乌鸦，“嘿，你在看什么？你在嘲笑我吗？”

那只鸟似乎听懂了他的话，拍了拍翅膀继续在那里冷眼旁观。

 

与此同时

 

“对不起，你不必特意陪我出来的，今天是周末的晚上，你应该回到派对好好玩一下，现在并不是太晚。”Nico抱歉地对走在他旁边的Lewis说道。

“不，我觉得这样在夜风里散散步挺舒服的。”Lewis说道，他们肩并肩走在林荫道上，他甚至能闻到对方身上的沙龙香。

“我好久好久都没有这样轻轻松松地散步了。”Nico承认。

他自己都无法解释，每次遇到Lewis，他自己似乎都不再像平时的自己了。

“你真的是新来的助教吗？”Nico问道。

“为什么这么说？”难道，他已经识破了我？难道，我表现得那么明显吗？

“因为我觉得很少有这么…”Nico顿了一下，“这么有魅力的助教。”他想起Lowe教授的样子。

“你这是在恭维我吗？”Lewis暗暗松了一口气。

“…”对方没有回答，只是看了他一眼微微笑了笑。

“也许，我们可以经常这样出来走走。”Lewis看似不经意地提议。

然而却没有得到回应。

“Nico？”

“不！”Nico 却突然提高了声音，不知道是在拒绝Lewis，还是在拒绝他自己。

“Nico？”

“我不能！”Nico说道，“我不像你们看上去、你们以为的那样，我不是…”我不想让你知道，也许我应该立刻和你保持距离，这样在你心里我始终还是那个看上去完美的人。

然而Lewis并没有后退，他上前一步抓住了慌乱的Nico的手，“不！我拒绝！”

他的眼神如此坚定，几乎令Nico退缩。

“记得吗？你可以告诉我，不论你想说什么，我都会倾听。”Lewis缓缓说道，那天上午他在静谧的图书馆所保证的话语。

Nico却似乎被安抚下来，他看着Lewis，他的眼睛里仿佛有着奇异的吸引力，令天使难以自拔。

Lewis觉得能够听到自己的心跳声，他手腕微微用力，将对方更近地扯过来，下一秒，他们两的嘴唇相触，那种奇异的感觉令双方都是一惊。

但是Lewis放任自己更深地被自己的直觉带着走，他感觉到对方柔软的唇和其中淡淡的馨香，似乎是某种含有热带水果的调酒。

而Nico却顺从地令他吃惊。

这个吻浅尝即止，并没有持续太久，当他们分开时，Lewis看着眼前的Nico。

 

然后，他开始有点慌乱起来。

天哪，Lewis你太大意了，你刚才喝了恶魔亲手给你倒的香槟。

那杯酒里一定有问题！

现在已经太迟了，当时我为了掩饰自己突然闯入的尴尬，直接喝了那杯酒，根本没有来得及多想。

我真是太愚蠢了！

Nico有些惊异地看着他，但是似乎并没有生气。

 

“我不该这么做的。”Lewis说道。

“但你还是做了。”Nico看着他说道。

他的眼神如此平静，Lewis完全捉摸不透。

“对不起，是酒精让我做了傻事。”Lewis忍不住说道。

Nico没有回答，他带着微笑的眼睛凝视着面前的Lewis。

“不，是你的眼睛，是你的眼睛令我做了傻事。”Lewis说着伸出手去用自己的食指描摹对方的眉眼，Nico并没有退缩。

天使不由得想起之前在派对上，恶魔对自己所说的话。

这真的是，丘比特的胜利。

那幅画的真意：爱战胜一切。

 

下一秒，Nico突然后退一步，然后转身跑了起来。

Lewis愣在当地，没有来得及追上去，只能目送他越跑越远。

然而当他快要消失在Lewis视线中时，Nico突然转过身来露出一个笑容。

他的笑容在黑夜中就像那朵盛开的白色山茶花。

 

我觉得，我需要回天堂一次，去再听一次Nico的祈祷。现在就去。Lewis暗自决定。

 


	8. 圣天使的咏叹   序曲

**圣天使的咏叹   序曲**

 

Max只感觉到自己内心不断涌起的无力和绝望，他努力伸出手去，想要抓住，想要紧紧抓住…

然而从心底，他知道，这一切都是徒劳。

他感觉自己身上仿佛被无数的利刃所割伤，同时又有冰冷的寒风吹袭。他几乎疼痛到麻木，但是在他的血液里奔流着反抗的力量，他知道自己不能放弃。

否则，我将会失去一切。

疲倦感几乎将他击倒。

“告诉我，我们还会再相见。”他几乎声嘶力竭地喊道。

他看不清对面那个人的脸，但是那种挣扎和徒劳，确实如此的真实。

告诉我一个时间，告诉我一个期待，就算是永远，我也会等待！

只要，只要让我知道，在这个世界上，还有那么极其渺茫的可能性，我们还能再次相聚，还能再次相拥…

“永不。”

然而对方的回答彻底粉碎了最后的希望。

他感到浑身的力量似乎都在那一瞬间失去，他感到透骨的冰冷，但是更冰冷的是他的内心，因为他知道，自己已经永远失去。

这一次，再也没有机会去挽回。

 

他一下子惊醒过来，只觉得自己一身的冷汗，这是怎么回事？梦里的那个看不清的人是谁？

我怎么会突然爆发出这么强烈的感情？

也许这只是个噩梦，可是那种绝望和无力的感觉却如此真实，真实到，他现在还觉得心口隐隐有些作痛。

他只知道，那种拼命也想要去留住的情绪，到现在还萦绕在他心头。

 

然后，他感觉到了脑袋的晕眩。

对了，我记得我喝了酒…

对，派对！

等一下！我喝了Daniel递给我的鸡尾酒，然后！

我记得我有些前言不搭后语，我记得他说…他说什么来着？

 

Max几乎从自己躺着的地方跳了起来，这里是哪里？

这是谁的床？

他半坐在床上举目四顾，他自己身上还穿着昨天去参加派对的整个正面用黑白两色亮片组成的骷髅头T恤衫和牛仔裤，外套早已不翼而飞，这个房间看上去像是个阁楼，阳光从顶上的窗户直接照到他的身上，这显然不是他和Pierre住在彼此隔壁的学校宿舍。

这个阁楼并不大，除了这张双人床和旁边的床头柜，几乎就没有其他陈设，整个屋子都是木结构的设计思路和色调，床头柜后面露出一截木制扶梯。

Max从床上跳了下来，一落地还觉得有点头重脚轻，他直接顺着扶梯噔噔噔跑到了下面，然而那里还是空无一人。

这到底是哪里，这到底是谁的屋子？

Max开始慢慢观察自己所在的整个房间，这个房间并不是特别大，但是整洁有序，三面都开着窗，窗户现在都打开着，外面的阳光很好，微风轻轻吹动窗帘。

他走到书桌前，发现那里和旁边的小沙发上堆着不少书，看上去都有些年头了，他翻了翻最上面的那套，古朴的硬质封面有点像那些宗教典籍，翻开一看，里面全是Max完全看不懂的拉丁文。

这下子他脑子里突然有了个想法，这东西很符合那个奇怪的家伙，Max刚想转身正巧碰到旁边被东西遮住的iPAD，屏幕亮起，他看到备注栏里闪烁的事件提醒。

是一份课表，是一份机械专业的课表。

这套房间的主人果然是Sebastian。 

昨天后来到底发生了什么，为什么我会在Sebastian的房间里醒过来？我是怎么到这里来的？我需要冲个澡，就是现在。

 

与此同时

Max因为主人未归而静悄悄的宿舍卧室

的隔壁卧室

 

太阳已经从窗口照射了进来。

床上一团乱的被子下面缓缓伸出一双手，一双伸懒腰的手，但是这双手的主人动作刚做了一半就被旁边的人扯了过去。

“你醒了？”Pierre说道，他自己的头发乱糟糟的。

“嗯…”Charles发出一声模糊的鼻音。

他仰躺在床上，看着旁边翻了个身趴在自己身边低头看着自己的Pierre。

“昨晚…”Charles一边说着一边抬手去抚摸对方赤裸的肩膀。

“昨晚是我一生中最快乐的时光。”Pierre一把抓住他的手放到自己的嘴边。

“我怎么知道这话你只对我一个人说过？”Charles说着抽回自己的手一扭身从Pierre身边扭了开去。

“Charles！”Pierre连忙想要过去抱住他。

然后就听到了对方的笑声，“我开玩笑的，你急什么？”Charles整个人坐了起来，白色的被子从他赤裸的身体上滑落下去，他利落的肌肉线条和在上午天光中几乎发亮的肌肤令Pierre喉头发紧，这一切都不由提醒着他那些荒唐和意乱情迷。

Charles侧过头看着他，Pierre只觉得嘴巴一阵阵发干。

 

而Charles看着他的样子，忍不住想起昨夜派对之前自己在那里见到Daniel。

“你要小心，别玩火自焚。”Daniel对Charles说道。

“我自有分寸。”Charles轻笑着跑远了。

我可是曾经在巴林以一己之力独自获取过两个灵魂的。 别小看我。

 

然后他感觉到Pierre从自己身后抱了上来，他的嘴唇一点一点从自己的裸露的肩膀开始描摹那美好的线条。

人类，总是这样禁不起诱惑。

Charles突然伸出手臂钩住对方的脖子，把Pierre也带了下去，他们在床上滚作一团，反正今天是礼拜天，可以在床上呆一整天。

但是在这之前…

“Pierre，我肚子饿了。”Charles抬眼看着压在自己身上的Pierre眨着眼睛说道。

“被你一说，我好像也有点饿了，不如我先把你吃进肚子里去。”Pierre说着俯下身来作势要咬Charles的鼻子。

“Pierre。”Charles微微撅起嘴道。

“好的好的，我去找点吃的。”Pierre说着光溜溜地从床上爬了起来，走到窗边捡起他们前夜散落一地的衣服随便往身上套了起来。

就在他几乎要走出门的时候，就听到身后的Charles软软地喊他。

“Pierre。”

“怎么了吗？”Pierre一边用手当梳子整理自己的头发一边转过身去，看到对方弯起来的眼睛和眼睛里的笑意。

他忍不住走了回去，Charles从趴在床上的姿势撑起自己的身子，和他接吻。

“去吧。”Charles说道，Pierre挥了挥手走了出去。

 

人类刚消失在门后，Charles一下子倒回了床上混乱的被子里，这一切真的比他想象得更加容易。

我只要略施小计，很快就可以得到这个灵魂了。

他忍不住在被子里笑了出来，笑着笑着他觉得自己简直兴奋得呆不住了，他从床上跳了下来，赤脚踏在地板上。

外面已经阳光普照，Charles随随便便在地上找到了一条裤子，他都不记得这是他自己的还是Pierre了，但是这又有什么要紧呢？

他一边哼着歌一边把这条裤子往自己身上套。

 

然后，他突然发现了。

在自己的踏足的地板上，大概十公分左右的前方。

有一片小小的白色羽毛

大概只有他的小拇指长短。

还在发着微弱的莹白光芒。

这是？

接着他发现，又一片这样大小的羽毛，在他面前飘飘忽忽地落了下来。

Charles忍不住后退了一步。

这到底是怎么回事？

他看着轻飘飘地落到地面上的羽毛，警惕地保持着距离，然后他突然感觉到了。

被遮挡的光线。

 

他猛地转过身去，只见到窗台上站着一个人。

一个穿着连帽运动衫裤的年轻人，看上去年纪和他不相上下，短发的末梢微微有些打卷。

他站在窗台上将打开的窗户几乎整个挡住。

这个肤色带着阳光亲吻的年轻人有着Charles见过最漂亮的眼睛，现在正一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。

作为一个拥有和人类无异外表的恶魔，Charles清楚地知道自己漂亮的躯体本身就是他所能够利用的法宝，他从来不怕被人看。

但是这个人，这个有着漂亮眼睛的年轻人，看着自己的眼神却和那些人都不一样，他仿佛在看一件东西。一件毫无价值的东西。

这是怎么回事？

Charles看着眼前又一片飘落的白色羽毛。

难道？

 

“你到底是谁？”Charles开口道。

“我是你最可怕的梦魇。”那个年轻人面不改色地说道。

什么？！

Charles立即转身想向外跑去，但是他一回头就看到这个年轻人已经站在门口等着自己了。

“恶魔，你想往哪里跑？”他依旧不慌不忙的语调简直令Charles害怕。

不可能，这个人知道我的身份。

然后他看到这个年轻人从自己的裤子口袋里掏出一页纸，看上去有些发黄的纸张似乎是从哪里扯下来的，还能看出不平整的撕痕。

接着，这个年轻人突然开始用某种神秘的语言吟诵起来，Charles忍不住后退，他只看到古老的神圣符号闪烁着金色的光芒伴随着他的声音一个又一个凭空出现在空气中。不详地悬浮着。

空气中的温度似乎都已经开始上升。

Charles来不及思考，慌不择路地向窗口跑去，就在他快要跑到窗口的时候，眼前突然出现的画面，也是他最后看到的场景——持剑的圣天使。

 

 

两分钟后

 

Pierre手里拿着Bicerin的纸袋，正往楼梯上走。

最上面一层是他和Max的宿舍，公用的客厅通往两间并排的卧室，他们分别的卧室。

就在他快要走到最上一层的时候就看到上面迎面走下来一个人。

一个穿着运动衫的年轻人，看上去也是个大学生的样子。

礼拜天的早上，是来找Max的吗？我不记得Max有这个一个朋友啊？

“早安，你是来找Max的吗？我刚才出去的时候他还没有回来。”他忍不住在走近的时候问道。

“Sainz Jr，乐意为你效劳。”这个有着漂亮眼睛的年轻人微微一躬身，然后轻快地从Pierre旁边的楼梯走了下去，脚步中带着快乐的节奏。

Pierre站在那里想了想，确定自己从来没有听到Max提起过这个名字，然后摇了摇头继续走了上去。

 

他推开门，穿过客厅，直接向自己的卧室走去。

“Charles，你看看我买了什么好吃的！今天Bicerin居然没几个人在排队，你简直不敢相信…Charles？”

但是房间里已经没有了人，也没有任何声音。

难道是在盥洗室里？

Pierre跑出卧室发现整个套间都空无一人，他跑回卧室，只见到打开的窗户外阳光直接照射进来，在依旧乱糟糟的床上和地板上投下大片的金色。

房间里的一切，包括散落在地上的衣服，都和他离开之前没有什么变化，只是Charles却似乎凭空消失了。

然后他发现了。

窗口地板上的血迹。

 

 

Pierre带着早餐回到自己宿舍四小时前

都灵理工学院边缘小礼拜堂

 

Sebastian推开大门走了进去。

现在还早，天光刚刚开始蒙蒙亮，大部分人都还在梦乡里，他没有想到这个时候这里居然已经有人。

在不大的礼拜堂中，已经坐了一个人。

那人孤独地坐在某一排靠近中间的位置。

“你竟然胆敢，走进神的房子里来。”Sebastian说道。

“神的房子，不是随时随地向所有人敞开大门的吗？”恶魔微笑着说道。

Daniel一边说着一边转过头来看着从门口缓缓走进来的Sebastian 。

 

摇曳的烛光当中，他的面容影影绰绰，他的胸前还别着昨晚那朵尚未开放的红色山茶花。

 

**下章预告：**

“你觉得我是你的朋友？”Sebastian几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

然而人类似乎已经很不耐烦了，“你以为我是脑残吗？我是那种基本的好坏都分不清的人吗？”

\----------

“告诉我，你爱他吗？”Daniel说道。

“我对他的爱是无条件的爱，是对世人之爱。”Lewis毫不犹豫地答道。

\---------

“他没有表现出来，但是我知道，在所有人当中，他最喜欢的，就是你。”Daniel不需要将这些话行诸于言语，他知道Toto一定会听到的。

人类，他们听到的往往是自己内心的声音。

他们总是相信自己想要相信的东西。

 


	9. 人类的祈祷

人类的祈祷

 

“你居然懂拉丁语？”一走进自己房间的Sebastian就发现已经醒过来并且似乎刚洗过澡的Max用一种看外星人的眼光看着自己。“你到底是什么级别的老古董？”

他还穿着昨晚那件夸张的短袖子T恤，但是头发湿漉漉的，身上散发着Sebastian浴室里沐浴露的番石榴味，此刻正翘着脚坐在自己的书桌前。

“你醒了。”

“是你把我带回来的吗？到底是怎么一回事？”Max说着站了起来。他真正想问的是：我昨晚没有说什么傻话做什么傻事吧？

“你喝醉了。”天使言简意赅地说道。似乎并不愿意多提昨晚的事情。

“是Daniel让你把我带回来的吗？”人类追问道。

“听着，他对你没有好处，离他远一点。”Sebastian表情严肃地说道。

“你和他到底有什么过节？”Max忍不住问道。

“你只要相信，我是为了你好。”Sebastian苦口婆心。

“等一等，我想要和谁交往，关你什么事？你是我爸爸吗？我爸爸也管不了这么多。”Max双手交叉在胸前，皱眉头说道。

Sebastian似乎无奈地轻笑了一声，低下头去，“你说的对，我确实是管得太多了。现在你可以走了。”

他突然感到一阵疲惫，今天就这样吧，作为一名24/7的天使我也需要休息，拯救人类的灵魂可以等到明天。

“喂，你今天对我好象很不耐烦的样子。”Max反而迎上来说道。

“哦，那你是准备留下来一起吃午饭了？”Sebastian语气轻松说道，虽然他对于自己的拯救任务很有信心，但是目前看来形式比他开始预计的要严峻得多。

“午饭？我连早饭都还没吃呢？我肚子饿了。”Max宣布。

“对，我忘了，我已经吃过了…大约四小时之前。”天使看了看手表说道。

“什么？你在礼拜天的早上7点不到就起床了，还是在昨晚派对了大半夜的情况下，你真的是现代人吗？你的手机是那种只有老电影里才会出现的按键古董机吗？”Max难以置信地喊道。

 

四小时之前

Lewis曾经祷告过的小礼拜堂内

——“你竟然胆敢，走进神的房子里来。”

——“神的房子，不是随时随地向所有人敞开大门的吗？”

恶魔在人间是没有任何力量的。

既然，你胆大妄为到自己走进神的场所，那么…

Sebastian看到整个礼拜堂里除了微笑的恶魔之外并没有其他人，他立刻心意一动，大门瞬间被关上。整个礼拜堂里只有他和恶魔两个，天使深吸一口气，闭上了双眼。

神啊，请用纯粹的意志净化这个世界。

一瞬间整个空间立时被刺眼的白光所吞没，这圣洁的光芒不可逼视。

然而Daniel沐浴在这强烈的白光之中丝毫不为所动。

神圣的光芒持续了数十秒后逐渐散去，Sebastian看着他面前站在那里的Daniel。

恶魔的表情没有丝毫的变化。

“是人类的力量，人类的意志保护了你。”他看着对方胸口那朵山茶花说道。

原来派对休息室里那些逆时开放的花朵，便是由人类堕落的愿望使之绽放。  
原来恶魔组织的派对便是收集人世间那些可以为他们所用的力量。

Daniel不置可否，Sebastian走上去道，“你吃过早饭了吗？要一起来一杯咖啡吗？”我不相信找不到你的弱点。

“我知道一家很不错的店。”Daniel接受了天使的动议。

 

“怎么样？还可以吧，和天堂的相比呢？” 坐在街边咖啡馆门口的Daniel对他身边提议一起吃早饭的Sebastian说道。

“比那里的更好。”Sebastian若有所思地回答，这家店的咖啡确实不错，但他的心思显然不在这方面。

“怎么，难道你想要把我绑到柱子上面去，再点燃我吗？” Daniel向后靠坐在椅子上。

“如果可以的话。”Sebastian喝了一口咖啡说道。

“看到周围这些人类吗？”Daniel目光环绕说道。

礼拜天的早上，这里又是比较偏的位置，人并不是太多。

Sebastian没有回答。

“如果你试图将你的妄想付诸实践的话，第一个要被绑到柱子上的，恐怕就是你。”Daniel看着面前的天使说道。

“人类确实都太轻易被恶魔所蛊惑。”Sebastian说道。

“其实你不是应该感谢我吗？我们接收了很多你们的客户，缓解了你们的经营压力。”Daniel说道。

“人类不是我们的客户！”Sebastian生气地说道。

“哦，我知道了，又是那套你要保护他们之类的话。”Daniel对着旁边两个晨跑的女孩子微笑引得她们连连挥手发出快乐的声音，然后转过来看着Sebastian说道，“真是高高在上啊！没有想过为什么失去了越来越多人类吗？他们有自己的思想他们不想被当作你们高傲地施舍怜悯的对象。”

“没错，时代或许会改变，人类的思想或许会改变，但是我守护神圣的誓约，付出一切来保护世人的意志不曾改变。”天使说道。

“你问过他们的意愿吗？”恶魔说道。

“…”Sebastian知道自己不能回答对方，这是恶魔的诡辩。他的眼前闪过Max不服气地眼神。

但他始终相信，人类真正的意愿。

 

“你想要Verstappen和Rosberg的灵魂，我不会让你得逞。”Sebastian紧紧盯着对方的眼睛说道。

神的安排必有道理，无论如何，我也一定要将他们从失去希望和信仰的边缘拯救回来。

“你只说对了一半，是Verstappen和Rosberg自己要把灵魂交给深渊。”Daniel的眼睛里带着笑意。“我只是，帮他们一把。”

然后他站了起来，只见那只雪色乌鸦不知道从哪里飞了过来直接停在Daniel的肩膀上，他甚至没有转过身来，直接挥了挥手就准备离开。

“你记住，不要去染指人类的灵魂，否则我将会亲手毁灭你。”Sebastian在对方的身后说道。

Daniel的脚步一顿，但是他没有回答，继续向前走去。

 

“不，我用的是智能手机。”Sebastian回答面前这个被他保护的年轻人道。

接着他唤醒了自己的手机屏幕，“扫描这个二维码。”Sebastian说道。

“不要，别又是推销什么乱七八糟的东西。或者加入什么乱七八糟的地方。”Max说道。

“那就算了。”Sebastian放弃了，也许，通过科技手段追踪对方不一定是个很好的主意。

“想听一个故事吗？”Sebastian突然说道。

“怎么，知心伙伴交心时刻到来了吗？”Max坏笑道，“我不相信你能有什么坎坷的经历。还有，我们什么时候成为知心伙伴了？”

“谁说那是我自己的故事了？”Sebastian说道，我那些故事说出来能吓死你。

但Max用一种“你还能更老套一点吗？”的眼神看着眼前的天使。

“好吧，也许下一次吧。你想吃点什么？”Sebastian说道。

“我想回去换个衣服，然后我带你去个好吃的地方。就当是答谢你昨晚带我进去派对会场。”Max似乎来了兴致。“嘿，你可是我第一个带去的朋友，连Pierre都还没去过呢。”

“你觉得我是你的朋友？”Sebastian几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

然而人类似乎已经很不耐烦了，“你以为我是脑残吗？我是那种好坏不分的人吗？”

差不多吧。Sebastian 想到早上遇到的恶魔，忍不住在心里回答道。

 

 

与此同时

天堂祈祷全息投影室

Lewis看着面前悬浮的透明投屏，上面显示Nico最新一条祷告内容是7小时之前录入的。

算了一下时间，差不多就是昨晚自己和他分别之后。

而再之前一条已经要追溯到大概20天之前了。

Lewis没有申请在线同步而特地跑回天堂，他心里有许多疑问，他还想问一下Christian，为什么之前没有警示他们在任务目标周围存在着恶魔，是因为天堂也没有发现吗？

然而令他失望的是他此次任务的上级主管并不在，而他从系统中所调取的Nico的资料，有相当些部分是加密的，而以Lewis的权限却还不能触达。

不过没关系，就让他先来看一下Nico的祈祷。

他没有简单地选择文本或者音频，这一次，Lewis选择了最身临其境的聆听模式。

 

在如水的夜色当中，Nico一个人站在窗前，夜风有些微凉，但是他衬衣的前胸扣子全部没有系上。

在他的身后，那朵恶魔赠与的白色山茶花被他插在了一只透明玻璃瓶里。

他看着天空，深深叹息着说道，“神啊，请听到我的声音…”


	10. 天使的回忆

天使的回忆

 

“神啊，请听到我的声音…”

Nico说着睁开了眼睛，夜色凄迷，下弦月笼罩在淡淡地云雾之中，星辰都在月色中淡去。

我不知道该怎么办？昨天下午我又没有接我父亲的电话。

我已经连续两个周末没有去参加他们要我去的聚会了。

我一直以为自己在努力挣脱那些枷锁，然而到头来还是徒劳。我到什么时候才能为自己活着呢？

或许，只有等我生命终结了，我才能…

那些所谓的光环如同灼烧的锁链将我重重禁锢。

什么时候我才能做回我自己呢，我只想做一个简单的自己，但是那样的日子是否还会回来？

不行！我是我父亲的儿子，我是教授的得意门生，我必须也只能是最好的那一个。绝对没有第二个选择。我不应该再用各种愚蠢可笑的借口为自己开脱。

我必须比其他人做得更好。

而我身边的人们，总是那些看中了各种各样光晕而围绕过来的，面目模糊的男男女女。就好像，那些围着蜡烛不断飞舞的飞虫。

在他们中间，我只能感觉到被当作可以衡量之物，如果我失去了一切利用价值，失去了肤浅的皮囊是不是所有人都将舍我而去。

 

我遇到了这个 ，Lewis。

很奇怪，他和我遇到过的任何人，都很不一样。

不过，是好的那种不一样吧，我想。

不知道为什么和他在一起的时候我会感到很轻松，似乎那些烦恼都暂时消失了。又有一种很熟悉的感觉，可是，回想那些早一些的生命历程，又似乎并没有这么一个人的存在。

当他看着我的时候，没有看向那些世俗的评判标准，他眼睛里看着的只是我，而已。

仿佛，看他所看到的是我的灵魂。

我有些害怕，害怕他知道在光鲜的外表之下我隐藏的懦弱，但是我又忍不住想要接近他。

刚才…

那一刻，我觉得自己有些忘乎所以。

我到底是怎么了？我该怎么做？神啊，请帮帮我。

 

Lewis独自站在那里，Nico的祈祷还在他的耳边。

他忍不住抬起手背轻触自己的嘴唇。

那个意犹未尽的吻还停留在那里，令他陶醉。

Nico的精神并不稳定，我应该去找到问题并引导他，让他恢复希望继续生活，而不是再去…扰乱他。

可是，我也同样感到困惑，那些在他身边时突然出现的熟悉感，那种难以解释的吸引力。

想着，他开始向外走去。停留在这个地方，Nico的声音始终萦绕在他耳边，他完全不能集中精力思考。

Lewis你可是天堂现役最精英天使。

天堂历史上五次考评第一的高阶天使，从来没有解决不了的难题。

而他是人类，人类脆弱而又敏感。

我不能我决不能被自己的情感左右，我对他只能是关怀，我不可以让情感这种东西的影响自己的判断。

Lewis查看了Nico的资料，可以说从小到大都是一帆风顺，非常出类拔萃的履历。

这个痛苦的年轻人被自身的光环所禁锢，他一方面对自己有着极其严格的要求不愿意辜负所有人的期望给自己更多的压力，一方面又深受其累，想要逃避。

虽然生活在人群的包围之中，但却始终感觉到格格不入。

他的灵魂，已经不堪重负。

而我，却被他昨夜那个眼神所迷惑，我到底在想些什么啊！Lewis醒醒！

我不能够！Nico的精神已经很不稳定，如果在我完成任务之后，因为我的离开而再引发他情绪的剧烈波动，那简直是更可怕的后果。

我是神的使者，我对所有人类的感情都应该是怜爱。

我对Nico的感情从本质上来说和我对艺术学院副院长Wolff并无区别。没错。

我去人间是为了补救自己在阿塞拜疆所犯下的错误，是对自己冲动行为的救赎。我不能辜负，天堂的信任。

 

然后，他发现了，自己竟然走到了自己经常休息的那个取泉水的地方，Lewis很喜欢这里，他常常靠在旁边的大树下面看书、午睡。

这是个僻静的角落，除了他很少会有人来，偶尔会有一两只孔雀经过，就在Lewis准备走过去好好坐下的时候，他突然看到眼前跑过去两个小孩子。

什么？

他看到两个穿着白色小衣服的小天使嘻嘻哈哈从他面前跑过去，都还没到他腰部那么高。

“Lewy你耍赖，你偷步了！”其中一个有着浅金色头发的喊道，试图从后面拉扯跑在前面的那个。

前面那个笑嘻嘻地转过半个脸来看了一眼但是没有回答，继续往前跑去，风吹起他身上白色的小衣服，甚至露出了他的小肚皮。

那是…我吗？

Lewis只觉得自己的脚步凝固了，他忍不住站定在那里看着。

只见到那两个小东西越跑越远，从他站的地方还能听到他们欢乐的笑闹声。  
这是幻象吗？

为什么，我完全不记得有这段情景呢？难道，是我忘记了吗？Lewis不由得想起自己到达人间之后第一夜那些颠来倒去只有片段的梦来。

难道，我真的忘记过什么吗？

 

夜晚

都灵市内某公寓内

 

Callisto Dambrosio，女，26岁，上一次去教堂是12岁的时候，被姑母带着和自己两个堂兄弟一起。

今天是周日，对于在甜品店工作的她来说今天虽然闭店，但是必须要去和商店负责人一起盘点一下这个季度的进货，她已经很努力加快进度，尽快赶回自己的公寓了。

一进门，她就冲入客厅内。

只见到客厅的沙发上躺着一个看上去没有什么精神的年轻人。

这个年轻人相貌英俊，但是此时此刻整个人似乎非常狼狈，脸色苍白毫无血色，眼睛几乎睁不开。

“Charles亲爱的，我回来了，你还好吧。”Callisto将手提包一扔直接向沙发那里跑去，半跪在沙发前抱住这个虚弱的年轻人。

Charles努力睁开眼睛，他抬起手轻轻抚摸面前女子栗色的长发，“Calli我的天使，只要在你身边我就不能更好，来吧。”

说着他伸手拉了对方一下，年轻女子整个人都靠了过去，和他依偎在一起。

“Callisto你的名字真的不能再符合了，美丽就是你的名字。我是多么为你倾倒啊。”Charles说道。

“我的Charles，我也是如此爱你，我给你带了最好的甜点…”说着她作势要支起身子。

“不不不不，别走，你才刚回到我的怀里，我不让你走。”Charles伸出手臂箍住对方的腰身。

“等你好起来，我们就去见爸爸。”Callisto宣布到。

“真的吗？你真的愿意跟我一起吗？我简直不敢相信，这是多么可怕的美梦！神啊，如果我在做梦，请不要让我醒过来。”Charles说道。

“傻瓜，这当然是真的，我爱你Charles！”Callisto说着上去亲吻Charles的嘴唇。

“真的吗？你真的像你所说的一样爱我吗？你愿意把你的灵魂交给我吗？”Charles问道。

“我当然愿意。”女子说道。

“说出来，我的Calli，我要听你说出来。”Charles看着她的眼睛认真地说道。

 

必须，由人类亲口说出。

 

“我愿意把我的灵魂交给你，Charles…”话音未落，Callisto Dambrosio眼睛里的光彩突然失去，她如同失去一切力量一般整个人都倒了下去。

躺在她身旁的Charles瞳孔同时放出光来，他的面颊上似乎有了一丁点血色。

但是他很快叹了一口气，将失去知觉的人类轻轻推开，年轻女子从沙发上滑到了地毯上。

Charles努力撑起自己的身体。

不够，完全不够！

现在这些人类，到底有多不虔诚，她的灵魂所具有的力量实在太微小，根本就没有用！

“你上次去教堂少说也得有10年了吧。”他看着躺在地上的女子虚弱地说道，但他并不关心对方的答案。

 

距离他被天使重创已经过去了10个小时。

千钧一发的瞬间，Charles夺路而逃，他希望那个有着漂亮眼睛的天使能以为自己已经死去。

幸运的是，对方并没有追来。

然而他的伤势却没有丝毫的好转，甚至有恶化的趋势，为了保命，他必须立刻汲取人类灵魂的力量。

然而，这些尘世的灵魂都太堕落，只有最纯洁最虔诚的灵魂所蕴含的巨大力量才足够疗救他严重的伤势。

我必须，去找到其他的灵魂…

Charles挣扎着站起来，夜色是他最好的保护，他迅速从正门离开了这间小公寓。

头顶上，弦月比昨天更暗一些。

 

于此同时

同一片夜空之下

Daniel站在塔楼顶层阁楼上望着外面的夜色。

卡拉瓦乔的《七件善事（Sette opere di Misericordia）》隐没在他身后的阴影当中。

…不要去染指人类的灵魂，否则我将会亲手毁灭你。

Sebastian的声音还在他耳边。

毁灭吗？他并不是第一个想要毁灭我的天使。

曾经，毁灭已经在我的眼前，曾经，天使在我面前展现过无与伦比的力量。

时间已经不多了。

Daniel抬头望着夜空中的月亮。

如果，在下一次月圆之前，我不能获得Verstappen的灵魂，那我将会…

但是在那之前，不管是天使也好，任何人也好，都不能来阻拦我。

 

“天使吗？我也会叫你们狱火焚身。”Daniel伸手捏住了自己的项链，用只有他自己能听到的声音说道。


	11. 恶魔的踪迹

恶魔的踪迹

 

Sebastian第一次随堂听课，他听说了Newey教授要求十分严格，于是早早就跑去了课室里，想找一个靠前但是又不太引人注意的座位。多多研习一下人类的习性，对于自己的任务也能有所帮助。

只是他没想到自己还不算早，上午10点开始的一个半小时候的课程，9点出头课室里就已经陆陆续续有了不少人。

他看到很多人都围在靠近窗口的中段，在那里坐了很多人，但是中间突兀地留出了三个空位。

Sebastian尽量不引人注意地向那里移动了几个座位。

“嘿，Leona你太狡猾了，上个礼拜说过这个礼拜该我坐在这里的。”

“不要嘛，我已经坐在这里了，你去跟Checo说，叫他再坐过去一个。”

这是什么情况，这是Newey教授视线交叉点这种神奇的座位吗？

随着时间一分一秒地向开课时刻接近，情况愈发明显起来，一大堆人都在抢靠近那周围的位置。

Sebastian假装不在意地向那几个空着的位子挪动过去。

就在他的屁股快要碰到椅子的时候，他感觉有人一把抓住了自己的肩膀，“小子，这个位置不是你坐的。”

“哦？是吗？”Sebstian用自己最无辜地眼神看向对方，力气还不小啊。

对面是一个看上去就很不好惹的男学生。

在这人还没来得及开口的时候，就听到一个声音从他们两身后说道，“没关系Kevin，让他坐在这里好了。”

Sebastian忍不住笑了出来，为什么我一点都不惊讶呢？

他直起身来，只看到Daniel就站在他身后，旁边还跟着两个男学生。刚才那个Kevin则松开了手站在另一头。

“早安。”Sebastian露出一个笑脸，并且转向刚才那个Kevin向他伸出手去，毕竟这也是他所要爱护的人类，“Sebastian Vettel，你可以叫我Seb。”

“Magnussen。”对方面无表情地看着笑眯眯的天使伸出的手，吐出一个单字之后直接坐了下去。

就在这时Newey教授从前面的门走进了课室，于是这小小的插曲立刻平静下来。

Sebastian也马上坐了下来，然后他发现周围的人向自己投来不满意的眼神，不过他没空管这些愚昧的人类。

我要做的只是保护他们不受旁边这个恶魔的侵蚀而已，我不负责治疗他们的无知。

Sebastian低声对着坐在他旁边的Daniel说道，“Max的好朋友Pierre，他声称自己的一个…认识的人突然消失了，这和你有关吗？”

 

 

一天之前

被Max带着一起准备去吃午饭的Sebastian看着受到自己保护的人类和他崩溃地坐在地板上的朋友。

“Pierre， 你镇定下来，你别着急！告诉我，到底发生了什么？”Max上去抱住自己的朋友，努力安抚他。

“他明明就在那里，他在的！不见了…有血，Max你听我说…”Pierre语无伦次地试图表达出自己的意思，然而他的同伴根本不明白他的任何意思。

但是在场的Max和Sebastian都能看出他情绪上的崩溃。

“好的，我在听Pierre，你慢慢告诉我，我在这里。”Max努力试图令Pierre镇定下来。

Sebastian则看着阳光下这个年轻人的房间，房间显得比较凌乱，乱丢一地的各种衣服，杂乱无章的被褥。

“你的这个…朋友，是本校的学生或者教职人员吗？”Sebastian问道。

“我不知道。嗯，应、应该不是。”慌乱的Pierre被一问才开始慢慢思索起来。

“是我认识的人吗？”担心的Max听到Sebastian的问题之后也开始追问，他看着散落的东西，看来似乎Pierre和这个人的关系比自己想象当中更加亲密。

“不，我不这么认为。我昨天才刚刚重新遇到Charles…”

“在哪里遇到的？”

“在派对上。”

“你的朋友有没有说自己是怎么会到这里来的？昨晚的派对不是私人派对吗？他是主办者的朋友吗？”Sebastian连忙问道。

“我不知道，我没有问他，我见到Charles非常高兴…他也许说了但是我没有在意。”Pierre努力回想，但是觉得自己脑子里一团乱。他确实被突然重遇Charles的喜悦和昨夜对方所表现出的热情冲昏了头脑，现在想来都不知道为什么他会突然出现在那里，甚至都没有留下Charles的电话号码。

昨夜的光影，Charles微笑的眼睛，那些缠绵的吻，不断攀升的热度，今天上午明媚阳光下他翘起的嘴角。

一切都仿佛海上的泡沫，在阳光下消失殆尽了。

 

“这位Charles是你很熟识的人吗？”

“你手机里有他的照片吗？”

“他是我小时候的伙伴。我，我身上没有，也许，也许在家里会有以前的相片。”仔细想想，他的出现也和他的消失一样那么令人措手不及。

“从昨晚他就一直和你在一起吗？”Sebastian的眉头皱了起来。

“你确定昨晚自己遇到的这个还是你小时候那个朋友吗，Pierre？”Max反而露出了不相信的神情，“不会是什么骗子、小偷之类的吧，你看看自己有没有什么贵重物品遗失的。”

他一边说着一边闪到隔壁自己的卧室，去检查一下自己的物品。

“不可能的，我一直和Charles在一起。”Pierre说道，“我们一直没有分开过。我只是出去买了些早餐。”

那蚀骨的激情，不可能只是春梦一场。

“他也许只是自己走了。”也许只是个找乐子的年轻人而已，Sebastian想起昨夜派对现场那些随着音乐扭动身体的男男女女们。

“不可能，他当时说过在等着我，等着我带吃的回来。”Pierre辩解道，“不可能的，我和Charles在一起了。他、他不会突然不告而别的。”

说着说着，Pierre自己也开始有些怀疑自己。

“听着，Pierre，也许他是个大傻瓜，他不值得你这么…”走回来的Max按住自己好友的肩膀，安抚他道。

他是Pierre的朋友，他们都不是普通意义上学园里“受欢迎”的学生，也许那个所谓的故交Charles只是随便和Pierre玩玩的而已，而可怜的Pierre却当了真。

但Sebastian却不这么认为，凡是有可能和恶魔扯上关系的一切，都不会这么简单，“你把他的名字告诉我，你把从昨天遇到这个Charles到今天你发现他不见了的一切再好好回想一下。”

最后，他也没有和Max一起去吃饭，他们叫了披萨，一天都呆在那里，试图理清线索，同时安抚情绪不稳定的Pierre。

虽然依旧没有什么特别有用的线索，但是天使能够感觉到，他在逐渐获得Max和他朋友的信任。

 

“对了，Max，今天早上你还没有回来的时候似乎有人来找过你，我不认识他。”

“有人来找我？”

“我不知道，他从我们这一层走下来，我们这最顶层就只有我们这一套房间啊。”

Max低头去看自己的手机是不是有人联系过自己。

“似乎没有人联系过我。”

“他说他叫…呃，叫…好像叫S、Stroll。是个看上去差不多年龄的人。”Pierre努力回忆，但是Charles的突然消失给他带来的冲击太大，他确实记不清了。

“啊？”Max满脸疑惑，“Stroll？我没听过这个名字啊？他说了要找我干嘛吗？”

“我记不清了，我一回来就发现Charles不见了，我已经有些迷糊了。”Pierre说道。

但坐在一旁的Sebastian还是暗暗记住了这个名字，也许，我也可以查一下。

但是当晚骇进系统的天使始终没有用他从Pierre那里获得的信息查到任何在学院里的人，不论是 Charles也好，Stroll也好。

 

“你在说什么？”Daniel没有看他。

“凡是出现在人类身边一切奇怪的事情，尤其是在Verstappen身边…”Sebastian压低声说道。

“你觉得我是吃人的吗？”Daniel露出牙齿道。

“我觉得你…”Sebastian刚说道一半就被突然提高声音的Daniel打断——“教授，Sebastian说他有不明白的地方。”

“Vettel先生，现在还没有到提问的部分，你可以先听下去，请不要影响其他同学听课。”站在讲台上的Newey教授向Sebastian投来不满的眼神。

好吧，Sebastian暗暗握拳。

“教授，我突然有些头晕。”一秒钟不到，坐在他旁边的恶魔突然又提高声音说道。

第二次被打断的Newey教授看了看举起左手的Daniel，没有发作，只是做了个手势。

Daniel站起身来，对着旁边的天使做了个“再见”的口型，转身走出了课室。

Sebastian气鼓鼓地看着前者走出去的身影，一回头才发现刚才那个上课前和自己发生过肢体接触，然后坐在了另一头的Kevin Magnussen正狠狠地盯着自己，眼神中满满地“都是你的错！”

天哪，我该如何让这些人类睁开他们的眼睛。

“Vettel先生，我建议你在提出问题之前先注意听课。”教授的声音响了起来，“不如你先来回答一下这个问题…”

该死，我什么都不知道，他刚才在说啥？

该死的恶魔。

 

 

与此同时

“Lewis。”

一走进庭院里就看到Nico正微笑看着自己的Lewis脚步一顿。

就在刚才那一瞬间，人类看到自己的时候眼睛里所露出欢喜的光芒，是骗不了人的。

神，请坚定我的意志，不要让我这么容易被诱惑。


	12. 人类的庭院

人类的庭院

 

“我一点都没睡好，昨天头疼了一天。”Nico坐在他旁边抱怨道，他们两人一起坐在阳光下庭院一侧回廊的石阶上。

一支蔷薇花的枝蔓一直垂落下来，几乎要触到Nico的肩头，庭院中间喷泉的水声淙淙。

“是吗？”Lewis想起昨天自己在天堂看到的对方的祈祷，前天晚上他们分别之后Nico长久地忧叹。

“不知道为什么，我就想要告诉你，可是我不知道去哪里找你。”Nico微笑道，“我打听了一下你住的地方，但是结果你不在。”

“我，我出去了，因为我刚来所以有些银行手续之类的，要去办理一下。”Lewis随便找了个借口。

“于是我打算准备论文的东西，但是，又有人来找我。”Nico的声音低了下去。

“是有什么麻烦吗？是有什么人在纠缠你吗？”Lewis不由得提高了声音。他想起Nico在夜晚所吐露的，令他不胜其扰的那些人们。

“并不是，是我家里的人。”Nico看着中庭的花朵说道。

“哦，他们是什么样的人呢？”

“Lewis你的家人呢？”Nico没有马上回答。

这倒是个令天使出乎意料的问题，他几乎有点手忙脚乱。

“我的…嗯，我比较独立，比较小的时候就离开家人自己生活了。他们…”Lewis想了想，天使们可以说是自己的兄弟姐妹了，如果把那里当作一个大家庭的话。

神，是所有人的家长。

一想到Sebastian这样令人头痛的家伙可以算作自己的兄弟，“不过你知道，家庭里各种成员，总有些让你恨不得立刻消失但是他要是惹了麻烦又不得不去帮忙解决的存在。”

“这样啊。我的家人，他们都，他们都很优秀。”Nico说道。

所以，我理应和他们一样，甚至更加优秀。

虽然不需要行诸于言语，但是那些眼神我都能读懂，我不能让所有人失望，我不能让我的家族失望。

“很优秀，是吗？”Lewis能够感觉到空气中氛围的微妙转变，Nico似乎有些低落。

“是啊。”但是人类似乎又打起了精神，“有时候，我真的想要给自己放个假呢。”

“放假？”Lewis没有听懂。

“给自己放一天假，就一天，不做Rosberg。”

Lewis能够听到对方在说出自己姓氏时候的动摇，他能想象这一定是个荣耀的名字。

然而这个名字带给Nico多少也同样给了他多少无法述说的烦恼。

Lewis只觉得胸口涌起无限柔软和顾怜。

“你一定觉得我很愚蠢，为了这种事情烦恼，别人说不定还很羡慕…”Nico讪讪地说道。

“不，我没有。”Lewis说道。

Nico惊讶地抬起头来看着面前天使真诚的眼神。

他眼里的惊讶慢慢消失了，变成了…Lewis不愿意去细想，他转过去看着庭院里的喷泉，“我只是觉得，每个人的烦恼都不是外人看上去那么简单，不是其他人能够轻描淡写随便置喙的。”

不！这不是我真正的想法！

可是我不能，我不能够将我真正的想法…

“你知道吗？”虽然Lewis移开了视线，但是他能感觉到Nico还是依旧那样看着自己。

“你是我唯一告诉过的人。”Nico自顾自地说下去，“是不是很奇怪，明明我才刚认识你没几天。但是，我总觉得可以对你说呢。”

是的，我已经听过了你的祈祷。

“N、Nico…”Lewis转过脸来，只看到Nico就在他面前，那样盯着他，他的眼睛就好像那天晚上一样，如同最深邃的湖泊，几乎要将Lewis溺死。

“我…”天使只觉的自己的呼吸都变得不稳定起来，他发现自己正在盯着对方的嘴唇。

不，Lewis，控制住你自己！

而Nico整个人都向他前倾过来。

神啊，这也是你对我的考验吗？

Lewis，你已经下定了决心，不会做蠢事的。

我是受神指引前来拯救世人的使者，我不能这么轻易被诱惑。

然而人类已经没有耐心，Nico直接吻了上来。

“不行，Nico。”Lewis用自己最后的意志抓住对方的手腕，并向后退缩。

Nico没有回答，他只是那样看着面前的Lewis，虽然他的嘴什么都没有说，但是他的眼睛已经说出了一切：那天夜里你吻我的时候没有说过不行。

Lewis耳边瞬间响起自己的声音：是你的眼睛令我做了傻事。

“Nico，我们不…”他徒劳的抵抗消失在Nico柔软的嘴唇。

那一瞬间，天堂、任务、责任，一切都消失了。他甚至有点庆幸，是人类的主动掩饰了他意志的薄弱。

Lewis感觉到自己抓住Nico手腕的手紧紧将对方扯到自己胸前，他能看到人类微微颤抖的睫毛。

Nico则全身心地投入到这个吻当中，他的矛盾他的快乐他的种种情绪都融化在他们两相触的温度里。这真是，太美好了。

空气中温暖的馨香，淙淙的水声，和煦的阳光，所有的一切都在消磨Lewis最后的意志。

不行！

Lewis在自己彻底失去自己之前一把推开了Nico，在后者惊讶地眼神中低声说了一句话。

睡吧。

然后Nico就突然觉得自己眼皮沉重起来，他晃了一下整个人失去了平衡，Lewis连忙扶住了他的肩膀让他靠在自己身上。

我这是在干嘛？不能再这样下去了。

 

就在天使惊惶地自责时，他突然听到了。

竟然有掌声传来。

只见到庭院回廊尽头的石柱后面靠着一个人，之前一直躲在他们视线的死角，他微微一侧身转过来面对着Lewis。

“真是令人钦佩的自制力。”Daniel双手合在身前说道。

他从天使的眼睛里，看到了自己在他们这个种族里见到过太多次，再令人熟悉不过的：压抑。

“你在这里干什么？”Lewis戒备地看着对方。

但是恶魔毫不在意地向他们走来。

“告诉我，你爱他吗？”Daniel低头看着睡着的Nico说道。

“我对他的爱是无条件的爱，是对世人之爱。”Lewis毫不犹豫地答道，但是他在对方的语调中竟然听出了一丝怜悯。

他一边说话，一边紧紧盯着对方的动作，生怕他作出任何对自己的任务对象不利的举动。

然而Daniel却没有其他动作，他突然走上前来，贴近Lewis的耳朵说道，“你们天使，都没有欲望的吗？”

他不需要等待Lewis的答案，Daniel自己就知道答案。

天使，这圣洁的生物，和其他一切卑微的灵魂一样，也会被欲望所煎熬。曾经，他亲自激起过天使的欲望。

他现在所要做的，只是轻轻地推他一把。

 

Lewis看着恶魔走出了庭院，他只觉得自己简直愚蠢到了难以置信的地步。

我都做了些什么啊。

 

向着Castello del Valentino方向走去的Daniel在走到湖边的时候看到了正在为校园设计竞赛进行宣传推广分发免费饮品活动做准备的学生们，他很轻易地认出了其中带着花花绿绿折纸帽子的Max，他甚至能够离开那么远地感觉到这个年轻人的灵魂所散发出的，极强的力量。

这个灵魂，我必须…首先，我应该设法排除某些干扰。

“Max？”正在忙着分拆纸质杯子的Max一抬头就看到夹着书的Daniel笑眯眯地站在那里。

“哦，嘿，你怎么在这里？”Max连忙丢下手里的东西上前说道，他犹豫着扯掉了头上的纸帽子用手整理了一下自己的头发，但愿我不要看上去很滑稽。

“我去那边。”说着Daniel伸手指了一下他前方的建筑，“正好看到你，来打个招呼。”

今天真是我的幸运日，Max笑着回答道，“哦，这帮家伙在组织竞赛，我来帮个忙。”

是的，就是昨天Sebastian在和他一起走回去时偶尔在路上拿到的宣传单并极力鼓动Max出来参加活动，用那家伙的原话来说是 “多参加集体活动，别老是宅在屋子里玩游戏。你多和人交流交流脑子里就不会老是被一些没价值的东西占据了。”当时Max听得直翻白眼，但还是跑来参加了。

没想到，那个老古董的话居然还有特效哈哈哈。

“你没有什么头疼之类的吧，那天…”Daniel贴心地没有说完。

“哦没有没有！我很好，我…”Max不由得有些发窘，但是他还是吸了口气问道，“我没说什么傻话吧？”

“你很害怕自己在我面前说什么傻话吗？”Daniel亮晶晶的眼睛看着Max，“还是…你有什么傻话，想要告诉我吗？”

天哪，别这样看着我，我会连什么都说了的！

“我，那个…”简直要把自己舌头吃下去的Max觉得自己脸上的温度正在慢慢地上升。

“没关系，我很乐意听，我觉得你很有趣。”Daniel说道。

Max简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，我听到了什么？

“我，我也觉得你很有趣。”他的脸越来越热。

“不如我们可以一起吃个饭，你可以慢慢把那些‘傻话’都讲给我听。”Daniel建议道。

这是什么？Max真的想突然跳起来大喊大叫！我要让全世界都知道我的…“哦，不行！”Daniel突然像是想起什么似的掩住了自己的嘴巴，他的眼睛弯了起来，“今天中午我要和Seb一起吃午饭，约好了的。”

“Seb？”Max难以置信地看着眼前的恶魔。

他带笑的眼睛里，那喜悦的光芒，是Max第一次看见。

这不可能。

是从第一次见到我就反复强调、阻止我和Daniel有任何接触的Sebastian吗？

“对啊，他一早在课室里抢了坐在我旁边的位置还告诉我要带我去一家特别好吃的店呢，昨天我们一起吃了早饭。”

Max看着对面Daniel脸上微笑的表情，感觉仿佛被迎面揍了一拳，这是什么魔幻现实主义的剧情转折。

昨天，没错了，当我还在Sebastian的房子里睡觉的时候，他却在外面…他明明知道我…他知道的！

“他说过他也认识你的，我以为你们是朋友。”Daniel说道。

我也以为他是我的朋友！

我竟然还以为他是我的朋友，一直以来，他就在看我的笑话吧。我真是，太愚蠢了。

为我好，哼！

“啊，我要走了，有空再聊。”Daniel挥手离开，决定还是留点时间让人类好好消化一下。 

 

下午三点三刻

阶梯礼堂

前来听讲座的学生、两位客座嘉宾都已经陆陆续续地离开。

而讲座主讲人之一：艺术学院副院长正靠在某一排的座位上和站在他面前的学生交流，他没有注意到话题正在缓缓偏离最开始的学术范畴。

从历史上不同的知名学者对于讲座所提及这位画家截然不同的立场引申开去。

“…现代笔记学家通过考证，从卡拉瓦乔在1606年4月8日写下的一张便条中发现了他性格中的某些特质。”

“哦，比如说哪些特质呢？”Daniel问道。

“当他发现本应属于自己的地方被掠夺之后，整个人焕发出了非凡的创意、勇气、毅力和敏锐，在他的身上，多种矛盾的性格得以同时体现——暴烈与慷慨并存，性感与情欲并存，骄傲与绝望并存。这是学界普遍认为的观点。”Toto说道，推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜。

“这些特质竟然能在他的身上同时存在吗？”

“是啊，并通过他的作品传达出来。”

“真是引人入胜啊，人类的情感。”恶魔低声说道。

“什么？”

“哦，我是说，我相信教授你所推荐的这些素材将会对我有非常大的帮助。”Daniel微笑道。

“不用客气，你可以随时来找我，这是我的…”然而他被面前的年轻人打断了。

“你知道，我并不是唯一想要来找你的人。”Daniel看着他，缓缓地说道。

“你是说…”Toto突然发现，面前这个年轻学生的眼睛仿佛有了奇异的魔力，他根本没法移开自己的视线。

“他没有表现出来，但是我知道，在所有人当中，他最喜欢的，就是你。”Daniel不需要将这些话行诸于言语，他知道艺术学院的副院长一定会听到的。

人类，他们听到的往往是自己内心的声音。

他们总是相信自己想要相信的东西。

在他们斯文的外表之下隐藏着难以对旁人启齿的东西。

“你还在等什么？他在等你。”Daniel说道。

“他在等我。” Toto机械地重复道。

“你知道哪里可以找到他的。”Daniel向着他身后看了一眼。

 

就让我来唤醒，你心底的恶魔。

 

下章预告：

“别过来！别过来，你不要！”Pierre惊恐地挥舞着自己的手臂，“别，快走开！”

\----------

“可悲的生物，连所谓的欢乐都那么的低级。肉欲真的有这么重要吗？”Hulkenberg嗤之以鼻说。

\-----------

天使俯下身去，在对方耳边说道，“没关系，等一下你就会开口的，你会求我的。”


	13. 恶魔的觉醒

恶魔的觉醒

 

恶魔在人间是没有任何力量的。

 

“Lew…”庭院里的Nico听到脚步声转过来才发现来的并不是自己等的那个。

他脸上欣喜的表情消失了。Lewis答应过今天下午会来这里，昨天…

“Toto？”

看着他消失的笑容，艺术学院的副院长觉得胸口升腾起一股难以解释的情绪。

但是他的脑子里始终有一个声音在告诉他，“在所有人当中，他最喜欢的，就是你。”

他走了上去，直接走到了Nico的面前。

“哦，是我记错了吗，我们和调研小组的晨会是今天吗？”Nico说道，努力回想是否收到过日期变更的邮件。

“我早该知道，借调研小组的名义真是太傻了。”艺术学院副院长没头没脑地说道。

“啊？”这是什么意思？

“Nico，我已经浪费了太多时间，但是我想现在还不算太迟。”

“我没听懂。”

但是对方显然没有在意他的回答，Toto直接走上前来，他伸手去触摸Nico的面颊，“我在这里，我明白你的心意，我想你也明白我的。”

“我不明白。”Nico微微退了半步。

他已经明白了，但是他还想给对方留一点面子。

“调研小组，课题开展，那些都是…噗，我只是想和你一起。” Toto直接说道。

“我想，我们之间可能存在一些误解。”Nico礼貌地说道。

他一直尽量避免，眼下这类情况，影响到他的生活和日常交往。

“Nico，我相信我们可以将这些都解决。只要你…”但是对方不依不饶地又靠近来。

“你根本不知道你在说什么？”Nico并不想和他理论，他有些失去耐心，转身准备离开这里。

但是后者上前抓住了他的手。

“你喝酒了吗？Valtteri呢？”Nico向旁边躲去，想要甩开Toto的手。

他显然低估了眼前这个男人的决心。

他低估了，恶魔对于人类的影响。

“我没有醉，我很清醒。”对方一边说一边出乎意料地侵入到Nico个人空间，并开始试图去拥抱他。

“我很怀疑。”Nico伸手挡住对方的胸膛。

“Nico，不要拒绝我，我知道你心里是想要我的。”Toto说着用力箍住Nico的腰。

他突然的动作把Nico吓得不轻，几乎跳起来。

“不要！别这样，放开！”Nico使劲挣扎。

他不明白，一向文质彬彬的艺术学院副院长今天为什么会这样？

恶魔确实不能直接伤害人类，但是恶魔可以通过诱导令人类互相伤害。

“Nico不要再折磨我，我已经要疯了。”Toto说着向他脸上凑过来。

“不，你快松手！”Nico奋力推搡对方。

但是Toto似乎用了很大的力气，他用力抱住Nico，不断试图向他嘴上亲吻。

“你别做出这些令我们两人都会后悔的事情！”Nico一边扭头躲闪一边看准了有些失去理智的副院长侧腰露出来的空挡，他有信心一拳打倒对方。

 

然而就在这时，他猛地觉察到了：自己的体内骤然升起的一股，奇怪而又强烈的热流。

在我的身体里。

有什么东西，想要出来…

对方显然抓住了Nico瞬间的失神，Toto的力气占了上风，他紧紧抱住Nico将他推到旁边被爬藤植物所覆盖的墙面上。

热烈的吻落下来，他能感觉到Nico抵抗的力气突然软了下去。

他甚至能感觉到Nico放松了牙关。

是的，Nico是爱我的，我早该知道，但是现在也不迟。

狂喜之中的人类没有看到。

Nico惊讶睁大的眼睛里，瞳孔逐渐变成了一条细线。

有什么东西，正在慢慢苏醒过来。

被压在柔软地爬藤植物上的Nico整个人都仿佛松弛了下来，他似乎感觉不到眼前这个男人正在一点点将湿漉漉的吻从他耳后向下移动，并且开始拉扯他身上的衣服。

他的心里，有一个声音，越来越清晰。

这个人的灵魂，我要…

远在Nico所住的房子里的卧室，窗台上插在盛着清水玻璃瓶子的白色山茶花鲜艳欲滴。

 

 

与此同时

 

通往图书馆的路上，Lewis急匆匆地看着自己的手表，他和Nico约好了时间，但是他刚才突然被一个说话带着西班牙语口音的学生缠住了，对方说了半天是想邀请他加入他们的什么组织，Lewis心思完全不在这上面，20分钟过去了，他根本没搞明白他们的目的到底是组织人手晚上去观星还是想多一个人分摊大家一起吃Taco的钱，好吧Lewis对墨西哥菜并没有什么偏爱。

当他终于摆脱了这个叫Sergio或者Alejandro，随便什么吧的学生之后，他急着赶去和Nico碰头。

虽然脚步匆忙，但是Lewis内心却忍不住忐忑。

我不能再放任自己的感情左右自己的决断，昨天我犯了错误，我不该让Nico吻我的。

天哪，我简直从第一眼见到我这个任务对象就在不断地犯错。

我竟然让这个人类这么轻易地左右我的感情。

我必须控制我自己，克制住这些不该存在的感情和欲望。

他想起昨天恶魔在自己耳边说过的话，他说的虽轻，但是却在天使的心里激起轩然大波。

Lewis几乎从那个庭院里落荒而逃。

他感觉自己已经彻底被Daniel看穿了。

神啊，如果这是你给我的考验。

 

这时人群当中有个年轻人与他擦肩而过，就在两人错身的一瞬间，Lewis突然一个激灵，他忍不住停下脚步扭头向身后看去。

只见到那个人已经完全面对自己，露出了笑容，他有着一双令人过目难忘的明亮眼睛。

这种感觉？

他是我的同类！

在这个地方，除了Sebastian，还有第三个天使。

那人向他微微点了点头，然后迅速转身消失在人海当中。

这是，怎么回事？

但是Lewis却顾不得这么多，他自己的问题已经足够搅得一团乱了。他又想快点见到Nico又忍不住有些害怕见到Nico，这种不安在他走去他们见面的那个美丽庭院的路程中不断堆积。

 

 

然而，当他走到庭院外时，他的心头，除了对于自己情感的压抑之外徒然升腾起 一股难以解释的，不祥的预感。

Lewis加紧脚步走了进去。

立马看到了令他害怕的一幕。

只见到地上躺着一个人，衣衫凌乱的Nico则跨坐在那人的身上，他一只手抓着那人的喉咙另一只手放在对方的胸口。

从Lewis的角度，他看不到Nico的表情，但是眼前的一切几乎令他呼吸停止，地上那个人看上去情况可不妙。

“住手！”Lewis冲上去一把推开了Nico。

Nico被他一下子推倒在旁边，整个人都委顿在地，神情恍惚。

躺在地上的艺术学院副院长紧闭双眼早就失去了知觉，Lewis发现他的体温似乎低得不正常。

对于人类的爱护立刻占据了上风。

他犹豫着伸手到Toto Wolff的脖子上，发现他的脉搏虽然微弱但还算稳定。

他还活着。 

这到底是怎么回事，这里究竟发生了什么？

正在Lewis认真考虑要不要叫救护车的时候，他终于注意到了被他推开后整个人趴在旁边一动不动的Nico。

他的脸上似乎还带着泪水，衣服看上去好像被扯得非常凌乱，手上有被勒到的痕迹。

他看了看Lewis，然后视线转向了仰面躺在地上一动不动的Toto，然后突然坐着向后飞快地退去，退到了旁边旁边廊柱下的角落里去。

“Nico…”Lewis向他伸出手去，但是Nico摇着头不断往后缩。

Lewis没有跟过去，他看着躺在那里不省人事的Toto，翻开他的眼皮检查他的状况。

 

那一瞬间，他仿佛坠入冰窖。

这是？

这不可能！

这是、这个痕迹是被、被…

Lewis转过头去看到瑟缩在一边的Nico。

但是，现在不是时候，首先，拯救人类是他的使命。

 

神啊，请赐予我力量，我需要你的祝福，来救助这个无辜的灵魂。

他用自己微微发热的手心按在人类的额头上。

千万不要有事啊，快点恢复过来。

睡吧，这只是一场噩梦，等你醒来一切都会好转，神的祝福将会洗净一切将会抚平一切！Lewis在心中默念。

 

感到人类的呼吸平缓平和下来，Lewis站起来向坐在旁边用双臂紧紧抱着自己的Nico走去。

Nico显然受到了极大的惊吓，但是他受到的正是他自己的惊吓！

看到蹲在自己面前的Lewis，他蓝色的眼睛里充满了恐惧。

Lewis伸出手去轻触他的面颊。

“我到底是什么 ？”他颤抖着问道。

答案是他，不，是他们两个都不能接受的。

“不管你是什么，我都会保护你。”Lewis说着伸出手去将浑身发抖的Nico抱在怀里。

他同样地不知所措。

真的吗？就算他是…

恶魔吗？

但是Lewis从心底已经知道了答案，不会错的，刚才他从人类身上看到的那个印痕，那个只有恶魔能够留下的痕迹，是不会错的。

他能够感觉到自己怀里Nico的恐惧和无助。他能够感觉到Nico已经走投无路，他已经将所有的希望都投向Lewis，他在这个世界上无处可去。

这一刻，Lewis感觉到自己似乎松了一口气，长久以来天使在与自己内心的斗争中已经精疲力竭，这一刻，他终于…

Dio, non posso più. 

Lewis内心的挣扎已经分出了胜负，他终于向自己的内心屈服，放弃了最后的抵抗。

 

他低下头去，看着Nico湿漉漉的眼睛，他眼睛里那些难以名状的东西，将他们之间最后的距离消灭。

激情的吻如同野火，一发不可收拾。

他们两人几乎立刻就纠缠到一起。

他们都已经明白了，从第一眼见到对方开始，那种渴望。

Lewis只觉得自己全心全意要夺走对方的呼吸，Nico在迫切中似乎盲目地挣扎，他们几乎彼此撕咬，慢慢撕咬变成了吮吸。

Lewis感觉自己简直神魂颠倒，他在吻的间隙伸手去解Nico的衣服。

而Nico定定地看着Lewis和自己的扣子作斗争，似乎很不满意Lewis停下的吻，Lewis被他的眼神激得热血上脑，更加解不开来，忍不住一用力将他的前襟扯碎开来，扣子顿时散落了一地。

然而Nico和他一样急切。

他迎上去，几乎从自己本身已经凌乱不堪的衣服里整个脱离出来，他需要感受到天使的肌肤，现在就要。

他们在彼此的爱抚中无意识地交缠，还不够，远远不够。

“Lewis…”

“我在这里。”

“给我，Lewis，给我。”

然而天使不需要他第二遍要求，他轻轻调整他们两人的姿势，他不需要，再忍耐。

当他终于进入Nico灼热紧致的体内，那种奇异的满足感简直要令他当场失控。

他能感觉倒Nico几乎停滞的呼吸，但是还是那么用力地抱紧Lewis，不允许他退缩。天使深深呼吸，轻吻对方的锁骨，慢慢地动作。

然而这种感觉太尖锐，他任何细微的动作都令Nico瑟缩。

但是他们已经走到这一步，他和他都没有后退的余地，Lewis用自己的身体死死禁锢住怀里的Nico，在他柔嫩的身体里难以自制地越动越快，他知道现在唯一要做的就是遵循自己的本能。

Nico无法克制地叫出声来，他失控的喊声粉碎了身上天使最后的理智，Lewis伸手抬高他的腿，调整角度进得更深更快。

“啊…那里，Lewis……嗯…”Lewis能感觉到身下的Nico又紧又热，死死地缠住他不放。

他们一同在无尽的欢 爱中沉沦下去。

 

在他们两身边，失去知觉的艺术学院副院长还躺在那里。

然而谁都没有在意，天地之间仿佛就只剩下彼此。

他们凌乱的心跳混在一起。

他们只能感觉到对方的体温，只能听到对方的喘息，只能感受到他们彼此水乳交融的部分…

当Lewis在对方体内达到顶点，Nico一口咬住Lewis的肩膀，天使在他的耳边轻喘着恶魔的名字。

激情过后。Lewis侧躺在靠近石阶的地上，Nico 依偎在他怀里，他们的颤抖逐渐平息，一点一点寻回了自己的呼吸，并在对方的眼睛里找到自己的倒影。

“我…”Lewis开口说道。

“嘘。”Nico伸出一根手指阻止了他的话。

什么都不需要说。

抱紧我。

 

 

稍晚

Nico所居住的公寓

Lewis看着躺在自己身边睡梦中的Nico。他爬下床去望着窗外，天色还没有彻底黑下来，现在才是傍晚。

他们离开庭院之后Lewis马上根据Nico的指示通知了一个名叫Bottas的学生来照顾昏迷过去的艺术学院副院长，神的祝福会让这个被恶魔所迷惑的男人忘记这段对他来说并不美好的记忆。

他和Nico一起回到了Nico的住处，这是一套并不大的公寓，但整洁温馨，带有卧室、书房、客厅，甚至还有一个阳台。

一回到这里，他们忍不住又滚到了一起。他确实，压抑自己太久了。

他们就好像所有那些刚刚心意相通的人间爱侣一样，一刻都不愿意浪费，一刻都不能够分开。他们的灵魂必须通过身体交合的神圣仪式交给对方。

就和那些人类一样。

攀上高峰的那瞬间Lewis猛然想起那天在恶魔的派对上，大师的杰作——爱战胜一切（Amor vincit omnia）

Nico已经累得睡着了，他闭着眼睛却怎么都睡不着，干脆爬了起来。

窗外，开始下起雨来，并且越下越大。

他心中的疑惑不但没有被解答，更多的疑惑接踵而至。

任务资料上显示Nico是人类，是虔诚的需要拯救的人类。难道这个任务本身就有问题？如果不是在过程中发生了难以置信的情感纠葛，难道这是一个伪装成拯救任务的陷阱吗？

那么Sebastian这一头，也许是个名为Max Verstappen的圈套？

 

Sebastian会有危险！


	14. 天使的决心

**天使的决心**

 

傍晚

都灵大教堂（Cattedrale di San Giovanni Battista）

倾盆大雨覆盖了整个城市，马路上的行人都行色匆匆，雨伞只能勉强保护肩部以上。

卡斯特罗广场灯火阑珊，路上的车头灯在密集的雨丝当中与地面的倒影混淆。

仿佛人间和地狱的界限被模糊，大雨令整个城市倾倒，如果神的意志能够如这雨丝清洗世间的污秽。

作为工作日的傍晚，现在教堂里的人不多，还有一些零散的游客，外面大雨倾盆在神的屋顶下躲避一会儿也是一个选择。

Sebastian沿着两侧大理石柱廊后的侧厅一直走到圣坛前，看着摇晃的蜡烛，烛光照亮了他的侧脸。

神，我现在很迷惑，请给我方向。

“年轻人，你看上去很迷茫。”这时候，走过的教区大主教停在他身边说道。

“我遇到了非常棘手的情况。”天使回答道。

“但是在你的眼睛里，我看到你没有退缩，你想要去解决它的决心。”大主教说道。

“我害怕。”Sebastian说道。

“恐惧，是我们天赋的权利。”

我害怕我自己。

我害怕，我没有足够的力量来保护我立下誓约永远守护的人类。我也害怕，一旦我获得了我所需要的力量…

 

 

昨天下午

站在体育馆门外草坪上的Sebastian看着从体育馆正门阶梯上走下来的Max，他背着个大包，看上去刚锻炼完从里面走出来。

他身边还有个同样背着包的年轻人在和他说话，看上去像是之前曾经见到过的Kvyat。

刚才还有说有笑的Max在走下来的过程中似乎看到了Sebastian，他的神色立刻变了，他迅速移开视线，并且装作没有看见自己的样子继续往前走。

“嘿，Max你没接我电话…”Sebastian走上去说道，事实上他在学院里结识了几个新世纪神学研究小组成员，他看了一下内容还比较容易接受，所以想着可以尝试一下。

走在Max旁边的年轻人注意到了Sebastian，他停住了交谈的话头看着走过来的天使，但是Max仿佛没看见他一样准备从他旁边走过去。

“Max？”Sebastian直接堵在了他要保护的人类面前。

“Daniil我等下再去找你。”Max好声好气地对Kvyat说道，后者随便地挥了挥手向前去追上了另外两个男学生。

 

Max吸了口气看着面前的Sebastian，面无表情地说道，“请问，我有什么可以帮你的吗？”

这是什么情况？礼拜一早上还好好的，Max甚至还给他发了一张他们那帮志愿者戴着花花绿绿折纸帽子的照片。

要么，我还是别太直接，不如还是缓和一下节奏，“嘿，差不多快要6点多了，我们晚上一起去吃饭吧，我知道一个不错的地…”

这句话就好像点燃炸药的那点火星。

——还告诉我要带我去一家特别好吃的店呢…

Max只觉得怒火直冲上来，他一下子侧身躲过对方进行到一半的肢体接触。

Sebastian愣在当地。

“Max，到底怎么了？是出了什么事吗？你可以告诉我的，你知道。”

“所以你百般阻止我和Daniel见面，是因为你自己，你自己想要和他…”Max怒火中烧地说道。

“你在胡说八道些什么东西！”Sebastian简直不知道自己该哭笑不得还是该生气。

天哪，我该怎么和这愚蠢的人类解释呢！

他们的想象力有时候真的令人难以置信。

神啊，来一道闪电劈醒这些睁着眼睛却什么都看不到人吧。

“我真是愚蠢，怪不得那天你可以轻松地进入派对，还能够带我们进去。”Max越想越觉得自己的逻辑简直彻底理顺了，“原来如此，我居然还很感谢你！”

“Max…”捏了捏自己的眉心，我该怎么澄清这件事呢？哭笑不得的Sebastian伸出手去想要去拉他面前的人类。

“别碰我！”Max却突然爆发了，“我以为你是我的朋友！”

听到这里的天使真不知道是该高兴还是该气恼。

“你一定是哪里搞错了，我根本就不…Daniel他，他只是…”这其中一定产生了什么误会。

或者说，是被刻意制造了什么误会。

“这和他没有关系，我现在说的是你和我！”Max眼中怒火熊熊，“我相信你！”

Sebastian一时语塞。

如果，我能简单地告诉面前这个年轻人真相。如果我能让他知道我不曾辜负他的信任。

但真相是他所不能承受的，他也不会相信。

我更不能在人间随便暴露自己的身份。

那个可恶的恶魔，这些烦人的小伎俩，我一定要一次性地解决掉！

 

 

“那力量呢？”从回忆中回到现实的Sebastian转头对着大主教问道。

“信仰便是我们的力量来源。”

很好，那就让人类的信仰来给予我力量吧！

“谢谢你，我想，我已经找到了我想要的答案了。”Sebastian握紧了拳头，抬头看着墙上的作品：身着盔甲手持兵器的天使形象，天使脚下的恶魔。

Max或许年轻、冲动，但是他并不愚蠢。

他即将滑入黑暗的边缘全是因为被堕落的恶魔所惑。

神啊，我要去拯救人类迷茫的灵魂，请赋予我最光耀的决心。

他走到祭坛前跪倒在地，闭上眼睛开始祈祷。

 

在他走出都灵大教堂走入连天的雨幕之中时，Sebastian似乎听到身后传来一声叹息。

他顿了一下，但是没有停下自己的脚步。

这只是我的幻觉。

没有任何东西，能够动摇我的决心。

 


	15. 圣天使的咏叹   福音

圣天使的咏叹 福音

 

清晨

昨晚的滂沱大雨早已停歇。

虽然还是清早但阳光已经露出端倪，澄青的天空白云朵朵，雨后清新空气中青草的芬芳令人舒适。

学院一角的小礼拜堂，推开门走进来穿着白色衬衫的Daniel，他一直走到尽头，发现这里空无一人。

“早安。”从祭坛后面的门里走出了面色沉静的Sebastian。

作为天堂里最强计算机高手，虽然那天人类没有扫描他的二维码，但是骇进对方的移动设备还是轻而易举的事情。

“是你。”显然Daniel立刻发现了这是一出设计好的会面。

他想从天使的神色当中看出了一丝端倪，但是失败了。他有种感觉，不应该在这里和他单独交谈。

“…”Sebastian张开了嘴，但是还是什么都没有说。

他向着右边平举起自己的手臂，然后突然握拳。

只看到刚才Daniel走进来的正门“嘭”地一声关上了。

“怎么，你又要…”在他心里他知道天使不会对自己尝试同样的招式，Daniel一边说一边准备后退向门口退去。

Sebastian看着他的动作，向着Daniel的方向前进了几步，露出一个笑容，他轻轻一挥手，在惊讶的恶魔面前突然展开了自己的翅膀。

Daniel忍不住后退了一步，但他也被对方突然的动作所震慑，震惊地盯着面前的天使，和他洁白的翅膀，仿佛被眼前这一幕惊得忘记了动作。

 

Sebastian双目微闭，低低说了一句话。

 

下一秒，他身后那对翅膀上所有的羽翼突然发出无数的光线，那些如同丝线一样纤细的光芒在发出之后猛地有了实体。

并且迅速向着Daniel飞去。

不可能！

Daniel眼睁睁地看着那些光线向自己扑面射来。

如同尖细的锋刃切入他的身体，剧痛瞬间传遍了他全身。

他想要逃跑，但是更多发光的丝线接踵而至，它们仿佛有生命一般，不管从哪个方向绕过来最后都向着Daniel身上缠过去。

Daniel挣扎着转身向外冲去，这些冰蓝色闪光的细线直接割入恶魔的躯体，疼痛几乎令他要当场跌倒，但是他知道，只要逃出这个礼拜堂就…

然而他转过身的一瞬间，身后空门大开，他只感觉到一阵海啸般的剧痛袭来，然后整个人都扑倒在地。

紧闭的大门就在他身前十几米远处。

 

“……福、福音…”

“算你识货，这是‘盛大的福音’。”天使收回自己的翅膀缓缓说道。

他能听到身后Sebastian缓慢的脚步声，天使根本不着急，他知道，自己的猎物现在根本哪里都去不了。

Daniel听到身后的脚步声停了下来，他忍住剧痛从趴在地上的姿势转过身来，仰头看着站在自己面前的天使。

 

Sebastian站在那里，他身后的圣母子神像低垂的双眸，似乎在怜爱世人。而阳光从顶端的窗口射入，在天使周身投下圣洁的光芒。

 

Daniel只觉得浑身疼痛得几乎失去知觉，但他勉力支撑着自己。

现在再诱惑Sebastian已经来不及了。

太迟了，但是就算只有万分之一的机会，Daniel为了活下去也必须尝试。

他知道自己该怎么做。

他有无数的手段可以将人类和天使都拖入地狱，但是此时此刻，只剩下唯一的一种，最原始的那种。

他微微抬起自己手，努力控制着肢体的颤抖，向着站在几步之遥的Sebastian伸出去，“…救命，不要把我丢在这里…”

他知道自己在Sebastian眼中看起来是什么样子的。

他知道。

只要天使有一丝一毫，只要一丝一毫，恻隐之心。

他就得救了。

他用最能直击心灵的柔软眼神看着站在那里的Sebastian，“…嗯，啊……”

他明白自己施与面前这个天使的力量，他的眼神、他的声音、他无助的姿势，一切都在向对方传达着同一个意味。

 

“精彩绝伦的表演，任何人都会被你诱惑，可惜我不是任何人。”Sebastian微笑着看着自己面前被重创的Daniel。

“我听说过，被恶魔诱惑的天使，和他可悲的下场。”Sebastian说着走到对方的面前，蹲下身去。

“你要相信，神爱众生。我对你的爱也是同样，无条件的爱。”Sebastian说着用手背抬起Daniel的脸来，在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一口。

难道，他放过我了吗？

身受重伤的恶魔忍不住想到。

“剩下的事情，我不需要自己做。”Sebastian笑着对他说，大步推门走了出去，甚至都没有关上身后的大门。

 

然后Daniel几乎立刻就听到了。

翅膀拍动的声音。

雪色乌鸦飞落在他面前，站起来穿着白衣白裤的Hulkenberg。

他的双手插在裤子口袋里，看着地上的Daniel。

 

“上午好Daniel。你这是…生病了吗？”这并不是一个高明的笑话，但是Hulk还是笑了。

宠物的主人没有回答他的话。

“你去浏览过匿名留言区吗，你知道有多少人类愿意出卖自己的灵魂只为了换取和你的一夜情吗？”

“可悲的生物，连所谓的欢乐都那么的低级。肉欲真的有这么重要吗？”Hulk嗤之以鼻说。

“啧啧啧啧，如果他们能看到你现在的样子。”Hulk居高临下地说道。“如果他们能看到你刚才勾引那个天使的样子。”

他绝望的表演，原来还有其他观众。

“那个愚蠢的天使，他根本不知道自己错过了什么。”

Daniel没有回答，他知道Hulk正在享受这个时刻，这个完全凌驾于自己之上的时刻，他只希望Hulk能慢慢享受。

拖得越久，就越有希望等到有人来，他就有可能得救。

“也许，他也想，但被自己圣洁的身份所束缚。真悲伤，对吧？Daniel，让我来告诉你，我会怎么做。”Hulk俯下身去，用手托住对方的面颊，他如同蛇一般分岔的舌头直接舔到Daniel的脖子上。

即便希望如此渺茫，在面对天使Sebastian的时候，Daniel还会试图去诱惑他，试图去激起他分毫的恻隐之心；但是在自己的同伴面前，Daniel压根就不会去浪费力气，因为他清楚那根本毫无意义。

“首先，我要好好享受一下人间的极乐，体会一下为什么人类要将肉体的欢愉看得那么重。但是我相信我们两都会很爽，你也喜欢被粗暴一点对待，对吗？然后，比起那些肤浅的肉欲，我会慢慢吞噬掉你的驱壳，而在这个过程中我将会得到那些愚蠢的人类永远都不能理解的极致的快乐，Daniel你是不是在发抖？”Hulk缓缓说道，用手指轻抚对方的下颌。

他们都是恶魔，他们都能感知到恐惧。

“最后，我将吃掉你的精神。在那之后，我就会获得你所有的力量，我也终于能够拥有与人类无异的完美外表。”这才是他最大的期望，他故意说得很慢，他在拉长这处刑的时刻。

不，这只是宣判的时刻。

当他将他刚才描述的情景实施的时刻，才是真正的处刑。

而他的受害者，现在只能无力地听着。

Daniel想要闭上眼睛，但是一闭上眼睛刚才Hulk所描述的将要对他所做的一切就会出现在他面前。

 

“你知道更棒的是什么吗？在我彻底获得并摧毁你的肉体和精神之后，我就要去找你的那个人类，那个Max Verstappen，我要教会他肉体的欢愉，毕竟这是他最后的晚餐了。然后，我将撕碎他的灵魂，他会永远坠入无尽的黑暗。”

无尽的黑暗吗？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我可以令他欲仙欲死，但到了最后他也许会哭着求饶，当他知道他将面对永恒的黑暗时。人类绝望的哀号，一定是世上最美妙的乐声。”Hulk一边说一边用手指玩Daniel的头发。

“不过你放心，那个时候你早就已经…”Hulk的声音渐渐低下去。

“嗯，也许我也该养一个宠物，为它取名Daniel，用来纪念你。”

Daniel只希望Hulk能一直说下去，但是凭他自己的力量要恢复却不是一朝一夕，更何况在这个神的屋顶之下他根本毫无力量，他根本就不会慢慢痊愈。

“但是，我们毕竟在一起这么多年了，我怎么忍心这样占你便宜呢。”变成人形的乌鸦站起身来说道，“只要你能走出这扇门，我就放过你。”

如果做得到的话，就算爬，Daniel也要爬出去。但是他知道，这种千载难逢的机会，Hulk又怎么会轻易放过。

“在我数到10之内。”果然，Hulk补充道。

虽然只有十几步路，但是这段绝望的距离在Daniel眼中看来，比地狱到天堂更遥远。

那扇开了一半的大门外，明亮的天光，是他永远到不了的地方。

他的心一点一点沉下去。

如果我只是个人类，至少我可以杀死自己，免受痛苦。但我不是。

无论如何，我都必须清醒地体会Hulkenberg对自己的折磨，我都必须清醒地体会他慢慢吞噬掉我的躯体、我的精神、我的力量、我的一切。

这就是我的终结了。

他缓缓闭上了眼睛，穿过岁月的迷雾，那双属于天使的眼睛若隐若现，那个温暖而又致命的怀抱…

 

就在这时，他和Hulkenberg同时听到了。

从没有关闭的门外传来的声音。

有人！

Daniel的希望再度燃起，他用尽了最后的力气，挣扎着撑起身体想要向着门外跑去，他身后的Hulk几步追上他想要捂住他的嘴把他拖到旁边看不到的地方去。

然而这时候，门已经被从外面推开了，手已经抓到Daniel肩膀上的Hulk瞬间变回了白色的乌鸦躲到了旁边一排座椅下面。 

“奇怪…”门口走进来诧异的Max。

Daniel只感觉一瞬间他浑身的力量全部失去，只感觉到安心的感觉彻底吞没了自己。

他的眼前顿时一片黑暗。

太好了！

这是他失去意识之前唯一的感想。

Max看着一下子撞到自己怀里，差点使得自己彻底失去平衡的Daniel，“这到底是怎么回事？！” 他试图用力托住对方，后半句话：是Newey教授让我到这里来的。被他咽了下去。

 

*别问我Sebastian穿着衣服怎么展开翅膀的，这么多以圣经为题材的大师作品已经充分向我展示了他们天使是如何做到的。


	16. 恶魔的诱惑

恶魔的诱惑

 

与此同时

醒来的Lewis正坐在床上发愣，天已经大亮了，外面看上去阳光很好，一点看不出昨晚下过那么大的雨。

窗台上那株白色山茶花在晨光中娇艳美丽。

他努力想要理清自己的思路，但是越想越觉得千头万绪，脑子里一团乱。

这时候躺在他身旁的Nico动了一下，似乎慢慢醒转过来，他抬起手臂想要伸懒腰的样子，但是显然恶魔改变了主意。

Nico眼睛依旧闭着，但是他伸出的胳膊改变了方向直接向着Lewis的腰上抱过来。

结结实实地抱住Lewis之后，Nico仿佛满意地叹息了一声，然后就不动了，似乎很认可对方作为抱枕的功效。

看着对方闭着眼睛微笑的表情，Lewis的内心无限柔软，无论有多困难，我一定可以和Nico一起度过难关的。

“放开我，你不饿吗？从昨天晚上就什么都没有吃过，我去找点…”他柔声对似乎准备继续睡过去的Nico说道。

“不放。”Nico将他抱得更紧。

“放开吧。”Lewis一边说着一边拿手去梳理对方金色的头发。

“我做了奇怪的梦。”Nico低声说道，依旧没有放开他。

Lewis不由得竖起了耳朵，从他见到对方开始就常常见到奇怪的片段和梦境，这到底是怎么回事，他顿时严肃起来。

“是什么？告诉我Nico，你梦见了什么？”他连忙说道。

然而睁开眼睛的Nico突然一翻身，整个人都趴到Lewis身上，他们的肌肤互相接触，暧昧的摩擦令昨夜那些缠绵的回忆瞬间袭来。

Nico带着雾气的眼睛盯着Lewis，他凑上去轻轻舔舐对方的嘴唇，“我要是告诉了你，你拿什么来交换呢？”

这是个陷阱，Lewis。天使暗中告诫自己。

然而他的意志力，已经屡次被证明了在这个黏在他身上的恶魔面前，不堪一击。

Lewis忍不住抬起手扶住对方的腰，在这个半梦半醒地吻中问道：“你想要什么呢？”

他能感觉到轻轻压在自己身上的Nico嘴角微微上翘，恶魔突然伸出手一把勾住他的脖子，一个翻身滚到他身下并用力将他也扯了下去，“你！”

恶魔的吻，如同最甜蜜的毒药，Lewis无法克制地抱紧了身下的躯体，他只觉得热度不断上升。他们就仿佛两条溺水的游鱼，在彼此怀里汲取最后的水分。

呃，反正，反正现在还早，这些事情可以等一下再说。

在彻底被没顶的欲望淹没之前，Lewis这样安慰自己。

 

 

在离开小礼拜堂之后，Sebastian悠闲地跑去喝了杯咖啡，然后他甚至还去上了课表上的小组讨论课，为明天的实验做前期准备。

下课之后，他本来想要和之前遇到的那几个新世纪神学研究兴趣小组的人碰头，但是可能是因为一早上就使用了福音的缘故，他觉得体内升起的疲倦感。

这种从身体到精神的疲劳。对他来说非常陌生，确实，我太久没有借助神的力量，执行神的意志了。

于是Sebastian连午饭都没有吃，就直接回到了自己住的地方。

就在他打开笔记本电脑准备例行登陆一下天堂的系统的时候，他突然感觉到了，自己的背上，很痒。

他隔着衣服挠痒了好几下，还是觉得那种感觉在那里。

他索性脱掉了自己的外套，但是在浴室里对着镜子看了半天，除了被他自己抓出来的几道红色的痕迹，什么都没有。

就在这时，他突然想起了什么，他慢慢展开了自己的翅膀。

 

令Sebastian恐惧的是，他发现自己纯白的翅膀中，出现了一片深色的羽毛。

在白色的翅膀上，异常醒目。

这不可能！

明明知道自己此刻是独自一人，他还是立刻四下查看。

不能，绝对不能有任何人看见！

Sebastian绝望地用手试图去扯掉那根在所有洁白羽毛中如此醒目的灰色羽毛。

“啊！”虽然很痛，但是他还是咬牙将它拔了下来。

看着躺在自己掌心里那片灰色，Sebastian仿佛手里捏着一块烧红的煤炭。

这怎么可能？

这是我堕落的罪证。

我根本，根本就没有受他的诱惑，怎么会这样？

最后离开也不是为了放Daniel一马，而是知道会有恶魔同伴去彻底了结他，给他最后一击。

Sebastian无力地闭上了双眼。

然而立刻又惊恐地睁大了眼睛，因为他一闭上眼睛就看到Daniel在那里无助地向他伸出手来的样子，恶魔口中吐露出最芬芳的诱惑。

 

原来在不知不觉之间，他已经动摇了天使的意志。

 

恶魔伸出的手似乎化成了蔷薇的藤蔓，上面布满了尖刺，将Sebastian紧紧缠绕，藤蔓上同样开着大红色的玫瑰花，和那些尖刺将他雪白的翅膀勒出的鲜血交相辉映。

这些藤蔓越缠越紧，将Sebastian整个人向着无尽的深渊拖去。

“啊！不要！”惊恐地天使绝望地大喊，他一下子跳起来，想要将手里这片堕落的证据有多远扔多远。

但是Sebastian知道，作为永恒的生命，他的羽毛并不是那么容易被毁灭的。

确切地说，并没有任何已知的方式可以确凿地毁灭掉这件物证。

这罪恶的物证。

作为高阶天使的自己，被恶魔蛊惑的证据。

Sebastian在屋子里团团转了几圈之后，强行命令自己冷静下来，然后他翻箱倒柜，将这篇变色的羽毛藏到了柜子最深处。

没有人能够看到它，没有人能够知道Sebastian的秘密。 

这件事从未发生过，除了我之外没有人知道。

 

藏完这片羽毛之后，Sebastian只觉得身心俱疲浑身发软，他迷迷糊糊地爬上楼梯，倒头扑倒在自己的床上，睡了过去。

不知道睡了多久，Sebastian缓缓醒转过来，他觉得自己的脑子昏昏沉沉的，正当他准备撑起身子的时候，他发现了。

雪白的床单上，他并不是一个人。

“你怎么在这里？”

你不是，已经死了吗？

然而眼睛仿佛带着奇异力量的恶魔侧过身来面对着他，“不是你把我带来的吗？”

Sebastian翻身过去用自己的上半身紧紧压住对方，如果你还没有死，那让我确保将这件事搞定。

然而被他用力压迫住的恶魔不但没有挣扎，反而伸出手抱住了他，这个怀抱如此温暖，Sebastian只觉得自己几乎要舒服得闭上眼睛。

然而坠落感突如其来。

 

Sebastian满身大汗，喘息着惊醒过来！

是梦！

 

他冲到浴室里，将冷水开到最大，用力冲刷自己的身体。

仿佛那冰冷的水能冲刷去他内心的恐惧和彷徨。

但他跨出淋浴的时候，他感到巨大的空虚感，他想起被自己深深藏在抽屉最底层，上午那片被自己扯下来的灰色羽毛，突然感到无比的恐惧。

他不敢，却又不得不。

但是神的审判，必然降临。

Sebastian浑身赤裸，身上还带着冰冷的水珠，他背对着镜子，非常缓慢地展开了自己的翅膀，他不敢去看，但是还是不得不慢慢转过身去…

神啊，请怜惜我…

不！

“啊啊啊啊啊！”他一拳砸碎了面前的镜子，只感觉到温热的鲜血沿着自己的手背，缓缓滑下。

虽然他心里已经知道了自己将要会看到的画面，但他还是忍不住浑身颤抖。

他也许能拔掉一根颜色变化的羽毛，但是他绝对无法，拔掉自己曾经洁白无暇的双翼上一半的羽毛。

 

我以为自己的意志足够坚定，原来在不知不觉当中，恶魔勾起了我最最隐秘，连自己都不曾察觉的欲望。

如同拨动灰烬中隐约的火星子，然而那点微弱的火星一旦复燃，几乎可以燃尽一切。

这该死的恶魔！

我必须现在就得到他或者现在就毁灭他！

既然是他引燃的火，那要么就来替我熄灭这业火，要么就让我和他一起被烧成灰烬吧。

 

但是Sebastian虽然接近失去理智，他还是没有直接冲出门去，他首先恢复了一下平静，然后穿好了衣服。

接着，他拿出手机，进入了天堂的常规系统，将屏幕投射在墙壁上。

虽然很多年前培训过，但是Sebastian作为高阶天使，真的是第一次申请武器。

他进入界面，手指发抖地登陆了自己的账号。

他不是紧张，他内心极其平静，这是已经下定决心之后对于即将执行的制裁难以抑制的激动。

一路选择进入流程后，他发现自己因为之前从来没有申领过此类任务辅助工具，自己能够选择的武器非常有限。

很多东西都必须有数次以上经验，或者曾经使用过其他初阶武器才能被勾选。

他犹豫了大概一秒钟，最后在所有自己可选项中选择了一把长剑，在申请理由这一栏需要手动填写的必填栏位，他模糊地输入了“保护人类”，然后选择了提交。

然而和他想象中的不同，提交成功之后，系统显示目前该流程已经进入了审批阶段，他的授权审批人是：行政总监及人间事务高级督导Christian Horner。

什么？！

这还要Christian审批？

Sebastian顿时感觉到了恐惧。万一，万一Christian发现了我可怕的秘密怎么办？

我现在立刻撤回刚才的武器申请还来得及吗？

是不是系统中已经留下了我申请的痕迹，一旦先申请又撤回是不是更加难以解释？

 

就在Sebastian内心激烈斗争的同时，只听到“叮”的一声。

审批通过了。

什么？

Christian已经确认了吗？他没有产生怀疑？

但是容不得Sebastian瞻前顾后，就看到空气中凭空出现了一条竖直的金色长线，这条线越来越长，然后转过来形成了一个散发着光芒的长方形。

在这圣洁的光芒当中悬浮着他刚才从系统中选取的武器。

Sebastian伸出手去捏住了这把银色长剑的手柄，就听到空中传来了身份识别的的嗡嗡声，然后他感觉到了这把武器的重量。

剑柄上有一面黄色盾牌，上面有着跃起的骏马图腾。

空气中凭空出现了一行银色的字。

这把剑的名字叫做“SF71H”。

旁边显示着：“这件武器的有效时间为3小时候。3小时之后它的本体将会回到天堂的武器库里。祝你任务顺利。”

后面还有一些注意事项之类的东西，Sebastian懒得再看，3个小时应该已经足够了。

 

走吧，SF71H，我们一起去斩尽邪魔！

 

 

15分钟后

Verstappen的宿舍

Sebastian一推门，门没有扣上，直接就被推开了。

听到声音的Max转过头来看向他，Max本来坐在床边的椅子上正在看自己的笔记本电脑。床上躺着闭着眼睛似乎还没有醒来的Daniel，他放在被子外面的手臂被用绷带仔仔细细地包扎了起来。

找到你了！

Sebastian抬腿跨入房间。

“什…”Max这才看到侧身站在门口的Sebastian 右手里提着一把细长的剑，那种只有在电影里或者游戏里才能看到的，明晃晃的剑！

这是怎么回事？

这又是在玩什么把戏？

Max只觉得困惑。

 

然而天使已经几步走到了他的面前，“让开，人类！”

“Sebastian你在发什么疯？”但是话音未落，Max就发现向他迎面走来的Sebastian 表情异常严肃坚决。

他不是在开玩笑！

结合他刚才要自己让开，难道Daniel他身上的伤…

Max感觉到了恐惧，他本能地后退了半步，但是看到Sebastian似乎根本不当自己一回事直冲过来，他想要上去抱住后者阻止他不论是冲动还是发疯的行为。

然而Sebastian根本没有把他当一回事，天使的力量远远胜过这个大学一年级新生，他用自己持剑的右手手肘灵巧地一转，直接把Max的力量卸掉，Max失去平衡向旁边倒去，脑袋撞在旁边的柜子上，“咚”的一声，当场被撞得晕了过去。

 

Sebastian看了扑倒在地的Max一眼，没有管他，直接走到床边。

他低下头看到脸色苍白的Daniel躺在那里，胸口微弱地起伏，他卷曲的睫毛和自己梦里的一模一样。

恶魔，就算你潜入我的梦里来蛊惑我，现在我也要彻底终结这些卑鄙的小伎俩…

Sebastian没有再犹豫，他抬起手里的利剑。

就在这时，一直躺在那里不省人事的Daniel眼睛突然睁开，他毫不犹豫地侧身向Sebastian的方向翻滚过来，藏在被单下面的那只手里寒光一闪。

似乎是什么锐利的东西，向着站在床前的天使面门直刺过来。

但是Sebastian识破了对方的企图，他根本半步都没有后退。

只看到那道寒光仿佛融化一般凭空在空气中消失，而Daniel整个人的重心一变翻身向着没有被Sebastian身形遮挡住的方向冲过去。

他想要逃跑。

可惜Sebastian连眼睛都没有眨一下，他伸出左手一把抓住Daniel刚才向他面上假装伸过来的手，捏住后者的手腕用力把他仰面按回到床上去。

缠在Daniel手上身上的绷带顿时层层剥落。

“想跑？这一次不可能了。”Sebastian说道。

“…”Daniel没有说话，他能感觉到Sebastian手上的力量一直在持续，他刚才试图跑出去已经用尽了他所剩下所有的力气，疼痛却如此的清晰，从他剧烈起伏的胸口蔓延到全身。

而Max一直没有声音。

现在，最后的希望也已经失去了。

 

“我本以为今天上午你的同伴会解决掉你。果然有句话说得好。”Sebastian慢条斯理地说道，现在Daniel就是砧板上的肉，天使已经掌控了一切，等我毁灭掉这个恶魔一切都会回到正轨，“如果你想要把一件事做好，你必须自己去做。”

Daniel躺在那里看着他，还是一句话都没有说。

Sebastian放开了紧紧捏着对方手腕的左手，用自己的手背去轻触恶魔的下颌，“你可以猜猜看，我要怎么做，如果你猜对了的话…”

他故意在对方耳边顿住了话头。

要不是因为疼痛和无力，Daniel真的会笑出声来，短短半天之内，恶魔和天使都对他说了几乎相同的话。

而他们想得到的回答和他们想要做的事情也几乎大同小异。

但这一次，他吸了口气，慢慢说道，“首先，你会折磨我，试图去洗刷掉你所受到灵魂的谴责；然后，你会与我交合，这是你堕落的灵魂所渴望的梦境；最后，你会毁灭我，毁灭掉你污秽的灵魂在世间的证据。”

Daniel用同情的眼神看着居高临下的天使，他不需要说出来，但是他们两都能明白：

 

这邪恶的证据，永远无法被毁灭。

 

突然，窗台上飞来一只黑色乌鸦，停在了窗棂上，探头探脑地向房间里看。

Sebastian瞥了那只鸟一眼，没有做反应。

接着，又飞来了一只。

又飞来了一只，又飞来了一只。

很快，窗台上就站了一排黑色的乌鸦，大概有十几只，他们不叫不闹，只在那里盯着Sebastian看。

然而Sebastian根本就不为所动，他知道自己已经控制了局面，他已经制服了面前奄奄一息的恶魔，这些小东西他根本不怕。

“你说对了。”天使承认道，“那么，我们可以开始了吗？作为你答对的奖励。”

Daniel紧咬牙关，他闭上眼睛不想再去看。

Sebastian满意地看着恶魔微微颤抖的睫毛，他的右手还捏着自己的剑。

看到对方不肯接话，他俯下身去，在对方耳边说道，“没关系，等一下你就会开口的，你会求我的。”

 

他站起身来，这时候窗台上的乌鸦突然一齐向他冲了过来，这十几只乌鸦一下子变成了几十上百只，在这并不宽敞的斗室内，快速地围着Sebastian 盘旋飞舞。

这些墨色乌鸦瞬间形成一个圆圈，将持剑的天使围绕在中间，不断地飞舞，似乎要将他和躺在那里受伤的恶魔区隔开来。

Sebastian看着围绕自己快速飞舞的乌鸦群，他知道，这些都只是障眼法而已。

他微微将重心从左脚转移到右脚，只见到那群高速旋舞的乌鸦中，突然闪出一道白光。

速度之快如同白色的闪电！

直接向他脸上扑来，利爪直接抓向他的双眼。

但是Sebastian的动作更快，他抬手刺出。

顿时周围所有的黑色乌鸦瞬间消失，只见到一只白色的鸟凭空掉了下来，直接变成一个穿着白衣白裤的男人掉在地上，他的肩膀上已经被鲜血染红。

Sebastian的剑刃上也带着新鲜的血迹。

天使垂下眼睛看着他面前受伤的Hulkenberg，然后他移开了自己的剑，“我不杀你，你走吧。”

Hulk看了他一眼，忍不住去看了躺在那里动弹不得的Daniel一眼，然后带着受伤的肩膀从窗口跳了出去。

“还有谁要来救你的吗？”Sebastian对Daniel说道，“让他们一起来。”

此刻，他俨然已经是屠龙的圣乔治。

“…”

Sebastian用脚尖碰了碰地上的Max，“这个天真的人类，现在也没有办法起来救你了。恶魔和人类都不可能阻止我，行使天堂的正义。”

“正义？如果你做了你想要做的那些事，你还是天使吗？”Daniel说道。

Sebastian没有回答，只是更用力地捏紧了自己手里的剑。无论如何，今天你都是要死的。

“你的灵魂会染上最可怕的，永远无法洗净的污浊。”Daniel费力地说道。

“闭嘴！”Sebastian 将带血的剑尖直接刺入Daniel面颊旁边的床上。

利刃的寒光，映照着恶魔失去血色的脸，Sebastian只觉得从脚底升起一股，奇异而又难以克制的兴奋感。

他伸手抓住Daniel的手腕…

 

“Seb。”

就在这时，他突然听到，似乎有个微弱的声音。他的动作停了下拉，扭过头向后看去，然而那里什么都没有。

这也是恶魔的花招吗？

Sebastian用毫无温度地眼神看着他身下动弹不得的恶魔。

“Seb。”

这一次，更加清晰了。

然后他看到了，空中飘落的，带着微弱萤光的，片片洁白羽翼。

这个声音，是…

“Mark？”Sebastian不敢相信他的眼睛，他只觉得热泪开始不受控制地涌上来。

昨夜，在他步出都灵大教堂的瞬间，那一声叹息…

 

他站起身来，转过身去，只见到那个，那个连梦里都不曾出现的故人，站在那里。

Mark穿着件浅蓝色的衬衫，下半身穿着洗得发白的牛仔裤，那样懒懒散散地看着他。

他的周身，都沐浴在飘落的羽翼所营造的微微发亮的空间当中。

神啊，求你，不要是我的幻想。

然而天使幻想中的人抬步走了上来，Sebastian紧紧咬住自己的下唇，他能感觉到自己在颤抖。

他在努力控制自己，但是泪水不受控制地滚落。

“你这个爱哭鬼。”Mark伸开双臂将他紧紧抱住。

在这个怀抱里Sebastian瞬间崩溃，从他发现第一片灰色羽毛那一刻便累计至此的巨大恐惧，对于自己受到恶魔诱惑的可怕念头所受到的折磨，在这一刻都同时宣泄出来。

如果说，在这个世界上，还有什么地方是他真正感到安全的。

那就是此时，那就是此刻。

Sebastian只感觉到自己身后的羽翼突然展开。

他不用去看，也知道，他的翅膀又一次恢复了洁白的颜色。

他靠在Mark的怀里，只觉得自己的泪水渐渐止住，他能感觉到对方轻抚自己的肩背。

这熟悉的气息，这熟悉的触觉。作为天使Sebastian除了无条件的爱之外，所有私有情感的归属都在此处。

他无法说出那句爱，然而爱早已存在，不曾离去。

接着他感觉到了，抱着自己的Mark一点点放松了怀抱。

Sebastian更用力上去抱紧对方，“别走…”

“对不起，Seb，我必须要走了。”他听到Mark柔声说道。

“不要！别走！Mark！别走！”Sebastian哭喊着紧紧抱紧Mark，但是他能感觉到自己怀里的身体仿佛一点点融化在空气当中。 

他能感觉到自己的泪水都连同Mark的身躯一起在空气中化作云烟散去。

别走！

 

即使再多一秒钟，留在我身边，留在我怀里。

 

空气中那闪烁的晶亮尘埃四散而去。

“求求你，不要走…”Sebastian的呜咽声渐渐微弱。

但是他知道，无论如何都无法留住。

Mark的躯体在空气中一点一点逐渐化作晶亮的星屑消散而去。

Sebastian的动作再无依靠，向前跪倒在地。

连他存在于这个空间的一切痕迹都早已消失，Sebastian还保持着双臂环抱的姿势，只是他的怀抱里早已没有他想要留住的那个温暖的躯体。

只有冰冷再一次…

Sebastian坐倒在地，空落落的双臂环抱住自己，忍不住的抽泣。

 

 

下章预告：

“你难道要为了他，背叛我们？背叛天堂？背叛神！”

“我只说一次，放他走。”Lewis说道。

“Lewis你不能再错下去了！”Sebastian说道，“我也许不是你最好的朋友，但是我认识你这么多年，我不能看着你被恶魔所迷惑，堕落到无尽的深渊。你忘记了，我们所许下的誓约吗？你忘记了，神的爱吗？”

“不要再废话了，你想要他，除非跨过我们的尸体！”Carlos说道。 

\---------

“请你告诉我，你是如何做到的。”Lewis说道。

“通过地狱烈火的考验。”Rob Smedley的面上毫无波澜。

\----------

只见Daniel脚下的湖面无风自动，涟漪骤起，等到水波再度平静下来，他在水面的倒影已经消失，如镜子般的水面呈现出另一番画面。

那已经不是现世的倒影，而是异世界的入口。

可以看到飞鸟掠过，瀑布倒垂，晴空如镜，繁花盛放，美不胜收，如同人类所描绘最美丽的失乐园。

“欢迎回到地狱。”Daniel微笑着说道。

 

*看了最新的章节之后，有人问了我一个灵魂问题：那么ham和vet这两位天使到底谁更不务正业？


	17. 恶魔的梦境

**恶魔的梦境**

 

Max的宿舍卧室

清晨

寂静无声

 

昨天下午抽泣的天使早已不见踪迹。

他遗落在那里的银色长剑SF71H在时限到达之后消失在了空气中。

没有关闭的窗户，传来清脆的鸟鸣。

Max揉着自己的脑袋慢慢醒转。

好痛。

他发现自己以一种非常不舒服的姿势躺在地板上，浑身酸痛，而且半个身体都压在一条胳膊上，不知道为啥脑袋也很痛。

“呃…”怎么回事，我怎么会躺在地上？

现在是早上？我这样睡了一晚上？

他一边揉着自己的脑袋一边慢慢想要从地上爬起来。

然后他突然意识到了！

对！

昨天！

Sebastian！他拿着剑向自己冲过来，难道是梦吗？

我记得我想上去抱住他阻止他，然后…

然后我就不记得了。

等一下！不对！还有！

Max一下子跳了起来，起来得太快他头昏眼花地差点又摔回到地上。

然后他看到了，躺在床上脸色苍白的Daniel。

似乎听到他发出的声音，病人微微张开了眼睛。

“你醒了！”Max冲上去。

在人类的认知中，从他昨天在小礼拜堂撞进自己怀里开始就一直没有恢复意识。

这究竟是怎么回事？

Daniel看着他没有说话。

“你要喝点水吗？到底发生了什么？Sebastian呢？他来过不是我在做梦吧？你是怎么受了这么重的伤？”Max没头没脑地冲出一大堆话。

Max没有等对方回答，他抱着自己混沌的脑袋，试图理清自己的思路。然后，他开始慢慢回想起昨天的事情了。

一早他收到Newey教授奇怪的讯息，虽然充满了怀疑但是他还是去了那个小礼拜堂。接着他在那里碰到了似乎受了重伤的Daniel，他把他带回来并且想办法把他的伤口包起来。

他从来没有见过这样的伤口，似乎被许多纤细的利刃所划伤，但是伤口都很浅，理论上这些都是皮肉伤而已，但是伤者完全没有意识。

就在他查询资料，研究是不是要打电话给医生的时候，最奇怪的事情发生了，Sebastian居然手里拿着一把明晃晃的长剑冲进来，还似乎想要…

对，他想要攻击的人并不是我，而是受伤的Daniel。

他们究竟…

还有。

那个时候，冲进来的Sebastian说…

“他叫我‘人类’。”Max低头闷闷地说道。

——让开，人类！

“什么？”Daniel没有听清。

“Sebastian，他叫我：‘人类’。”Max抬起头看着他，“他为什么要这样叫我？”

不知道为什么，Max内心深处，总是觉得Sebastian不会真的害自己。

虽然他之前向Sebastian发了好大一通火，虽然他控诉对方是想要假装成自己的朋友在自己的感情生活中横插一杠，虽然昨天Sebastian向自己冲过来的时候眼睛里一丝温度都没有。

然而，他却始终觉得， 这个看上去很老古董完全不像这个世代的Sebastian，是自己的朋友。

虽然那天他说把对方当成朋友的自己很愚蠢，可是，Max也很难解释，为什么他还是很想要相信Sebastian。

这些话与其说是在问躺在那里的Daniel，不如说是他在问自己。

然而，虚弱的恶魔却不由得犯难起来。

我究竟该如何回答这个问题。

Sebastian昨天情绪已经彻底失控，最后他哭累了之后突然离去，连那把带来的长剑都留在这里，也没有在意躺在那里的恶魔和地上被他撞晕的人类。

他根本没有用神的祝福诱导人类觉得这都只是梦境。

所以Max还能清楚地记得昨天天使提着剑走进来的时候对他说的每一个字。

 

如果我告诉他Sebastian是恶魔，是想要害他的恶魔，而我是来保护他的，他会相信的。

他会相信我的。

“我对你没有好处，你应该离我远一点。”费力说出这句话Daniel差点笑出来，他也不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话来。

如果白色乌鸦在这里，一定会以为他是在欲擒故纵。

我已经，快要没有时间了，我应该尽早得到眼前这个年轻人的灵魂。

可是他面前的人类却笑了出来，“Sebastian也说过同样的话。”

然后Max整个人靠了过来，他上半身趴在床上，抬起亮晶晶地眼睛盯着躺在那里的恶魔说道，“我偏不。”

他语气中的不服气，他倔强的眼神，这个灵魂具有难以置信的强大力量。

可惜Daniel现在几乎动都动不了。

作为拥有强大力量的恶魔，在人间很少有能够可以对他造成损伤的手段。但Sebastian不是普通的天使。

盛大的福音。

那种压倒性的力量，所造成的伤害，极其难以回复。

“你需要医生吗？要不要打电话给医生？你到底受了什么伤？”人类忧心地问道，伸手想要抚摸他受伤的手臂却又不敢碰触。

看上去真的很严重。

“Max你听我说，医生是治不好我的。但是你可以帮我一个忙，你去找Nico Rosberg，请他给你一朵花。”

现在，也没有其他办法了。

“什么花？你在说什么？”Max诧异问道，他完全没有听懂。

“没事，你放心。你只要这样告诉他，他自然会明白。”

 

 

15小时之前

Sebastian手持SF71H冲进Max房间同一时间

 

Lewis坐在阳台上的小圆桌旁边，看着Nico端着咖啡走过来，Nico身上随便穿着一件有些太大的浅蓝色衬衫，露出一小截运动式短裤，赤脚走在地上。

Lewis看着外面阳光下的小花园，阳光穿过灌木留下的光斑，觉得非常舒适。

他没有直接问，但是他知道，对方一定会说的。

“我做了一个很奇怪的梦。”Nico在他对面坐下来。

“这个梦，非常的…”他斟酌着用词，“真实。”

是的，那种感觉，就仿佛真实发生的。

不管是欢乐也好悲伤也好。

“我梦见，小时候的我，在一个仿佛阶梯和阶梯之间平台的地方玩耍，那个地方好像白色的大理石砌成，野花开得很漂亮，一边是廊柱，另一边是好像山崖一样的地方，再往上去，又到一个更大的平台，有一个类似于涌出泉水的取水口，吹来温暖清新的风，还有好几个孔雀在悠闲漫步…”

这是，天堂的形象。

Lewis一听便知道，为什么会在Nico的梦境里呢？

“你以前去过你所描述的这个地方吗？或者类似的地方吗？”有些时候梦里的场景会是现实场景的延伸或者是几个不同地方的拼接。

光凭描述，还是不能下定论。

“并没有，如果硬要说的话，看上去有点像希腊那样的地方。但是，却是不一样的。而且，在梦里，我觉得，非常的熟悉。”

就好像一直在那里玩耍一样。Nico没有说出来。

“你说，是小时候的你？”Lewis问道。

“开始，我也没有意识到。直到，出现了玩伴。”Nico说道。

“是你小时候的玩伴吗？”不知道为什么，Lewis在问的时候有一些紧张。

“不，我觉得…”Nico直直地看进他的眼睛里去，“是你。”

“你确定吗？”

“我不能。但是，我知道那就是你。”Nico说着伸出手来用手背轻触Lewis的下颌。

Lewis伸出手去握住对方按在自己下颌的手，亲吻Nico的手心。

“我觉得很诧异，但是那些场景就和真实发生过一样，和你在一起的感觉如此自然。我也不知道。”Nico说道。

“而且，家里人告诉过我，我6岁的时候发生过一次意外，所以很多事情我都不记得了。”Nico补充说，语声中充满了期待。

仿佛他相信，坐在他面前的Lewis可以告诉他，他想知道的一切。

“你知道我所描述的那个地方吗？你小时候见过那里吗？”Nico看着他问道。

那个，真的是你吗？

然而Lewis沉思了一会儿，说道，“是的。”

Nico惊讶地看着他，然后却突然黯然低下头去，“昨天…我为什么会突然变成那样，我想要把Toto他…”

他仿佛害怕Lewis的回答，却还是挣扎着说到道，“我是魔鬼吗？”

他都不敢去看对方，但是他必须要知道。

Lewis伸出手去，握住Nico的双手，轻轻抚摸他的手背，“这个世界，是由各种各样的…部分，组成的。”

我为什么要这么说，在我的认知里，恶魔是最低下的生物，他们不被光明的世界所容纳，他们蛊惑人类，将曾经纯洁的灵魂引到只有黑暗和绝望的深渊。

我之所以坐在这里就是为了弥补在阿塞拜疆所犯下的错误，使得人类的灵魂落入恶魔之手。

恶魔是光明世界的敌人。

恶魔是我们的敌人。

是我的敌人。

“我当时想要杀死他，不，比那更可怕，我觉得我身体里有一种强烈的渴望，想要吞噬掉他的灵魂。”Nico害怕地说道。

那种冲动如此的强烈，他完全无法控制。

他不在乎那个人是自己一直认为是朋友的人还是任何其他生灵。

“你还记得昨天发生的事情吗？”Lewis问道。

为什么？

恶魔并没有办法将人类转化为恶魔，而Nico在他的生命历程中一直都和普通人没有什么区别。

并且连天堂的档案上也显示他是一个虔诚的人类。

到底是什么？唤醒了沉睡在他身体里的恶魔？

“我，我记不太清楚了…”

当时，一切都似乎发生在瞬间。

 

 

*这个故事属于比较低魔的那种，就没有什么魔法之类的。福音已经是极少会被用到的大招了，之前vet所申请的武器也只是带神圣属性的剑而已，没有什么发光发热发声特效，主要用法是刺和砍。

恶魔在人间没有任何“战斗力”，一般只会用到诱导。

大体上是这样的世界观。

 


	18. 恶魔的城池

**恶魔的城池**

 

记忆中空寂的庭院，寂寞开放的花朵。

“我记得我在等你…”Nico努力思索，“然后，然后我记不清了，似乎Toto突然向我冲过来，接着我想把他击倒…”仅仅停留在自卫层面的攻击本能而已。

为什么？艺术学院的副院长会突然向Nico冲过去？

“他有什么异常吗？说过什么奇怪的话吗？”Lewis问道。

难道是这个人，他才是唤醒沉睡恶魔的元凶吗？可是Lewis仔细回想之前屈指可数的照面情况，觉得他就是个普通得不能再普通的人类。

“我记不太清了。”Nico说道，当时情况那么混乱。

然后他突然想到了，“他说他知道我是喜欢他的，他想要强迫我。很奇怪，他平时一直是个很温和而且极有分寸的人。”

他一直都保持着安全的距离，他对所有人都很有礼貌，可是昨天却仿佛变了一个人一样。现在想起来Nico才发现奇怪之处，昨天他太惊恐了。

“有一种可能性。”Lewis说道。

副院长作为人类，有着一切人类的弱点，他一定是被蛊惑了。

天使甚至能想出在这个学院里谁有能力做到这件事，他甚至能够想象出Daniel的笑颜。

“然后，我就感觉到了，有什么东西，想要出来，我想要，那种渴望，那种极度的渴望…我好害怕！”Nico说道。

“我说过的，不管你是什么，我都会保护你。”Lewis紧紧抓住对方的手说道。

“即便我是恶魔吗？”恶魔问道。

“是的。”天使回答。

他的话终结在他们相触的嘴唇上。

“至于你梦里见到的那个地方。”疑问过后Lewis思索着说道，“我可以带你去，也许我们能找到一些线索。”

不，我必须尽快带Nico去。

“那个地方是真实存在的？”Nico问道。

Lewis点了点头。

“它在哪里？”

天使语塞，他看着对方缓缓说道，“Nico你相信我，到时候你就知道了，我们一定可以一起解开其中的疑问。”

但是他知道，并没有那么简单。

 

“这还不是全部，那个梦，还有另一半。”Nico说道。

Lewis沉默地看着他，用眼神给予他自己的支持。

“我见到自己坐在船上，船正在离港，而你站在岸上，向我挥手。”Nico说道，到现在他还能感受到梦里那种离别的伤感，梦里Lewis脸上失落的表情，他自己强忍的泪水。

视线里越来越小的Lewis一点一点消失在地平线上。

“然后，掀起了滔天巨浪。”Nico回忆道，“所有人都试图逃到甲板上，虽然船很大但是在巨浪中还是摇晃得非常厉害，没有人能够正常前进，巨浪不断向每个人拍来，我现在还能从皮肤上感受到那种浑身湿透的感觉。”

他仿佛还能听到，周围的人恐惧的叫喊声，有人在大声的祷告。

祈求神的怜悯。

那些绝望的语句， 在无边无际的大海上，似乎盖过了其他的声音。

不断有冰冷的水拍迎面打过来，那种颤栗，传遍了全身。

“然后，然后…就变黑了。”Nico说道。

他的梦境中断于此。

 

Lewis看着他，努力思索自己是否存在这段记忆，然而他遍寻无果。

“Lewis。”Nico迟疑地说道，“你是神的使者吗？你为什么要来？为什么要出现在我面前？”

如果，不是再一次的话。

为什么又要出现？

这一切，都是巧合吗？

“我受到神的指示，前来此地拯救你的灵魂。”Lewis斟酌说道，他自己也早就，有了怀疑。

任务指明，Nico即将坠入黑暗，他有轻生的想法。也许，这是恶魔即将醒来的另一种表述方式。

“那，你失败了，对吗？”Nico忍不住说道。

仿佛害怕得到肯定的答复。

“当然没有，只是，任务档案里显示你是普通人类，你…”Lewis失笑。

“所以，这一切都是任务吗？”Nico抽回了自己的手，“那天我第一次遇到你，那天在派对之后…”

你曾经说过，是我的眼睛令你做了傻事…

“你在胡说什么东西啊！”Lewis连忙说道，“从我第一眼见到你，早就偏离了任务的轨道。请相信我，我所说的每一句话都是发自内心。”

我对你的感情，早就影响了我判断，影响了我的任务，甚至，影响了我的…

但我绝不后悔！

“对不起，是我破坏了你的任务。”Nico低下头说道。 

“哦，我才不在乎！”Lewis挥手道。

但是，这其中还有很多，很多的东西我没有理清。

这块拼图当中，还缺少了很关键的几片碎片。

神的安排，不会没有道理。

神爱一切，神看到一切，神听到一切。

我的判断也必在神所见之中。

既然神派我来到此地，必定是相信我——

相信我会做正确的事情！

“Nico，我必须要带你去一个地方。”Lewis终于说道。

“难道，你要带我去…那里？”

“是的。”

“那，我们要怎么去呢？”Nico抬眼看了天空的方向，笑了出来，“乘飞机吗？还是热气球？或者说…”

“乘火车。”Lewis被他逗笑了，上去抱住他，他们两人扭作一团。

那些越理越乱、千头万绪的事情可以先等一等。

现在，他们拥有整个人间。

可是，能有多久呢？

 

当天晚上

卡里尼亚诺广场

Del Cambio 餐厅

 

穿着正装戴着白色手套的车童上来拉开车门并迅速将车子开走，门童将Nico和Lewis引到他们指定的位置。

“我听说作为都灵城最顶尖的餐厅，预约排队始终是一个大问题，一般都得提前一周以上。”Lewis看着四下幽静的环境，低声说道。

今晚他也穿着极正规的衣服，他们两人走在一起，引人侧目。

“这是我少有地感谢自己名字的时刻。”头发打理得一丝不苟，戴着白色领结的Nico说道，拿起杯子喝了一口水。

“请帮我拿我寄存在这里的酒。”他告诉侍应。

“利用显赫的背景来给自己约会创造环境吗？”天使一边看着菜单一边问道。

如果，我们真的能够像人间那些普通的情侣一样，该多好。

然而Nico却没有马上接他的话，Lewis抬头看了他一眼。

“你知道吗？”Nico说道，“我都几乎不记得上一次，约会，是什么时候了。”

“你这是在委婉地告诉我，我是…”

“你是长久以来，第一个走进我内心的人，从我看到你第一眼…”

那天，在阳光的庭院里。

我以为他不经意地闯入。

“告诉我，你的家人，他们在这里吗？在都灵吗？”Lewis在侍应上菜的间隙问道。

“他们生活在摩纳哥，离这里并不远，怎么了吗？”Nico说道。

“你是因为课业的原因才来到这里的吗？”Lewis又问道。

“是的。为什么要这么问？”Nico回答。

Lewis想到他和Sebastian第一天到达都灵理工学院就遇到了Daniel，而没过几天作为人类的Nico就被唤醒了。

在这个地方，天使和恶魔齐聚，这不会只是巧合。

从他来到人间，来到这个城市，一切都如此的疑云缭绕，风谲云诡。

“你知道吗？我想也许冥冥之中确实自有安排。”Lewis缓缓说道，“我们身处的并不是一个普通的城市。它是光明与黑暗力量在人间不断争夺并保持着微弱的平衡之地。”

 

作为皮埃蒙特大区的首府，都灵在政治和经济上的地位或许只是欧洲几个重要城市之一。

然而在于整个世界的善恶平衡上，都灵，却可以说是地位超然。

都灵的地理位置决定了它永远处于正邪力量互相撞击之处。

流经这个城市的两条河：波河（po）和朵拉河（dora riparia），分别象征太阳与月亮。

自古罗马时期开始，以都灵的四个城门为四个方位基点，分别连接城市中心宪法广场上的方尖碑，整个城市呈45度角均衡分布，而汇入的能量流则正穿过方尖碑。

更重要的是，在人间——连接布拉格，里昂和都灵的白魔法三角和连接伦敦，旧金山和都灵的黑魔法三角唯一的交叉点就是都灵。

现在想来，一切的发生都隐含着必然。

或许在这里，人类特别容易被恶魔所蛊惑。

甚至连天使也…

 

“我听说过…”Nico说道，“能量相交的那个点又被称作地狱之门（Porta dell‘inferno），据说那里是全城邪恶暗黑能量最强大的地方。”

但他一直只把这种说法当成都市传说而已，用来吸引游客的那种。

说实话，他到现在都没有什么身为恶魔真正的感受。

“你去过那里吗？”Lewis问道。

“记忆中似乎没有。”Nico一边说着一边用叉子轻轻翻动盘子里taleggio奶酪内馅的意大利饺子，“你呢？”

“我也没有。但是我同时听说，这座城里，或者说城外，也存在着白魔法的圣地。”Lewis说道，“传说中的圣米凯勒修道院(Sacra di San Michele)”

这就是都灵为什么永远摇摆在黑暗和光明之间的原因里。神圣的力量和黑暗的力量同时存在于此地。

“很漂亮的地方。非常古老的建筑了，罗马帝国时期曾是一座军事要塞，大概在公元十世纪末就已经建成了今天我们所看到的主体结构。”Nico点头说道，“所以，你们天使，是能够使用魔法的吗？”

Lewis故意转头仿佛看了看周围人有没有注意他们，然后凑近过去，示意Nico也凑上来，低声说道，“其实，并不会用出电影里那种炫目的戏法呢。”

看到Nico似乎有些失望的眼神，Lewis忍不住笑出声来。

“我们所拥有的力量，是来自人类虔诚的信仰，和我们坚定的信念。其他的一切，都可以交给至高无上的神。”他说道。

我早已许下心愿，为了侍奉神，甘愿牺牲一切。

 

然而Lewis并没有继续这个话题，他开始讲到自己去过的其他地方。

这些话题可以等到以后，现在就让他活在当下。

Lewis已经决定明天带Nico前去天堂寻找他梦境里的场所，今夜，他真的希望他们能够就像两个普通人一样，享受情侣间的约会。

他不敢细想，将来两个字从未如此沉重，他们不曾提起明天，然而明天必然到来。

他能感觉到坐在对面的Nico也在努力将这脆弱的轻松气氛维持下去。

他能想象从昨天艺术学院副院长走进那静谧的庭院到现在Nico承受了多大的恐惧和压力。

然而他就是前来拯救Nico的灵魂的，他决不会让他爱的Nico，不论是人类也好是什么其他生灵也好，坠入黑暗。

无论付出什么样代价。

 

 

于此同时

距离都灵市10公里

Pirchiriano山巅

 

圣米凯勒修道院(Sacra di San Michele)伫立在阿尔卑斯山脉的环抱之中，漆黑苍穹下的山顶，劲风吹袭。

历经十个世纪岁月侵蚀的钟楼向着天空做出向上伸展的姿势，在苍茫夜色之中几乎与无尽的天穹融为一体。

就好像人间和天堂相接之处。

然而在这肉眼几乎难以辨认的边界，可以隐约看到坐着一个身影。

在天堂和人世之间，孤独地坐着Sebastian。

他坐在钟楼的顶端，任凭迎面吹来夜晚的冷风，拂动他雪白翅膀上的羽毛。

下午在人类的屋子里，Sebastian明白自己的情绪已经彻底奔溃。然而作为以神的意志降临至人间的使者，他清楚地知道自己必须重新变回那个冷静自制的自己，当明天太阳再度升起的时刻，他依旧是那个坚强博爱的天使，他要去继续保护Max，阻止那个年轻人失去希望，阻止人类被恶魔所诱惑。

泪水已经干涸，他不知道自己在这里坐了多久。

怀里的温度早已冰冷，那个人存在于世间的痕迹早已消失。

——不要！别走！Mark！别走！

自己的哭喊尤在耳边，他想要留住的一切却早已化作云烟消散。只剩下那根内芯处带着血痕的羽毛。

这是世间唯一仅剩的关于Mark的物品，唯一的念想。

除此之外，再无寄托。

他微微低头，圣路隐没在夜晚昏暗的光线中，陡峭的山路蜿蜒曲折，千年来许多人葬身于此。

Sebastian也是徒步走上此地。

回首来时路，那些被泪水浸没的悲伤往事。

曾经，他们是最好的搭档，曾经，他以为他们可以永远这样下去。

永远…

对于他们这样永恒的生命，是那么不真切的描述，每一天都和之前一样，周而复始。

然而还是Sebastian自己搞砸了，他清楚地记得那天Mark的怒火。

彼时Sebastian自己还依旧那么年轻气盛。

明明，他已经给了我向他道歉的机会，最终我却还是什么都没有说，我是多么的自以为是。

我以为，还有无限的时间。

可以去弥补。

直到，那一天，无可挽回的那一天，那天本来和其他无数他都记不清楚的日子没有什么不同。

直到Christian将那片带着血痕的羽毛放在Sebastian的手心，Mark唯一的遗物。

他就和那些卑微的人类一样，直到永远失去才懂得追悔莫及。

类似的悲剧，千百年来不断地上演。

Sebastian感觉到冰凉的夜风吹拂而来，自己已经浑身失温，但是他依旧固执地坐着，任凭时间将自己冲刷，在这人世和天空的交界之处。

所有这样的时刻终将流失在时光中，如同眼泪消失在雨中。

他未曾出口的爱意，却永远都无法传达。

今天下午在人类的房间里，他失控的啜泣和无望的挽留如今早已化作一片朦胧的寂寥，如同永恒的空虚之中那一片成熟的绝望。

只是有心和坟墓才是这段注定不会有结果的爱情最终的归宿，然而天使没有坟墓。

 

*brocedes对话中提到的因素确实是我将这个故事选择发生在都灵的原因，因为其处于微弱的光明黑暗平衡点；此外还有一个重要原因和红牛有关，但是具体要不要用到这个设定因素还要看维斯塔潘线路的后续发展。当然整个故事的结果是确定了的。


	19. 人类的困惑

**人类的困惑**

 

Nico和Lewis没有开车回去，他们并肩沿着皇家剧院前的路漫步，有些凉的夜风吹来，但他们丝毫不为所动，就好像希望这宁静的时刻能够长一点，再长一点。

不知不觉他们已经一路走回了Nico靠近学院的住处，他抬头看着屋子里橘色的灯光。

曾经，自己对于这些微小的温度那样的无动于衷。

Lewis走上来抓住他的手，拉着他向楼梯上走去。

 

浴室传来水声，Nico坐在沙发上翻今天的报纸，突然发现这好像一幕平凡的家庭场景。

不知道为什么，Nico心底泛起一种难以解释的情绪，仿佛，仿佛这快乐的时光只是注定短暂。

他站起身来，向着浴室走去，一边走一边将自己身上的衣服随手丢在地上。

推开们，袅袅雾气当中，他看到天使裸露的背，他精壮劲瘦近乎完美的躯干上，覆盖着奇美的深色线条。

那线条组成的图案，令人炫目。

他的背后，描绘着被翅膀所簇拥的十字架。

Nico仿佛被蛊惑，他没有在意还穿在身上的衬衫，他只有一个念头，去靠近去感受。

天使感受到了对方的存在，Lewis扭过头来无言地看着对方。

他们都没有说话，只有水声存在与这个密闭的空间之中。

此时此刻，任何语言都是多余的。

Lewis伸出手去，将Nico拉到自己身前，他白色的衬衣立刻被花洒打湿，贴在后者的身上，露出恶魔美好的身形，然而Lewis并没有费心去剥除那湿透的布料。

Nico的视线从他的嘴唇一直滑到他的身上，微微低下去去亲吻Lewis的肩膀，去用自己的嘴唇描绘他身上那些神圣的图案。

Lewis在这温柔的触感中颤栗，他的双臂在对方背后环抱，他们无声地在温暖的水中相互爱抚。

在一个突然的动作之后，Lewis将对方推到墙壁，他蹲下身去开始撕扯Nico身上仅存的布料，他能感受到自己微微发抖的手指，接触到对方皮肤时那种难以言喻的感觉。

他开始用自己的嘴唇描摹对方的身体，慢慢将逐渐对方隐秘的激情吞到自己的嘴里，他能感觉到自己嘴唇一点点包裹住对方时候Nico整个人绷紧了身体，他能听到Nico隐忍的呜咽。

Nico觉得快感如此强烈，他用手指紧紧抓住Lewis的头发，双腿一阵阵发软，如果不是靠着墙壁他早就失去维持住自己的全部力气。

他用力扯住天使的头发，把他拉上来，他们紧紧贴在一起，唇舌交缠。

Lewis急切地撕扯对方身上被花洒彻底淋湿的白色衬衫，Nico手忙脚乱地帮助他，几乎将那件正装衬衣撕成两半。

不够，不够，无论如何热切的触摸都还是不够。必须，彻底将自己交给彼此。

Nico能够感觉到背后微凉的瓷砖，和自己身前火热的躯体，他抬腿环住Lewis的腰，感受对方印在自己耳后的吻。

Lewis伸手去托住他，利用姿势让自己缓缓进到更深，他能感觉到Nico无意识地夹紧自己，那样柔软紧致的压迫几乎令Lewis把持不住，几乎要失去节奏。

温柔的雨在他们头顶洒落，天堂和地狱都太遥远，就在这混沌的人间。

让我和你，紧紧相连。

让明天，永远不会来临。

Nico仰起头来，他分不清是快乐还是痛苦的泪水，几乎要落下，他闭上眼睛，感受着不断的撞击研磨，快感不断堆积，理智早已离去，所有的着力点就是托着他的天使，他只能失控地攀在Lewis身上，意识飘忽地抓紧对方背后的肌肉，他能感觉到天使完美背部在自己十指之下。

Lewis动作的同时轻轻抬起手托住他的脸，亲吻他的睫毛，温柔得仿佛害怕弄疼他，但身下的动作一点都不停。

但这还远远不够。

Nico发出令人心痒的低喘，迎合着Lewis的动作。Lewis开始退出来，浅浅进去一点又离开，缓慢地磨蹭。

这样的挑拨使得Nico极为不满，他用力夹紧Lewis的腰，凑上去吮吻对方的嘴唇。

“Lewis，带我去天堂。”Nico看着天使的眼睛喘息着说道。

“遵命。”Lewis说着上来堵住他的嘴，同时骤然进到深处，加快了自己的动作。

被狠狠顶到最深处时的战栗和快意令Nico几乎一口气上不来，他用力咬住Lewis的肩膀。

烟雾缭绕的浴室里，持续的水声、Nico断断续续的呜咽声和肉体撞击的粘腻水声，他们两人情难自制，今夜就让我们做人世间寻常的爱人。

 

 

第二天早晨

07：19

Nico被敲门声吵醒，开始他还以为是自己的梦，然而睁开眼睛听到了清晰的声音，他开始慢慢醒来。

天已经亮了，昨晚他们没有将窗帘拉好，太阳已经沿着窗框照射在床边的地毯上。

他看了一眼躺在自己身边还没醒来的Lewis，忍不住伸出手去摸自己放在床头柜上的手表。

搞什么？现在才几点？现在怎么会有人找来？

然而敲门的声音没有停止。

Nico翻身坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，随便抓了件衣服爬下床去。

他旁边的Lewis似乎感觉到热源的离开，翻身将被子卷到了自己暴露在空气中的身体上。

天使这个不经意间的动作几乎令Nico内心柔软到无以复加，他弯下身去在Lewis裸露的肩膀上印下一吻。

而后者只是满意地哼哼了一声，丝毫没有睁开眼睛的意思。

 

Nico赤着脚，一边打哈欠一边拉开了大门。

只见门前站着一个穿着夹克衫的年轻人，头发非常短。

“嘿你好。”他看上去神色有些局促又有些着急的样子，“请问你是Rosberg先生吗？Nico Rosberg，我是说。”

“我认识你吗？”

“是这样的，嗯，我叫Verstappen，是这个学校的学生。我来是因为…”年轻人回答道，语气中充满了不确定，“我的朋友，呃，我想你是认识他的，Ricciardo，他让我到你这里来，来取一朵花。这是他的原话。”

原来是Daniel 的朋友吗？

虽然这个年轻人说出来的话完全的没头没脑，但是Nico瞬间就明白了Daniel要的是什么。

“他为什么自己不来？”Nico问道。

“听着，如果这是你们两个之间什么暗语的话，我又如何能知道呢？他病了，没法自己来。你不信的话可以打电话问他”Max说道。

他病了？

Nico虽然疑惑，但他没有多问。他返身走进卧室，将窗台上那朵盛开的白色山茶花从玻璃瓶子里拿了出来。

这朵洁白的山茶花，在那天夜里Daniel交给Nico的时候已经开到极致，然而差不多一个礼拜过去了，它似乎完全不遵循自然规律，始终是开放得那么饱满那么美丽。

就像刚刚被采下来一样。

 

Max惊异地看着这洁白的花朵，Daniel的话居然就是字面意思吗？

这朵花到底有什么用处？

但是他没有问，他唯一的念头就是尽快赶回去，于是他只是谢过了Nico之后迅速回去自己的宿舍。

 

Max回到自己的卧室，那里和自己离开的时候没有任何两样。

“我拿到了。”他拿着那朵花不知道该放在哪里，他想要去找个瓶子之类的东西。

Daniel用眼神示意他上前。

Max疑惑地走过去。

这究竟是要干嘛？

在回来的路上他已经仔细研究过这朵花了，这怎么看都是一朵普通的鲜花而已。只是，这个季节，会有盛开的百合花吗？

“请把它放在我的身上。”Daniel看着那朵娇丽的话说道。

Max迟疑着将那朵盛开的白色山茶花放到Daniel胸口，只见他身上的伤口一瞬间便开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，他的脸色也马上红润了起来，那朵开放的鲜花却难以致信地一点一点闭合了起来。

如同时间倒流一般地神奇。

Daniel似乎承受着某种极大的冲击，他的手捏紧了身下的床单，他的瞳孔缩成一道细线。

Max惊得忘记了眨眼。

这到底是？

 

然后Daniel坐了起来，他能够感觉到，力量再一次在他的躯体里复活，就好像涌动的春泉。

他将那朵花轻轻地放在床头柜上。

只见床头柜上放着一个木制的镜框，里面是一张Max少年或者说还是孩子时候的照片，他穿着白色的唱诗班的衣服，和一群小朋友站在一起。

在这群微笑的孩童中间，Max圆鼓鼓的面颊带着那个年纪特有的傻乎乎的表情，他看着镜头，眼睛有着和其他孩子不一样的桀骜。

一转头，照片里这个孩子已经长大成人，他眼睛里的神采却未曾更改。

“你，你到底是什么？”Max盯着他，终于还是忍不住问道。

这一切，真的不能用常理来解释了。

“和你有什么关系？”Daniel回答道，他没有去看Max，也许他自己也不知道，自己是不是不愿意看到，人类恐惧的眼神。

现在逃走，还来得及。

“我知道了你的秘密，你不打算杀死我灭口吗？”Max问道。

然而Daniel却笑了出来，“你到底看了多少好莱坞的电影。去啊，你走出去告诉别人啊。”

看看有多少人会相信你说的话。

“我应该在ins上直播的。”Max说道。

“在任何平台你都能轻易找到大量更眩目的…嗯，魔术表演。”恶魔说道，他已经完全恢复如初，一丁点都看不出几分钟之前那奄奄一息的样子。

“至少…”Max咬着嘴唇不甘心地说道，“Sebastian会相信我的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Daniel放声大笑，“现在你倒想起他来了。”

“我…”

然后Daniel想起昨天天使眼中疯狂的光芒，他想起天使对他所说的话，那闪亮的剑锋。他冷笑着说道，“越是号称神圣的个体，往往越是堕落得最彻底。”

也许我不是他的对手，但是我已经成功地把他拉到地狱的最深处。

我看清了天使所隐藏的，和所有其他生灵一样，龌龊的欲望。

就算他能够杀死我，我的力量也已经凌驾于天使之上，他的灵魂将会坠入最黑暗的深渊，永世不得解脱。

我已经赢了。

“神圣的？”Max忍不住问道。

然而Daniel没有在意他的话，直接拿起刚才放在床头柜上的那朵现在已经重新变回了尚未开放的白色山茶花，并开始向外走去。

“等一下，你以为你要去哪里？”Max上前一步紧紧抓住对方的手臂，不能，就这么放他走。

Daniel侧过身看着他，他琥珀色的眼睛里有着人类读不懂的东西。Max被他眼神所摄，不由自主地松了手。

前者顺势向外走去。

Max站在原地，目送他走出了自己的卧室，他不知道该如何是好。

甚至说不出一个字来。

Daniel走到门外的时候突然顿了一下，然后转过头来对呆立在那里的人类说道：“如果你真的想知道，今天晚上9点，安托内利尖塔（Mole Antonelliana）。”

 

Max楞在自己房间里半晌，从昨天开始，这一切都太疯狂了，实在太疯狂了。等到他反应过来的时候整个屋子里就只剩下他一个人了。

我该怎么办？

他对于自己产生了空前的怀疑。

虽然，自己那样盯着对方的眼睛说出了“我偏不。”

可是现在想起来，他却有所迟疑。

不过，天哪，Daniel的眼睛真的超漂亮！

不，现在的问题要严重得多，集中啊Max，用力思索。

对对对！我可以找Sebastian！

是啊，他一定知道一些什么。

Max简直要跳起来。

然后他想起了，Sebastian根本不用任何社交媒体和社交软件，真受不了这个老古董。

幸好Max有他的号码，他立刻开始拨通Sebastian的电话。

然而冰冷的女声礼貌地告诉他，对方暂时无法接通。

该死的。

不过Max并没有就此放弃，他知道Sebastian住在哪里，他决定直接去找他。对，事不宜迟。

 

可惜他还是扑了个空，虽然底楼的房东在确认年轻人确实知道自己要找的的人是谁住在顶层并为他开了门，但Sebastian并不在那里。

Max站在他门口敲了大概10分钟的门未果之后，讪讪地离开了那栋房子。

奇怪，一大早他能去哪儿？

哦，对了，Sebastian他是礼拜天早上7点吃早饭的人，他确实可能出去了。

当失望的Max走出底楼的时候，和一个快步迎面走来的人差点撞了个满怀。

那个人比Max稍微矮一点点，他抬起头来。

刚想要骂人的Max发现自己望进一双非常漂亮的眼睛。

对方的眼睛里带着笑意，然而他什么都没有说，直接走进了建筑里去。

 

 


	20. 恶魔的决意

**恶魔的决意**

 

Max从Sebastian楼下离去的同时

 

“刚才是谁？”Lewis窝在床上一动不动。看着Nico拿了块毛巾向浴室走去。

“哦，是来推销什么乱七八糟东西的，我都没仔细听。”Nico搪塞道。

Nico没有说实话，但是Lewis并不想深究下去。

Lewis还注意到了昨晚还在的那朵白色山茶花不见了，那天夜里在恶魔的派对上Daniel亲手交给Nico的花朵，但是Nico似乎并不想讨论此事，Lewis便保持了沉默。

今天还有重要的事情他必须要做，他一下子从床上坐了起来。

 

“Nico，不用担心，我们只是去看一下。和我在一起什么都不需要害怕。”Lewis说道。

“好的。”Nico完全信任他，但不免有些紧张。

“那个，天堂是在…上面吗？”Nico问道。

“是的。”天使回答他。

“所以，要乘飞机的吗？”

“在飞机被发明出来之前，天堂早就已经在那里了。”Lewis笑着说道。

“我想说的观点在于。”Nico轻咬自己的下唇，“其实我有点怕高。”

Lewis差点没笑出声来，但是他走上来双手托住对方的脸，“没事，你感觉不到的。你只需要，闭上眼睛。”

“就这样吗？”Nico问道。

“嗯，你根本就感觉不到，等我说你可以睁开眼睛了，我们就已经到了。”天使说道。

“好吧。”

“来吧，闭上眼睛。”Lewis说着直接走到他面前，他们面对面站着，间隔大约20公分的距离。

Nico深吸了一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，然后他感觉到Lewis的双手放在自己的腰侧，他似乎听到尖啸的风声但是他丝毫没有感觉到周围有任何气息的流动。

快要好了吗？Nico忍不住想要问道，但是他没敢问，也没敢睁开眼睛。

接着，他感觉到自己唇边Lewis的气息和他轻轻的吻，“睁开眼睛。”

Nico微微睁开眼睛，他看到近在咫尺Lewis微笑的脸庞，以及…

以及，他梦里一摸一样的场景。

“这是…这就是我…”他忍不住抓住Lewis的手。

“我知道。”天使回答道。

Nico环顾四周，这里和他梦中所见毫无二致，他甚至能闻到那同样的馨香，他甚至看到挺胸走过去一只白色的孔雀。

对了，我记得跑过去前面转角处有一个类似于泉眼的取水处，Nico想着便凭借着记忆跑过去。

一摸一样，这和我的梦境完全吻合！

“没错，这个地方是我很喜欢的一个安静角落，我常常一个人跑到这里来，你是怎么知道的。”Lewis跟上来说，“毕竟现在谁都不需要到这里来取水了，一开龙头，要多少水有多少水。”

“因为在梦里，我们在这里玩耍。”Nico说道，“会不会有这种可能性，因为以前你小时候经常在这里玩，所以在潜意识里你才会特别喜欢这里，即使你不记得小时候的事情了，但是长大了的你还是不自觉地会回到这里来？”

事实上，这种想法在刚才Lewis已经思索到了，但是他没有敢直接说出来，难道这真的是？

他伸出手去触碰那阳光下闪着金光的泉水，然而当他接触到的一瞬间，突然一阵剧烈的天旋地转如潮水一般袭来！

他最后看到的是Nico惊恐地向自己跑来的画面。

 

“Lewis！”Nico冲上去想要接住天使整个倒下去的身体，但是他慢了一步，自己也失去了平衡，他扑倒在Lewis的身边。

天使似乎一下子失去了知觉。

“Lewis！你快醒醒！怎么了，快回答我，不要吓我！”

怎么办？这究竟是怎么回事？

Nico完全束手无策，只能一遍遍呼唤对方，希望天使能够听到自己的声音。

他用力摇晃对方的身体，但Lewis毫无反应，他看上去就好像睡着一样。

是不是因为我，因为他和我在一起了，他的灵魂被我污染了吗？

因为我是…

Nico惊惧地胡思乱想，同时他将Lewis努力抱到坐在地上的自己怀里，他能感觉到自己的泪水几乎要落下，“救命！快来人！”

来人啊，无论是谁，快来帮帮我。

这里是天堂吧，一定有什么办法可以救醒Lewis。虽然没有办法像在人间一样打急救电话，但是这里一定有其他天使在周围的吧，无论是谁都好。

神啊，求求你。

就在Nico束手无策的时候，他突然听到了脚步声，坐在地上的他抬起头来，透过被泪水模糊的视线，只见到一个逆光的身影向自己和躺在地上一动不动的Lewis缓缓走来…

“如果我没有猜错的话，你一定就是Nico。”

 

 

于此同时

人间

通往Max和Pierre合住的宿舍路上

 

Pierre只觉得累得很，他找遍了所有他觉得可能或者不可能的地方，他甚至开始浏览学院里那些匿名网络社区，想看看别人上传的那些派对照片里会不会恰巧拍到那天的Charles。

事实是，从那天早上开始，Charles就好像一个美丽的肥皂泡，消失在了阳光里。

Pierre甚至想要去找Daniel碰碰运气，因为Charles出现在了他的派对上，有一定的几率他们互相认识。

然而他也没有找到Daniel，他自从在Newey教授一堂上午的课堂上早退之后似乎就没有人再见到过他。

他连昨天上午的试验前准备课都没有出席。

Pierre的希望逐渐破灭了，他甚至，甚至有些相信那天Max安慰自己的话语。

也许Charles真的只是玩玩的，只有愚蠢的自己当了真，也许Charles现在早就远在别的地方快乐了。

Charles一看就是很受欢迎的人，而我，只是个连大学里都吃不开的宅男。Pierre苦涩地想到，拖着脚步向着自己的宿舍走去。

他推开大门，只见客厅里似乎和自己离开的时候毫无差别，Max的房门紧闭着，他也许出去了吧。

说起来，Pierre这几天忙着找人，都没怎么和 Max照面。

不过他现在累得不得了，根本没功夫考虑其他事情，他只想好好睡一觉。

等到他醒来了，也许可以忘了这一切糟心事，忘了Charles。

就当那是，春梦一场。

他推开自己卧室的房门，里面和他出去的时候没有什么两样。

他这几天都没有好好完成教授布置的任务，明天晚上有调研报告要交，Pierre平时都喜欢抱着自己床上的小猪靠垫在笔记本电脑上干活。

他这个小习惯还被Max嘲笑过。

“你也太幼稚了吧。”当时Max笑得几乎直不起腰来。

然而他现在一看到自己床上的靠垫，一看到自己的床，就忍不住想起那天晚上那些缠绵的回忆。

Charles用腿勾住自己的腰将自己带下去的样子，他轻舔下唇的样子…

不行！我没法在这里！

Pierre几乎落荒而逃，他带着自己的东西想找个安静的地方完成功课。

接着，他发现，自己转到了现在还紧闭着的象棋社团活动区域的休息室门外，现在距离象棋社团开始活动还有至少两个小时。

作为本来就没有什么人的区域，这里现在更是空无一人。

很好。

Pierre只想找个没人的地方，把调研报告给写完了。 

他推开门进去，里面非常暗。

暗红色的丝绒窗帘，老式皮质沙发，深色木制家具。

然后Pierre发现了。

这里有人。

他看到两扇现在完全关闭并被窗帘所遮蔽的窗户中间的单人沙发上，透过厚窗帘隐隐照入的不甚明晰的光线当中，似乎靠着一个人。

就在他发觉本以为闲置的区域已经被人捷足先登，准备关上门退出去的时候，那个人抬起头向他这里看过来。

他捏在门把手上的手瞬间握紧了！

在那里几乎蜷缩着的，连头发都似乎软趴趴没有力气，看上去整个人都状态极差的，竟然是那天早上离奇消失的Charles。

太好了！

那不是我的绮梦一场。

“Charles！”Pierre连忙冲进去，冲到半靠在沙发上的人面前。

Charles看着他过去，没有动作。

一到对方面前Pierre才发现眼前人的异样。

“你怎么了？这是病了吗？”Pierre担心地问道，一边伸手去捏对方垂放着的手。

他能感觉出Charles微微有些发烫的手心，他能感觉到对方似乎没有什么力气。

“我没事，我只要休息一下，就会好的。”Charles说着，向他这边靠过来。

“我、我以为你走了。”Pierre低声说道。

好像害怕自己的话会给对方什么不合适的想法。

靠在自己怀里的身体给他带来的真实感，总算驱散了这几天的空虚。

我好害怕，那不是真的，你不是真的。

“你确定不需要去看医生吗？”Pierre看了看对方的状态，他毫无血色的脸，连睫毛似乎都耷拉下去。

Pierre仅存的理智刚才全都被狂喜冲走，现在他开始慢慢回味过来。

到底，发生了什么？

为什么他会突然消失，不辞而别。

为什么他再次出现的时候看上去病得非常严重。

“Charles，到底怎么了？”Pierre关切地问道。

“Pierre…”然而恶魔却凑了上去。

Pierre感觉到自己刚刚回复的理智又顷刻远去。 

Charles知道，自己现在必须控制住面前这个年轻人。

他已经找了几个不同的人类了，他们无一例外的都轻易地被Charles迷住了，然而他们也无一例外全都没有办法真正解决他的问题。

他们的灵魂所蕴含的力量太微弱了。

那天，那个有着漂亮眼睛的天使，将他伤得太重了。

没有想到，在这里居然又遇到了Pierre，虽然这不容易，但是Charles决心一定要试一试。

 

就在这时候，关闭的门又被推开了。

外面走进来好几个大学生。

“啊，你在这里。”当先的Kvyat说道。

Pierre向他们点了点头，他现在心思显然不在这上面。

“哦，对了，这是我的朋友Carlos。”Daniil说着，向旁边踏了一步，露出本来半个人在他身后的一个年轻人。

发尾微微的卷曲，有着漂亮眼睛的新来者对着他露出一个微笑。

“你！”Pierre突然喊道，“你不是那天，那天来找Max的吗？那天早上？你后来找到他了吗？”

Carlos想起了那天走出来正巧遇到眼前这个戴着眼镜的学生。

“哦，是啊。”他简短地说道。

“你是Max的朋友？”Pierre忍不住问了一句。

“事实上是我父亲，他是你朋友的父亲Verstappen先生之前的同僚，所以我到这里来，就是他父亲想请你的朋友Max多关照一下的，然而我还没有幸运地被介绍给他。”Carlos微笑着说道。

确切地来说我已经遇到了他，就在刚才，只是，他似乎看上去很着急的样子。

然后他侧头去看身边的人类，“不过我很幸运遇到了Daniil，他可热心了。”

Daniil不好意思地挠了挠头发，脸都红了。

“哦，呃我是Pierre，我们几个都是象棋社的成员。这是…我，我的朋友Charles， 对。”

Charles没有站起来，只是微微点了点头。

然而天使走上去向他伸出手去，“Carlos Sainz Jr。你看上去脸色不太好。我认识这里一位非常知名的医生，你需要吗？”

Charles瞳孔猛然收缩，但是他保持镇定伸出手去。

只要在人类的周围，他不用担心天使会做什么？

“不用了，多谢。”恶魔礼貌地说道。

“你刚才说你是做什么的？”Charles故意追问道。

“我是公共安全事物局新进的区域项目实习助理，主要负责公共安全监控事宜，特地到高校进行项目研究。你可以认为，我是一个保护者。”天使意有所指地说道。

“你们忙吧，我和Charles先走了。”Pierre现在似乎完全没有心思和这些象棋社团的伙伴们啰嗦，他拿起自己的东西，伸手去搀扶Charles。

后者努力让自己看上去更强壮一些，他不能在天使面前显露出自己到底伤得有多重。

 

然而Carlos不必细看就识破了他努力的伪装。他看着他们走出去，对着身边的Daniil说道，“这位Pierre是你很熟悉的朋友吗？我觉得他非常有趣。”

“呃，你是说Pierre？应该算是吧，他是个宅男。”Daniil摊手说道。

 

 

天堂

 

Nico难以置信地看着那个天使远去的背影。

他还震惊于那些刚刚得知的事情。

原来，冥冥之中早有安排。

他想起早上那个年轻人从自己那里取走的那朵白色山茶花。

既然，我被世人所不容，那我就必须回到，我该去的地方。

他看着靠在自己怀里的Lewis，但是无论如何我都会竭尽我所能守护这一点希望。

Lewis是天堂最优秀的天使，他5次考评第一，是所有天使中公认的佼佼者。

他不该为了我，为了恶魔，失去这么长久以来努力换取的一切。

Nico低下头去，轻吻自己怀里Lewis沉静的侧脸。

这时，天使突然浑身一震，缓缓睁开了眼睛，“…嗯。”

“Lewis你醒了，吓死我了，到底发生了什么？”Nico紧紧抓住他的手说道。他的眼睛里还带着泪水。

“没事，突然头晕了一下。”Lewis缓缓坐直了身体。

奇怪，从来没有发生过。

“Lewis。”Nico扶着他，不肯放手。

Lewis慢慢站了起来，活动了一下四肢。

“放心吧，可能是刚从一下子动作做得太快了。”他连忙安慰身边的Nico。

可是从Nico的表情可以看出他一点都没有被说服，“到底怎么了，告诉我Lewis。”

“真的没什么，我就是一下子，就好像睡着了一样，很快就醒了啊，是很快吧？”Lewis说道。

“我大概失去了多久？”Lewis问道。

“2、3分钟左右吧。”Nico不自在地移开了视线，他没有说实话。但Lewis没有必要知道。

对不起，Lewis，我不能。

我不能害你。

他想起刚才那个天使对自己说的话。

我已经，下定了决心！

 

Amor vincit omnia...

 


	21. 天使的梦境

**天使的梦境**

 

“他们都死了。”一个声音说道。

“等等，Jenson你快过来看。”另一个声音说道。

“这是…”被称为Jenson的第一个声音迟疑着道。

“难以置信，现在怎么办？”第二个声音问道。

画面一点一点显露出来，似乎是在一个类似于老旧废弃火车站的地方，两个人行走在火车车厢里，车厢内部非常豪华，然而地上散落的却是横七竖八的躯体。

“命令是不留任何活口。”Jenson说道，他是一个看上去颇英俊的年轻人，脸上有些弄脏。

“可是这一个，太小了。”第二个人却是Lewis认识的，看来这是一段过去的映像。

为什么，我会看到我已经失去的天使同伴以前活动的情景。

他们两个上前检查，从倒毙的人堆里一个看上去非常幼小，尚在襁褓之中的婴孩，怀抱他的女性已经死去，但是仍然没有放手，他在那里不哭不闹，将手放在嘴里吮吸。

“让我来！”Jenson说道，他走上去，用手里捡起的一根木杆子去触碰那个孩子，“Mark还是你来，我做不到。”

“这个孩子太小了，怎么可能下得去手呢。”Mark说道，走过去将那个孩子抱起来。

“它虽然还小，但它也是恶魔，有一天它会长大，会成为我们的敌人。”Jenson说道。

Mark怀抱里的孩子用灰蓝色的眼睛好奇地盯着他看，似乎一点都不害怕这个天使。

“也许…我们应该把他带回去。”Mark说道。

“Mark你疯了！”Jenson几乎喊出来，“你根本不知道你在说啥。”

“Jenson你想想看，他还那么小，我们把他带回天堂去，让他和小天使们一起长大，他根本不会知道自己生来是什么？我们教会他一切美好和希望。也许，就会少一个恶魔。”Mark说道。

“这也太异想天开了吧，神会允许吗？”Jenson说道。

“你看这个孩子他多可爱啊。”Mark说着用手指去戳怀里婴儿的脸，小孩子用双手抓住他的手指，试图往自己嘴巴里塞。

看上去和普通的人类小孩没有什么两样，还是特别漂亮的一个孩子。

“恶魔往往都有极具迷惑性的外表。”Jenson双手交叉在胸前，“不过既然我们谁都没法下手，就用你的方法试试看好了，万一他们不同意，那就让他们自己处理好了。”

“谢谢你。”Mark挤了挤眼睛。

“也许，你应该给它取个名字。”

“嘿，别它来它去的，我们是个男孩子好吗？”Mark抗议道，“不过你说得对，我们应该给他取个名字。叫什么好呢？”

“你觉得叫Fabio怎么样？”Jenson随口说道。

“我倒有个一想法，今天我们杀死了那么多恶魔，这是天堂的大胜利。这个孩子是胜利的见证者，就依照古时希腊名字取‘胜利’的含义，叫他Nico怎么样？”  Mark说道。

“嗯，听上去还行。”Jenson说道。

“我们走吧，Nico，我们带你去一个快乐的地方，那里有很多可爱的小天使，会陪你一起玩。”Mark微笑着说道，他怀里的小孩子对他挥了挥肉嘟嘟的小拳头，也笑了起来。

然后，画面一点点隐去。

 

这是Lewis失去意识时所看到景象。

原来如此，Nico作为恶魔还在襁褓之中便被带到了天堂，和他们一起长大，那些梦境都是真实的回忆。但是，后来又发生了什么变故，为什么不管是他自己还是Lewis都失去了这段回忆呢？

为什么Nico一直认为自己是个普通的人类呢？

为什么连天堂的数据系统里都没有这段往事的记录呢？

既然他们小时候在天堂一起玩耍都是真实的，那就说明天堂接受了Mark的方法，将Nico带到天堂和其他小天使们一起养大。

那后来究竟又发生了什么变故。

虽然毫无头绪，但是直觉告诉Lewis，后来发生的事情一定和恶魔有关。

虽然也许和并不知道自己身世的Nico没有直接关联，但是肯定和恶魔有关联。

这些年天堂所发生过的于此有关联的所有事件。

这是我必须自己去发现的真相。

在一切都太迟之前。

 

 

与此同时

人间

 

“嘿，Max！”听到他进门的声音，Pierre跑出来喊他，“快来，我给你介绍一下，这是Charles！”

他一把抓住Max的胳膊把他拉进了自己的房间。

“Charles，这是我跟你说过的Max。”Pierre兴奋地说道。

“Max，哈哈哈哈事实证明我只是瞎担心，Charles他没走，我也没有在做梦。”Pierre笑着说道。

Max能够看出，他的朋友真的很开心。

“原来你就是Max。”Charles饶有兴致地说道。

“什么？”Max不由得惊奇道。

他认识我？

“我是说很高兴认识你。”恶魔微笑道，伸出手来。

“幸会。”Max简短地说道，握了一下对方的手。

Charles感受到对方的触感，这个年轻人，他的灵魂所具有的力量非常强大，比Pierre的更强很多。

如果，我能够得到他的灵魂。

 

 

三小时之后

圣卡洛广场

圣卡洛教堂（San Carlo）

 

此时教堂里人并不是特别多。

Nico站在祭坛前，看着一侧的画作，作品中身披盔甲手持长矛的天使正在作战。

在他甚至都没有注意的时候，又走进了神的房子。

刚开始意识道自己走进了哪里时，他有些恐慌，不知道自己是否还会被这个神圣的场所接纳，然而似乎什么异常都没有发生。

他看了一下周围的人，也都很正常。

我已经下定决心，一定要保护Lewis，不过我不该盲目轻信别人告诉我的信息，我应该去搞清楚一些事情，也许，有一个人可以帮助我。

他想起那天夜里在派对向自己伸出手来的Daniel，当时他说——你想知道你所丢失的东西吗？

哎，我这么做到底对不对，神啊…

 

“神啊，请听到我的声音，我…”Nico闭上眼晴，微微低头。

“他听不到的。”然而他的倾诉却突然被一个声音打断了。

Nico惊异地回过头去。

阳光从玫瑰窗穿入，将瑰丽的色彩投射在Daniel身上、脸上，给他带来一种诡异的美感，Nico不由动容，也许是光线在警告自己，远离恶魔。

Daniel并没有转过身来看他，但Nico忍不住走了过去。

“你！”Nico突然伸手想要抓住对方的胳膊，Daniel急忙躲闪，然而他们还是有了短暂的肢体接触。

那一刻，Nico只觉得一股强烈的晕眩感骤然袭来。

他眼前闪过无数破碎、纷繁的画面。

他梦中的场景，他生活中的那些画面，他独自崩溃的时刻，他在庭院里第一次见到Lewis…

Nico伸手捂住自己疼得要涨开的脑袋。

Daniel也同样被这强烈的晕眩击中，几乎要站不稳，他努力稳定住自己。

“你还没有完全醒来，所以状态很不稳定，刚才你看到的都是你未经整理的过往。但是你本身具有非常强大的力量，你和我接触，你的力量会影响到我，加倍放大使得我们两都陷入紊乱。”

“你怎么知道，我想要请你帮忙？”Nico努力平稳自己的呼吸。

然而Daniel并没有在意他的问话，“谢谢你的花，还给你。”

说着，他又将那朵洁白的山茶花递给Nico。

Nico小心不去接触他的手指，将那朵重新闭合上的花接了过去。

“这倒底有什么用处？”他问道，早上还是盛开的鲜花现在已经回到了含苞的状态。

“好好保存，可以救命。”Daniel说道。

 

然后他不等Nico开口，接下去说道：“属于你的过去，你都寄存在了某个地方，如果你准备好了，我就带你去找回，那些属于你的过往。”

“为什么，我要把它们寄存掉呢？”Nico问道。

“所以，这就是那个问题了，你到底准备好了吗？”他的恶魔同伴看着他的眼睛说道。

既然我已经下定决心，要为了Lewis，那我就必须…

“我准备好了。”Nico说道。

从他的脸上能看到决心。

“是为了那个天使吗？”Daniel冷不丁问道。

“这和你无关。”Nico不愿意多说。

“我曾经爱上过一个天使。”Daniel却突然说道。

Nico立刻转过去看着他。

他说，曾经。

“后来呢？”他忍不住问道。

这是允许的吗？

会有结果吗？

Nico不由得有些紧张起来。

“它死了。”Daniel望着远方，面上的表情不可捉摸。

Nico注意到他用的是“它”。

但是他没有追问下去，只是再次说道，“我准备好了。”

Daniel突然又变回了那个快乐的他，“那就让我带你，回到你真正属于的地方。”

Nico注意到他在说话的时候眼睛里一闪而过的金色光芒。

Nico看着Daniel，皱眉说道：“我们要举行什么降灵仪式吗？要什么童贞之血啊？地上画五角星、六角星吗？”

“你在想些什么啊？”Daniel失笑。

但是他没有在意这些，直接向外走去，“请跟我来。”

Nico点了点头跟了上去。

他很快发现，他们又走回了都灵理工学院。

来到了体育馆附近的湖边，这里可以看到远处的草坪，古老的建筑，蜿蜒的小径和树荫环绕。

“就在这里吗？”Nico忍不住问道。

“就在这里。”

“不会，有人看到或者干扰吗？”Nico四下观察，这里虽然僻静，但是还是不时会有人经过的。

“这，也是我们唯一能在人间所使用的力量。”Daniel将手指按在自己的嘴唇，“人类都经不起诱惑，我们要让他们相信他们想要相信的东西。恶魔的蛊惑，无法被抵挡。”

力量越强大的恶魔，就越能够影响人类的判断。

 

Daniel看了他一眼。开始从岸边向着湖面走去。

河滩上的水鸟四散飞走，Daniel沿着河滩边的沙地直接走到清澈的湖面上，他仿佛一个轻巧的泡沫，站在水面上，脚下只有轻触水面时微微荡起的水纹。

他大概沿着水面走了7、8步，然后转过身来看着岸边的Nico。

Nico睁大了眼睛，仔细观察任何细微的变化。

他没有看到Daniel再做任何的动作，恶魔似乎只是站在那里静静地等待。

水面彻底归于平静，站在湖水表面的Daniel和岸上的一切同样在水中投下清晰倒影。

过了大概几秒钟时间。

只见Daniel脚下的湖面无风自动，涟漪骤起，等到水波再度平静下来，他在水面的倒影已经消失，如镜子般的水面呈现出另一番画面。

那已经不是现世的倒影，而是异世界的入口。

可以看到飞鸟掠过，瀑布倒垂，碧空如洗，繁花盛放，美不胜收，如同人类所描绘最美丽的失乐园。

“欢迎回到地狱。”Daniel微笑着说道。

 

“地狱，藏在这湖面之下？”岸上的Nico忍不住问道。

“我所立足的湖面，现在映出的并不是倒影，而是通往异世界的入口。”Daniel伸出手来，“但是这个入口，并不是任何人都能通过。”

Nico看着他脚下美轮美奂的映像。

如果说这就是地狱，那么确实和他想象中的非常不一样。

也和大众艺术作品，不论是文学、绘画、雕塑，甚至影视非常地不同。

看上去，真的是非常美好的景象。

“谁才能够通过呢？”Nico问道。

“被选中的人。”Daniel说道。

只有，恶魔才能通过。

Nico深吸了一口气，向着湖面上走过去。

他发现自己同样能够走在湖面上而不会沉入水中，这种触感新奇而又诡异。

他一直走到Daniel面前，后者微笑地看着他。

“虽然现在回头有点太迟了，但是我还是要问你，你确定吗？”

“我确定。”Nico说道。

然后他就感觉到Daniel抓住了他的手。

他手心干燥而温暖，感觉比Lewis的要稍微柔软一点。

然后Daniel突然发力，一阵天旋地转之后，Nico发现自己依旧站在水面上，他努力平衡自己的姿势。

这时候他看出来了，他已经，站立在刚才水面的镜像一面。

就好比，他变成了几秒钟之前自己的倒影。

他抬起头，看着刚才水下壮美的景色呈现在自己的面前——地狱的景象。

 

他身边的Daniel放开了他的手，似乎准备向旁边退去。

Nico突然出手，一把扼住Daniel的脖子。

Daniel奋力挣扎，试图用自己的手去掰开Nico的手腕，但Nico用了很大的力气。

“是你。”Nico说道，他的眼睛里冷冰冰没有任何温度，“那天，是你蛊惑了Toto。”

他手劲一松，Daniel立刻挣脱出去。

“不，事实上是你，你蛊惑了他。”Daniel笑着说道，一边伸手抚摸自己刚才被Nico抓住的脖子，“我只能火上浇油，但是点火的人还是你呀。”

我只是让他正视他心底最隐秘的欲望而已。

Nico一愣，但无法反驳。

这时候，Daniel似乎丝毫不在意他刚才突然的攻击举动，向着岸边走去，“来吧，我们可没有一整天耗在这里。”

这时只见到一只色彩斑斓几乎有Nico手掌那么大的蝴蝶翩翩飞来，它行经的空气中都带上了盈彩的亮色，这只蝴蝶飞过来慢慢停在Daniel的肩膀上，后者轻轻用手指抚摸其美丽的翅膀。

但在Nico看来，只觉得妖异。

“它是来给我们带路的。”Daniel说道，“看来它知道你把东西藏在哪里。”

话音刚落这只蝴蝶便又从他肩膀上飞了起来，向着旁边开阔的路上飞去，他们两个连忙跟在后面。

走了大概几分钟，“为什么看不到，其他…你懂的。”Nico问道。

这里似乎特别安静，除了丛林间的流水声，风穿过树林的沙沙声，和遥远的鸟鸣声，似乎没有其他声音。

“和那些对伙伴有着情感需求的天使们不一样。”Daniel说到，“恶魔则更像是，怎么说呢，在世间孤独前行的独行者。”

我们不需要朋友，不需要伙伴，只有力量才是我们追求的一切。Daniel没有说下去，他相信Nico找回自己的过往之后会懂的。

对于恶魔来说，为了获得相互的力量而杀死自己的同类，是稀松平常的事情。

那些爱过我，或者声称爱过我的生灵，最终都离我而去…

这时，那只蝴蝶围着前方一处看上去已经废弃了的遗迹前的石头门柱饶了两圈，停在了倒下的石壁上。这个地方看上去非常古老，白色的大理石已经变成了灰色，上面能看出藤曼的痕迹，周围很多倒下的碎裂石柱，周围开放着野花。

“去吧。”Daniel转过头来看着身边的Nico。

Nico看着他的 眼睛，点了点头，走进了那处秘密花园。

 

 

与此同时

都灵理工大学

行政执委会办公室外走廊

 

艺术学院副院长刚开完会往外走，他觉得一阵阵头疼，从昨天开始就一直这样。

这时，只见迎面走来一个穿着黑色皮夹克的男人，笑起来眼睛周围笑纹明显，他向Toto伸出手来，“你好，我是新来的建筑学院副院长Horner，刚从博洛尼亚大学（Università di Bologna）过来的，兼任建筑学院行政总监及校际事务高级督导。你可以叫我Christian。”

 

 

 **下章预告** （我承认我没追上进度）： 

 

“Max Verstappen，我受神的指引，前来保护你！”

\----------

“你难道要为了他，背叛我们？背叛天堂？背叛神！”

“我只说一次，放他走。”Lewis说道。

“Lewis你不能再错下去了！”Sebastian说道，“我也许不是你最好的朋友，但是我认识你这么多年，我不能看着你被恶魔所迷惑，堕落到无尽的深渊。你忘记了，我们所许下的誓约吗？你忘记了，神的爱吗？”

 “不要再废话了，你想要他，除非跨过我们的尸体！”Carlos说道。 

\---------

“请你告诉我，你是如何做到的。”Lewis说道。

“通过地狱烈火的考验。”Rob Smedley的面上毫无波澜。

 


	22. 天使的考验

**天使的考验**

一踏进这个陌生的由残败的石柱形成的门楣，Nico就发现了，原来这里面的花园居然就是自己在都灵理工最喜欢的那个图书馆后的小花园，和外面的荒凉破败不同，这里和那个学院静谧的小院子完全一模一样。

也许这就是他内心情境的幻化，所谓的地狱无处不在。

如果我将曾经的过往存储在此地，那么，请你们苏醒吧！

Nico闭上眼睛，集中注意力，等到他再度睁开双眼，只见到满园芬芳，这个庭院里所有的花朵都同时绽放。

 

与此同时

天堂

遥远的废弃草坪

Lewis抬头看着面前的白色雕塑，Dennis和他记忆中一样，当年我还没有他的腰部那么高但是他的智慧始终是我的财富。

“天使要怎么样才能和恶魔在一起呢？”他低着头，不敢去看自己曾经的导师。

我是真的下定了决心。

于是他转身向着资料室方向走去，通过财务部的大楼，在图书馆旁边的静僻一角，人工智能辅助查询部分。

他左右看了一眼，这里没有其他人迹，有些忐忑地低声问道：“请帮助我查询，天使如何能够和恶魔在一起。”

AI助手立刻开始了搜索，但是最后显示在Lewis面前的投屏上的都是近似结果：天使如何消灭恶魔、天使如何识别恶魔、天使如何避免被恶魔欺骗…

好吧，这些都不是他需要的，他再次精确地阐明了自己的疑问，然后AI突然语音提示他，“情稍候，系统正在调派相关搜索结果匹配帮助人员。”

等等！

Lewis突然感觉到了害怕，不要这样吧。

然而他还没有来得及偷偷溜走，就听到旁边的脚步声，一个温柔的女声问道，“请问我可以帮助你吗？”

他转身看到一个满头银发的年长女性文职人员正走到自己的面前。

好吧，既然事已至此。

“我想请问一下，当然，是出于学术研究型目的。在已知的历史上，有过天使和恶魔在一起了的案例吗？”Lewis问道，努力忽视对方认真看着自己的眼神。

“如果我没有理解错误的话…”对方缓慢而又礼貌地说道。

“曾经，有天使做到过吗？”Lewis不抱希望地问道。

“有的。”却得到了令他吃惊的回答。

Lewis睁大眼睛看着面前的工作人员。

“真的有？”Lewis心里顿时燃起希望，但是他真的不敢太指望这希望。

也许，只是个久远的传说。

“是的，我的答复也是发自个人经验角度，而不是文献研究角度。我还记得当时的情景，Rob是个非常善良的天使。”

“Rob？”

“是的，Rob Smedley曾经是我们中非常优秀的一员，确实非常优秀。”对方答道，她不知道她的话语在Lewis心中激起的轩然大波。

“他爱上一个恶魔，Felipe，是个非常热情的恶魔，我并没有真正见过他，但是听说他们从刚见面就已经认定了对方。发生了很多事情，很多亲历的当事人都已经不在了。”

“但是后来他们就一起生活在人间了，这一点是确定的。具体他们是不是还活着，他们生活在哪里，恐怕就没有人知道了。”

事实上，Lewis当时只觉的心跳加速，脑子里也有些迷迷糊糊，最后听到的也只有只字片语。

当然这并不能都怪他，本来天堂现在还在的人对这桩成年公案所知道的也只剩下破碎的细节，具体整个事件的脉络并没有完全知悉的天使。

亦或是，Lewis知道有些他的上级领导可能会掌握着更详细的信息或者材料，但是他并无意图去他们那里获悉。

多一个人知道就意味着多一分危险。

他所需要知道的信息已经足够！

只要知道这个名字，只要这个名字的主人还在这个世界上，Lewis一定可以找到他。

“祝你好运Lewis。”最后那个年长的银发天使说道，然而她似乎别有深意地对他微笑。

Lewis直视她的双眼，最后点头道谢。 

 

墨西哥城

Lewis根据自己搜索到的信息来到了一处靠近城郊的小镇，这里看上去平和而市井。路上有些正在玩耍的孩子。

他反复核对了自己查到的地址，是一处不大不小的院落，很本土风格，阶梯向上的小花园，白色的墙壁上爬着热带藤蔓植物，点缀着玫红色的牵牛花。

从虚掩着的半腰高度小铁门进去，是个温馨可爱的小草坪，栽种着各种美丽的鲜花。

此时，正有一个戴着一顶旧草帽的男人在那里干活，似乎是在清除草坪上的杂草。

这个男人一看到Lewis就开始丢下手里的铲子往外走。

“等一下。”Lewis连忙追上去，试图阻止对方的离开。

然而对方似乎更加快了脚步，并挥手对着Lewis没有注意到在门廊那里的一个人挥手说道，“你快进去。”

“抱歉，可以等一下嘛？”跑过去直接挡在对方身前的天使说道。

“我知道你是什么？”那个人说道，一边脱下手上的纱布手套“难道这么多年过去了，天堂还是不肯放过我们吗？”

什么？这和我想象的不一样啊。

“不，我…不是。”Lewis不知道该如何开口。

“我们只想过平静的生活，从那一天起从来没有惹过任何麻烦，这还不够吗？”这个高个子的男人说道，他的话语平静，但是Lewis能够感觉到这个人身上所蕴含的力量。

“我们付出的代价还不够多吗？”他又补充道，并且开始向着屋子的方向走去。

“我需要你的帮助。”Lewis诚恳地说道。

“我知道你是从哪里来的，我不觉得自己能帮到你。” 这个高个子的男人没有停下脚步。

但是Lewis已经明白了自己面对的是谁。

“你是Rob吧？我遇到了，和你一样的情况。”Lewis思索了半晌，没有找到更委婉的表达方式。

这个男人终于停了下来，他转过头仔细地看着站在他面前的Lewis。

似乎，在试图搞清楚，面前的Lewis是不是说了实话。

“我爱他，我要和他在一起。”Lewis说道。

Smedley看着Lewis，看着他坚定的神色，思索了很长一段时间，然后叹了口气，说，“这并不容易。”

“我不怕。”Lewis急切地说道。

只要能和Nico在一起，无论什么他都不怕。

“那你选中的那个人是怎么想的？这不是你一厢情愿的冲动能够解决的问题。”

“我没有‘选中’他，我知道，不，我们两都知道就是对方。”Lewis说道。

“你最好去确定清楚，这可不是你一时头脑发热能够承担的后果。天堂也并没有你想象当中那么慷慨。可能会招致毁灭。”

“请你告诉我，你是如何做到的。”Lewis说道。

 

到底，天使要怎么样，才能和恶魔在一起。

“通过地狱烈火的考验。”Rob Smedley的面上毫无波澜。

Lewis整个人都震惊在当地。

地狱的烈火…

他眼前仿佛能够看到那熊熊的火光，他仿佛能够感受到那炙热的烈焰。跳跃舞动，仿佛最摄人心魄的舞蹈。

 

…我在人间遇到了Felipe，确切地说是在马来西亚的大雨之中，我才知道恶魔和天堂所灌输给我的概念并不一样，他从来没有伤害过一个人。我忘记了自己的职责，我们度过了快乐的时光。

我本可以长期留在人间和他厮混在一起。

这并不违反天堂的教条。

但是我相信我们之间的爱，我们那时候还很年轻，还以为世上的事情都很简单。

我通过了地狱的考验。

在布达佩斯那个炎热的下午，我甚至还记得，那天是星期六。

我以为我永远地失去他，然而我们都存活了下来。

可是我没有想到，此事终于还是引起了天使们的注意。而天堂的考验更加可怕。天堂不能允许这样的事情发生，派了很多天使来阻拦。

死了好多…

我至今还记得，在德国…

但是我们两人活了下来，蛰居于此，再也不问世事。

这些年来我再也没有见到过一个天使，但是我听说天堂已经改变了很多，也许，你会比我更好运。

你已经知道了我们的所在地，今晚我就要和Felipe一起离开这里。

我们不会再相见，无论如何，祝你好运。

 

Lewis走出那个散发着芬芳的小院子，他听到了非常难以置信的故事，他知道了许多作为天使的自己所不该知道的事情。

然而，他知道，他已经没有退路。

 

 

Nico整个人靠在庭院出口的廊柱上。

所以我小时候是被天使捡到所以在那里长大，我和Lewis真的一起玩耍过，那些真实的梦境其实是我早已失落的记忆吗？

“你骗我，Lewis！”小小的Nico几乎哭出来。

他面前的Lewis一脸挫败的表情，他身后那双不大的翅膀都耷拉着。他一直非常仔细地隐藏着，结果这天在和其他小天使互相争执的时候忍不住被激怒而…

“你说什么长大了大家的翅膀都会长出来的。”Nico伤心的说道，“你骗人！只有我没有！”

Lewis真的很后悔，不该争强斗气，现在他该怎么安慰失望的Nico呢。他也不懂为什么会这样，Nico和其他的小天使有什么不一样吗？

“也许，你只是发育迟缓。”Lewis努力思索着最近新看到的人间的词汇。

他走过去，轻轻伸手抱住垂头丧气地坐在那里的Nico。

“发育…迟缓？”Nico抬起头看着他。

“对啊！完全有可能啊，你放心吧，这只是暂时的…”Lewis仿佛又来了精神。

然后他们开始讨论起锻炼方法，又开始嘻嘻哈哈地玩耍到一起了。

然后因为出了霍根海姆那件事，所以我才被送走了。

天堂已经不再安全，也不再信任我了，我毕竟是异类。虽然一直到上船都并没有人告诉过我，我到底是什么？

但是有人从中作梗，那艘船在大海上倾覆了，但是我却，活了下来。

无论如何，那一刻，我体内的恶磨再度觉醒。

当时消息传到，Lewis伤心欲绝，所以他们帮助他忘记了这心碎的事实，也忘记了…我。

这件事本来已经应该结束了，为什么，为什么天堂又会让他再一次出现在我的面前，为什么会这样呢？今天早上当他失去知觉的时候我听到的那些话又有多少是事实呢？如果那个人没有骗我的话

难道说，天堂里确实存在着不同的势力，那么Lewis是不是会有危险？

 

 

 


	23. 恶魔的欲望

**恶魔的欲望**

与此同时

都灵理工学院

“你好，Checo。”工程学专业二年级学生Perez正靠在自己宿舍窗台上翻看自己的iPad，突然听到有人在窗外对他打招呼。

他抬起头来只看到微笑的Daniel穿着件运动衫站在那里。

这个声音刚出现，就看到大学生身后一只白色乌鸦在这个人类的床头柜那里扑腾。

Hulkenberg的翅膀处的伤口已经被这个人类用绷带仔仔细细地给缠了起来，但是隐约似乎还有血迹渗出。

“哦，你好啊Daniel，这可怜的孩子受伤了，前两天我正好在门前捡到了它，就把它带回来帮它处理了一下下。”Sergio笑着说道。

“太感谢你了。”Daniel说道，只见他手腕一转，一朵鲜艳的红色山茶花出现在他手里，“请收下我的礼物。”

Sergio的视线被这朵鲜花吸引，他不由得眼神发直，机械地接了过去，似乎他的魂魄都被这娇艳欲滴的红色山茶花所摄去。

Daniel则更向前伸出手去，还包着绷带的乌鸦跳到了他的手心。

 

学院护士站

艺术学院的副院长正从里面走出来，他今天第三次感到头痛了。然而并没有得到什么有效的建议，我应该去查一下自己明天的时间表，也许我该去一下医院。

“你是不是觉得头晕、乏力，你是不是觉得最近一段时期的事情记忆模糊？”迎面走来一个穿着牛仔上衣的男学生对他说道。

烦躁的Toto忍不住撑住自己的脑袋看着站在自己面前的这个学生，和他自己预料中的不一样，似乎有个声音在告诉他，信任对方，“你怎么会知道？”

“你不要管我是怎么知道的，但是如果你想要尽快脱离这种状态，你可以试试看我的建议。”这个学生当然就是降临人间的天使Sebastian。

他不是病了。他的灵魂，被恶魔所伤。

当然天使不会说出来，以免引起人类的恐慌。

 

 

“我早就感觉到了，那天你并没有死。”Hulk站起来，他小心地保持着距离，“你到底是怎么做到的？我看那个天使已经彻底失去理智了。”

“你的伤口被神圣力量所伤，所以始终不能愈合。”靠坐在窗台上Daniel没有回答乌鸦的问题，他看着Hulkenberg肩膀上还在淌血的伤口说道。

他眼前闪过那天Sebastian所持，寒光凌凌的长剑。

“这是那天，我为了救你，被那个天使砍了一剑。”白色乌鸦说道，一边用手指沾染了自己肩膀上渗出的血， 伸出自己分叉的舌头舔舐。

对，为了救我。

为了亲手杀死我从而得到我的力量，不让我死在天使手里所作出的举动。Daniel思索着这其中的逻辑，觉得非常有趣。

Daniel看了他一眼没有回答，他侧身靠坐在窗台上，一条腿搭在窗台，一条腿垂下去，但是Hulk反而凑了上来，“那个天使要是再来，你准备怎么办？”

“Vettel借助神圣的力量确实非常强大，但是他也是利用了我毫无准备的情况下突然袭击，下一次，我不会给他这样的机会。”Daniel说道。

他的视线一点一点转过去，看着站在那里的白色乌鸦，“下一次，你会保护我。”

Hulk闻言双眼当中立刻放出光彩，Daniel保持着靠坐在窗台上的动作，向着他的方向掌心向下地伸出了左手。

Hulk立刻上前扑倒在地双手捧起他伸出的手，一口咬在Daniel的手背上。

“…嗯。”坐在窗台上的恶魔闷哼出声。

这种感觉实在太强烈，他立时感到头晕目眩。

Hulk也被这种排山倒海的力量击中几乎要昏厥，但是他如同溺水的人死死抓住唯一的浮木一般紧紧抓住Daniel的手。这种源源不断涌入的热量比他所知晓的任何快感都更强烈。

Daniel低头看着对方，他能感觉到Hulkenberg所咬住的地方那种炙热感，他的手腕上方浮现出一个淡淡的菱形标志。

然后Daniel用一个干脆的动作抽回了自己的手。

Hulk顿时跌坐在地，剧烈喘息，但是他能感觉到，自己肩膀上的伤口已经完全恢复，自己全身都在微微发热。

Daniel此时已经平复过来，他一脚踩在Hulk的肩膀上，借助位置的优势低头看着他道：“现在你有了我的力量，你可以走了。”

坐在地上的Hulk顺势伸手一把抓住Daniel的腿，整个人靠了上去，眼睛里神色迷离。

还不够，你的力量比我想象中的更强，简直令人痴迷。

但是他没有说出口来，翻身变回了雪白的乌鸦，跳到窗台上，然后拍拍翅膀消失在暮色中。

Daniel则整个人向后靠上了窗框，他感觉到一股从内发出的强烈情热空虚感，他需要，火热的肉体来慰籍。好久没有这种感觉了。他必须立刻就去找几个人类。

不，我不需要。

我会得到比人类的肉体更完美的回报。比那些肤浅的肉欲更大的欢愉。 

 

与此同时

Sebastian沿着河边的小径走去，一边看着刚才那个带着西班牙口音的学生硬塞给自己的宣传单，上面介绍着什么奇怪的竞赛，他并没兴趣，可惜周围没有垃圾桶，他只能将这张宣传单塞进了自己的裤子口袋。

他没有注意到纸张在被放到到自己口袋里的瞬间变成了一片红色花瓣。

他希望艺术学院的副院长能够根据自己的建议好好恢复，当他路过转交的回廊，那里靠着一个正在翻书的年轻人。

这个人似乎在等Sebastian，一看到他走到身边立刻合上了手里的书本，和他并肩前进。

“原来那副院长也是恶魔的杰作。”Carlos说道，“这已经是第三个了。”

“你也发现了这里的恶魔？”Sebastian立刻意识到这是一个同伴，“对了，我叫Sebastian，我是来执行特别任务的，我负责保护一个特定的人类。”

“Carlos，区域项目实习助理，人间事物安全监控特派员。”Carlos说道，“这里有不止一个恶魔。我有幸遇到过一个，他逃走了。”

“大概是什么时候？”Sebastian思索道，这里竟然还有除了Daniel之外其他的恶魔吗？

“上个星期天。”Carlos不假思索地回答道。

“我想我知道你说的是哪个了，笑起来很可爱的？”Sebastian咬着嘴唇说到。

“没错。他胆子很大。”

“跟我来。”这一次，让我彻底粉碎这些诱惑世人的恶魔。

 


	24. 恶魔的踪迹

**恶魔的踪迹**

Lewis话别Rob之后火速回到了都灵，他首先去了Nico的住所，但是对方并不在那里。打他电话也始终显示在服务区之外。

Nico会去哪里？

然后他快速赶往自己觉得Nico从天堂回来之后可能会去的地方。

直觉告诉他，他应该快点找到Nico，虽然他现在真正想要的也许只是看到对方的笑脸，听到对方的声音。

刚跑到露天广场的旁的树林入口，正遇上迎面走来的Sebsatian。

“Lewis太好了，你也来了。”

“Sebastian听我说…”Lewis快步上前，脸上带着笑容，“你是谁？”

他突然发现，那天那个和自己擦肩而过的年轻人也跟在Sebastian的身后。

“Carlos Sainz Jr，乐意为你效劳。”那人点头道。

“Lewis没有时间了，我们想要保护人类，我们必须从根本入手。你知道吗，恶魔甚至对艺术学院的副院长动手了。”Sebastian凑上来说道。“每多拖一分钟就多…”

他知道了！

Lewis只觉得自己的心猛地沉了下去。

他知道了Nico的身份，他知道了那天在庭院发生的事情。

也许是因为，我当时也很慌乱，我对于那个人类施救的措施没有完全起效，他还记得那些事情，或者只是一些片段，我的天哪。

Lewis不希望Sebastian牵扯进来，他知道Sebastian是个死脑筋，而且Lewis和Nico的情况又那么复杂，他现在真的没有时间在解释上面。

而且，Lewis已经渐渐发现了，天堂并不像他之前所无条件信任的那样，天堂里面一定存在不同的…见解。

“不，Sebastian你听我说，事情并不像看上去那个样子。”Lewis说道，感觉到自己的话语苍白无力。

“Lewis？你在说什么？”果然，Sebastian的面色立刻沉了下去。

“也许，天堂并没有完全对我们说出全部的真相。”Lewis斟酌着说道，他明白这一切对自己的天使同僚来说是多么难以置信。

旁边的Carlos已经露出的戒备的神情。

但他现在必须努力争取时间。

“Lewis你疯了，你根本不知道自己在说什么，神是不会有错的！”Sebastian喊道。

“Sebastian你听我说。”

“不！”Sebastian后退一步，“是你要听我说。如果你不跟我来，那你就是我的敌人。”

话音未落，他向着右侧，手心朝天看似毫不用力地微微一招手，就见到空中如同随风显形地粉末化作盔甲覆盖住他的躯体，暗红色的盔甲，肩膀上跃起的战马。他手里捏着头盔。

“不，Sebastian…”

这已经完全脱离Lewis预想的轨迹了。他绝对不能在这里和Sebastian动手，事情会更加不可收拾。

顺便，天堂现在的盔甲供应商还是Puma吗？

“Lewis，你被恶魔迷惑了！”Sebastian大声说道似乎想要通过言语来唤醒自己的同伴。

他能够想象，Lewis一定也是被Daniel用不知道什么手段诱惑了，他想起自己也几乎被…

Lewis没有回答他，他真的非常需要现在就找到Nico。

 

“对不起，我现在真的没有时间。”Lewis后退一步，返身离开，一边捏紧了拳头。

他已经做好了Sebastian追上来的准备，但是他并不想要和自己的天使同伴发生冲突，何况他还有那个有着漂亮眼睛的Carlos在一旁，Lewis不愿冒险。

所幸他们并没有追上来。但眼下的情况他更加需要尽快找到Nico了，因为显然天使们也在找他，他必须比他们先一步。他想起Rob下午对自己所说的话“我通过了地狱的考验，而天堂的考验更加可怕。天堂不能允许这样的事情发生”

我可能正在犯下一个极大的错误。为今之计只能走一步是一步了。

然而Nico却已经不知所踪。

Lewis找遍了所有他能想到到Nico可能会在的地方，他找遍了他和Nico一起待过的地方。

 

最后他又回到了Nico的那个庭院外。

Lewis走近前去，他发现了，月光下有一样东西静静地躺在那里。

他弯下腰去，将那朵洁白的山茶花捡了起来。

我还是来晚了一步。

我应该和他一起回来的，我不应该独自留在天堂查询那些消息然后又赶去墨西哥找Rob。

他拈动手里那朵鲜花。

只见他手里的山茶花从他手指接触的枝上开始变得暗红，那暗红色的火苗迅速蔓延将整朵花燃尽，Lewis一松手，枯焦的花瓣片片散落化作飞灰。

 

*这个章节的冲突在于信息不对称，他们三人鸡同鸭讲了半天，干嘛不把恶魔的名字说出来呢？

Carlos从上一章节遇到Sebastian开始就以为他们要去找的也就是这一章他们在说的是Lec， Sebastian以为他们在说的是Ric，Lewis以为他们在说的是Ros，所以他们吵了半天其实根本就是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们是来说相声的吗？

 


	25. 恶魔的身份

**恶魔的身份**

夜晚九点零八分

安托内利尖塔（Mole Antonelliana）

 

Max看了看自己的手表，现在这里除了他之外一个人都没有，夜色已经逐渐降临。

虽然没有找到Sebastian，但是Max在网络上搜索了一下他觉得自己可能会用到的信息。

类似于“如何判别恶魔？”、“如何抵御恶魔？”、“佩戴下列五种器具，你将不再惧怕恶魔”、“我觉得我女/男朋友可能是恶魔”、“和恶魔交往必须注意三大事项”、“抓捕恶魔的简易陷阱十八种”、“看到恶魔你先别慌”…

虽然基本上都是扯淡，但Max好歹还是稍微研究了一下内容，并且在衣服下面佩戴着一根用皮绳系住的他刚刚从植物学院花园里找到的接骨木。

主要是其他可能有效的器材他都来不及网购了，送达日期至少在一天以上，他在那花园里折腾了整整两个小时，一边拍照一边google，总算在一个花园管理员的帮助下找到了自己想要的一端分叉的接骨木树枝。

管理员这么热心的主要原因是发现他当时在花园里东摸西找极其可疑，认为他可能是来破坏植物的。

 

此时此刻他站在整个城市的制高点，脚下是烟火人间。都灵是地处黑魔法与白魔法三角交接点的唯一城市，永远在善恶之间摇摆不定。

时间一点一点过去，他内心有一种难以名状的忐忑。

 “你来了。”Max突然听到黑暗中传来了声音。

他转过身去，看到无边天幕之下向自己走来的人，即使在夜里他的眼睛依旧明亮。

“你不怕吗？”Daniel走到他身边说道。

“怕什么？难道你还能把我吃了不成？”Max几乎条件反射地说道。

Daniel看了他一眼，并没有回答。

他难得的，没有露出笑容。

城市的夜色给他的眼睛染上了妖异的茶色光泽。

Max突然觉得夜晚的风有点凉，他不动声色地微微拉紧了自己的前襟。

“你想听一个故事吗？”Daniel说道，他没有看Max，只是直视着面前的夜色，夜幕下的都灵，尘世的温度在晚间慢慢散去，站在整个城市的最高点，远眺阿尔卑斯山脉万里绵延，灯火荧荧烁烁，柔光流转。

看不真切的远处，就如同那些过往的岁月…

 

那是很多很多年前，太久了，久到不敢回忆。

有一个小孩子，他是个普通的小孩子，和当时大多数普通人家的小孩子一样，他连一双完好的鞋子都没有，穿的衣服都很破旧。

但他是个开心的孩子，就算这样依旧每天笑眯眯的跑来跑去。

和周围所有小孩子一样，他时常跑去小教堂里领分发的食物。

教区主教是个背部有点弯曲，灰色头发，身材精瘦的中年男人。

对于这个年代的人们来说，冬天，是最难熬的日子。

而那个命运的日子，就发生在一个寒冷的冬天。 

他只知道他和很多同龄的小孩子都被带到了同一个黑漆漆的地方。他以为是要分发食物。

教区主教缓步走进来，一个个仔细检查每一个小孩子，检查到他的时候他注意到这个成年人冰冷的双手。

四周有一股不同寻常的奇异香料的味道。

然后主教开始指挥几个工人样子的人搬动一些奇怪的坛子，并拉动两边很粗的黑铁链。

他干涸昏黄的眼睛当中，闪动着难以掩饰的疯狂光芒。

Daniel惊恐地看着那些人操作，不知道为什么他猛然感觉到了难以解释的恐惧，他想要回家。但是他发现，进门的地方有人站在那里，不让他跑出去。

在这个空间里，有一种奇怪的味道，硫磺的味道。

 

不知道哪一刻，从炉子里溅出的火星舔舐到了陈旧的布料，在无人注意的情况下开始蔓延开来。

等到主教和他的手下惊恐地发现时候，靠近出口的地方因为堆放的木头已经化成了滚烫的幕墙。这是神的意志，没有人能够突破。

红色的火焰，如同邪恶而又美丽的图腾，吞没了一切。

咳嗽声不绝于耳，除了周围跳动的火焰，没有稳定的光源，所有人都在如同无头苍蝇一般四处乱撞。

四周只有绝望的哭泣和祈求，声嘶力竭的尖叫和互相推桑，如果世界上存在地狱，那么这里就是人间的地狱。

神已经抛弃了他们。

但在那可怕的景象当中，主教那疯狂的眼神如同地狱中升起的可怕图腾。

Daniel注意到，他没有祈求。

 

主教所选择的方位非常偏僻，由山谷里的村庄可以看到这场从黄昏开始慢慢蔓延的红色的时候，这个隐蔽的所在已经陷入一片火海。

在发现着火的地方里面竟然有人并赶来救火的人们绝望地将水投入那不断向外舔舐的火舌，仿佛是贪婪的血盆大口，吞噬了代表着希望的水只是喷出可怕的黑烟，这是地狱真真切切的图景。

直到每个人都精疲力竭，直到每个人都明白所有的努力只是徒劳。他们开始在周围哭着祈祷，他们被熏黑的脸上充斥着恐惧和心碎。

大火足足燃烧了一整夜。

翌日，被完全熏成黑色的石头立面在晨光中有些坍塌下来，灰白色的烟气还在四散，昨夜扑救的人群在援救不及之后已经散去，周围其他村庄里的人尚未醒来，他们还没有发现这片焦黑的惨状。

在这死亡的寂静当中，被坍塌的已经烧成焦炭的木板残骸下面，缓缓地伸出一只被熏成黑色，小小的手来。

 

Max屏息听着，这个好似荒唐的故事。

“很多年后，我才明白，那是邪恶的炼金术。”Daniel的眼神望向远处迷茫的夜色。

将那些懵懂的孩子作为原料和其他所谓的器材一并投入到炉中，通过某种特定的仪式，以祈求获得永生，有多少无辜的生命被葬送。

当然，既没有铅块变成黄金，长生不老药也只是妄想。

人类无止境的贪欲。千年来通过各种名目不断变化，然而本质从未改变。

越是号称神圣，就越是堕落得更深。

他从红色的火舌中走出，他所踏足的地方开出了红色山茶花；就好比被天堂所摒弃的Nico从波涛中觉醒，他所注目的地方开除了白色的山茶花。

 

“你…”Max忍不住说道。

“怎么样？”Daniel还是没有转过他的视线，“现在，你害怕了吗？”

所有的生灵都应该学会恐惧。

从早上你就该猜到这可怕的事实，然而，不论是自欺欺人也好，天真懵懂也好，你还是想要知道。

知道那个最终的答案。

而现在，你已经知道，恶魔的身份。

你害怕了吗？

然而，下一秒。

Max却突然整个人抱了上来！

Daniel震惊到无以复加。

他已经知道了人类的回答。

不需要通过任何言语，他能够从对方温暖的怀抱，他紧紧抱住恶魔的双手中，感受到。

就这一小会儿，让我忘记那些可怕的往事。

让我感受，人类的灵魂。

他闭上了眼睛。

 

下一刻，Max只感觉到自己怀里的恶魔突然伸手抓住自己后脑的头发，他反射性地抬起头来，然后他们的嘴唇便撞到一起。

“我警告过你的！” 恶魔的话语消失在他接踵而至的吻当中。

——我对你没有好处，你应该离我远一点。

既然，你不听劝告。

那么一切的后果，都请自己负责。

然而，人类只是立刻火热地回应他。我不怕，请给我更多！

他们两人都沉浸在这个似乎早就该发生，却等待了许久的吻当中。在夜晚的都灵，在尘嚣之上，在天堂之下。

Max只觉得自己整个人都似乎被点燃了，刚才的凉意早已荡然无存，他感到自己从内部开始发出难以名状的热来，只有怀里这个躯体是自己唯一的依靠。

那些荒诞的故事，疯狂的现实，都已经不再重要。

天使的警示早已被人类抛去九霄云外。

我早该认清自己的内心。

 

然而突然之间他感到自己仿佛被一股巨大的力量用力推开。

Max一个踉跄差点摔倒，他抬头看到Daniel还站在原地，而他旁边有个穿着白色衬衫的人正抓着他的上臂将他往后拉去。

那人的耳钉在夜晚折射出光芒。

“你是谁！你要干嘛！你放开…”Max试图上来扯Lewis。

然而天使却突然放开了手里抓着的恶魔转向他，并上前一步，直视着人类开口说话：

 

“Max Verstappen，我受神的指引，前来保护你！”Lewis正色说道。

 

Max不由后退一步。

“我为什么要相信你？”虽然被其气势所震慑，但是Max还是鼓起勇气问道。

“你是Jos之子，你五岁的时候生日礼物是一只紫色小熊，但你想要遥控车为此你大哭一场，第二天还因此赖学没去幼儿园；你去年大考的时候倒数第二道题目第三部分漏写了一个符号，因为当时你在看门前突然走过去一个漂亮的金发女孩子；你今年准备送给你妹妹的生日礼物是演唱会的门票，你花了大价钱从票贩子那里买到的；你经常会绕路跑去靠近体育场的湖边因为…”

“好了，够了够了！我相信你了！”Max红着脸大喊打断天使的话。

再不打断他自己所有的糗事都会被铺陈在天光之下！

Daniel站在一边有趣地看着他们两，比起Sebastian，Lewis似乎在人类面前更没有顾虑。

然而他突然不再继续在人类面前伪装自己的身份必有道理。

“你到底要干嘛？”Max看着挡在他和Daniel中间的Lewis。

但是天使没有回答他的话，他转过头去对身后的Daniel说，“他们抓走了Nico。”

“我知道，Sebastian以为他是我。”Daniel说道，他想起自己给到Sergio Perez的那朵红色山茶花，Checo又将那朵花的变体——宣传单页给到了他真正的目标：Sebastian。

“他们把他关在某个地方，但是绝对不会让我知道，因为…”Lewis迟疑着说道。

“因为他们已经对你产生了怀疑。”恶魔替他说了出来。

“唯一的机会，让我假装抓住了你，把你也带去那里。”Lewis说道。

“我为什么要帮助你？”Daniel问道。

“因为你不想被我杀死。”Lewis回答。

“你杀不死我。”Daniel说道。

“想试试看吗？”Lewis问道。

“嘿，听着，你以为你是谁，在这里指手画脚？”Max不服气地在旁边大声说道。

“我在保护你。果然，你们一个个都这么不知好歹。”Lewis故意居高临下地说道，他无所谓激怒人类。

“我不需要你保护！”人类说道。

“我猜到了，然而这不是你自己能够选择的。你面前这个甜言蜜语的恶魔只会引你走上歧路，污浊你的灵魂，你将永远坠入无尽的黑暗，难道你以为你脖子里这段接骨木能够抵御得了吗？”

“为什么是我？”Max问道。 

然而天使没有继续是否保护人类的争论，他转过去看着恶魔。

“你干嘛要招惹人类。”Lewis说道。

“我们要是不招惹人类，你们会不会失去工作？”Daniel眨了眨眼睛天真地看着他。

“这不是‘工作’，我希望你明白我将此看作自己的‘事业’，这是我的使命。”Lewis说道。

虽然他对于天堂产生了怀疑，但是Lewis对于神的爱，对于自己保护世人的志向并没有任何疑惑。

他绝不允许，恶魔在他面前染指人类的灵魂。

“再说，这话你怎么不和Rosberg说呢？”Daniel突然凑近一步，用手指轻触Lewis的胸口，在他耳边说道，“难道，你没有享受到吗？”

那些缠绵的画面瞬间涌来，在恶魔接触到他的那一刹那。Lewis一把抓住Daniel碰触自己的手，扭到他背后借势将他推到栏杆上。

“啊！”被天使制住的Daniel夸张地大喊起来，而Lewis知道自己根本没有用多少力气。

这是一出针对人类的表演。

“你在干嘛？快点放开！”果然Max几乎跳到Lewis身上。

但是Lewis没有坚持，他放开了Daniel。

 “回去睡觉，人类。”天使用祈使语气说道。

“嘿，别命令我，我不用你管！”Max高声说道，一边上去抓住恶魔的胳膊。

然而Daniel轻轻推开了他，“你能帮我一个忙吗？”

“我不要回去睡觉。”Max固执地说道。

“帮我保管它，好吗？”Daniel说着将自己脖子里的项链脱了下来放到Max的手心。

那是一条看上去有些年月的项链，链条不是金或者银，但是上面嵌着非常漂亮的细碎红宝石，形成一个精致的马耳他十字。

Lewis在不甚清晰的夜色中观察这件红宝石饰物，奇怪，这条项链看上去好像是天堂的物品。

Max也在看着自己手里还带着对方温度的项链，他抬起头来看到Daniel也正在看着自己。

“好吗？”恶魔柔声说道。

Max没有回答，他凑上去用嘴唇消除了他们之间最后的距离。他放在自己胸前的手里捏着那根项链，他能够感觉到自己的心跳。

但是这个吻并没有持续太久，人类很快就中止了动作，他退后一步似乎在稳定自己的情绪，努力露出一个笑容来。

他失败了。

Max用力捏紧手里那串项链，然后他开始向着通往这个平台的了阶梯走去，在消失在门口之前转过身来说道，“你答应我，要回来。”

Daniel向他露出了笑容。

月圆之前， 我会来取你的灵魂！

人类最后看了他一眼，走下了阶梯。

 

整个安托内利尖塔上，只剩下天使和恶魔。

夜风拂过塔尖，都灵依旧在天堂和地狱之间若即若离。

 

  
  
  


 

**下章预告：**

“借助我的力量，你就可以走出去。” Daniel对Nico说道，“但请在12小时之内回来，回来救我。否则，就太迟了。” 

\--------

“Mark的事故，也许并不是意外！”Lewis说道。

“闭嘴！”Sebastian崩溃地死死捂住自己的耳朵。

\--------

恶魔对他一眨眼，Sebastian正想追上去，只见到周围所有的人类突然都向着自己的方向开始快步走过来，他们伸出手阻止天使的动作。

这些人类的力量对他而言微不足道，但天使不敢对他们用力。他害怕自己会伤到他们。

 


	26. 人类的考验

 

**人类的考验**

 

“我不仅可以告诉你你的Nico在哪里，我甚至还可以帮助你去救他。”Daniel转过身来背靠在栏杆上看着Lewis说道。

天使看着他没有说话，他等着恶魔显然尚未说出的后半句话。

“只要你答应我一件事。”Daniel微笑着说道。

“如果你想要Verstappen的灵魂，那你可以忘了刚才说过的话了。”Lewis干脆地回答。

“噗。”但是Daniel却笑了出来，“我为什么要向你要求一样已经属于我的东西呢？”

他凑了上来，在天使的耳边轻轻说了一句话。

Lewis的眼睛睁大了。

但是他还是咬牙点了点头。

“很好，那我想我们可以开始了，可以吗？”虽然是问句但是Daniel丝毫没有等待天使答复的意思。

他转身面向着栏杆外面，似乎在极目远眺。

Lewis顺着他的眼神看去，只看到沉静的夜空。

接着，他发现了天际出现了一个白点，那个白点在黑色的夜幕下迅速移动，很快就飞到了近前，直接停在栏杆上。

雪色乌鸦停在那里，侧头看着它面前的Lewis。

但是Daniel似乎不需要任何交流便获得了它所传递的信息。

“他们在罗马。”Daniel说道。他眼神一闪，Hulk又一次展翅飞走，消失在都灵的夜色之中。

“罗马？”Lewis惊讶地说道。

“没错，确切地说，Nico被囚禁在梵蒂冈的圣天使堡（Castel Sant’Angelo）之中。”Daniel说道。

“圣天使堡？”Lewis只觉得心头一紧。

“不是很合适吗，在成为教皇的宫殿之前，圣天使堡的作用就是监狱啊。不过我想你一定知道，现在天使对那个地方加注了神圣力场，Nico在那里每一分每一秒自身的力量都在被不断削弱，时间真的不多了。”恶魔说道。

Lewis当然明白，在Daniel说出来之前他就明白现在所面临的情况。

时间拖得越久，Nico就越是衰弱，他能坚持到什么时候？

Lewis望着眼前凄迷的夜色。

罗马。

等着我Nico，我现在就去救你！

 

与此同时

Max正在打开自己的房门，他发现大门没有上锁，而Pierre的卧室门则紧闭着。他没有管那么多直接回到自己房间里，脸朝下地整个人趴在了床上。

一动都不想动。

天哪，今天真是发生了太多事情了，他脑子里一团乱。

他只想快点睡过去。

可是整个精神和身体却又异常亢奋。

Max用手摸到自己的枕头，把自己的脑袋埋在下面，依旧维持着整个人面朝下趴在床上的姿势不动。

啊啊啊啊！这怎么睡得着嘛？怎么可能嘛？

Max忍不住用枕头包着自己的头在床上翻来翻去。

他本来在赴约之前带着那截接骨木树枝已经被他抛到写字台上，他现在脖子里带着之前Daniel交给他的那根红宝石十字项链。

他忍不住将它扯了出来，他刚才进来的时候没有开灯，现在他也懒得再去动，就凑近窗口借着外面的自然光线仔细观察这件看上去有些年月的首饰。

黑夜中，这条项链上的红宝石闪烁着冰冷的光芒，就好像那些悠久的故事当中隐秘的情节。

他只觉得自己的眼皮开始慢慢的沉重起来。

迷迷糊糊中他看到窗前似乎背对着自己站着一个人影。

Max正准备出声询问，那人却突然向他这里走来。

“是…”这个你字还没有出口就被对方的嘴唇堵了回去。

Max立刻激烈回应这个热烈的吻，他用力勾住对方的脖子，他们两个不知道怎么就一起失去了平衡。

恶魔的接触和他想象中的一样，带着难以形容的炙热，但是这种热不但没有令他退缩，反而激起他体内更大的热情，来迎合身上这个人的每一个动作。

所有被对方触碰到的地方都似乎被当场点燃，可是Max只觉得还不够还要更多，他更加用力撕扯对方或者自己的衣服，事实上他甚至分不清自己的肢体和对方的肢体，只有一股强烈的渴望从他心底涌出：

我已经等待了太久，我知道你也是。

就在这里，让我们融为一体。

他的动作越发急切，而对方似乎也明白他的心意，他的吻一路向下，描绘人类年轻的身体线条。

恶魔在黑暗中舔了舔自己的下唇，然后将他整个吞进自己湿热的口腔中。

“…嗯”Max感觉自己不断被推向极限，他已经忍耐得太久了，他等待这一刻比自己想象中更久。他能感觉到对方舌头的动作，他能感觉=到自己下腹堆积的快感。

他快要坚持不住了，他感觉自己已经…

 

Max满头大汗地惊醒过来，窗外天空还是一片漆黑，月亮已经升到了最高。

他看着自己弄脏的床单，天哪，我到底在想些什么，在梦里。

可是，可是这个梦境真的太真实了。

他的触感，他的动作，那销魂的喘息。

Max深深吸了一口气。

他取下脖子里Daniel昨夜给他的那串项链。

在床上跪坐下来，双手合十准备开始祈祷。神啊，请帮助我。

然而就在他刚刚开始呼唤至高无上的守护者的名字时，Max突然听到了，身后传来赤脚走在木制地板上的声音。

他猛地回过头去，只看到他卧室的门已经被无声地推开了，朦胧中有一个人影正向自己走来。

你来干嘛？

这句话Max并没有说出来，但是他的眼神已经说明了一切。

“你不需要向神忏悔，这是很自然的事情，你不需要感到羞耻。”Charles说道，并没有停下脚步，一直走到床边。

Max冷眼看着他一步步走近，抬腿坐到床上。

Charles就像一个灵活的动物一样，坐在床角，他低垂的眼睑，微微凌乱但又好像恰到好处的头发，他松垮的衣服下摆盖住了他光裸的大腿，看不出他有没有穿下装。

“你想要什么？”Max冷漠地问道。

但是对方显然并没有被他拒人千里的神色所影响。

“我只是想要帮忙。”Charles低声说道，他的眼睛里有流淌的笑意。

他带着口音的语声中有着难以名状的挑逗意味，并且开始在床上用自己的双臂如同动物的前肢那样向着Max的方向缓缓爬过去。

“你帮不了我。”Max抬起腿踏在Charles的胸口阻止他进一步的靠近。

“不试试怎么知道呢？”Charles被他的动作阻碍得一顿，但是他没有停下来，反而更加用力向前压过去，Max只觉得自己的腿被他的前进动作弯折起来。

而Charles已经近到了他身前。

“Pierre他…”他试图提起自己的朋友的名字。

“Pierre不需要知道这些。”然而Charles轻笑着说道，凑到他的面前。

Charles直望进Max的眼睛里去，他伸出一只手去笼住Max的面颊，试图去亲吻他的侧脸，一边调整自己的姿势。

Max整个人突然向前扑去，只用一个动作扭身将Charles按在身下。

恶魔一惊但是很快伸出胳膊勾住Max的肩膀。

“哦，你很激进啊。”Charles的语气中有难以掩饰的笑意。

他微微使力想将Max整个人拉下去，但是Max却纹丝不动，他抬起眼睛看着自己身上的人类，Max正看着Charles，似乎在认真研究他。

“你想要怎么玩？”Charles笑着说道。

“我想你现在就出去。”Max面无表情地说道。

“哦，你确定吗？”Charles不但没有尴尬，反而笑了起来，对付人类他有很多手段。

“非常确定。”Max不为所动，“Pierre是我的朋友。”

后面的话他没有说出来，Pierre以为你消失了的时候，Pierre以为你只是玩弄他情感的时候…他有多伤心。而你，竟然背着他跑到我的房间里来，爬到我的床上来。

然而恶魔不为所动，他勾住Max脖子的手滑到他的肩膀上，并开始用手指玩着Max极短的头发，一边舔了一下自己的上唇。

就在这时。

只听到“咄”的一声，他们两人俱是一惊，抬起头来透过拉开的半透明白纱窗帘看到关闭的窗外站着一只白色的鸟，它无机质的眼睛正瞬也不瞬地盯着他们。

Hulkenberg正站在窗台外看着里面。

看清了外面是什么，Charles叹了口气，从Max的床上爬了起来，头也不回地走了出去，走到门口的时候还不忘把门给关上了。

Max没有去看他，他突然觉得疲倦起来，不过等到Charles消失在门后，他还是从床上撑起自己的身子，够到窗口，打开了窗户。

那只乌鸦看了他一眼，然后一步跳到了内窗台上，侧过头似乎在观察他又似乎在观察整个房间。

“嘿，你是来帮我赶走他的，对吗？”Max柔声说道。

然而雪色乌鸦仿佛完全听不懂他在说什么，还是站在那里静静地观察他。

皎洁的月光随着拉开的窗帘一起照了进来，Max能将这个奇异的乌鸦看得清清楚楚。

Max伸出手去想要去触摸它白色的羽毛，但是Hulk机敏地向侧面跳了一小步。

Max没有继续尝试，他只是仰面躺了下去，用一只手遮住自己的眼睛，“今天真是奇异的一天，我经历了太多不可思议的事情。”

然后他听到了，这只鸟飞了过来，就停在他身边。

Max侧过身去，面对着这雪白的动物，“你知道，今天我听到了非常可怕的故事。”他想起在安托内利尖塔上Daniel对他所描述的那个故事，“就算在这么多年后温暖的房间里依旧令人不寒而栗的故事。”

遥远而又蒙昧的年代，道貌岸然的神职人员，邪恶恐怖的炼金术。

“那些人的惨叫似乎还能听到，那些绝望的挣扎，被神所抛弃的灵魂们…”

天哪，我到底幼稚到什么程度了，在这里对一只乌鸦说话。

但是Hulk又仿佛能够听懂他的话一般，跳得更近了一步，它的翅膀蹭在他的脸颊，似乎在安慰情绪涌动的人类。

Max伸出手去环住他喜欢的人的宠物，“我告诉你的，你可不许去告诉他，这是我们的秘密。”

然而乌鸦似乎依旧在好奇地看着他。

“喂，你是他的宠物你肯定很了解他。”Max眼睛一转，“这样吧，如果你觉得他现在正在想着我就像我正在想着他的话，那就往左边跳一步。”

那只乌鸦没有动。

好吧，Max也觉得自己刚才的问题有点傻，他讪讪一笑，“我就当你听懂了，这只是我看看你有多聪明的考试，下面才是我真正的问题…嗯，他最喜欢的人是不是我？如果是的话那你就往左边跳一步。”

那只乌鸦还是没有动。

正在Max准备翻个白眼告诉自己这是自己半夜不睡觉的瞎折腾的时候，这只雪白的乌鸦突然往右边跳了一步。

什么？！

“你，你这个坏家伙，是故意跟我捣蛋的对吗？”Max差点跳起来。

不，这毕竟只是一个动物，它也许只是对于声音和动作做出反应而已。可是，这可是Daniel的宠物，他是一个恶魔，恶魔的宠物到底算是普通的动物吗？

“好吧。”Max吸了口气，“也许你没有听懂，我再问一遍，他在整个都灵理工大学，最喜欢的人是不是我，如果是的话，你就往左…”

这一次，他话音还没落，Nico Hulkenberg就往左边跳了一步。

Max吓得整个人一骨碌坐了起来。他只感觉自己的心脏在自己的胸腔里“乒乒”直跳。他几乎能听到自己的心跳声。

这到底是巧合还是…

但是Max顾不得那么多了，他想了想自己之前问的问题，“如果我不是他最喜欢的人但我又是整个学院里他最喜欢的，那么他最喜欢的人，那个人现在正在世界的某处吗？”

好吧，这个逻辑有点绕，他也不是很在意这只乌鸦能不能听懂，但是，他有刚才那个答案其实就已经够了。

然后，乌鸦在他的床上又向右跳了一步。

这是否定的意思。

也就是说，就算存在过那么一个人，现在在整个世界上，Max也是找不到对手的。

他用手捂住自己的脸，天哪，我感觉我要透不过气来了。

大学新生丝毫没有去考虑眼前这个恶魔的宠物是否听懂自己的意思，是否真正知道实际的答案，是否说出了真相。

人类，永远只会听到自己想要听到的话语。

接着，Max依旧恢复刚才的姿势，侧躺下来，面对着那只乌鸦。他又犹豫着问道，“他、他吃过人吗？”

这个问题真的有点傻，但是都已经说出来了，Max竟然觉得有些许的紧张。

然后这只雪白的乌鸦向右跳了一步。

还好。

“嗯，他真的像Sebastian说得那样，会害我吗？”他不知道为什么会这样问，这只乌鸦它认识Sebastian吗？

然后Max就看到这个白色的鸟儿突然向自己这里跳过来，似乎在用自己的身体蹭他的脸。

“好啦好啦。”Max笑着用手去抚摸Hulk雪白的羽毛，他将自己脸埋在对方的翅膀和自己的床单上，闷闷地声音传出来，“天哪，我这究竟是在干嘛？神啊。”

他能够感觉到这个动物的体温，他逐渐迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

睡过去之前Max混沌的脑子里似乎有一个念头一闪而过。

我想，我大概是恋爱了。

 

 

 


	27. 天使的计策

**天使的计策**

 

第二天下午三点

罗马

伯格赛美术馆（Galleria Borghese）

 

现在正是午睡时间，这个钟点美术馆里人非常少。

Sebastian沿着空旷的走廊前行，有时候会有拿着介绍折页，耳朵上带着各种语言讲解词的游客从他身边经过。

他经过贝尔尼尼的《抢夺帕尔赛佛涅》。

然后他转到了今天这里的主宾——《手持歌利亚头颅的大卫（David con la cabeza de Goliat）》前面，整个大厅里只有一个人站在那副1610年所绘的杰作面前，一个背对着他的人，仿佛正在静静欣赏这幅作品。

Sebastian也走近过去，他抬起头看着这幅视觉冲击极强的名画。

“在《手持歌利亚头颅的大卫》中，卡拉瓦乔将自己的形象委身于歌利亚，并心甘情愿地被那位年轻高贵的英雄斩杀，这预示了这位画家的理想——他相信基督必将战胜撒旦。”Sebastian突然开口说道，他的声音回响在空旷的大厅里。

而他唯一的听众，站在他侧前方的那个人听到他的话语回过头来，露出一个笑容，用来诱惑世人的笑容。

“画家是那么相信的吗？”恶魔问到。

“他愿意如此看待自己的理念。”天使回答，“他因此将成为一盏熠熠生辉的指路明灯。”

他看着画布上那颗可怖的首级，“卡拉瓦乔似乎沉迷于某种艺术白描——将自己描绘成一个被杀害者的形象，并将各种严重的自我怀疑和否定融入这个形象之中。”

“然而，如果透过这些表象不难发现，死于一名英俊少年之手，为这不可避免地充满着悲苦的死亡带来了某种情色的弦外之音。因为在某种程度上，这幅作品反映出来在情欲驱使下的依赖和臣服。”恶魔却顺着他的话说了下去。

“那天我没有杀死你，你居然还敢出现在我的面前。”天使说道。

“因为我知道为什么你做不到。”恶魔轻声说道，“难道，你不是被自己可怕的欲望灼烧，在地狱里苦苦煎熬吗？”

Sebastian被对方激怒，他一挥手。

顿时，美术馆的展示大厅，空旷的走廊，墙上的画作，手持歌利亚头颅的大卫…全部都凭空消失。

 

他面前的Daniel发现自己手无寸铁，站在河边，身后是圣天使桥（Ponte Santa Angelo）。

台伯河在桥下不息地流淌。

此刻，这里被天使用神圣立场所包围，游客都无法进入此地。

“既然你敢来自投罗网。”Sebastian说着，从虚空之中抽出一把红色手柄的长剑，从外观上看，这把利刃和之前他曾在Max房间里那把SF71H有一点些微的区别，剑身更加的瘦长。

Sebastian一边说着一边快步向前走去，Daniel看着他靠近却没有后退。

Sebastian在心中默念祈福的颂语，他能够感觉到在梵蒂冈的土地之上，神圣的力量在自己持剑的掌心汇聚。

一时之间光芒大盛，几乎令人睁不开眼。剑身上隐隐浮现出神圣的祈福词句，那些古老而又圣洁的字体，然后又依次隐去。

天使深吸一口气，将手中的圣剑向着面前的Daniel胸前刺去。

然而出乎他意料的是，他只看到一道白光猛然从天而降、迎面袭来，这道耀眼的白光如同天降流星一般的，下坠之势迅猛无比。

正迎着他刺出的方向，Sebastian觉得自己的手里的利刃仿佛刺入了某种粘稠的介质，无论他如何用力都无法再向前刺出哪怕一寸，而且当他试图向后做出后撤的动作时也几乎拔不动。同时他还抬起左手遮住这炫目的冷光。

他就好像刺入了最坚硬的山壁一般。

这时候光芒逐渐暗去，Sebastian放下自己的左手，只看到自己剑尖所指的地方，白色乌鸦身上的亮光逐渐黯淡，飞到身后的恶魔肩膀上停了下来。

竟然是它。

Sebastian突然觉得刚才紧紧绞住自己刺出圣剑的力场骤然消失，而他的力气尚为断绝，差点向后摔倒，他连退两步稳住自己的身体。他手中的长剑已经凭空消失。

天使咬紧牙关看着站在自己对面几乎没有动过的恶魔。

Daniel抬起一根手指，轻轻抚摸停在他肩膀上乌鸦的翅膀，“你保护了我。”

不料话音未落，他突然整个人向前一扑，只见到Lewis从他身后凌空跳下，双手持透明尖刃状武器跳到恶魔的背上并用自己的体重将对方压到地面上，在他翅膀的范围之内凌厉的圣光如同冰晶。

他手中看不出实体的利刃从恶魔背后刺入，从他肩头刺出。

停在Daniel肩头的雪白乌鸦瞬间尖叫着飞起，飞向高空很快看不到踪影。

而Lewis双手紧握的利刃在重伤恶魔之后则仿佛冰块一般瞬间融化在了空气中，他身后的羽翼也同时消失。

他双膝曲起依旧压在恶魔的背上，Daniel被他面朝下地压在下面奋力挣扎，但是他刚才被Lewis所伤现在还被他踩在背上，没法用出力气。

Lewis紧紧压在他的背上不敢放松。

Sebastian连忙赶上来，帮助他一起按住地上的恶魔。

而桥的另一头，Carlos则站在那里观望。 

 

“人类的信仰是我们力量那不尽的源泉，在人间你没有任何的力量。”Sebastian看着被他们压在地上的恶魔。

他一招手，SF90又再出现，Sebastian双手持剑准备向下刺出。

“不必杀他，他被神圣力量重创，现在只要将他关进圣天使堡，在天堂力量的加持之下，这个恶魔绝对坚持不过24小时的。”Lewis伸手阻止Sebastian，“神爱众生，不如让他在剩下的24小时内好好忏悔，求得神的宽恕。”

“哈哈哈真是好办法，说得这么冠冕堂皇，原来只是不愿意自己动手而已。”Daniel嗤笑说道，似乎生怕Sebastian不动手。

“闭嘴，恶魔。”Sebastian手里的长剑消失了，他退后一步说道，“你应该感谢神的慈悲。”

他们同时回头看着桥那一头的圣天使堡，蓝色天空之下这座建筑圆形的主堡，通往城堡的桥上，圣彼得和圣保罗手持书本，他们身后的大桥两侧，十座天使雕像各自手持耶稣受难的物品。

Sebastian遥遥对着桥那头的Carlos点了点头，然后回过头来，准备将受伤的恶魔关进这座要塞。

“我站不起来。”Daniel在那里装模作样地试了一下，整个人都跌坐回了地上，“你们谁来帮我？”

他坐在地上抬头看着站在他面前的两个天使，向着他们的方向抬起了自己一条手臂。

Sebastian只觉得热血瞬间直冲到脑门上。恶魔，死到临头了还想要来诱惑我们！

Sebastian捏紧了拳头看着坐在地上的恶魔没有动。 

“怎么？”Daniel对着他笑得眼睛弯弯，“你怕你会忘了神的教诲？”

“没事，让我来。”Lewis上前一步，伸手去扶坐在那里的Daniel。

然而后者躲了一下，用手指着站在那里的Sebastian，“我要他。”

下一秒，寒光闪闪的剑尖已经指到恶魔的面前，“你想现在就死也可以。”

Lewis笑着叹了口气，用手推开Sebastian的剑，将坐在地上的恶魔拉了起来，后者整个人立刻都靠到天使身上，似乎自己一点力都用不出的样子。

Lewis扶着对方向着桥对面走去。这是计划的一部分，至此一切都很顺利。

恶魔还转过头来看着站在那里的天使，对他眨了眨眼睛，“再见，Sebastian。”

Sebastian狠狠地别过头去。

恶魔已经被收服，但他的工作还没有完成，现在他还必须去开导人类。

 

*手持歌利亚头颅的大卫


	28. 天使的隐秘

 

**天使的隐秘**

 

Lewis在Carlos的带领下来到城堡内，他对这个地方非常熟悉，他知道那个用来派特殊用途的地方。

因为此处除了本身神圣的场景之外加了特殊的禁制，现在的禁制由Carlos和Sebastian所设置，所以只有他们才能打开，Carlos将他们引到那扇门前，然后将手伸给了恶魔。

Daniel观察了一下他的手，他看了一眼Lewis，觉得自己现在没有什么选择只能伸出手去。

Carlos笑着握住他的手，恶魔只觉得仿佛手心被烧红的烙铁烫了一下，但是他忍住没有叫出来。

“很好，你是三号，去吧。”说着Carlos推开门，将他推了进去，然后又将门在他身后关上了。

Lewis克制着自己没有伸头向里看去。

他知道，他的Nico就在里面，就在和他一墙之隔的地方，但是事到如今他也只能按照计划的方式进行。

很快，很快我们就能相聚。

 

被推进门里的Daniel在门关上之后立刻站直了身体，丝毫不像是刚被重创的样子。

这是自然，毕竟那只是他和Lewis演给另外两个天使看的一出戏。他的时间不多，必须立刻行动。

这时候坐在靠墙地方地上双手抱膝的Nico突然抬起头来看着新来者。

“你怎么？”他惊讶地问道。

“那你呢？你怎么会在这里的？”Daniel问道。

Nico叹了口气，站起来说，“说来倒霉，这个天使Sebastian，他以为我是你。”

“我以为我们两是不会被认错的。”Daniel笑着走上前去，和Nico面对面站着。

确实，他们两是无论如何不会被认错的。

“我也不知道，是不是他也没有见过你。当时我发现地狱里的那个存放着我记忆的地方一走进去就和大学里我经常去的那个庭院是一样的。而当我从那个地方出来，发现已经回到了人间，而出口就在那个庭院的出口。我想要回去找Lewis，结果这个天使和他的同伴突然出现，会不会是他早就等在那里，以为出来的就是你？”

“悲伤的事实是，他是见过我的。”

“那就很奇怪了，他以为我是你，然后他用一根绳子把我紧紧绑住，等我醒过来的时候，就已经在这里了。”Nico叹息道。

“用一根绳子？”

“是啊，难道那就是传说中洒了圣水的绳子？”

“又或许，他只是单纯力气比较大而已。”Daniel玩笑道。

“我不知道，从昨天下午开始我就被锁在这里，而且我喊了人，并没有人出现。”Nico摇头说道，他有点担心Lewis。

“那是当然，因为不管是人类还是天使，都太容易受到诱惑。所以，根本不派人看守反而是最稳妥的方式。”Daniel一边说一边去拉了一下门，“而且门上有天使的封印。”

“那你呢？”

Daniel却看着他笑了，“是你男朋友带我来的啊，他让我来救你。”

“我的…你是说Lewis？”Nico有些窘迫。

“是啊，他以为你快要死了，他害怕存在于这个空间当中神的力量会杀死你。”Daniel说道，“你没有注意到吗？整个圣天使堡都在天使布下的神圣立场之中。”

Nico摇了摇头。

Daniel一把抓住他的右手，将他手心向上翻，看Nico手腕的位置，Nico只觉得自己被对方捏得很紧，几乎有些疼痛。

他感到Daniel捏住自己的手腕处有些发热，然后他们一起看到了那里凭空浮起一个圆形的三叉星标记，在空气中散发着淡淡的银色光芒，一秒钟不到就消散了。

“我果然没有想错，这就是为什么即使在圣天使堡的圣属性力场当中你都没有被不断削弱的原因，你已经和天使交合过了。”Daniel笑着说道，“有了神圣力量的加持。”

Nico忍不住有些脸红，但是他没有反驳。

“我早知道，天使经不住你的诱惑。”Daniel的笑容愈发明亮，“他们就和他们以为高高凌驾于的人类一样，饱受肉欲的煎熬，却又苦苦挣扎与道貌岸然的教条。”

他们同时想到那时候在庭院中，面对Nico的吻，Lewis的犹豫和退缩。

“我没有诱惑他。”Nico却说道，“我们只是…”

我们只是，认定了自己的选择。

Daniel看了他一样，并没有和他继续讨论这个话题。

“那，Lewis让你来救我，要怎么做呢？”Nico问道，他想起了自己原本正准备去找Lewis，他有很重要的事情要告诉他。

“我和你，我们两个是人间力量最强大的恶魔，借助我的力量，你可以直接从正门走出去。”Daniel说道。

Nico看着面前的Daniel，他的眼睛里金光一闪。

“然后呢？”

“然后你要回来救我啊，我不是还在这里吗？” Daniel对Nico说道。“12小时之内回来，否则，就太迟了。” 

Nico的眼中露出疑惑的神色。

但是Daniel并不需要向他解释，他知道Nico会明白了，他上前一步，伸手捧起Nico的脸。

Nico一惊，然而下一秒对方的嘴唇就覆了上来，Nico睁大眼睛看着Daniel微微颤抖的睫毛。

他能够感觉到，力量正在涌进来。

从他们接触的嘴唇。

这种感觉，非常的奇异。

过了大概几秒钟，Daniel仿佛突然失力，整个人都向地上滑下去，Nico始料未及没来得及伸手扶他一把，就看着他倒了下去。

但是Nico能够感觉到自己身体里源源不断的力量。他弯下腰去把地上失去知觉的Daniel扶起来让他靠墙坐着。

他的头低垂着，就仿佛睡着了一般。 

然后Nico转身向门口走去，他轻轻一拉把手，门就自动打开了，刚才拴在门上的黑色铁链自动滑落下去。

他一路沿着无人的廊道前进，直接走到了出口的地方。

 

然后他看到了Lewis，他只看到了Lewis，天使站在那里望着不知名之处，神色中有一丝焦虑。

虽然才一天没有见，但是看到他的那一刻，Nico只觉得无比的安心和释然，他只想着尽快到Lewis的身边。

他突然想起刚才Daniel说Lewis是自己的男朋友，只觉得自己嘴角的笑容难以抑制地浮现，他加快步伐向着自己眼中唯一的Lewis跑去。他只想要现在就立刻感觉倒对方在自己的怀抱里。

却在上桥的时候被阻挡住了，Sebastian上前挡在他的面前。

Nico这才注意到了其他天使的在场，然而后者同样露出了惊愕的神色。

到底，你是怎么出来的？

这些话天使并没有问出来，但是他的眼睛已经透露了他的问题。

Nico伸出自己的右手，手心向上，然后用自己的左手捏在自己的手腕处，只见到他手腕上方，浮起的淡淡银色标记。

Sebastian大惊失色！

他猛然回头看着站在桥中间的Lewis， “你，你已经和他…”

Lewis直视自己的伙伴，并没有否认。

Sebastian却笑了，确实，恶魔的蛊惑。

“既然如此，那…”既然能把恶魔关进去一次我还能再做一次。

“住手！他没有伤害过任何人。”Lewis连忙抢上前一步。

“那艺术学院的副院长呢？”旁边的Carlos说道。

Lewis一时语塞，那是个意外，但是他知道起因还是因为人类被恶魔诱导。他不准备解释。

Nico并没有在意他们的对话，他平静地看着天使们的争端，他只想快点到Lewis的身边，和他一起远远离开这些纷争，天使也好人类也好任何人他都不愿意再去关心，他的眼里只能看到Lewis。但是Sebastian已经到了他的面前，伸手去阻止他的方向。

要想过桥，必须从他面前两个天使中间走过去。

显然，对方并不打算放他过去。

Sebastian和Carlos同时伸出手去阻拦穿着浅色衣服的恶魔。

Lewis直接从桥中间冲到他们面前。

“你难道要为了他，背叛我们？背叛天堂？背叛神！”Sebastian说道。

“我只说一次，放他走。”Lewis说道。

“Lewis你不能再错下去了！”Sebastian急切地说道，“我也许不是你最好的朋友，但是我认识你这么多年，我不能看着你被恶魔所迷惑，堕落到无尽的深渊。你忘记了，我们所许下的誓约吗？你忘记了，神的爱吗？”

 “不要再废话了，你想要他，除非跨过我们的尸体！”Carlos说道，抬起自己的右手，只见一丝灿烂金光从他指缝间漏出。

Lewis明白，更多的言语也只能同样苍白，现在已经到了不得不和自己的兄弟兵戈相见的时候了。

这其中必有隐情，但是，现在也顾不得这么多了。

他退后一步，看了一眼湛蓝的晴空。

好久没有用过了，醒来吧银箭！

“住手！”这才是Nico最害怕的情景，Lewis会有危险。

但是他和Lewis之间还隔着剑拔弩张的天使们。

“放心，我不会有事的。”Lewis笑着说道，他有信心能一击打倒自己的同伴们。

但是Nico似乎并不相信他安慰的话语，他看准了Sebastian他们的注意力都在Lewis身上，直接向着旁边的河岸跑去，一翻身越过石阶直接跳入了台伯河。

今天水位比较高，但是跃入水中的Nico依旧激起了巨大的水花。

“Nico！”Lewis追过去却没有抓住他。

Lewis毫不犹豫地跟着跳了下去，几乎是不假思索。Sebastian也跳了下去，Carlos一犹豫，一脚踏在岸边的石阶上看着水面。

但是Lewis很快冒出了水面，离开他不远处的Sebastian也在水面上划水防止自己被台伯河的水流带走。

但是几乎只比Lewis早触及水面1秒钟都不到的Nico却已经找不到了。

就算是一条鱼，也没有那么快能够游走那么远的！

“这是怎么回事？”Sebastian一边划水一边四下巡视。

“难道？”Lewis想到了一种可能性，但是他不敢确定，他也从来没有亲眼见到过。

他回过头去看着Sebastian，知道对方也想到了这种可能性。

“地狱的入口。”岸上的Carlos震惊地说道。

刚才那一瞬间水面所连接的是遥远的异世界，人们所说的地狱，这个通道只有被选中的人才能通过，Nico作为恶魔已经借由水面的通道逃走。

Lewis心想，也许，他会回到他的庭院里，我应该尽快甩开其他天使赶去和他相见。

Sebastian挫败地拍打水面，引起了很大的水花，而此时，由于他跳入水中他和Carlos所维持的区域被打破，现在已经有路人在看他们了，毕竟大白天跳入台伯河戏水的人并不是每天都能见到的。

“等一下！”Carlos似乎想起了什么？立刻返身向着圣天使堡内跑去。

而他的两位天使同僚此刻正在向岸上爬，Sebastian看了一眼Lewis伸给自己的手，犹豫了一下还是抓着他的手爬了上去。

两人都浑身湿淋淋的，但却各怀心思。

 

三分钟之前

圣天使堡内部

靠在墙壁上看上去没有知觉的Daniel睁开了眼睛，他张开嘴伸手从自己的舌头上取出一片白色的花瓣。

白色百合花的花瓣。

他看着这片娇艳的花瓣，将它托在自己的掌心，走到窗口，轻轻吹了一口气。

只见那片花瓣立刻飞了起来，向窗外飞去，似乎有被看不见的风托着一般向着某个方向不断前进。

去吧，请务必为我带回，人类的消息。

然后，他就像刚才Nico所作的那样，直接拉开门走了出去，但是他并没有离开圣天使堡，而是熟门熟路地直接走到了地下室的转角，那里有一个工作人员正坐着看杂志。

但是恶魔就好像根本没有看到一样直接走过去。

“嘿，等一下，你走错了，那里游客不能去的。”那个年轻的工作人员喊道。

Daniel转过身去看着他，那个年轻人站起来走到了他面前，只见他白底红色条纹的制服左胸口别着块牌子，上面标着这个人的名字：“A.Giovinazzi”

 

 

下章预告：

“Mark的事故，也许并不是意外！”Lewis说道。

“闭嘴！”Sebastian崩溃地死死捂住自己的耳朵。

\--------

教皇坐在那里，他向着天使伸出手来，Lewis连忙接过来，他伏倒在地，亲吻教皇的戒指。

“圣座，我该如何是好？”

\-------

“请一定保持与我的肢体接触，否则人间的躯壳将被地狱所侵蚀。”Daniel抓紧对方的手说道。

“嗯。”Max点头。

 

  
  
  


 


	29. 天使的谎言

**天使的谎言**

 

Lewis拉着Sebastian一起爬上了岸边，两人都湿漉漉地坐在那里看着对方。

台伯河依旧在他们身边流淌。

“我以后再对你解释，现在我真的要走了。”Lewis说着站起身来。

他身后的Sebastian没有出声。

Lewis顿了一下，向前走去。

 

出乎他意料的是，之前默默无语的Sebastian突然从他身后猛扑上来。

Lewis一个踉跄差点摔倒，然而就在他努力维持住身体平衡的时候他能感觉到自己天使同伴正用力箍住自己的身体。

“什…”Lewis下意识地反抗起来。

“我不能让你离开！”Sebastian紧紧抱住他，试图用自己的位置和体重去压制住Lewis的反抗，“你会去找他，他一定会蛊惑你！”

我不能，让你再做出更多的傻事来。

Lewis没有回答，只是无声地和他搏斗。

“你毕竟是我的同伴。”Sebastian沉声说道。

“放手。”然而被他按住的Lewis声音却出奇的平静。

“不行。就算你会怪我，我也不能放手。”Sebastian用尽了浑身的力气，“我不让你去，你不能…再错下去。”

“放手吧，Sebastian。”Lewis说道。

“不！”Sebastian在他看不到的位置喊道，他在Lewis的身后，无法看到他的神情。

Lewis却想起昨晚在安托内利尖塔上恶魔告诉自己的话。

他知道自己应该快点去找到Nico，不应该在这里和Sebastian浪费时间，最好的办法是将其一击打倒。

但是，不知道为什么他突然不愿意这么做。

他知道很多事情自己还没有搞清楚，他知道他不该相信Daniel一面之词。但是，有太多的迹象告诉他，太多的蛛丝马迹在验证恶魔的话语。

“你还不明白吗，是Christian故意引导，令Daniel前来诱惑你，然后再借助已经被拉向深渊的你之手反过来除掉他。”Lewis说道。

“你，你说什么？”Sebastian的手臂松开了一些。 

Lewis没有回答，他知道对方已经听到了。

Sebastian不由得冷汗直流。

没错，如果，如果不是Mark突然出现，那天自己就已经…

而同样，恶魔则显然已经葬身自己剑下。

“他说他认识Christian，有证据吗？”Sebastian却问道。

他已经放松了自己的动作，Lewis转过身去看向低着头的Sebastian，他们两身上都还是湿漉漉的。

“知道我们来执行任务的除了Christian还有多少人？何况能够说出他的名字还不够吗？”Lewis说道，他知道这一切都太难以置信了。

“我不相信。这不可能。”Sebastian说道。

不可能，Christian照顾过他多少次，之前阿塞拜疆出了事情，是Christian第一个挺身而出为他说话。

“如果你还不相信的话，我听到了他在社交媒体上给Daniel的留言。”Lewis说道。

“不！这一定是恶魔的圈套，这些都是障眼法Lewis，你清醒一点。”Sebastian说道，他上前抓住Lewis的肩膀，“恶魔们，想要分化我们，腐蚀我们，摧毁我们。”

如果连我们都不够坚定，如果我们都对天堂产生了怀疑，那么谁来保护人类呢？

“是的，如果只是Daniel或者Nico的一面之词，我当然不会被其所动摇。可是…”Lewis咬着自己的下唇，他不知道该不该这么说。

“Mark的事故，也许并不是意外！”Lewis说道。

“闭嘴！”他面前的Sebastian退后一步，脸上的血色退得一干二净，崩溃地死死捂住自己的耳朵。

“Sebastian…”

“不！我什么都不要听，不要再说下去！”苍白的Sebastian喊道。

“…”

“闭嘴，我不要听，我不相信你！”Sebastian不知道到底是在对Lewis说还是更多在对自己说，“走开，我不相信。”

他一边大喊一边猛地向着反方向跑去，很快消失在了Lewis的视野中。

Lewis叹了口气，他突然觉得非常疲倦，但是他知道，现在还不是休息的时候。

他要立刻去找到Nico，具体去哪里找他心里大概有这么个想法。

 

谁知就在此时，突然从前面通往圣彼得大教堂方向过来一大堆人，不，不仅仅是那边，四面八方一瞬间就被突然涌来的人群，围得水泄不通，而Lewis则被围在了中间。

所有人都谨慎地从各个方向距离他十步之遥的位置停了下来。

 

还没有等他出声询问，当先一名天使喊道：

“Lewis Hamilton，你背叛天堂，盗取圣物。”

“把东西交出来，跟我们回去！”

什么？！

 

 

Lewis被天使们包围之前十五分钟

梵蒂冈圣彼得大教堂（Basilica di San Pietro）

教皇的办公室，侧翼

密道毕竟是从圣天使堡直接通过来的，非常快捷且隐秘。

教皇坐在那里，他向着天使伸出手来，Lewis连忙接过来，他伏倒在地，亲吻教皇的戒指。

他的胸口，别着一朵尚未开放的红色山茶花。

“圣座，我该如何是好？”

只有神的爱能够给你方向，只有神可以拨开迷雾，如果你还有迷惑，请始终相信爱的指引。

“去相信。”

“相信神的教诲？”Lewis忍不住抬头看着面前的教皇。

“相信你内心的选择。”教皇却答道。

Lewis忍不住抬起头来看着对方，而后者只是向他微微点头。Lewis的眼睛里流露出了然的神色，他站起身来向教皇示意后迅速从侧门走了出去。

 

西斯廷礼拜堂 （Cappella Sistina）

“我要彻夜祈祷，请确保没有人来打扰。”Lewis说道。

“还有什么需求吗？”内廷侍卫问道。

“没有了。”Lewis温柔地笑着。

“哦，请等一下。”他又突然出声，对着即将走到出口的工作人员们说道，“麻烦帮忙把这封信替我邮寄出去。”

说着他从自己怀里拿出一个白色的信封。

内廷侍卫恭敬地接了过去。

“谢谢。”Lewis轻声说道，后者点头示意。

周围的工作人员全部迅速从礼拜堂退了出去，并将大门从外部关闭。

 

Lewis背着双手，看着现在只剩下他一个人的西斯廷礼拜堂，他抬起自己的左手，只见手腕上浮起一个非常浅的半透明银色三叉星标志，几乎立刻消失在了空气中。

他从Nico刚才的那个吻当中所摄取的天使的气息非常微弱，只能维持表面的障眼法非常短暂一段时间，但是幸而人类都无法识破。而现在，他已经在这里了。

天顶上米开朗基罗的创世纪在那里俯瞰着整个礼拜堂，多少年来这件传世之作看过多少虔诚的信徒。

但是Lewis对于这个地方丝毫没有赞叹和欣赏的意图，他直接向着祭坛走去，并且整个人蹲下去，伸手在祭坛下方隐蔽的接口处摸索。

只听到“咔”的一声，似乎是机簧作响，他抽出了一整块面板，然后用力往自己的手心拍了两下。

掉下来一件东西。Lewis还特地停下了动作侧耳听了一下，外面似乎没有想起什么警报声。当然也许警报并不在这里，可是他并不在乎。

是个很小的火柴盒，是那种很古老的款式，侧面掀开的那种，他伸手进去用手指拨了一下，立刻滚出来一颗东西。

躺在他掌心的，是一颗看上去并没有什么特别的碎红宝石，还没有小拇指的指甲盖一半大。他抬起手来，仰头透过这颗毫无杂质地红宝石看着光亮处。

 

寻找者知道，这正是当年天使所藏之物。

那已经是多少年前的往事了，没有想到居然真的在这里。

当年的那位天使一定也有了必死的决心，和即使内心情感驱使依旧无法放下的——责任。

但是现在并不是缅怀的时刻，他立刻将东西放好，并将刚才的隔板归位，然后站了起来。

 

Lewis直接从正门走了出去，这里周围果然已经被清除出了一片隔离区域，毕竟他之前关照过要独自祈祷一直到明天。他沿着走廊直接向着后庭院方向移动，这里都有监控摄像头，当然他并不是特别在意。

然而巡逻的护卫队还是在走廊的转角遇到了他。

“Ooops.”Lewis忍不住露出了被当场抓住的表情，他迅速跳下侧面楼梯的几格台阶，向外围边缘跑去。

他只是怕麻烦而已。

巡逻人员显然还没有反应过来，这时候后面突然冲出来一个年轻人大喊道，“抓住他！”

然而Lewis已经拐到了看不到的地方。

 

或者，那只是他们以为的Lewis。

 


	30. 恶魔的谎言

**恶魔的谎言**

 

Nico从圣天使堡逃脱前7小时

都灵

 

“天哪，已经这么晚了！”Max一骨碌从床上跳起来，冲进了卫生间。

“今天我上午有课，走吧。”Max抓起自己的手机和iPad，向着外面走去，Hulk飞了过去停在他肩膀上，跟着他一起出了门。

出门之前Max特地去检查了一下Pierre， 但是他已经不在了，他房间里一个人都没有。

至于要不要把昨晚的事情告诉Pierre，Max也很矛盾，虽然Pierre是他的好朋友，但是这种事情他觉得自己还是没有立场在其中指手画脚。

 

走到屋外，外面正是清爽的一天，路上三三两两的学生正在赶去学院的各个角落，感觉和之前的日子没有什么不同。

但是Max总觉得有些什么不同了，具体哪里不同他也说不上来，也许只是他的内心不同了而已。

Hulk则一直乖乖地站在他肩头。

能带着这只无与伦比的雪白乌鸦在学院里招摇过市，这种感觉简直难以形容。

如果只能用一个字来表达，那就是：爽。

周围不少人都向他投来好奇的目光，还有些人在那里窃窃私语。

曾经他也是没有人问津的无名小卒，如今却几乎成为了众人的焦点，然而Max很有焦点的自觉，他目不斜视径直向着自己的课室走去，似乎完全不在意周围人的注目礼。

镇定，Max。就把这当作日常一样。他在心里告诫自己。

再仔细想想昨晚，在都灵的夜色中，在安托内利尖塔上，Daniel对他所说的话，那个人炙热的吻。

他甚至让Hulk跟着他，这一切简直如同梦中。

不，甚至在Max曾经最狂野的梦里也不曾发生过这种情况。

他真的好想大喊大叫，让大家都知道他现在在和谁交往！

那些平时不把他当一回事的傻瓜们，现在一定后悔没有早早和他拉上关系哈哈。

他甚至能想象出那些人围着他试图巴结他的场面…

曾经他不在学校里“受欢迎的”名单上，但以后学校里谁受欢迎也许就该由他来决定了。

然而在他漫无边际的想象当中，突然出现了一张生气的脸庞：Sebastian的脸。

想象Sebastian脸上的表情，他一定会板起面孔来教训自己的，没错。

等一下，Sebastian！说起来自从那天他手持那把只有电影里或者游戏里才能看到的长剑冲到自己房间里之后就再也没有见过他了。

说起来，自己当时昏过去了，但是Daniel最后完好无损，难道是Sebastian有了什么意外？

想到这里Max又不由得有些担心。

他忍不住掏出手机找到了对方的号码，但是想了想还是没有拨通出去，等我下了课再去找他吧。

 

带着Hulk到了课室的Max好好地引发了一大通热闹，大家都几乎克制不住惊讶和兴奋的交头接耳声，有些说得那么响Max都能听到。

而平时和他稍微有点交集的学生今天也都上来和他打招呼。

整个空间里弥漫着兴奋和不安的空气，直到教授进来开始上课了都还不曾散去。

Max满意地度过了整个上午的课程和实验，他还带着雪白乌鸦一起去吃了午饭，那只鸟直接从他手上接过沙拉里的鸡肉吃。

小组练习上曾经只因为要抄袭他的作业才会和他有交流的同学也围过来问他是否可以坐在他旁边，总之Max今天好好享受了一番被几乎每个人关注，所有人都乐意跟着他的快感。

下午他正赶去图书馆的时候，一直跟着他的Hulk突然冲天飞起，然后雪色乌鸦飞快地消失在了天边。

当然这并不影响Max本来的安排，他打算去查完资料之后去锻炼一下身体。

对了，刚才还有好几个人上来搭话问他晚上有什么安排呢，作为新晋“学院里最受欢迎的学生”，Max也故意含糊其辞地答复了他们。

像他这样的校园焦点，想约他的人可是很多的，怎么能随便应允别人呢。

 

但是他在图书馆里用了比自己预计得更长时间才查完资料，等他拿着笔记本跑出来的时候才发现都已经快要四点了。

他正准备绕过大半个学院去喝杯咖啡的时候，在静谧的学园一角，他迎面遇上了正亲密地并肩走来的Pierre和Charles，两人似乎正低低地互相说着什么。

Max却在一瞬间和Pierre身边的Charles有了一个极其快速的眼神交流。

但是对方似乎对Max警告的眼神毫不在意，眼睛里带着笃定的神色。

既然如此，那就别怪我没有给过你机会。

 

“Pierre？”Max双手在胸前交叉，“我有话要对你说。”

Pierre也没有想到他的好朋友居然会郑重其事地宣布要对他说话，一般来说如果Max有什么话，他都可以直说，不必像这样先设置一个前提。

“…单独。”然而Max的表情，非常的严肃。

Pierre显然也听出了他语气中的意有所指。

毕竟这里只有三个人，Max要单独和他说话，那就是不能让Charles听见咯。

但是Pierre姿势依旧没有变，他微笑着说道，“任何你想对我说的话，你都可以在Charles面前说。”

Max显然没有意料到这个回答，他看着Charles，而后者的眼睛里带着笑意，在他看来极为讽刺。

“好，既然这是你的要求。”Max说道。

他看了一眼好友身边的那个人，Charles神色放松似乎并不在意的样子。

Max深吸一口气，他想要最不伤害Pierre感情的表述方式来陈述一下发生过的事实，他发现这非常难。

 

“Pierre，他并不是你想象的那样的。”Max开口道。

无论如何，Pierre都是他的好朋友，Pierre从没有这么投入地针对…他不想Pierre太难过。

“事情到了这个地步，看来我也没有办法再隐瞒下去了。”Charles摊手说道，“实际上我是特地到这里来保护你们的天使。”

“什么？”Max仿佛突然被凌空重锤。

然而Charles表情从容淡定，始终带着微笑。

“我想你也知道，这个地方有恶魔的存在。”Charles紧紧盯着Max的眼睛说道，他注意到后者眼神突然地躲闪。

恶魔的心里已经有了主意。

他更逼近一步，“你果然知道。”

Max只觉得脑子里一片空白，他到底是怎么被对方轻轻松松两句话逼到墙角的？

“Pierre，你还记得那天上午我突然…”Charles显然在斟酌语句，“不辞而别吗？”

Pierre连忙点头，他也问过对方，然而Charles始终含糊其辞。

“我发现那里有恶魔，而恶魔显然知道我是去保护你们的，他的目标虽然是你的朋友，但是正好当时只有我在那里，我和他发生了冲突，并追了出去。”Charles说道。

Pierre显然被这个前后能够自圆其说的故事说服了，“地上的血迹。”

“是恶魔留下的。”Charles回答道，“但是那个恶魔非常的厉害，所以我也受到了损伤，你遇到我的时候，正是我最虚弱的时候。”

是的，这样一切就都说得通了。

Charles也不由得为自己的急中生智而赞叹，他甚至有点想要感谢Max今天突然冲上来给他的这个机会。

“而我们提到的恶魔，我想Max也是认识的对吗？”Charles说道。

Pierre用惊恐地眼神看着自己的朋友。

虽然这里有着温暖的阳光，但是人类却觉得不寒而栗。

“…”Max知道自己正在一步步落入对方语言的陷阱当中，但是他却无力反抗，也无法反抗，到底这个Charles是怎么知道的呢？

难道他真的是…

这不可能！

“就是白色乌鸦的主人。”Charles说道，“Pierre，我重新遇到你就是在恶魔的派对上，那天我原本就是特意前去调查的，我要去保护被骗去参加宴会的人类。没有想到却在那里再次遇见了你。”

他眼睛里的柔情骗不了人，Pierre已经对Charles的说法深信不疑。

Pierre没有理由怀疑面前的这个人，Charles所说的一切，每一个细节，每一个时间点都能对上，而Max令人疑惑的沉默更加印证了Charles的说法。

“那、那现在怎么办？”Pierre担心地看着自己的伙伴。

“不，Pierre你听我说，Daniel他不会伤害我们，他只是…”Max语无伦次地说道。

却进一步证明了刚才Charles的指控。

 

这世上最可怕的谎言，往往却由真话构成。

 

“你受到恶魔的蛊惑太深了，眼下唯一保护你的办法。”Charles走上前去猛地一推Max，“就是把你放到安全的地方保护起来！”

“住手，别碰我。”然而Max的声音尚未完全发出。

只见到他身前的Charles突然向他露出一个灿烂的笑容来，他笑得如此开心，简直整个人都在发光一般。

Max被眼前人这种突然的情绪所震慑。

Charles上前一步，在Pierre看不到的角度轻声对他说道，“有一个地方，没有时间或空间，但是只有特定的人才能通过。”

“没有时间或…”Max显然没有听明白他的意思。

“没错，只有被选中的人才能去到那里。”Charles低声说道，“就请你在那里等我。”

话音刚落，他突然发力将Max用力推向他身后大楼的自动玻璃门。

“什…”其实在恶魔刚才凑过来的时候Max已经在仔细注意他的动作了，然而恶魔的力量远远胜过人类，他的戒备毫无作用，整个人立刻被推了过去。

不过他想象中的玻璃碎裂的声音却并没有出现。

他甚至都没有遇到玻璃的阻力，他仿佛直接穿过了那片透明的大门一般向后跌去，整个人都穿过了那道门扉。消失不见了。

 

Charles满意地看着似乎什么都没有发生过的玻璃门上自己的倒影。

非常好，一切都和计划好的一样。

等我速战速决，得到Pierre完整的灵魂之后，再去慢慢地把你的灵魂也拿到手。Charles嘴角露出一丝笑容。

他转过身去，Pierre还在他身后睁大了眼睛看着玻璃门的方向。

“M、Max去了哪里？”Pierre问道，他似乎没有看到Max进门去了，但是刚才一切都发生得太快，他的视线还被Charles阻挡了，他确实没有看清楚。

“Pierre， 你不是说过会一直爱我，什么都愿意给我的吗？”Charles向前走了一步，将他的手轻轻放在Pierre的胸口。

Pierre向着Charles的身后望了一眼，但还是决定关注眼前的情况。他能够感觉到对方的手指轻巧地摸索着自己的胸前的扣子。

“怎么了？”Pierre说着向前凑上去，但是Charles抬起放在他胸口的手指上去按住他的嘴唇。

作为一个普通人，Pierre目前还在努力消化他刚刚得知的令人震惊的消息，但是每当Charles的眼睛里反射出他的本人的影子，他都觉得自己无法直线思考。

“Charles，你是说，那么多年前，当我们都还是小孩子的时候，你就已经是天使了吗？”他嘟囔着说道，对方的手指还压在他嘴唇上。

 

“你们人类，就是太容易被眼前的假象所迷惑。”Charles面对着他缓缓地说道。

他已经感觉到了，在这光与暗只在一念之间的都灵，力量的天平已经逐渐向着恶魔所希望的方向倾斜。

否则他刚才也不会在那个人类身上尝试那样的手段，显然他成功了。

发生了什么，一定是发生了什么。

虽然他并不知道缘由，但是Charles只要确保自己抓住时机即可。

他并不是太贪心。

他能够感觉到，那个天使Sainz Jr布置在此地的警戒，也已经消失了。

 

 

 


	31. 人类的愿望

**人类的愿望**

 

“什…”Max只觉得身前一股大力袭来，他整个人都向着玻璃门的方向摔倒过去。

 

然而他预料当中的玻璃碎裂声却没有随之而来，他整个人猛地倒在了柔软的地上？奇怪，玻璃呢？

一抬头他才发现自己却已经不在自己刚刚所站的地方了！

他双手撑地坐在一片草地上，周围开放着白色的雏菊，他丝毫都没有摔痛，这里是哪里？

Max惊得差点原地跳起来。

等一下，刚才那个可疑的Charles说过，有一个地方，没有时间或空间，但是只有特定的人才能通过。

难道？

Max一骨碌从地上爬了起来，这里看上去是个很舒适的地方，周围花香四溢，风光和煦，微风吹过带来温暖的气息。

沿着这条路一直到底似乎有条小河。

只有一点奇怪，这里似乎非常的安静。

既没有虫鸣也没有鸟声。

这里到底是哪里？我是怎么来到这里？明明一秒钟之前我还在学院里。

Charles和Pierre在哪里？

如果，如果那个Charles他说的是实话，他真的是天使，那这里难道是传说中的天堂？

可是为什么，为什么我总有种不安的感觉呢？

昨天夜里悄悄爬到他床上的Charles真的是天使吗？

“Pierre？Pierre！”他忍不住喊了几声。

然而并没有回答，他到底在哪里？

Max拿出自己的手机，发现这个地方一点信号都没有。他挫败地将手机又收回了口袋里，只能随便向着一个方向走去。

也许留在原地才是最明智的做法，但是Max可不愿意坐以待毙。

 

他向前走了几乎整整一个半小时，还是什么人都没有遇到，他不由得有些着急起来，这个地方，到底是哪里？

很明显，他被困住了。

可是放眼望去，前面还是望不尽的秀丽风景，却没有人影。

他突然发现这块地方，似乎有点面熟。

他快步走到河边，河边有一块大石头，他几乎能够看到，幼小的自己坐在那里。

他肉嘟嘟的脸上还有泪珠，但是他已经不哭了。

他突然想了起来，他和小朋友们一起玩，他的小车子跑得最快，然后新来了一个小朋友的车子比他的更快，他就去抢别人的玩具，然后很自然的他们打了起来。这是任何一个小孩子童年里再寻常不过的一幕。

但是他却在被他爸爸揍了一顿，并且不给他吃点心之后气呼呼地独自跑掉了！

他甚至能够听到当时他妹妹在后面喊他的声音。

他跑啊跑啊跑啊就跑到了这个地方，越想越气，干脆大哭了起来。

然后，然后就这样了，他不知道该怎么办他也不知道自己是怎么跑到这里来的，他只能根据大人教过他的，坐在原地等着他的爸爸来找他，把他接回家。

 

仿佛看到了当年的自己，Max忍不住走了过去，靠在那块大石头上，依旧坐了下来。

那段往事早已经被他遗忘在风中，为什么自己刚才被Pierre推了一下到了这里呢？对啊，后来自己是怎么回到家的，这里究竟是哪里，他为什么一丁点都不记得了呢？

奇怪我家距离都灵很远，我是怎么会到了这里，这里到底是哪里？

 

“这里可不是普通小朋友该来的地方。”一个声音突然响起。

幼小的Max抬起头来，望进一双琥珀色的眼睛里去。

原来，我们早就见过面。

“难道你对神，产生了什么质疑吗？”他又问道。

“我没有。”幼小的Max立刻反驳道，其实他不太明白这句话究竟是什么意思。

“不可以撒谎啊。”

他没有撒谎，他只是刚才在被他爸爸骂了之后喊着说什么，如果不给他点心吃他就不和他们一起去做礼拜了。

“谢谢你。”记忆里的Daniel又说道。

“为什么？”

“你救了我的命。”这实在是有点超出小小的Max的理解力，不过对方似乎并不在意他是否理解，“走吧，这里不是你该呆的地方，我送你回去吧。”

他将Max拉了起来，Max也有些踟蹰不前，他有点担心爸爸生气。

“…怕…的久。”他很低声地说道。

“什么？”

“我跑出来这么久，我爸爸会不会生气？”他还是说了出来。

“时间在这里是不会流逝的。”Daniel说道。

Max只记得他们轻易地便走到了一个看上去很像他平时时常玩耍的那个巷子转角的地方，然后他注意到Daniel向着身后的地上轻轻放了一样东西。

“你刚才往那里放了什么东西？”幼年Max好奇地问道，他注意到了对方的动作。

“这个地方并不是人人都能随便来去的，只有特定的人才能走。”当年的Daniel说道。

“特定的人？”

“只有被选中的人才能进来，同样，如果想要出去的话，就必须留下一些东西。否则，会永远迷失在这个地方，无法回到你来的地方。”Daniel耐心地解释道。

“需要留下什么东西？”

“非常珍贵的东西。但是这一次我替你留了，你可以以后再还给我。”Daniel微笑着说道。

幼小的Max仰起头看着他，

“那，是什么呢？”

“等你长大，就会知道了。”

“哦。”小孩似懂非懂地点了点头。

“等你长大，我再来取你的灵魂。”

反正，一旦离开此处，人类就会立刻忘记刚才发生过的一切。

 

此时此刻，这些遥远的回忆却立刻复苏，那这里究竟是？

“你在这里干嘛？”然后他一抬头又看到了同样的情境，区别也许仅仅是对方胸口那朵红色山茶花吧。

Max立刻跳了起来，又惊又喜，“你怎么会在这里？”

“不，你为什么会在这里？”Daniel问道。

“这里到底是哪里？”Max忍不住问道。

“地狱。”

 

Max楞了一秒，立刻向前冲去。

Daniel眼疾手快一把抓住他的后领子，“嘿，你以为你要去哪里！”

“我要去救Pierre！”Max焦急地喊道。

“啊？”

“我是被他那个朋友Charles推进这里来的。那也就是说，他才不是什么天使，他是恶魔，Pierre有危险！”Max说道。

“果然，他也已经感觉到了吗？”Daniel若有所思地说道。

“你在说什么，快点走啊，Pierre有危险！”

“你放心吧，这个地方没有时间和空间，在这里时间的流逝和外面是不一样的。”Daniel拉住他说道，但是他小心地握住了对方的手。

“这里真的是地狱？”Max四下张望，“似乎和外界描述得很不一样。”

“是啊，被太多不明真相的人妖魔化了。”恶魔不在乎地说道，“这个地方不是任何人都能够随便到来的，这个通道只有特定的人才能走，如果不是被选中的人是到不了这里的。”

“难道，我被选中了吗？”Max疑惑地问道。

“没有，只是此时时刻，人间和地狱的通道被人为地开启了。”Daniel说道。

“为什么？是被谁？”

“我以后再跟你解释吧，难道你想一直待在这里吗？”Daniel说道。“来吧。”

他拉住人类想要将他带离了河边。

但是被Charles推入地狱，并独自游荡了很久的Max猛地扑上去抱住他，用力吻他，Daniel立刻热情地回应他，一直到他们两都气喘吁吁为止。

“这一定是神的安排。”Max叹息道，他们的额头贴在一起。

“你知道，我早在很久之前就不再相信神了。”Daniel忍不住失笑着说道。

“我不管。”Max撅起嘴来，但是任凭自己被拖着向前走去。

 

同样是行进在这瑰丽风景之中，现在他才能静下心来欣赏周围的风光。

“地狱到处都是这么漂亮的吗？”Max忍不住问道。

“漂亮吗？”恶魔反问道。

Max点了点头，四处张望。

“请一定保持与我的肢体接触，否则人间的躯壳将被地狱所侵蚀。”Daniel抓紧对方的手说道。

“嗯。”Max点头。

他现在，已经什么都不害怕了。

“那个…”他还是忍不住想问，他满脑子的问题，“你是知道了我在这里，特地来找我的吗？”他回想起刚刚的情景决定并非如此。

“我并不知道你在这里。”Daniel说道。

“所以你是凑巧遇到我？”Max停了下来，他浅蓝色的眼睛里带着笑意，“幸好我遇到了你。”

“人类的身体无法承受地狱的侵蚀，之所以你还没有感觉到只是因为你到了这里时间还不够长，而且因为你戴着这个。” Daniel伸手抚摸那条首饰，“这也是为什么我会找到你的原因。”

他说着将项链末端的吊坠托了起来，“它在召唤，自己所遗失的那部分，这就是为什么它和我身上的这块碎片互相吸引的原因。”

没错，就是这股力量在呼唤着他，到来这里和其他的部分相遇。

互相牵引，互相找寻。

“它还不完整，请让我来…”

然后Daniel从口袋里取出一颗红色的宝石，如同一滴血色的泪珠一般。

那颗他利用从Nico的吻中所借来的天使的气息，幻化作人类眼中的Lewis的形象作为障眼法从西斯廷礼拜堂所取来的圣物。

他将手里的马耳他十字形，由碎红宝石镶嵌的吊坠翻过去，只见反面有一个空着的卡口，他小心地将那颗宝石嵌了进去，并用力将钩爪都推紧。

“现在，它才完整。”

时隔百年之后的第一次。

“有了它我就可以安全地待在这里了吗？”Max问道，看着这条漂亮的项链。

“也不行，即使保持住和我的肢体接触也不行，无论如何地狱的力量都会逐渐侵蚀你的躯壳，我们该走了。”Daniel解释说。

 

 

与此同时

人间

 

“我知道，你想要保护Lewis，但是现在的你却无法做到。”Christian关切地说道，Nico坐在他身前的一张椅子上，“那天，在你觉醒的时候，阴错阳差地，你的一部分灵魂的碎片进入了那个人类的体内，如果你想要变回完整的你，你必须将那一部分拿回来。”

“那个人类，你是说…”Nico眼前闪过那天神情近乎疯狂的艺术学院副院长。

“没错。”天使回答道。

 

 


	32. 圣天使的咏叹 银箭

**圣天使的咏叹 银箭**

 

与此同时

梵蒂冈 

 

“跟我们回去。”

Lewis打量着包围住他的天使们，他们都穿着盔甲，神情肃穆。

“如果我说不呢？”

这其中一定存在一些谬误，但是也许目的就是拖住他的时间而已，他唯一都能做的只有反抗。

“你堂而皇之地从西斯廷礼拜堂（Cappella Sistina）盗走了血涂之盾还想说不吗？教皇可以作证。”

原来这就是他们指控Lewis的罪证。

他甚至都没有见过这件声称被盗的圣物。

想来一定是非常重要的东西，居然来了这么多天使，一眼望去至少有一百多个吧，大多数他也叫不出名字来。

可惜能够证明他刚才一直在这里的Sebastian和Carlos一个都不在。

当然，Lewis并没有打算争辩。

看来现在太多年轻的天使不明白，他不仅仅是考核最优秀的天使，他同时也拥有无与伦比的力量。

即使在同伴中也是佼佼者。

当年Lewis可是杀灭恶魔的最强天堂特派员。

 

下一秒，所有人都听到空气中传来“咔哒咔哒”的声音，并不是非常响，但却异常的清晰。

召唤的过程只在一念之间，并不需要吟诵的时间。

只见Lewis身后凌空悬浮的透明罗盘，分为内外两圈，外圈较为细密的浅绿色刻度尺270度，较缓慢地匀速顺时针旋转，内圈深灰色刻度似乎随着他的眼神所注目的方位不断逆时针旋转，两者仿佛磁极一般互相吸引和排斥，随着Lewis的心意不断旋转调教角度。

显然，谈判破裂了。

更多的语言已经无济于事，当先的一名天使向着Lewis的方向冲了过去，然而Lewis似乎只是向他的方向看了一眼，只见到银光一闪，那人就应声倒地。

Lewis根本不需要用双手便可以从肉眼看不见的弓发射出神圣的箭矢。

而方向的校准自然是根据他身后的缓慢但却不断转动的两层巨大罗盘来进行。

只是，Lewis自己也没有想到有一天会用来对付自己的同伴而已。

这时候他侧后方也同时冲过来几名手持各种武器的天使，然而Lewis甚至没有转过身去，他们就已经被已经几乎同时发出的箭矢被击倒在地。

每个人被击倒之前都只看到银光一闪，根本来不及作出反应。

银箭同时具有防御功效，可以自动锁定侵袭到天使身边一定范围的移动目标并进行无差别迎击。在无限的进攻之前它就已经是最完满的防御。

真正攻防一体的完美体系。

瞬发瞬收，随心而动。

只靠这么些天使就想要阻止我，你们真是太天真了！

再来一倍的数量，Lewis也足够能轻松应付。

 

“既然你选择了困难的方式，那看来也不必顾及情面了。”这时有个天使说道，他说得虽然莽撞，但是实际上却异常小心地接近，而隐藏在其他方向的攻势却后发先至，毕竟Lewis只是一个人。

他们都是训练有素的外勤天使，这样的战术成功过很多次。

可是这些努力一样失败了，他们还是没有躲开。

只要移动速度足够快，便可以躲过银箭的攻击，但是这对于“足够快”的要求却是极其的苛刻。其反应速度会根据Lewis精神集中程度来判断，最慢也必须在千分之二秒之内才能躲过他的攻击。

这时候似乎周围聚拢的天使也意识到了问题所在，以他们的速度来说，唯一的优势只有人数，于是更多人开始从各个角度同时向Lewis这里涌过来，他们的攻击手段各不相同，可以互相作为掩护单位。

然而，他们还是不明白，Lewis所能做到的。

“我没空陪你们实战教学。”他说道。“来吧，银箭。”

话音未落，只见到漫天银色流星瞬间坠落，大地都为之振颤，如果以为他只能从弓发射那就大错特错了。

硝烟散去，只有Lewis一个人还站在那里。

以他为圆心周围全是被击倒在地无法动弹的天使们。

“放心，我已经将攻击模式从‘击毙’调整到了‘击倒’，毕竟你们都是我的同僚嘛。”Lewis微笑着说道，“我没有时间在这里陪你们玩，全部让开！”

他向前一步，看着周围所有的天使，有谁敢上前一步，站在他前进的路上？

显然，他们现在连站起来都做不到。

我都还没有彻底活动开来呢，这种程度只能算是简单的热身而已。

Lewis转了一圈，看着他失去战斗能力的天使同伴们，然后向着圣天使堡的反方向走去。

 

“等一下！”只听到他身后有人喊道。

Lewis转过身去，他身后的罗盘缓缓地转动。

现在还有谁，敢阻挡他？

“你怎么来了？”Lewis看着持剑向自己跑来的Sebastian，“我还以为你没有那么愚蠢呢。”

我早知道你是固执的笨蛋，但是我并不想对你出手的。Lewis心想，暗暗握紧了拳头。

但是事已至此，也终究无法回避。

 

只见Sebastian突然将自己手中的SF90抛了出来，那柄银色剑身红色手柄的长剑悬浮在他自己面前的空气中，然后它手柄上明黄色盾牌开始缓缓扩散出柔和的光芒，整个剑身猛然一震，空气中似乎一下子充斥着低频振动。

距离他们比较近的天使都开始用双手捂住耳朵，而此时SF90已经被那柔和的光芒包围。

光芒散去，可以看到原地站着一匹矫健的枣红色骏马，它的四蹄和耳朵是雪白颜色，两耳之间挂着小小的盾牌形状钻石，卷曲发亮的马鬃被红白绿三色穗带编织成整齐的发辫。

Sebastian抓住缰绳一下子跨上马背，向着Lewis伸出手来。

Lewis站在那里惊讶地看着他，没有动作。

“喂，是你自己说时间要来不及了的，你还在等什么？”Sebastian喊道，他回头看了看周围，不少刚才被Lewis打倒在地的天使开始逐渐恢复意识，他们慢慢爬起来，又继续要冲上来。

虽然Lewis刻意选择了不会将他们伤得太重的攻击模式，但是天使本身的身体强度就远超人类，要杀死他们并不容易，要使得他们长时间处于无法攻击的状态同样极其困难，而他们一旦再次聚拢上来，就必须要浪费更多的时间。

Lewis看了一眼周围，一挥手，他身后的校准罗盘便化作烟尘随风散去。

然后他一把抓住Sebastian伸出的手，跨上了马背，还没有等他坐稳，Sebastian一声呼哨那匹马扬蹄而起，一下子冲了出去。

将所有的天使们都抛在了身后。

向着都灵的方向。

 

“我觉得你这下子恐怕是惹上大麻烦了。”Sebastian轻松地说道，语气中的幸灾乐祸毫不掩饰。

“比那一年阿塞拜疆更大的麻烦？”

“大多了！教皇说你是从圣天使堡和圣彼得大教堂联通的秘道过去的。”

“是谁拿走了那件圣物？”

“你问我，我去问谁？”Sebastian说道，“不过我有两个猜想。”

他不用说出来Lewis也知道他说的是谁？

可是他们两个是如何能够大摇大摆地走进圣彼得大教堂里去拿走那件东西的呢？

何况，恶魔在人间没有任何的力量。

Lewis没有去想，他知道有些事情不需要他去思考。

“Lewis…”他看不到身前的Sebastian的表情，但是他能够听出这一声话语中微微隐藏的颤抖，“你刚才说的，我是说…Mark的事情…”

“…是真的，还是你只是想要让我放手？”虽然迟疑，但是Sebastian还是说了出来。

“我没有骗你。天堂有很多事情瞒着我们。”Lewis说道，“至于真相，我也还在寻找。”

也许是这个话题过于沉重，Sebastian突然轻笑了一下。“你现在已经是天堂的叛徒了。”Sebastian好像生怕他还不够烦似地提醒他。

“我觉得当着那么多活生生的证人的面来帮助我的你可能也没有好到哪里去吧？”Lewis反击道。

他突然想起他们两人上一次像这样斗嘴，似乎还是在Christian向他们布置这次人类保护任务的时候。

其实也没过去多久，却已经恍如隔世。

那时候，他们还是天堂最优秀的高阶天使，那时候，他还对天堂的一切深信不疑。

那时候，他还没有坠入爱河。

一想到Nico，他就忍不住又燃起了一丝希望。

如果说这一切都是神的安排，那必定有其道理。

等着我，Nico。

 

 


	33. 圣天使的咏叹  变奏

**圣天使的咏叹  变奏**

 

都灵理工学院

 

“你们人类，就是太容易被眼前的假象所迷惑。”Charles面对着Pierre缓缓地说道。

“嗯？”Pierre脸上的笑容已经有些不自然了。

他突然有种微妙的感觉。

忍不住用眼角的余光看了一下周围，周围一个人都没有。

Charles抬起手轻抚对方的面颊，柔声道，“不过没关系，我在这里，我会好好照顾你的。”

“Charles？”

“先是你，然后是你的那个朋友。”Charles缓缓说道。

他一边说着一边用另一只手去环抱Pierre。

 

“住手！”

Charles听到这声大喊的时候，声音已经到了他的身后。

他条件反射地转过身去，只觉得脖子猛地被人一把紧紧抓住。

“是…你。”在他的眼前，Carlos面无表情地持续着力量，天使的力量比他想象中更强。

“等、等一下，这是怎么回事？”Pierre被突然的变故吓了一大跳，凑上来不知道该如何是好。“别，别这样，有什么话好好说。”

“Pierre Gasly， 我刚刚救了你命！就是这么回事。”天使目不斜视说道。

然而出乎他意料的是，他突然发现手掌心中接触恶魔的部位变得极烫，几乎令他当场松手。

而周围空气的温度却仿佛直线下降。

“感觉到了吗？”Charles轻松地说道，并将他的手指一根一根地掰开。

“救、救了我的…”Pierre一头雾水。

“嘿，Carlos你突然跑那么快干嘛……Pierre？”旁边突然传来另一个年轻人的声音。

刚才跟刚回到学院的Carlos走在一起到Daniil追了过来，而Pierre还诧异地看着面前的Carlos和Charles。

“这倒底是怎么回事？”Pierre问道。

看着身边那几个不明真相的人类，Carlos知道自己不能再耽搁时间，他握紧的拳头里隐隐透露出金色，好像细沙一样漏了出来。

然后他猛然伸手向着面前的恶魔面门上拍过去，那些金色的沙尘如同闪电一般向前射去，但是Charles只是一挥手，那些细沙就纷纷从他身边坠落了下去。

 

这不可能！

“…” Carlos紧咬牙关，狠狠地盯着面前的恶魔。

虽然他没有说出任何一个音节，但是对面的Charles早已从他眼中错愕、震惊地表情读出了他此刻惊讶的想法。

这不可能，恶魔在人间是没有任何力量的。

“难道你还不明白？”Charles抬起手来，施施然地看着自己的指尖，“人间和地狱的界限已经被突破了。”

地狱正在被召唤进入人间。

Carlos惊愕地睁大了眼睛。但是他内心知道对方说的是实话。

这怎么可能，如何能够做到如此大范围的降灵，是谁能够将地狱召唤至此？

而且，天使能够感觉到，随着时间一分一秒地过去，这个进程正在不断地加快。每过去一分钟情况就会持续加剧地恶化。

每过去一分钟，恶魔就更加强大。

而不明就里的人类听到这个说法后也都露出了恐惧的神色。

“什么？Charles你在说什么？”Pierre忍不住问道，他不禁觉得有些冷。

人类的声音将Carlos的思绪拉了回来。

现在情况已经非常明朗了。

空间已经彻底扭曲了，人间和地狱的界限已经模糊。

这些恶魔纷纷获得了本不该在人间所拥有的力量。再这样下去，这里的人类全部都会有危险。

如果说都灵曾经在光明与黑暗当中走钢丝，那么现在，阴影已经如同面纱将这里笼罩。

此时此刻我必须保护人类，这是我的使命，而恶魔也已经孤注一掷。以我的力量，普通的攻击手段已经无法…

只剩下…“那个”。

但是如果我用了‘那个’，却没有一击彻底消灭恶魔，那么我自己将会毫无反抗之力，我会死去。

“没事，我们刚才说到哪里了？”Charles虽然嘴里在回答人类的话，但却挑衅地看着天使。反正时间是站在他这头的，“等我把眼前这个麻烦解决了，然后再来继续。”

力量的天平已经向着Charles一点点逐步倾斜。

Carlos看了一眼他身旁的Daniil，又看了看对面的Pierre，他知道这是唯一的办法。

我没有足够强大的力量，只能铤而走险使用最后的方法。

 

既然如此，神啊，请赐予我力量吧！

他突然转过身去一把勾住Daniil的脖子，用力吻了他。 

如果我还能活着，也许我们还会有相见的一天。

然后Carlos猛然用力推开惊讶的Daniil，上前一步，“恶魔，今天就是你的死期。”

他闭上眼睛，温暖的柔和浅蓝色光芒从他立足的地方慢慢升腾，他能感觉到自己身后的羽翼缓缓展开，然后整个将天使笼在其中。Carlos双手紧握，吟诵圣洁的祝福，他的眉间一点白光闪烁。

周围的温度又逐渐上升，温暖的淡金色光芒从Carlos身上一点点扩散开来。

就让神的光辉来驱散这漫天的阴霾。

远古的守护者啊，请听从我的召唤。

“幡然悔悟吧！”

Carlos身后本来聚拢的羽翼瞬间张开并且逐渐消散而去，好似融化在空气之中。

同时Carlos的身体仿佛失去一切力量直接向后倒下去。

旁边的Daniil连忙上来接住他。

“Carlos！Carlos！”然而后者紧闭双眼完全没有知觉，一动都不动。

单膝跪地的人类能够感觉到怀里天使的身体毫无任何力气。

他的气息几乎消失，脉搏极其微弱。

这到底是怎么回事，我该怎么做才好？Daniil吓得不知道该如何是好，但是他抱着Carlos失去生气的身体不敢动。

现在，唯一能确保天使的身体不受损伤只有他对于人类的信任了。现在，他已经没有丝毫抵抗能力。

这是天使，Pierre惊讶地看着昏倒过去的Carlos，刚才的情景令他几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。

难道说？

他恐惧地看着身前的Charles。

Charles却开始向着躺在那里的天使走去，就在几乎同时，他们每个人都感觉到了，地面传来难以忽视的振颤。

越来越明显。

越来越接近。

只见到天边突然冲出来两头巨大的公牛，雄壮异常，身上披着浅蓝色的皮质护具，护具上描绘着银色的古老纹饰，连角上都包着银色的盔甲，连双眼都是银色的，它们喷出的气息中似乎带着铁的气息。

它们每踏出一步，大地都为之颤抖。

而且速度极快，刚刚还在很远处但转眼已经到了面前，直接向着Charles冲了过去。

任何血肉之躯都绝对无法抵挡这样的力量。

Charles的眼中也露出了难以掩饰的恐惧，他似乎想要转身逃走但是却已经来不及了。

他几乎无法站稳，被召唤的神兽已经到了他的眼前，他只能闭上眼睛。

“不！Charles…”Pierre连忙上去想要帮助他，可是他根本什么都做不了。

只能看着他颓然倒下，鲜血从他头上、身上不断地涌出来。

“Charles，Charl…”Pierre冲上去试图去查看他的情况，但是甚至不敢触碰他受了重伤的身体。

无论是谁，遭此重击，都没法挺过去的。

Pierre只觉得自己眼眶一热，几乎要落下泪来。

为什么会这样，他伸出手去，想要抚摸倒在地上Charles苍白的面孔，鲜血还在不断从他额头上流淌下来。

而那两头公牛攻击成功之后，对周围人类的气息毫不在意，开始回到躺在半蹲在地上的Daniil怀里的Carlos身边，围着他绕了一圈。

被刚才发生的情况同样震慑得目瞪口呆的Daniil突然被这些有如此力量的野兽包围不由得紧张起来，但是它们却对人类毫无威胁，低下头去蹭了蹭Carlos垂落的手心，便转身似乎要离去。

 

 

就在这时，突然旁边建筑物的玻璃感应门自动打开了，从里面走出了手牵着手的Daniel和Max，他们显然没有想到会看到这样的画面。

“Pierre！”一直担心着自己的朋友的Max一眼看到了颓然跪坐在地面上，双手都沾染了鲜血的Pierre。

然而还没有等到刚刚到达这里的他们两人对于面前的情况作出任何最基础的反应和判断的时候。

那两头Carlos召唤出来的神圣公牛却又感受到了它们所寻觅的气息，突然转过身来面对着走出建筑的两人，喉咙里咕噜作响，并开始用前蹄作出刨地的动作。 

这是意识到危险和预示进攻的征兆。

下一刻，他们已经全速冲了上来。

只在一眨眼的间隙，就已经到了Daniel的面前。

 

 

 

**下章预告：**

那黑色的火焰开始一点点沿着地面蔓延开来，仿佛最美丽却又最致命的花朵缓缓地绽放，地狱的烈火能将灵魂都燃烧殆尽。

原来不是所有虔诚的誓言都会受到神的祝福，原来不是所有爱的祈愿都能得偿所愿。

\----------

“这周围恶魔已经被我杀完了。”天使缓缓地说道。

而你，是最后一个。

\-----------

“原谅我，Nico.”

\-----------

“我要见神！”Lewis说道。

“神不会见你。”

 

*恶魔在人间没有任何力量，在这个设定框架下简直是单方面被按在地上摩擦哎，现在大家又回到了同一起跑线，可喜可贺

目前的各单位状态——

Ham ：满血

Vet ：满血

Sai ：战斗不能

Lec ：战斗不能

Ric ：满血

Ros ：？？？

Ver ：满血+愤怒

Gas ：晕眩

Kvy ：困惑

 

上来先锋战先来个一换一

 

 

发现从自割腿肉开始不到300天内，搞了300K字的brocedes，其中圣诞假期、春假和暑假还分别出去玩了将近一个月的时间，算一下日均虽然不能和全状态比，但感觉已经恢复了一点，然而还有几个脑洞同时在折磨着我。

真希望我们跑圈界的大家都更勤奋，那时候我就可以舒舒服服躺着地吃粮了。


	34. 恶魔的派对 公牛

 

**恶魔的派对 公牛**

Carlos用尽了最后的力量，召唤出了神圣的守护圣兽，他们会攻击一切被认为是不纯净的对象。

并以完全消灭对方为停止的信号。

但是Carlos也因为过度消耗彻底失去了知觉，他现在躺在跌坐在地上的Daniil怀里人事不知。

这是极其冒险的行为，如果不能消灭对方，他自己即刻便有性命之忧。

在另一头，因为地狱被召唤至人间而获得了强大力量的Charles被召唤兽所攻击身受重伤，浑身浴血倒伏在地，Pierre绝望地呼唤他，想要尽一切努力去唤醒他。

 

而此时此刻，感觉到异常波动的那双守护神兽又一次找到了新的目标。

刚刚从地狱重回人间的Daniel才踏足此地便发现被天使召唤至此的强大攻击几乎已经要到自己的面前。

“原来如此，这是天使所召唤的神圣属性攻击。”Daniel神情轻松地说道，“看样子，它们会自动搜索目标，针对的是我吗？”

雷霆万钧的关头，他首先抬手用力将和自己牵着手，还完全沉浸在自己的朋友Pierre眼下的情况的担心，整个人都在状态之外的Max用力推了开去。

Max差点被推得摔了一跤，等到他努力站稳的时候发现那看上去无可阻止的巨兽已经冲到了Daniel面前。

这个场面实在太恐怖，Max惊讶得几乎发不出声音，他甚至来不及闭上眼睛，只能惊恐地盯着面前即将发生的可怕场面。

 

在万分之一秒间，就听到Daniel低低说了一句什么话，没有人能够听懂，他用的好似是遗落在时空尽头的语言。

又好像是一句来自地狱的咒语。

已经到了他面前似乎能够撞碎任何一座山的公牛却猛地停了下来，他们先是用自己的前蹄半蹲了下来，然后慢慢站了起来。

Danile轻轻抚摸围绕着他缓缓兜圈子的两头巨大公牛的前额，被他接触的地方隐隐有金黄色光芒闪动。

但是它们原来的眼瞳已经变成了红色。

 

他看了一眼站在那里还不敢靠近过来的Max，坐在地上惊惧地看着他的Daniil和Pierre，慢慢说道：

“相传在很久很久以前，当都灵还不是现在这样的大城市时，古老的Padus河畔（波河）生长着一大片野生的灌木林，里面住着一只凶恶的巨龙，而它总是喷出烈火来毁坏附近村庄，村民被折磨得苦不堪言，于是大家便聚在一起想办法除去这条恶龙。

最终村民们决定寄希望于一头最强壮的公牛（Toro），并且让它喝了神秘的酒与水调制的神水，去恶龙所在的灌木丛中与其厮杀。

战斗非常的激烈，最终龙刺伤了公牛，但就在即将掉入水中的一刹那，强壮的公牛用最后的力气死死的拖住了龙，将他一起拉入了河中。为村民换来了平安。”

Max奇怪地看着他，为什么Daniel却在此时此刻突然说起了故事来。

“这也就是都灵（Torino）这个地方作为皮尔蒙特大区首府所得名的传说。”微笑的恶魔对在场三名人类说道。“而那勇敢的公牛也就成为了人们所信奉的守护兽。”

Daniel继续解释道：“你们看，我并没有用什么来自地狱的咒语。我只是说出了这些神圣的上古守护者早已被世人和天堂所遗忘，真正的名字而已。我深知它们的来历，他们便不会攻击我。”

然后他靠近那两头健壮的公牛身边，伸手轻轻抚弄它们的耳朵，用极低的声音说道，“你们去吧，当我需要你们帮助的时候，我会召唤你们。”

然后他在它们头上轻轻一拍，这两头牛便向着远处跑去，很快消失在了视野中。

 

接着，Daniel回过头来看着在场的人类。

见到耗尽了Carlos所有力量并且重创Charles的圣兽被Daniel轻易驯服，Daniil忍不住有些紧张，但是他什么都做不了，如果眼前这个笑着的年轻男子真的是恶魔的话，他也无力反抗。

他只能更用力地抱紧依旧没有知觉的Carlos，紧紧盯着几步开外Daniel的动作，即便人类的力量渺小，他也想要保护无能为力的天使。

只见到Daniel看了Daniil和另外一边Pierre一眼，然后抬起了自己的左手。

下一秒他们两人都一下子倒在地上一动不动，这里就只有Daniel和Max两个还站着。

“Pierre！Dany！”Max喊着想要去查看他们的情况，又不知道该先去看哪一个，“你，你做了什么？”

Daniel则似乎在仔细看着自己左手食指的指尖上一点微微的浅蓝色荧光，这道微弱的光芒很快便消失了，“当然是，夺走了他们的灵魂啊。”

“什么？”Max简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我们恶魔，想要在世间生存下去依靠的就是吞噬人类的灵魂。”Daniel说道。

Max只觉得浑身冰凉，他想起他第一天遇到Sebastian的时候，对方曾经对他说过——我正在试图拯救你的灵魂。

是的，突然间Sebastian说过的话全都涌了上来。

刚见面的时候那个家伙就说过“也许，那个人人想去的派对并没有什么意思。也许，这个Ricciardo对你并没有什么好处。作为一个充满了未来的年轻人，你要做的只是远离毒品，不要滥交，好好学习。相信我，这对你的灵魂有益。”

还有那天夜里，在安托内利尖塔（Mole Antonelliana）之上，Lewis对他说：“Max Verstappen，我受神的指引，前来保护你！”

如此清晰，仿佛就在Max的耳边回响。

而此时此刻，Pierre和Daniil已经躺在地上一动不动了。他们的灵魂已经…

 

就在他愣神的时候，Daniel已经走到了他的面前，他用拇指轻轻抚摸Max的下唇，用几乎只有他们两个人能听到的声音耳语道：“我接近你，就是为了得到你的肉体和灵魂。”

这还不够，还必须由人类亲口说出来，说出那最后的判决…

Max微微抬起头看着他，他琥珀色的眼睛，只觉得自己的灵魂正在离开自己的躯壳而去。

 

 

“住手！”

 

 


	35. 圣天使的咏叹  圣器

 

**圣天使的咏叹  圣器**

 

Sebastian和Lewis准备直奔都灵理工学院里Nico的庭院去找他，然而在到达都灵之后他们都马上感觉到了巨大的力场波动。

有什么事情，正在发生。

于是他们立刻赶往了强烈波动所在之处，正看到倒在地上的人类、天使、恶魔和站在那里的Daniel和Max。

“住手！”Sebastian冲上前去试图阻止Daniel不论正准备做什么。

Daniel神色未改，抬起头看着那边的天使，微微放开了面前的人类。

Lewis则连忙跑过去检查倒在地上的Daniil等人，然后他很快抬起头来对着Sebastian摇了摇头，“他们还没有死但是只剩下一丝气息如果他们的灵魂不能完整的回到身体里的话，恐怕坚持不了多久…”

 

“Sebastian！”反应过来的Max喊道，看到那个家伙安然无恙，他居然有点高兴。

呃，我大概是被那个老古董传染了。

他只看到Sebastian将一片看上去好似是微微发光的羽毛似的东西轻轻释放到Carlos上方，那片轻飘飘的羽毛一接触到他的身体就消失不见了，但是天使的脸色似乎红润了起来。

Max忍不住向着Sebastian的方向跑了两步，这时就见到天使突然转过脸来向着他们的方向一挥手。

就在Sebastian开始抬手的瞬间，Daniel就立刻跟着Max前进的方向追过去。

然而他还是差了一步，只差一步。

然后他感觉到自己撞上了障碍，就仿佛撞在了硬邦邦的空气上。

Daniel伸出手去抚摸，他面前好像是一面看不见的墙壁。

光滑而坚硬。

他立刻想要转身想从旁边绕过去，却发现同样撞上了空气墙壁，他已经被这无形的障碍物关住了。

“这是‘神圣的壁障’，你哪里都别想逃。”Sebastian说道。

Daniel向着四面八方尝试了一下，都失败了。

他知道自己必须尽快行动，因为天使必有后招，然而不管他怎么努力，这层无形的墙壁都无法被撼动。

就好像有着千钧之力一般。

“我们能够进得去，你却出不来。而且…”Sebastian微微停顿了一下，说道，“感觉到了吗？”

而且，这四面屏障正在缓缓地合拢。 

速度并不快，但却无可逆转。

 

Max站在一步之遥看着被天使困住的Daniel，不知道自己该怎么做。

就在这时，刚才试图救治倒在地上毫无知觉人类的Lewis站起来走了过去，站在Sebastian的身边，他背后浮现出转动不止的罗盘。

“你好啊。”Lewis笑着对被神圣的壁障所囚禁的Daniel说道，他身后的银箭瞬间连续击发。

不仅如此，天空中也坠落了流星一般的密集攻击。

Daniel所站立的位置顷刻被暴雨一般的银色光芒所吞没，还有因为银箭击发而腾起的银白色硝烟。

在开口之前，Lewis已经将发射强度重新调整，和攻击他的天使同伴们不同，这一次针对恶魔的攻击强度是致命档位。

命中目标的时候他才开口解释，“我那天夜里只是答应过你那件事，但是我没有答应过不杀你。”

他的声音几乎要被瞬间极大密度坠落的箭矢声音盖过去，“你放心，我答应过的事情，就算你死了我也会遵守的。”

与先前他攻击他的天使同伴不一样的，被他瞄准的Daniel脚下出现了约两米见方的银色召唤阵法，古老的神圣字体从地面上弥漫出深灰色的光辉。漫天密集的银色流星纷纷坠落在这个银色的圆圈中，或者说，Daniel的身上。

银箭洗地，附加神圣属性，不管是人类、恶魔还是天使都不会有丝毫的生机。

“不！”虽然没有曾经目睹过银箭的威力，但是眼前令人恐惧的视觉冲击已经足够说明一切，这比起刚才那巨兽更加触目惊心！Max吓得几乎失去声音，他身后的Sebastian紧紧抓住他的肩膀，阻止他不要命地冲上去，或者也许是阻止他吓得昏倒过去。

整个过程大约持续了两分钟。

“不要…”Max紧紧闭上眼睛不敢看，硝烟正在逐渐散去。

他不敢去看，那里是否还有…残渣。

然后他听到了，他身边的Sebastian倒抽了一口冷气。

只见到Daniel完好无损的站在那里轻轻整理了一下自己的头发，向他们眨了一下眼睛。

空气中似乎有一道浅浅的盾形气障一闪而逝。

“血涂之盾！”虽然是第一次亲眼见到，但是Lewis却立刻认出了缠绕在Daniel手腕上的饰物。

Max睁大眼睛看过去，只见到恶魔的手腕上缠绕着之前他自己一直戴在脖子上那根红宝石项链，链条在他手腕上饶了2、3圈，那个马耳他十字形红宝石吊坠在他手背上折射出摄人心魄的妖异光芒。

这时候Sebastian默默心念，至少恶魔还处于不断闭合的牢笼之中。

却看到Daniel微微一笑，缠着项链的手握了一下拳。

立刻Sebastian、Lewis和Max都看到了围绕着恶魔的壁障开始在空气的折射中显示了出来，上面光泽流转仿佛水晶一般。

晶莹剔透却又坚不可摧。

然后神圣的壁障就好像玻璃一样，似乎开始震动，并开始龟裂开来，如同粉末一般散落了一地，又如同尘埃一般消失了。

这无形的牢笼被从内部撑破了。

这难道就是那件圣器的力量。

 

站在原地没有动的Daniel吹了一声口哨，只见到天际飞来一只雪白的乌鸦，Nico Hulkenberg直接落下来停在他的肩膀上，抖了抖翅膀，它的眼珠是血一样的红色。

直视着面前的天使，似乎在无声地嘲讽他们的无能。

Daniel微微抬手，只见到周围所有的藤蔓都开始反季节地生长，鲜花迅速绽放。

他胸前别着的那朵红色山茶花也立时开到极盛。

“地狱已经被我召唤到了人间，现在我也拥有了可以在人间与你们天使相匹敌的力量。”他轻松地说道。

“是你将圣盾从西斯廷礼拜堂盗走的。”Sebastian说道。

“盗走？圣盾？”Daniel忍不住失笑，“血涂之盾本来就是地狱的至宝，百年之前被天使所夺走。然而天使无法发挥这件神器真正的能力，但是他却又忌惮其强大的力量，于是便将盾分开封印了它的力量，我只是将它取回而已。”

接着，他将缠绕在他手腕上的那串红宝石马耳他十字慢慢解了下来，“我不需要它，不如把它给此时此刻真正需要它的人。”

说着，只看到Hulk冲天飞起，他的爪子上抓着这串漂亮的项链，那一点摄人心魄的红色向着天际消失了。

“这些人类…”

“他们只是开始，这里每一个人类的灵魂，我都要。”Daniel说道，他向着站在Sebastian身侧的Max伸出手去。

Max向他走去，想要抓住他的手。

“你知道我是什么东西？难道你不害怕吗？”Daniel 说道。

“我不怕！”Max不假思索地回答道。

 

“既然如此…”Lewis踏前一步。

只见Lewis轻轻一挥手，他身后的双圈校准罗盘顷刻间随风飘逝，他伸手向左边，从虚空之中拿出一把形制精美的弓来，这把银色的弓上用浅绿色描绘着古老的纹饰。

弓弦似乎是透明的，肉眼无法看见。

同时，他的手臂上出现了匹配的深灰色皮质护具。

“死在我手里的恶魔也不知道有多多少少，但是让我用上这支箭的屈指可数，你应该感到骄傲。”他对Daniel说道。

他一边说着一边从背后的箭袋里取出了唯一的那支箭。

这是一支非常精美，但是比普通的箭明显要短一截的箭，通体描绘着神秘而又繁复的图案。

Lewis将箭架在弓上，缓缓开弓。

他深吸了一口气，微微闭上眼睛又睁开，仿佛在瞄准。

然后，他一松手。

只见那支深灰色的硬质箭矢一经发射出去立刻从箭头开始从中间如同流水一般破开，化作千万道柔软的光流向着四周飞流而去，那一道道浅灰色的光芒一闪而逝，如同流萤消散在空气之中。

但是Daniel的脸色却瞬间变了。

他紧张地看着四周，似乎不知道究竟该往哪里逃跑。

 

Max绝望地冲上去紧紧挡在他身前。

“没有用的。银箭会自动追踪，不管是谁都无法阻挡。”Lewis轻松地说道。

眼前的这个恶魔应该感到荣幸，Lewis已经很久没有用到这个程度的进攻。

说时迟那时快，只见那柔软而飞速而至的流光从各个角度向着Daniel心口刺去，而且拐弯抹角地避开了几乎紧贴在他身前Max肢体的任何部分。

人类毫发无伤。

“啊！” 

而Daniel则应声向后仰面倒下去，他胸前那朵迎风怒放红色山茶花那娇艳的花瓣，片片凋零，如同鲜血一般掉落下来，散落了一地。

“不！”Max惊呼，他想要抓住倒下去的恶魔。

但是对方下坠的趋势太猛烈，他被Daniel一起带得摔倒在地上，他大半个人趴在仰躺在地面，双眼紧闭的恶魔身上，绝望地喊他，但是对方已经不会回应他了。

Max惊惧地发现，身下的Daniel已经没有了气息。

“你杀了他！”Max泪眼模糊地扭头向着站在那里的Lewis喊道。

Lewis手里还持着弓矢，站在那里看着他。

他们保护人类，在眼下的情况下并不需要再照顾人类的情绪。

“让开，人类。”Sebastian上前一步，他手里握着红色手柄的长剑。

Max坐在地上，无助地看着持剑的天使走近，“他已经被你们…你还要怎么样？”

就在这时，突然听到一阵喧嚣的声音由远而近，所有人在听到声音的同时已经看到了来源，突然间从天而降一大群黑色的乌鸦，这群乌鸦围绕着躺在地上的Daniel和趴在他身上的Max旋舞，似乎想要将他们和逼近的天使分隔开来。

他们两身影瞬间就被那成百上千只乌鸦所吞没，站在天使的角度根本看不清里面的情况。

Sebastian甚至能感觉到这群不断高速绕圈的乌鸦所带起的气流吹动自己额前的头发。

“雕虫小技。”Lewis叱道。

他正准备上前去彻底消灭掉眼前的敌人，却听到他们身后传来一个声音，“那你干嘛不找一个相匹配的对手呢？”

这个声音！

他是绝对不会认错的。

Lewis慢慢地转过身去。

 

Nico就站在那里。

 

 

 

 

Ham ：满血

Vet ：满血

Ric ：战斗不能

Ros ：满血

 

我发现上次预告的进度有点太偏进展的后期了居然没有追上ORZ，下一次一定能追到。

Ham总算用到银箭第二阶段，当然最厉害的招数肯定不能用在达涅埃拉身上，必须要留给罗斯伯格

 

**下章预告：**

那黑色的火焰开始一点点沿着地面蔓延开来，仿佛最美丽却又最致命的花朵缓缓地绽放，地狱的烈火能将灵魂都燃烧殆尽。

原来不是所有虔诚的誓言都会受到神的祝福，原来不是所有爱的祈愿都能得偿所愿。

\----------

“这周围恶魔已经被我杀完了。”天使缓缓地说道。

而你，是最后一个。

\-----------

“原谅我，Nico.”

\-----------

“我要见神！”Lewis说道。

“神不会见你。”

 


	36. 圣天使的咏叹  戒律

**圣天使的咏叹  戒律**

 

那你干嘛不找一个相匹配的对手呢？

 

他的衣着、他的样貌、他清澈的眼睛，一切的一切都和他们刚刚在天堂分手时候是一样的。

然而Lewis却感觉到，关于Nico，有些什么东西改变了，彻底的改变了。

他再也不是曾经的那个Nico了。

 

地狱被召唤到人间，蛰伏在他内心深处的恶魔也终于真正的觉醒了吗？

Nico的手腕上绕着一圈绿色的枝叶，末端开着一朵洁白的山茶花。

他静静地站着在那里，平静地看着Lewis。 

Lewis身边持剑的Sebastian，倒在地上毫无生气的那几个人类，稍远处飞旋的乌鸦们似乎都对他毫无影响，他的目光始终只注视着眼前的Lewis而已。

“Nico…”Lewis踏前一步，想要缩短他们之间的物理距离，然而却觉得自己的脚步仿佛有千钧之重。

到底，是什么改变了？

Daniel已经被银箭所击倒，但是地狱侵入人间的进程却并没有被终止。

“Nico收手吧。”Lewis说道。

但是Nico站在那里看着他什么都没有说。

“神让我来拯救你的灵魂，神爱众生。”Lewis说道，“Nico，不要抗拒，让我帮你。”

明明只有几步之遥，但是他却能感觉到对方无声的抗拒。

“像你‘帮助’Daniel一样吗？”恶魔问道。

“不，Nico，别这样。现在回头还来得及。”天使劝说道。

在人间还能被从地狱的深渊中抽身。

这里的人类我都可以拯救，在一切不可收拾之前。

我们可以一起，将这里的一切都抛在身后，只有你和我。

Lewis试着向前走了半步，但是Nico立刻警惕地看着他。而他能感觉到自己身边Sebastian同样紧绷。

他的同伴想要在更多人类受到伤害之前解决掉事情，但是他知道Lewis目前的难处而没有抢先出手。

此外，根据目前地狱被召唤到人间，恶魔在人间拥有了力量的局面，在不知道Nico深浅的情况下贸然动手也很冒险。

这不是办家家，就和刚才他们联手击退Daniel一样，互相都要用出全力，因为彼此都是生死相搏，没有任何的余地。

保护人类是他们的使命。

 

“回头？”Nico冷笑道，“回到天堂给我编织的谎言当中吗？”

“当我还是无知无辜的初生生命，天堂就让天使来消灭我，但是天使的恻隐之心救了我一命；接着天堂又想要驯服我，然而我和其他小天使有着本质的区别；然后天堂改变了主意想要将我放逐，放逐？不过是想要将我淹死在海上。”恶魔说道，“可是我命大又一次没有死，到现在天堂又准备怎么做呢？”

“Nico，你听我说，神爱众生，他也一样无条件地爱你。这其中存在一定的误会，有天堂内部的因素…”

“我知道了，天堂过了多年发现我还没死。于是派你来‘保护’我，从情感上诱骗我，然后再借你的手杀死我。真是完美无缺的计策。”Nico说道。

“Nico你知道我爱…”Lewis说道。

“无条件的爱嘛，我懂的。”Nico打断他说道，“就好像你自己说的一样，被你杀死的恶魔也不知道有多多少少，你是不是每一个都这么‘爱’他们？”

Nico只觉得血气上涌，喉头几乎要哽住，他努力克制自己不让天使看到自己的眼泪。

也许，是因为他刚刚将血涂之盾放入自己体内，神器的力量尚且处于和他本身完全融合的过程当中。

也许，他的心底还存着一丝希望。

希望…

“没有。”Lewis反驳道。

“天堂真是残酷，不仅仅要肉体消灭，还要精神摧毁。 ”Nico却没有在意他的回答，笑着说道，Lewis在他的泪光中模糊。

他们知道我爱你，所以故意让你来杀我。

不仅要我消失，还要我彻底失去所有的希望。

真是伟大的爱。

“如果是这样，那就让地狱的力量彻底毁灭一切吧！”

他的话音未落，Lewis就看到自己和Nico中间那短短几步路的距离突然整体塌陷下去。

陷落的地面下，露出狰狞的岩浆喷涌血海漂流般炼狱图景，他们两仿佛都站在悬崖边。

而无底的深渊将他们从空间上隔开。

这道凭空出现在地面上的裂缝越来越大越来越长，就好像要将他们两彻底分开。

Lewis甚至能够感觉到从地面下涌上来的热风，带着硫磺味的灼热空气。

他知道，这是精神极度不稳定的Nico所造成的异像。

他知道这并不是真的，但是这感觉实在是太真实了。

仿佛只要向前一步，便会落入万劫不复的深渊。

Lewis深吸一口气，向着这无尽的深渊跨出一步。

“Nico，不要这样，我们可以一起解决这一切，我们可以在一起。”Lewis说道，想要上去拉Nico。他没有向下看，但是他能够感觉到自己依旧踏在坚实的大地上。 

我知道Nico你爱我，我知道只要还有一丝一毫的希望，你就会愿意和我一起去尝试。

你还没有完全堕入地狱的深渊。

Nico难以置信地看着缓慢但是坚定地向自己走来的Lewis。

为什么，又要给我希望？

 

Nico迟疑地看着他，但还是极慢地伸出了自己的手。

就在他们的双手即将触碰之际，Lewis惊恐地看到一簇金色箭尖从Nico的肩膀穿出来，并且穿出的箭头立刻开花卡住了他的伤口，将他整个人向后扯去。

“啊！”Nico疼呼出声。

只见到他身后站着四个神色肃穆、面无表情的天使，各个都穿着冷色调的银质盔甲。

一个手里拿着镣铐，一个手里拿着铁链，一个手里拿着钉子，还有一个手里的开花箭正埋在Nico血流如注的肩膀里。

这四个不是普通的天使，从他们的装扮能够看出，他们的出现是代表着“戒律”。

他们本身的力量并不出众，但是他们降临此地，携带着天堂所授予的权柄，这力量远远超过任何普通天使所能企及。

“他们会允许吗？”Nico苍白地笑着说道，眼神中尽是嘲讽。

听得出来，他很疼。

他脸上笑容未退，微微侧过脸去看那四名天使。

Nico身后的天使没有动作，另外三个缓缓移动过来，准备将他包围在当中。

他对面的Lewis仔细观察着Nico的动作，不详的感觉越来越强烈。

他应该明白，从自己在梵蒂冈抗拒天堂的命令那一刻起，追捕的天使早就已经出发。

那四个戒律天使尚未行动，但是Lewis知道他们必定会统一行动，施展天堂所传达的强大力量。

这力量在于震慑，天堂的权威不容质疑。不论是人类也好，恶魔也好，天使也好。

要想从他们手中逃跑必须在他们还没有一起动作之前。

在“戒律”尚未发动之前。

然而Nico似乎也明白如何对付这种情况，他眼睛里的金光一闪而逝。

 

“不要！快退后…”Lewis大喊出声。

但是已经太迟了。

只看到那几个围绕着Nico的戒律天使，瞬间“砰”得一声炸成漫天血雾，这一大滩血腥的气息弥漫在他周围。

Lewis甚至都没有看清Nico的动作。

只看到他伸手将还插在他肩头的箭向前面拔了出来，拔到一半的时候那件染血的武器就已经消散在空气中。

Nico坦然地走在那团血色的雾气当中，他的嘴角微微扬起。露出一个美丽而又令人不寒而栗的笑容。

弥漫的血气似乎被他手腕上缠绕着的白色山茶花吸引，纷纷投入过去，令那朵花开得愈发娇艳。

他肩膀上狰狞的伤口则已经瞬间愈合。

“Lewis！”他听到身后Sebastian在喊自己。

Lewis竭力喘息，无助地看着事态一点一点滑向不可挽回的深渊。

本身那四名戒律天使的出现已经代表了事态的升级。

为什么，会走到这一步？

我不但没有完成任务，对于控制目前的局势也彻底地失败了。

人类灵魂被夺走，圣物失窃，我打伤了自己的同伴，现在戒律天使又在我面前被杀死。

被Nico所杀死。

我要保护的Nico。

恶魔Nico。

我的敌人…

 

“你又何必勉强，这些天使是我杀死的，血涂之盾是Daniel拿走的。你是无辜的，你已经尽了最大的努力保护人类，你可以回到天堂，继续做你连年考核第一的高阶天使。”Nico说道。

“回不去的。”Lewis说道，“我已经找回了失落的记忆。我早就已经爱你，如果你要去到地狱，那么带我的灵魂一起走。”

 

“好。那就请你，先下地狱去吧。”Nico说道，话音未落只见到他身后也出现了校准罗盘。不同的是，那些刻度都是鲜血的红色。

“Lewis小心！”Sebsatian喊道，想要从他身后冲上来，但是利刃已经到了Lewis面前。

千钧一发的瞬间，他自己身后的银箭激发迎击，他甚至能够感觉到箭尖就在自己面颊边相撞，飞溅的火星所产生的硝烟味如此的清晰。

但是Nico的攻击源源不绝，Lewis能够感觉到此时此刻对方强大的压迫。他能在瞬间杀死那四名天使，恶魔已经有了完全能够和他匹敌的巨大力量。

从恶魔那里飞来的箭簇和Lewis自己用出的非常相似，但是颜色仿佛黑色的铁锈，

他知道自己只是被动的应付，这样根本坚持不了多久的。

银箭根据他的意志进行攻击或者防御，但是他现在根本就…

没有任何战斗的意志。

Lewis只觉得疲于应付，步步后退。

他能感觉到自己的肩膀、腰侧、腿上都被飞来的箭簇所刺伤，他正在失血。

躯体上那尖锐的痛楚却比不上他此时伤痛的内心。

为什么，会这样？

“Lewis，你为什么只防守呢，不进攻怎么能战胜我呢？”Nico轻声笑语，神色轻松。

“不行，Nico，我…”

“恶魔，你不要太嚣张。”Sebastian说着准备冲上去，但是Nico根本就连看都没有看他一眼。

从他出现在这里他眼睛里就只看着Lewis而已。

但是天使只是被动地应付，眼看几乎要招架不住。

可他还是伸手拉住了准备冲上去的Sebastian的胳膊，“Sebastian帮我一个忙。”

“没看到我正准备帮吗？”他的天使同伴冲着他喊道。

“答应我，不要插手。”Lewis平静地说道。

“可是…”Sebastian还是持续用力，想要将自己的胳膊从Lewis的手中抽出来。

“我从来没有要求你做过什么事，但是这一次，我请求你帮我这个忙：不要来帮我。”Lewis看着Sebastian的眼睛说道。

“好。”Sebastian后退了半步。

“Lewis，你…”但是Sebastian还是没有说出来。

那些他原来想要对自己的同伴所说的话——千万别死，我还要和你竞争年度考核第一的头衔呢。

他最终没有将它们付诸言语。

Sebastian退了下去，他可以先去杀死现在无力反抗的那个恶魔。

 

Lewis转过身来面对着Nico，只靠防御是什么都做不了的，但是他也不愿意进攻。

Lewis合拢自己的双手，用左掌心环住右手。

“神圣的壁障。”Lewis说道。

他一边说一般伸手划了半个圆圈，只见一道浅绿色光芒闪过，他和Nico所站之处全部被围在其中。

这道壁障和刚才Sebastian对Daniel用的不一样，这次Lewis用的加持了其本身灵魂的力量。更强更有力。

如果强行突破，将会伤到他的灵魂。

Lewis的灵魂。

Nico也立刻感受到了这无形的牢笼。

“你想要怎么样？把我关起来吗？用这样的手段来‘保护’我？”Nico讽刺道。

“Nico， 不用这样，我们可以在一起。”Lewis平静地说道。

我已经下定决心，要通过地狱烈火的考验。

为了你。

为了和你在一起。

“把我当成你的所有物那种形式的在一起吗？”Nico倒退一步。

他拒绝，这句话他不必说出来天使也已经明白。

 

“我拒绝。”但是恶魔还是说了出来。

 

 

~~虽然现实情况实际上是正相反啊，44那时候可是寄希望于5去帮他搞6的，2016年阿布扎比哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，mini里面甚至还准备靠33，“Where is Verstappen when you need him?! Attack! Attack!”哈哈哈哈哈~~

 


	37. 人类的愿望

**人类的愿望**

 

Max被旋舞的黑色乌鸦们包围在中间，这是一个相对隔离的地带，只有他和Daniel，他趴在Daniel的身上，感受到恶魔的躯体逐渐地失去温度。

他突然想起不久之前他们在地狱里的情景。

他当时好奇地四下观察那瑰丽的景色，Daniel扯着他向前走。

“这个地方会根据不同的人，不同的心境展现出不同的面貌来。”Daniel说道。

下一瞬间，周围瞬间喷发出滔天的火焰，滚烫的熔岩在他们脚下流淌，甚至连呼出来的气息都变得炙热无比。

Max连忙抓紧了对方的手，然而他发现那些喷涌的岩浆却并没有伤到自己。

“如果可以的话，我想要一直和你一起呆在这个地方。”Daniel说道。

“所以，这是不可能的吗？”人类看着他说道。

恶魔没有回答。

只是周围又变成了和煦的阳光小河的风景。

那一刻，他竟然觉得有些可惜。

 

“不要死…”

求求你，快点醒来吧，不要死，不要这样…

你还没有得到我的灵魂。

他突然想起自己在Sebastian的房间里醒来的早晨，那个绝望的梦境，那种深入骨髓的冰冷和无能为力。

Max的眼泪沿着他的面颊不断地滑落，一点一滴掉落下来。

人类滚烫的泪水滴落到毫无知觉的Daniel身上，滴落到他手臂上的花朵纹身上。

Daniel手臂上的红色花朵纹身却突然亮了起来，发出柔和的浅粉色光芒。

Max惊讶地睁大了眼睛，看着那朵描绘在恶魔手臂上的花朵突然仿佛活了过来一样，一点点盛开到了最大。

然后他就感觉到了，躺在地上一动不动的Daniel突然有了温度。

刚才垂落在他身侧Daniel的手动了一下。

又动了一下。

Max惊讶地俯下身去，用双手捧住躺在那里的Daniel的脸，下一秒，对方的眼睛一下子睁了开来。

“你醒了！”人类惊喜地喊道，泪水还在他脸上尚未拭去。

我以为你已经死去了。

我以为我已经失去了你。

这些话都都没有说出来，Daniel也伸手捧起他的脸，他们的嘴唇撞在一起。

他不需要说出来。

Max闭上眼睛前一瞬间，看到对方眼睛里的笑意。

 

是人类的愿望，人类的愿望救醒了恶魔。

人类的灵魂所蕴含的力量，无可抗拒。

然后Max感觉到了，好似一股热流涌入了自己的身体。

Daniel一下子站了起来，他伸手搂住人类的腰肢将他也带了起来。

周围围绕着Daniel和Max的狂舞的那群黑压压的乌鸦依旧旋舞，但是可以看到他们似乎在不断地飞舞当中逐渐融合，数量肉眼可见地逐渐变少再变少，仿佛这些飞旋的鸟儿一点点互相融化进周围飞舞的乌鸦身体里去一样。

随着数量的不断减少，这圈乌鸦逐渐显露出刚才被它们围在中间的恶魔和人类来，最后所有的乌鸦似乎都合并到了一起，只见到雪白色的Nico Hulkenber依旧在他们上方飞舞，一边飞一边叫着。

Daniel吹了一声口哨，它降落下来，停在他伸出的手指上。

Daniel露出了一个笑容，就像Lewis和Sebastian第一天到达都灵理工学院时看到的一样，可爱而又温暖人心。

天使站在对面看着他，Sebastian清楚，这是唯一的机会，他不能让Daniel先动手。

天使几步跃过，当胸一剑向着Daniel刺去。

剑光所到之处闪过一丝腥红光亮。

 “不！”恶魔身边的Max眼疾手快一把抓住Sebastian刺出的剑锋，锋利的剑立刻划破了他的手心，但人类咬牙紧紧捏住那利刃。

“Sebastian不要杀他。”Max恳求道。

只见到他殷红的鲜血马上就染红了天使手持的圣剑。

人类的血液一接触到圣器，Sebastian立刻感觉到从上面传来炽热的热度，烫得天使几乎捏不住手里的剑。

这就是，人类鲜血所具有的难以估量的力量。

“退后。”Sebastian喊道，更使劲地捏紧了手里的剑，“不要来阻挠我，我在保护你。”

他不敢用力，他害怕伤害到Max，和他的力量相比，人类实在是太脆弱了。

但是人类毫无惧色，仿佛感觉不到痛，“住手吧Sebastian别再打了，不要再争斗，这样只会…”

可是他的劝说显然双方一个字都没有听进去。

Sebastian用力抽回手里的剑，不顾挡在他面前的Max，他将剑平举在胸前，只见SF90狭窄的剑身中间有一道深橘红色的细线。

那道细线仿佛流水一般滴落下来，天使低声说了一个词 ，然后周围的整个天空中浮现出巨大的红色图腾，神圣的符号带着戾气凝结成狰狞的阵势，浓重的乌云在顶上聚集，可以看到周遭隐隐约约闪现出来的光点，聚集在红色图腾的周围。

然后，那些巨大的光点突然开始纷纷坠落下来，先动的未必最早落地，后发的也有更快侵袭到面前的。

Max恐惧地看着这壮丽而恐怖的情景，虽然还未到达，但是他已经能够感觉到扑面而来的热浪。

他看得几乎呆住，忘记了自己依旧在流血的双手。

他身旁的Daniel上来猛地扯住他，将他拉到自己身后。

“你居然用火属性来对付我。”Daniel失笑着对天使说道，“对了，你不知道，我是从烈火中诞生。”

恶魔在那些从天穹之上巨大法阵中坠落的光束中闲庭信步，毫发无伤。

Max则睁大了双眼看着眼前的奇景，那些灼热的巨大光束就在自己的身边炸裂，但却丝毫伤不了人类分毫。

但是他们面前的Sebastian却依旧仗剑向着Daniel刺去。

而这个时候恶魔也动了，他直接迎着Sebastian向他刺来的方向抬起左手，天使看到无数纤细到肉眼几乎无法辨别的仿佛细丝线一样的透明的物质向着他的剑锋所指之处缠绕上去。

就好像蜿蜒的藤曼一般。

SF90就好似刺入了柔韧粘稠的物质当中，越缠越紧。

而恶魔则站在他的对面只是轻松地活动自己的手指。

Sebastian后错一步，用力将SF90向着自己的方向往后撤，Daniel捏紧了拳头和他反方向僵持住。

天使能够感觉到从对面传来，恶魔巨大的力量。

他们都已经使出了全力，天使和恶魔的力量堪堪相互平衡。

见往后拉扯自己的武器不起作用，Sebastian瞬间做出反应，反而一松手然后顺势又一次向前刺去。 

这一下松劲对方肯定始料未及，只要Daniel露出千分之一秒的破绽，就足够了。

Daniel确实来不及第一时间收力，他整个人都向后晃了一下，毫无保护的胸前完全地暴露了出来。

就是现在！

Sebastian将手中的利刃往前一送。

然而Daniel的灵巧却超出了他的想象，只看到恶魔一错步，整个人侧身欺入到天使的怀中，轻巧地用手肘撞在对方怀里，一个回环将对方的剑身兜转过来，一把握住了SF90的剑柄。

Sebastian被他的肩肘撞出去，后退一步。

震惊地看着他面对的Daniel，手持着天堂的圣剑。

这不可能，天堂的武器对于人类和恶魔来说重愈千金，他不可能能够拿得动的。

然而下一秒，剑尖已经指到了Sebastian的胸前。

Sebastian一愣。

但是Daniel并没有点到为止，他微微一笑，直接将剑向着他胸前刺下去。

“不要，Daniel住手！”Max从他的身后大喊着冲上来。

 

可是Sebastian的胸前已经绽开了红色的花朵，由天使的鲜血所浇灌的艳丽花朵。

天使难以置信地低头看着自己胸前，似乎不明白那锋利的剑刃是如何刺入自己的身体的。

但那痛楚却又是如此的清醒。

紧接着他又感觉到胸前一凉，Daniel又将剑拔了出去。

Sebastian整个人都仿佛失去了支撑，他一下子委顿在地，鲜血不断地从他胸前的伤口滴落，连同他的力气和生命一起。

“原来天使的血也是红色的。”Daniel抬头看着自己手里的剑尖。

恶魔眼神凄迷似乎在说梦话一般，对，这并不是他第一次见到天使的鲜血…

他面前的天使现在已经没有还手之力。

但是他能感觉到Max上来抓住自己持剑的左手，向他摇头。

“你们三位天使已经尝试了各种方法要将我杀死，现在是不是该轮到我了？”Daniel带着笑意的眼睛里却没有丝毫的温度。

Sebastian盯着恶魔的动作。

 

他不怕死，他早就有所觉悟，为了保护世人献出自己的生命。

如果我去到永恒的虚无，我是不是就能够再一次见到Mark？

这个答案，也许我很快就能够知道了。

他闭上了眼睛。

神啊，请用永恒的爱照亮我最后的旅程。

 

但是他想象中的刺痛却并没有来临。

Sebastian疑惑着睁开了眼睛。

Daniel并没有更进一步，他只是将SF90凌空抛掷出去，这把天堂圣剑如同服从Sebastian一样服从了他，同样变成了骏马。

不同的是，这一次它浑身浴火，脖子上的鬃毛和尾巴全部如同正在熊熊燃烧的烈火向上竖起，火气立刻在空气中弥漫开来。

这匹火马嘶鸣一声，人立而起， 当它的四蹄落地的时候，以其站立之处为圆心，周围的大地上都直直喷出炽热的烈焰，直冲天际，整个大地都为之振颤。

Daniel走上前去，它顺从地低下头来让恶魔抚摸它的侧脸，“好孩子。”恶魔轻轻抚摸这火马的脸和耳朵。

他转过身去对半跪在地上的Sebatian露出一个最甜美的笑容说，“我现在不杀你。等着我，等我将这整个学园里人类的灵魂都夺走之后，再回来杀你。”

——我要你好好看着，看着我怎么夺走更多人类的灵魂而却又无能为力。

然后微笑的恶魔抓住缰绳爬上了马背，没有再看地上的天使一眼。

他向站在那里的Max伸出手来，后者毫不犹豫地接过了他的手，被Daniel拉上了马背，紧紧抱住他的腰。

“烈火开道。”

骏马扬起四蹄奔驰而去，它所踏过的地方都立刻长出了绿色的藤曼，开出了花朵。

雪色乌鸦在空中跟着火马前行的方向一同飞去。

 

 

然而在他们身后，地面却逐渐被冰霜所覆盖。

 

 

Ham ：满血-

Vet ：半血-

Ric ：满血

Ros ：满血+

Ver ：满血

 


	38. 天使的庭院

 

**天使的庭院**

 

Sebastian眼看着地面开始慢慢地结霜，仿佛白色的花朵开始一朵一朵在地面缓缓地绽放。

他觉得自己胸口剧痛，刚才恶魔那一剑插得非常深，而现在他浑身的力量都在不断地流逝。

就算对方不再来给自己致命一击，天使可能也坚持不了多久。

但这些都不重要。 

他看着冰霜向着自己所在位置的外围蔓延。

而Lewis已经持着弓向着他面前的恶魔走去。

他们两现在都处于Lewis所发动的 “神圣的壁障”之内，至少Lewis已经控制住了局面。

是吗？ 

 

然而此时此刻的Lewis却苦不堪言，他能够感觉到迎面而来如同利刃一般的寒风，那种冰冷如同获得了形体，几乎令他无法抵挡。

他是神的使者，是怀着光明力量的战士，任何人世间的风霜雪雨都无法侵蚀他的躯体。

但是，这显然不是人间的风雪。

Nico站在那里看着他，似乎对于他一步步地走近丝毫无动于衷。

“Nico你听我说…”不，他现在根本不会听进去的，必须用力量，用力量来说服他。

内心深处，Lewis知道这是唯一的途径。

他只觉得浑身都被雪风侵袭，他全身的感知都已经逐渐麻木，他甚至感觉不到自己的四肢。

而他的眼睛则被夹杂着冰冷雾气的寒意所蒙蔽。

明知道无用，但是Lewis还是忍不住伸出手去，似乎要拨开眼前的障碍。

 

然后他看到了，躺在地上的自己，和正趴在自己身上努力想要唤醒自己的Nico。

这里？

这里是天堂。

这是他们一起回到天堂时候的场景。

Lewis忍不住走上前去，他看到Nico的泪水，顺着他的面颊一滴滴地滑落。

在阳光中反射出晶莹的光芒。

“Lewis！快点睁开眼睛。”他能听出对方语声中的祈求。 

这是那时候他突然失去知觉之后的真实情景吗？

他就在咫尺之遥，想要告诉在地上不断呼唤自己的爱人，我就在这里，我就在你身边。

他想要现在就上去抱住Nico，他想要告诉他…

Lewis只觉得浑身一震，等到他睁开眼睛的时候就发现自己正躺在那里，而Nico正俯在他身上，他的温度沿着他们躯体接触的地方传过来。

“Lewis！”他看到恶魔眼里还带着泪水的笑容，“太好了，你吓死我了！”

他一边说着一边紧紧上来抱住Lewis，而Lewis还觉得有些晕眩感。

我是回来了吗？回到那一刻了吗？ 

他机械地抬手轻拍Nico的背想要安抚对方。自己的身体还有些刚刚苏醒的沉重和迟钝。

“我还以为…”Nico闷闷地说道。

“以为什么？”Lewis笑着问道。

然而Nico没有给他再取笑自己的机会，他突然吻过去不让Lewis说话。

在这个吻当中，Lewis体会到了对方的焦灼和担忧。

是的，他想起来了，他在那段空白之中见到的失落的往事，他们本是一同长大却被无端分离的伙伴，他们是刚刚心意相通却被身份相隔的爱人。

他们本该在彼此的怀抱中。

人间就是他们自由自在的乐园，天堂和地狱都是不敢触及的禁土。

“别再吓我，别再让我担心…”Nico上气不接下气地靠在他唇边说道。

“Nico…”Lewis紧紧抱住对方，他的温度如此的真实。

“来吧。”Nico伸手一把将他拉了起来。

Lewis发现自己还是站在这个开放性的转角处，天堂的某个平台。艾奥尼亚式的石柱向上延展，白色大理石上还留着时间的刻印，已经干枯了的藤蔓蜿蜒纠缠。

他眼睛一转，上去抓住Nico的手肘，“走吧，我们该回去了。” 

回到人间，回到只属于他们的法外之地。

“好啊。”Nico笑着说道，在他面前站直了身体，并闭上了眼睛。

就像Lewis带他来到天堂的时候一样。

Lewis看着眼前的恶魔，忍不住失笑。

“睁开眼睛，Nico.”他说道。

Nico立刻睁开了眼睛，疑惑地看着他。

Lewis却笑了，他上前面对面地站在Nico的对面，并伸出双手抱紧他的腰，下一秒就见到他身后的翅膀突然展开。 

在Nico惊讶的神情中，他凑上去说道，“抓紧我，不要放手。”

Nico还来不及反对，就感觉到整个人骤然开始自由落体，他甚至没有来得及喊出他怕高！

就听见耳边呼呼的风声，Nico唯一能够感觉到的就是Lewis抱住他腰的双手，他用尽自己浑身的力气用力抱紧Lewis，紧到他几乎可以勒死天使。

“啊！”

Nico用力闭紧自己的眼睛，根本不敢看周遭的一切。

而Lewis根本没有做出任何减缓他们从天空中不断下坠趋势的动作。他雪白的翅膀包裹着他们两人一同坠落的躯体。

Nico能够感觉到拍到自己身上的羽翼，但是他紧张到几乎失去任何感知。

Lewis明明知道…

“Lewis，啊啊啊啊啊！快点停下！Lewis！”他觉得自己的心脏几乎要从嗓子里跳出来。

而Lewis的笑声，通过他的胸腔共振，传了过来。

耳边的风声则不断地提醒着Nico他们正在急速地下坠，下坠之势丝毫不减。

他紧紧闭着双眼将自己埋在Lewis的肩膀，恶魔觉得自己是一块无助的石头，他只等着粉身碎骨的那一刻来临。

然后Nico突然感觉到整个人都仿佛被猛地向上拽住，非常强的力量。

他惊讶地睁开眼睛，Lewis展开白色的翅膀在瓦蓝色的晴空之中亮得几乎在发光，令他根本移不开视线。

这种圣洁的美丽，柔和而又坚定。

就仿佛天使的怀抱。

几乎令他落泪。

无论如何，我一定要守护这太阳之下最光辉的洁白。

然后，他们就又一次站在了坚实的大地上。

人间的大地。 

 

“你想要吓死我！”Nico用力推开他面前微笑的天使，生气地说道，他到现在还觉得双腿发软，几乎站不住。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不好玩吗Nico？”Lewis笑着说道，“我以为你喜欢速度的。”

“你！”Nico跺脚道，狠狠砸了他肩膀一拳，“你明知道我怕高！”

“是吗？”Lewis说道，“Nico这可比那些游乐场里的项目有趣多了呀。”

“你还说。”Nico说道，但是他脸上生气的表情只保持了2秒钟就笑了出来，他整个人都依偎过来…

Lewis忍不住也靠过去…

 

他似乎听到身后有人在喊自己，那个声音有些熟悉，但是却似乎非常遥远。 

在这亲密的时刻，怎么会有人来打扰？

Lewis想要转过去仔细听一下，但是他身前的Nico却不让他那么做，固执地靠近来，掰住他的脸，“你在不专心什么呀？天使先生。”

Lewis很想不去管那恼人的声音，但是不知道为甚么，那个模糊的声音一直在他身后，固执地不肯离开。

 

 

与此同时

 

“我们要去哪里？”Max问道。

“哪里人多去哪里。”恶魔回答道。

越多人越好，越多的灵魂越好。

“一定要抓紧我。”Daniel侧头对他身后的Max说道。

Max更加用力地环住他的腰。

只听到Daniel似乎轻轻对那红色的烈马说了句什么话。

火马嘶鸣一声，它的马蹄落下之处，火焰从红色变成了青蓝色。

Max回头想要看一下他们的来处，但是因为这神圣的坐骑太快已经根本看不清留在那里的情况了，“他们，不要紧吧？”

其实，他也不知道自己到底在担心什么，是身负重伤的Sebastian，和他有过一面之缘的Nico，还是那天自称前来保护自己而刚才用银箭射中了Daniel的Lewis；或者说是倒在地上自己不知生死的好朋友Pierre、同学Daniil，或者是另外两个。

“他们都中了Nico Rosberg的海市蜃楼。”

“海市蜃楼？”Max问道。

“你看到过吗，大部分都出现在沙漠之类的地方，看上去美丽而真实，然而永远都到达不了。”Daniel说道，“多少人一直追寻到干渴而死都无法触及。”

“没有。”但是Max可以想象。

“看来Nico还是不忍心亲手杀死那个天使。”Daniel摇头说道，“但是这样下去，天使们的时间可就要不够了。”

 

是的，地狱正在不断地被召唤到人间，而且越来越快。

恶魔在人间的力量只会越来越强大。

 

 


	39. 恶魔的庭院

**恶魔的庭院**

 

“…Lewis.”

“Lewis.”他想要回头张望，但是Nico在他面前紧紧箍着他，几乎令他无法呼吸。

时间已经不多了，这是属于他和Nico的时刻。

在这游离于天堂和地狱之外的场所。

 “…ewis！”是…

…是Sebastian的声音。

奇怪，怎么会是他？

Lewis回过头去，却发现自己所站的整个世界都仿佛糖霜一样融化殆尽。

那晴朗的蓝色天空，拂面而来温暖的风，他面前微笑的Nico全部都…

他站在被自己所画的牢笼之中，整个神圣的壁障都已经被霜雪所覆盖，边缘被白色界定，而Sebsatian的身影已经看不见了。

原来，这一切都只是一场梦。

更重要的是，Nico压根就不在他刚才所站的地方。

不可能，没有任何生灵能够从我所设置的壁障之中逃脱，加注了天使灵魂之力的空间。

除非…

他本来就不在这里。

可是刚才Nico明白无误地在我面前杀死了那几个戒律天使。

Lewis闭上双眼，以他站立的地方为圆心，骤然旋起的风将白色的雪花全部吹散。

他独自一人站在那里，眼前的Nico却早已无影无踪。 

他果然不在这里。

但是Lewis能够感觉到，空气中那丝焦灼的气息。

如果他再不行动，只怕人类都会有危险。

在他身后，Sebastian俯倒在地，他的鲜血染红了地面。

 

“Sebastian！”他冲上去抱住自己的伙伴。

“快去Lewis，我不会死的。”Sebastian用自己仅剩的力量用力推他。

Lewis默念着神圣的祝福，圣光当中透明的羽毛缓缓飘落，将Sebastian笼罩在其中。

“没有用的，你快走吧，没有时间了。”Sebastian急促地说道。

他知道，刚才那一剑，他已经被Daniel剑锋上的地狱之火所炙伤。Lewis的治疗只能减缓他的痛苦，只有神的光芒才有可能令天使痊愈。

Lewis点了点头。

他微微仰头，感受着整个周遭流动的气息。神啊，让我去到他的面前，去阻止他犯下更加无法收拾的错误。

让我拯救这里的人类。

然后他睁开了眼睛，我早该知道Nico一定就在那里。

 

来不及了！

Lewis知道现在时间真的很宝贵，他不可能在现在的情况下节省自己的力量。

他一定要在一切都不可挽回之前，阻止Nico。

他凭空抽出一支新的箭来，这支箭却是透明的。

然后天使抬手向着之前Nico的庭院方向，朝着天空，大概60度的仰角放了一箭。

那箭矢一经射出，站在那里的Lewis同时化作一道银光消失。

那支箭如同流星一般向着目的地飞去，带着火光一路飞翔。

直接落在恶魔的庭院门口。

这支箭刚一落地，立时化作粉末变成了站在那里全副武装的Lewis。 

 

他站在Nico的庭院前，这个静谧的小空间曾经是他们的整个宇宙，就好像天堂在人间的一个小小的驿站。

在这里，他第一次遇见Nico。不。确切地说在这里他和Nico时隔多年之后第一次重逢，在这里他们交换了迟疑而又被彼此诱惑，难以克制地亲吻，在这里他们彻底将放下心结将自己交给了对方。

也是在这里，他们一起发现了Nico隐藏的身份。

横亘在他们之间，无法逾越的障碍。

这个小小的庭院，仿佛是一切悲欢离合的拐点。

难道，也是他们的终点？

 

命运究竟会将他们推向何方，Lewis并不知道，但是他知道他别无选择。

然后，他迈步走了进去。

Lewis一走进这个庭院，就发现外面还是阳光明媚，但庭院里电闪雷鸣，风雨交加。

但是他却看不到Nico。

明明，他能够感觉得到对方，可是对方却似乎没有出现在这里。

难道，这还是Nico所布下的障眼法。

用来欺骗天使的眼睛。

恶魔在人间本不该拥有任何力量，他们能做的只有诱导，所以他们往往能够演绎出与现实相反的意象来欺骗人类的眼睛。

而此时此刻，恶魔已经拥有了极大的力量，他们自然能够更纯熟地施展出更大规模更逼真的幻象。

就连天使都能够迷惑。

 

Lewis小心地前进，他知道，只要走错一步，就算是自己也无法全身而退。

就让我来，一次性解决掉恶魔的障眼法。

Lewis心念一动，身后一下射出四支箭。

分别向着不同地方向飞去，但是这四支箭的速度却非常非常缓慢。

就好似有什么无形的力量托着他们在空中慢慢地飞翔。但是他们所到之处，庭院里的风暴立刻消失无踪。

这四只箭依旧向着更深处巡航。

但Lewis却仿佛静止了一般，他垂下眼脸看着横梗在自己脖子前面如同蛛丝一样纤细的白色丝线，只差1、2公分就会割到他的咽喉。

 

Lewis发现自己正站在覆盖了整个庭院的白色巨网之中。

这就像一个巨大的茧，但是是非常松散，刚刚开始成型的茧，周围的细丝非常稀疏，隐隐能看到位于在正中的Nico。

但是这些拉扯在周围建筑物中间的细丝异常的柔韧锋利，稍微碰到一点便可以将人割得鲜血淋漓。

Lewis能看到外围白色丝线上新鲜的血迹。

有些甚至还在向下滴落。

有人来过了。

有人试图突破这些障碍，但是显然他们的肢体都被这些细丝切成碎片。

如果Lewis想要进去，想要去到Nico的身边，他一样面临同样的考验。

在他走到Nico身边之前，他已经碎裂成无数细小的切片了。

即使，位于那巨大的茧中心位置的Nico距离他也不过十步之遥。

神啊，请赐予我勇气和力量。

“Nico，你听我说…”Lewis说着深吸一口气向茧的中心走去，向着Nico走去。同时，他身上的包裹着腰部、肩膀和关节处的所有盔甲全部消失了。

这是对我的考验，我已经无所畏惧。

然而刀割般的疼痛并没有来临，那些如同利刃般的细丝在他面前就仿佛初雪一般融化了，一点都没有接触到他，一点都没有伤害到他。

这一定，是对方的意志，即使Nico自己都未曾察觉。

他很快就已经走到Nico面前。

“没事了，Nico，我在这里，别怕。”Lewis缓缓地走上去，好似生怕吓到Nico一样，他缓缓抬起手来，就好像要去抚摸对方面孔，但是他始终没有真正接触到对方，“我在这里，你看到了吗？”

被茧所包围的Nico含着眼泪，定定地看着他。

他在被那四名戒律天使包围并杀死他们之后便立刻发动了海市蜃楼，同时连同自己的躯壳一起回到了这个庭院。

整个世界上他唯一觉得安心的地方。

Lewis知道，是那些想要将他捉拿回天堂的天使进一步地刺激了Nico。 

“交给我。”Lewis柔声说道，Nico身侧的茧纷纷如同初雪消融。

他能够感觉到从Nico身上传来的凉意。

“L、Lewis？”Nico的嘴唇微微开启，仿佛不懂得如何说话。

“我在这里，我会保护你。”Lewis说道，伸手去握Nico垂落的手。

然而在这时，他听到了叮铃嘡啷的声音。

他刚才射出去用来消除障眼法的四只小箭原本飞翔在周围巡航，此刻全部掉落在了地上。

就在他几乎要握住Nico手的时候。

“我不需要你的保护！我是什么，你的所有物吗？”不料Nico立刻后退一步并生气地反驳。 

“Nico你知道我不是这个意思。”Lewis连忙说道。

“不要再说了！”Nico喊道。

这时候Lewis突然看到了，躺在两三步远处的一个人影。

任何想要进入到这个致命巨茧的生命都已经碎裂，这个人还能完好无损，他一定是在Nico开始发动之前就已经在这里！

 

 


	40. 恶魔的陷阱

 

**恶魔的陷阱**

 

这里是图书馆的前广场，不少三三两两的学生在草坪上或躺或坐的散落着。

他们显然对于突然飞驰而来的骏马感到吃惊，但只是悄悄望着他们。

Daniel避开人群，绕到图书馆侧翼的回廊处跳下马来，这里周围正好没有人，然后他伸出手去接Max，但是人类灵活地自己跳了下来站在他旁边看着他。

眼睛里还带着笑意。

Daniel一挥手，那匹红色的火马瞬间燃烧得更加炽烈，金黄色的火光逐渐吞没了它的整个躯体。

在那温暖的光芒之中，火马又一次化作了利剑，只是剑身上带上了暗色的火焰纹饰物，而手柄则变成了更鲜艳的红色。

Daniel右手握住Max的手，左手小心地捏住了悬浮在空中的剑身，他看着人类微微一笑，然后忽然动作，用手里的剑锋割开了他们两人相握的双手。

Max睁大眼睛看着他们融汇到一起的鲜血。

人类火热的鲜血，令Daniel几近战栗。

“完整的仪式太长了，很可惜我们没有时间，这样应该就可以了。”Daniel说道。

Max看着自己手上的鲜血，又转头看了看他身边的Daniel，“这是什么仪式？”

他隐隐感觉到，这是一种连接，是一种誓约。

“三言两语也说不清楚。你只要知道，只要我还活着，我就会保护你。”Daniel说道，然后恶魔不知道从自己的哪个口袋里抛出一卷绷带，细心地帮他把手包扎了一下。

“为什么？”Max追问道。

我以为你只是想要我的灵魂，我以为我是人世间最大的傻瓜。

但是恶魔并没有答复他，他抬头看了看天空。

“我也许没有天使们那么令人眼花缭乱的演出特效，或者振聋发聩的名字，不过我可以向你保证，效果是一样强大的。”Daniel眨了眨眼睛说道。

“啊？”Max睁大眼睛看着他，隐隐却有一些害怕。

如果刚才那个Lewis再来…

“也许我也该取个名字什么的。”Daniel微笑着说道，“不如就叫——”他眨了眨眼睛。

“万物生长！”

他的话音刚落，Max注意到Daniel甚至都没有做任何的动作。

但是他目力所及的范围之内，只见到那青翠欲滴的藤蔓用肉眼可见的速度不断生长，而藤蔓上迅速结出嫩色的花苞，并开出鲜艳的花朵来。

那些娇艳的花朵似乎特别的诱人，带着难以解释的魔力，让人想去触摸。

从廊下一直蔓延开去。

“慢着。”Daniel一把抓住Max的手，Max才注意到自己真的已经伸出手去几乎要触碰到那枚红色的花瓣。

“不能碰。”Daniel说道，“这些花朵全部都是我的分身，只要一碰到它，人类的灵魂就会被…”

他不需要说完，Max已经明白这个美丽的大花园实际是一个恐怖的死亡陷阱。

带着最诱人的香气。

他抬起头看着自己目光尽处被恶魔所召唤而来的虚假春色。

整个都灵理工大学，现在已经变成了一个大型的陷阱。

人类，是不是无法抵挡这种致命的诱惑。

他远望周围，似乎能够看到不断有人类倒下去，他们的身上都隐隐飞出一丝莹亮的光芒，Daniel满意地站在那里，他是不是已经吸取了这些人的灵魂？

“这些人，都会死吗？”Max忍不住问道。

“这些人，他们会…”Daniel转过来看着他正准备解释。

 

“恶魔！今天就是你的死期。”就听到他们身后传来的声音。

Daniel笑容未改，转过身去看着突然凭空出现在他们身后的十个天使，他们有男有女，各个穿着盔甲，手持不同的武器。

“是吗？谁说的？”Daniel问道。

他们面前的十个天使已经呈半包围的状态围了上来。

“天堂都不珍惜你们这些天使的生命吗？”Daniel微笑着问道。

然而那些神色冷峻的天使并不回答他的话，他们开始做出要攻击的样子。

Daniel看着自己手里刚才从Sebastian那里夺过来的圣剑，“如果我用你们天堂的武器来对付你们，是不是令你们太没有面子了？”

然后他突然退后一步，闭上了眼睛，右手平放在自己腹部的位置将手中的武器剑尖朝着天空，随着他的吟诵，所有人都感觉到了，似乎有类似于鼓声的声音由远及近地传来。

然后，地面直接裂开，从红色的岩浆当中冲出两头巨兽。 

Max认出这就是之前被Daniel用它们的真名所收复的公牛。

那两头牛的颜色已经变了，通体都散发着熔岩般的暗红，肩上披着深蓝色的铠甲，鼻子那里涂抹着明黄色的油彩。 

“Ooops，这个神圣召唤好像也是你们天使用出来的。”Daniel掩嘴说道，“啊，随便吧。”

反正，现在的力量要比当时强得多。

他这句话都还没有说完， 那喷着硫磺气息的巨兽已经冲到了天使们的面前。

眼看那些天使并没有慌乱，只是做出防御的动作，只见到一道柔和的浅蓝色光芒形成柔和的防御障，力在他们面前随风微微漂浮。

看上去似乎柔然但是坚韧。

能不能挡住红牛愤怒的冲击？

 

 

Nico的庭院

时间退回到三个小时前

“对不起Nico，我一直想要向你道歉…”艺术学院的副院长低声说道，“你知道的，为了那天的事情。”

 

 

时间退回到一天前

“你知道，你那天被Valtteri发现昏倒在图书馆那里的庭院里之前，实际上发生了一些意外。”坐在艺术学院副院长办公室沙发上的Christian喝了一口杯子里的红茶。

好吧，意大利人可能懂得世界上绝大多数的美食，但是论对于红茶的理解，也并不一定比英格兰人更高明呢。

坐在他对面的Toto睁大了眼睛，“意外？”

 

 

时间退回到三个小时前

“请你原谅我。”Toto Wolff真诚地说道，他顿了一下，似乎不敢去看对面的Nico，“如果，你真的不能原谅我，我也不会怪你。”

既然，我做出了这种有违道德和教育从业者职业操守的事情。

“如果你要去学监那里举报我，我、我也愿意一起…”

“我接受你的道歉。”出乎意料的，Nico突然打断了对方的忏悔。

Toto惊讶地抬起头来，正撞进Nico看着自己的眼睛里，他的眼神中有一些说不清楚的东西，他甚至还带着一丝微笑。

Nico上前一步，抓住Toto的领子，将他拉近，年长的男人甚至能够闻到对方身上淡淡的古龙水味，“不仅如此，我还要请你帮一个小忙…”

 

恶魔在人间是没有任何力量的。

既然如此不如就让我来，将地狱召唤至此。

而你，就是我最完美的媒介！

 

 


	41. 圣天使的咏叹 梦境

**圣天使的咏叹 梦境**

 

然而那柔软的防御在绝对的力量面前毫无意义，顷刻之间那些天使都已经倒在自己的鲜血之中。

Max震惊地站在那里，发现那两头巨兽并没有放缓自己的速度，似乎还有什么在那里。

接着，他听到一声铃响。

它们就突然似乎找不到目标一般地慢了下来，并且似乎在那里寻找。

然后他看到了，一个穿着皮夹克中等身材的男人，大约四十多岁的外貌，泰然自若地从被天使的鲜血染红的地方走过来，甚至根本都没有看那些倒在地上，还在挣扎的天使一眼。

他走在一地非死即伤的天使当中，看上去诡异而又恐怖。

这人微微抬手，又听到一声铃响，那两头公牛似乎低下了头，然后就转身离开了。

“还是那句话，如果你想要把一件事做好，你就得自己动手做。”这个男人说着一边拍了拍自己的领子，一边向前走去。

 

“好久不见。”他向着对面的Daniel说道。

我原以为Sebastian会帮我搞定你的，然而我还是太乐观了一些。

Daniel没有回答他。

“你好啊，年轻的Max。我们终于见面了。我是从博洛尼亚大学（Università di Bologna）转调过来的建筑学院副院长；同时我是Lewis Hamilton和Sebastian Vettel的直属上司兼项目负责人；天堂行政总监及人间事务高级督导Christian Horner。你可以叫我Christian。”Horner对Max说道。

Max也没有说话。

“既然你还好端端地站在这里，那我想Sebastian是不是已经死了？”Christian在距离恶魔几步之遥站定下来，轻松地对Daniel说道。

“他是你派到人间来的天使，你对他的生死毫不关心的吗？”Max忍不住气愤地问道。

“我派他来保护你，你不是还好好地站在这里吗？”Christian面不改色地说道，“能为保护人类而死，他死得其所。”

“果然，你只是想要借刀杀人而已。让你失望了，我的守护天使Sebastian还好好地活着！”Max气鼓鼓地说道。

他本来就无所畏惧，何况天使不是受神的指引来到人间保护人类的吗？他才不怕惹天使不高兴。他知道他们不会伤害他。 

不料Christian却和Max之前见过的天使统统都不一样。

他突然向前一步，看着Max的眼睛里带着令人类瑟缩的神情，“人类，果然不管再过多少年都这么不知道好歹，就让我来唤醒你！”

说着他突然向着空中一招手。

就看到一部看上去年份非常悠久的硬质厚书突然出现，悬浮在Christian面前的空气中，他轻轻一挥手，那部书发黄的书页便自动翻到了某一页后停了下来。

“那就堕入无尽的痛苦往事中挣扎悔恨吧。”Christian说道从手持的那本大书当中念出一个音节。

只见到那个音节立刻具象化作一个暗红色的字母漂浮在空气中，并且飞速向着他们的方向飞过去，整个字都在不断变大，颜色变浅。

“退后！”Daniel喊道，但是他知道距离是无济于事的，“这是无差别攻击，连人类也都不会放过的。”

Max惊惧地看着那个悬浮的字母轻飘飘地向着自己的这里飘过来，但是不知道该怎么办？

而且那个字明明动作非常缓慢，轻轻飘飘，仿佛一阵风就能将它吹散，但是他再定睛一看的时候几乎已经到了自己的眼前。

就在这千钧一发的时刻，他只觉得手心一热，自己已经被推倒在地上。

而他身边的Daniel整个人都被那个发光发烫的字给吞没了。

 

 

只觉得仿佛被当头狠狠砸了一下，Daniel感觉自己整个人都懵了。

就好似突然从很高的地方突然坠落。

然后，他就发现自己似乎被一阵白色的迷雾所笼罩住。

我还是中了Christian的招，明明我一直在小心防范。只希望最后那一下我的力量足够把不知该如何是好的人类给推出去。

他甚至不用抬起头看，就知道自己是回到了哪里。

百年如梦，记忆中的整片大陆都尚处于第一次世界大战刚刚终结的剧痛之中。

在这杀戮时刻，人间和地狱又有什么分别。

但是，人类的纷争反而是他的机会，在随时随地会失去生命的可怕战场上，人类的信仰往往会空前地动摇或者更加坚定。而他要找的就是第一类人。

但是Daniel必须非常小心，毕竟枪炮无眼，如果不小心受了致命伤而又找不到人类的灵魂那他也无力回天。

他遇到天使的时候正是这样的破晓时刻，贫瘠的土地上还漫溢着沿着河岸升腾的白色雾气。

空气中有淡淡地血腥味道。

“你受伤了。”眼前的人只是简单地陈述。

他不需要对方的提醒，也知道自己现在肋骨的伤口正在流血。

他正在不可抑制地衰弱下去。

但是恶魔能够感觉到对方温暖的手臂。

有多久没有体会到过另一个人的体温了呢，他抬起头来，望进一双同样温暖的眼睛。

而天使则以为他只是一个普通的人类。

甚至将他带回了自己的住处，他们开始熟识起来。

在被血气浸透的人间，那一丝温存。

他知道有时候会突然消失的天使是去干什么的。他能够闻到，那若有若无的血腥气息。

天使出现在这里并不是偶然，他在这里是有任务的，他们要消灭行走在人间的恶魔。

通常，天使会在夜晚出门，待到拂晓才回来。

Daniel常常靠在窗棂上，倾听夜的声音。

似乎，在确定，那个天使，他还会回来。

 

已经连续三天，天使没有夜晚出门了。

浅蓝色的夜溢进塔楼的窗来，夏斟得太满，他们都不肯开口就好似等待着最后审判的时刻来临。

“这周围恶魔已经被我杀完了。”天使最终还是开口，他缓缓地说道。

而你，是最后一个。

这句话他不需要说出来。

“我必须要离开这里了。”这是天使的最后通牒，他给过恶魔逃走的机会，但是却已经被对方错过了，并不只有天使眷恋这无望的温情。

 

Daniel甚至能够感觉到天使的羽翼在自己身侧逐渐收拢，他被困在这个致命的怀抱之中无路可退。

“会有一点疼，但是很快就会过去的。”天使柔声说道，泪水划过了天使的面颊，“你的灵魂会得到救赎。”

他能够感觉到那滴圣洁的泪珠掉落在自己的肩头，炙热而又永恒，他知道这个伤痕永远都去除不掉。

不管再过几百年。

可是，他又哪里再有几百年的时间呢？顷刻之间他就将不复存在。

就好像那些夜晚被天使说消灭的恶魔一样。

 

不，太迟了。

这一切都太迟了！

如果神真的愿意拯救我的话，那作为他的使者你也迟到太久了，早在那么多年前，早在那个绝望的黄昏我就已经失去了一切希望。

作为邪恶的炼金术那些没有名字的牺牲品。

这些年来我早就已经明白，这世上最可怕的并不是恶魔，人类的贪婪比恶魔更可怕百倍。

尤其是，那些自诩圣洁的生灵。

直到现在，只要一闭上眼睛，Daniel还能看到那一天，在烈火之中，主教眼中那疯狂的光芒。

为什么，当时你不来救我呢？

绝望中，他能感到天使翅膀上那片片雪白的羽毛如同无数锋利的钢刀将他割得遍体鳞伤，并且越割越深，深入肌理，而天使身上神圣的光芒则进一步阻止了伤口的愈合。

他却无处可逃。

毁灭已近在眼前，那无与伦比的神圣力量。

他在恐惧和疼痛中颤抖，直到利刃贯穿了天使的胸膛。

天使灼热的鲜血令那柄穿透他身体银色的锋刃气化消失，而天使的羽翼那如同白昼一般强烈的光芒也逐渐散去，那雪白的翅膀在空气中慢慢腐朽飘零，并开始消散。天使的躯体化做淡淡的星辉一点一点消散在空气之中，黑暗再一次笼罩了一切。

恶魔活了下来。

清凉的夜风吹开塔楼顶层如薄纱一般的窗帘。

从塔楼窗外射入的皎洁月光之下，跪倒在地的恶魔，向着那银色的光芒伸出伤痕累累的双臂，他的手已经恢复成了最完美的人类双臂的样子。

他在月光下微微转动自己的手，上面所有如同被无数利刃所割破的千万道伤痕肉眼可见地全部愈合，又恢复成完好如初的样子。

就仿佛天使没有存在过一样。

然而，他知道，就如同他肩膀上被天使的泪水所留下的那道伤痕一样，有一些伤口是永远都不会愈合的。

还有天使留下的那条红宝石项链，从他第一次看到这条项链的时候，它就是不完整的，它向着心脏的那一面缺少一颗宝石。

他曾经问过天使，然而对方只是笑着吻上来，阻止住他继续发问。

但是当恶魔第一次接触到实体的时候他就立刻明白了，通过微微发烫的触感，这是地狱的宝物，蕴含着巨大的力量。

而天使，惧怕它的力量。

…血涂之盾。

 

 

“Dani…”恶魔被耀眼光芒所吞没前用力将他推了出去，Max狠狠地摔在地上。

不等他爬起来，他就发现了面对着对面的天使，只剩下了他一个人。

“你把他弄到哪里去了？”他站起来，戒备地看着对面的Christian。他身后不知道什么时候又出现了四个穿着盔甲的天使。

虽然知道天使的力量他做为一个人类无法抵挡，但是他还是很小心地看着对面。

“让他永远去忏悔。”天使微笑着说道。

然后向前走了一步，向着Max伸出手来，“来吧，别怕，我会保护你。”

Max下意识地后退了一步。

他内心只觉得强烈的抵触和恐惧。

面前的这个带着笑容的天使，他并不惧怕伤害人类。

“把他带走，带去天堂‘净化’一下。”Christian向身后的天使示意。

 

立刻有两个天使走上前去，Max连忙后退，“你们要干什么？我是人类！”，他大声说道，但是底气却不是很足，他想起刚才Christian毫不顾忌地对自己出手。

那两个天使根本不理睬他直接上去试图拉扯Max，人类奋力挣扎。然而出乎所有人意料的是，那些天使竟然都被他推倒在了地上。

所有人都惊恐地盯着Max看。

Max自己也睁大了眼睛，不知所措地看着自己的双手。雪色乌鸦Nico Hulkenberg飞落在他的肩膀上。

 

 

Ham：满血-

Vet：残血-

Ric：满血

Ros：满血+

Ver：？？？

（Vet剩余的HP大概就是满状态的10%左右吧）

 

 

**下章预告：**

然而那些向Nico射出去的箭似乎都失去了方向，用一种难以置信的缓慢速度似乎漫无目的地找寻，然后统统调转头来对准了发出它们的Lewis。

\-----------

“原谅我，Nico.”

\-----------

“我要见神！”Lewis说道。

“神不会见你。”

\----------

“但是…”Horner看着Lewis和Sebastian补充道，“在巴库你们两个也不是一无是处。”

 


End file.
